


Im Licht des Neumonds

by Spinnchen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, KatZen, M/M, fremdes Königreich, magische Wesen, tiger - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 87,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spinnchen/pseuds/Spinnchen
Summary: Alles beginnt an einem ganz normalen Morgen, Severus ist zuhause und hat sich gerade seinen Frühstückskaffee gemacht. Da klopft Harry Potter an seiner Tür an und er hat einen Brief dabei, der den Professor sofort dazu bringt alles aufzugeben... sein Haus, seine Arbeit... na ja, wirklich alles dann doch nicht.
Relationships: Harry Potter/OC, Lucius Malfoy/OC, Remus Lupin/OC, Severus Snape/OC
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Professor Severus Snape befand sich an diesem besonderen Morgen in seinem Haus im Spinners End. Anfangs sah es noch nicht danach aus, als ob der Tag anders sein würde als so viele zuvor, Severus ahnte es nicht einmal, trotzdem aber schien etwas leicht ungewöhnliches in der Luft zu liegen.  
Oder bildete er sich das nur ein, normalerweise hörte er doch nicht auf sein Bauchgefühl.  
Jedenfalls war es für die Zeit der Sommerferien nicht unüblich, dass er sich zuhause befand, entweder dort oder... wesentlich lieber... im Malfoy Manor. Eigentlich hätte er das Haus seiner Eltern schon längst verlassen müssen, kaufen wollte es jedenfalls niemand, was ihn an das alte Gemäuer immer noch festhalten ließ, wusste er selbst nicht, aber wenigstens wurde er eher selten gestört.  
Nicht einmal sein bester Freund, eben der Besitzer des Malfoy Manors, Lucius, kam ihn oft im Spinners End besuchen, lieber schickte er dem Zaubertränkemeister eine Eule und lud ihn zu sich nach Hause ein.  
Dort war es aber auch wesentlich freundlicher, zudem gab es einen Garten, doppelt so groß wie ein Quiddtisch-Spielfeld...  
Severus war zwanzig Minuten zuvor erst aufgestanden, trug nicht mehr als eine schwarze Shorts und darüber einen ebenso dunklen Morgenmantel, in seinen Händen hielt er eine Tasse Kaffee und den Tagespropheten.  
Eindeutig lief es derzeit nicht gut für die britischen Mannschaften, aber in diesen Zeiten war Quidditsch auch nicht mehr wirklich wichtig. Voldemort spukte in allen Köpfen herum, in dem von Dumbledore nicht mehr, der alte Mann schmorte hoffentlich ordentlich in der Hölle.  
Befreiter fühlte sich Severus trotzdem nicht.  
Er nahm einen Schluck Kaffee und hörte dabei ein leichtes Klopfen, welches von der Haustür zu kommen schien.  
Hatte Severus sich verhört?  
Eigentlich nicht, bei so etwas täuschte ihn seine Sinne nicht einmal um sechs Uhr Morgens.  
Er ging langsam der Haustür entgegen und wieder klopfte es, immer noch sehr leise, zögerlich, aber es war eindeutig. Da wollte jemand den Professor besuchen. Und da es nur ein Malfoy sein konnte, ging er einfach zur Tür und öffnete sie... es war kein Malfoy.  
Severus war für einige Momente wie erstarrt, als er auf den Jungen vor sich sah, grüne Augen, Narbe auf der Stirn, braunes, wirres Haar... dann knallte er die Tür wieder zu und atmete tief durch, nur eine Sekunde später wurde wieder an die Tür geklopft.  
Was wollte Potter von ihm?  
Ihn töten?  
Nein, denn dann hätte ihn das Avada in dem Moment seiner erschrockenen Starre getroffen...  
Severus sah an sich runter, legte den Tagespropheten weg und zauberte sich daraufhin in schwarze Hose und Hemd. Er öffnete die Tür wieder, nun hatte Potter einen Koffer neben sich stehen.  
War der vorher schon da gewesen?  
Und was wollte der Junge damit?  
Hoffentlich nicht bei ihm einziehen, denn das würde ganz sicher nicht gut gehen.  
Wahrscheinlich würde es Severus erst erfahren, wenn er Potter danach fragte, aber gerade waren sie Beide wohl ziemlich sprachlos.  
Am Besten er ließ ihn erstmal rein, Severus gab den Weg in sein Haus frei und nickte Harry ernst zu, der daraufhin seinen Koffer packte und ihn in die Finsternis vom Spinners End zog.  
Und natürlich war es anders als er es sich vorgestellt hatte, es gab weder Särge, noch Schrumpfköpfe, aber dafür doch die erwarteten Bücher in Massen, und überall standen Kessel, Zutaten und Phiolen.  
„Kaffee“ fragte Severus und ging durch den Flur, eigentlich glaubte er das Harry ihm nun folgte, aber als er die Küche erreichte, war der Junge nicht bei ihm. So ging er wieder zurück und fand Harry immer noch im Gang stehend, der Junge hatte sich keinen Millimeter bewegt.  
„Kommst du jetzt“ wollte er wissen, Harry nickte und folgte Severus dann in die Küche, dort hielt er dem Professor einen Brief hin.  
„Eine Eule hätte gereicht“ seufzte der Zaubertränkemeister und deutete auf einen Stuhl, Harry setzte sich darauf und Severus betrachtete kurz den Umschlag:  
„Kein Absender, der fliegt mir jetzt nicht um die Ohren, oder?“  
„Nein“ Harry schüttelte den Kopf:  
„Und eine Eule hätte nicht gereicht.“  
„Kaffee“ wollte Severus erneut wissen, Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Eindeutig fühlte sich der Junge nicht wohl in seiner Haut, verdenken konnte es ihm Severus aber auch nicht. Immerhin waren sie sich nie sonderlich grün gewesen, und normalerweise würde Harry doch niemals freiwillig zu ihm kommen.  
Und vielleicht dachte er auch, dass der Kaffee vergiftet war.  
„Also gut“ der Professor setzte sich ebenfalls an den Küchentisch und öffnete den Brief, las das Schriftstück ernst durch, dann packte er es zurück in den Umschlag:  
„Und das ist wahr?“  
„Ja.“  
„Dann sollte ich wohl packen.“  
„Wieso?“ Harry sah ihn etwas verwirrt an, Severus trank seine Tasse leer und warf sie einfach in das Spülbecken.  
„Man hat dich also nur mit dem Brief hierher geschickt und dir nichts gesagt. Und trotzdem bist du hierher gekommen, du hättest dir auch was anderes suchen können.“  
„Meine Auswahl ist sehr begrenzt gewesen, immerhin soll Voldemort irgendwann denken, dass es mich nicht mehr gibt. Die Weasleys wären mir zum Beispiel wesentlich lieber gewesen, oder auch die Grangers, aber ich möchte sie auch nicht in Gefahr bringen. Sie wissen nicht mal, dass ich hier bin und sie werden nicht erfahren wohin ich gehe.“  
„Und auch deswegen hat man dich zu mir geschickt, weil ich dich hier weg bringen kann, dahin wo Voldemort dich nicht findet. Und weil ich vor sechzehn Jahren geschworen habe, dich immer zu beschützen. Und jetzt packe ich meine Sachen, wir müssen gleich zum Malfoy Manor apparieren.“  
„Wieso? Ich glaube nicht, dass ich dorthin will.“  
„Du hast keine Wahl... ich beeile mich. Nimm dir vom Kaffee, er ist frisch gekocht und nicht vergiftet.“ Severus machte eine ausladende Geste und ging dann los um seinen Kram zusammen zu suchen, und dann wohl Spinners End zum letzten Mal zu verlassen.


	2. Chapter 2

„Karliah, Karliah, wo steckst du wieder, verdammt“ Severus kam rufend zurück in die Küche und fand dort Harry Potter, mit einer Tasse Kaffee, sitzend vor:  
„Hast du zufällig eine Krähe gesehen, ziemlich groß und pechschwarz? Sie müsste eigentlich hier irgendwo sein.“  
„Ist das diese Karliah?“  
„Ja, eine amerikanische, magische Krähe. Wir nehmen sie mit.“  
„Wieso? Und wohin?“  
„Sie ist mein Haustier und erstmal kommt sie mit ins Malfoy Manor. Dort werden wir wahrscheinlich eine Nacht verbringen, bevor wir weiterreisen.“  
„Im Malfoy Manor kann mich Voldemort sicher schnell aufspüren, ich möchte allein schon deswegen nicht dort übernachten. Sie haben also ein Haustier?“  
„Ja, wo ist eigentlich deine Eule?“  
„Ich hab ein paar sehr miese Tage hinter mir... Hedwig hat einen davon nicht überlebt.“  
Es wurde einen Moment lang still in der Küche, man konnte förmlich spüren wie nahe dem Jungen das ging, dann verließ Severus diese und rief erneut nach der Krähe. Harry überlegte unterdessen warum der Professor eine amerikanische, magische Krähe besaß und nicht, zum Beispiel, eine britische.  
Und wieso, bei Merlin, hielt er sich keine Eule? Schritte näherten sich der Küche erneut und da kehrte der Professor auch schon zurück, auf seiner Schulter saß nun eine wirklich große, pechschwarze Krähe, die gurrend ihren Kopf an der Wange ihres Besitzers rieb.  
Alles an Karliah war schwarz, der Schnabel, die Füße, selbst ihre Augen.  
„So jetzt habe ich alles“ freute sich Severus und deutete auf Harry:  
„Karliah, das ist Harry, ihr werdet euch natürlich vertragen.“  
„Kaa“ die Krähe hüpfte von der Schulter auf den Küchentisch und tapste zu dem Jungen, hielt ihm dann ihren rechten Flügel hin:  
„Hallo....Kaa.“  
„Sie spricht“ staunte Harry und berührte den Flügel kurz, woraufhin Karliah ihn so bewegte, als ob sie seine Hand schütteln wolle.  
„Wenig. Krähen sind, selbst wenn sie nicht magisch sind, dazu fähig sprechen zu lernen, aber auch nicht mehr als ein herkömmlicher Papagei. Ich habe Karliah erst zwei Jahre und konnte ihr bisher, neben der Erziehung und ein paar Tricks, nur wenige Wörter beibringen. Sie ist nicht nur eine hervorragende Postbotin, sondern auch vorausschauend... Karliah, bitte.“ Severus vergrößerte einen Käfig, die Krähendame hüpfte etwas hinein und schloss von innen sogar selbst die Tür. Glücklich sah sie dabei aber nicht aus, wahrscheinlich musste sie auf Reisen immer in diesen Käfig, auch wenn es mal zum unangenehmen Tierheiler ging.  
„Ich sehe es“ stellte Harry fest und stand auf, Severus zauberte den Koffer des Jungen auf eine winzige Größe und steckte ihn in die Hosentasche.  
„Gehen wir, und du musst keine Angst im Manor haben. Keiner dort ist darauf aus dich zu töten, oder irgendwie zu verletzen.“  
„Lucius Malfoy?“  
„Der erst recht nicht.“ Sie verließen das Spinners End und Severus schloss sorgfältig ab, dann schien er einen Moment lang nachzudenken.  
„Sind Sie sich sicher“ fragte Harry besorgt, es sah so aus als wolle der Professor das alles nicht tun.  
„Ja, aber ich bin mir auch ziemlich sicher, dass ich wahrscheinlich nie wieder hierher zurück kehre. Das ist etwas, das selbst ich nicht einfach so wegstecke. Immerhin habe ich von meiner Geburt an in diesem Haus gelebt.“  
„Wir kehren nicht zurück“ fragte der Junge leise, irgendwie war er sich das aber auch schon zuvor bewusst gewesen.  
„Was glaubst du was geschehen wird, solltest du wieder hier auftauchen, und das obwohl du angeblich tot warst.“  
„Man wird glauben, ich hätte mich feige versteckt... um jemand anderen meine Aufgabe erledigen zu lassen... ich hätte keinen guten Stand und könnte es wahrscheinlich auch nicht erklären. Sie glauben alle, ich sei der Auserwählte, derjenige der Voldemort töten muss und sie werden es solange tun, bis diese Aufgabe ein anderer erledigt. Und vielleicht sogar noch darüber hinaus.“  
„So ist es. Nimm den Käfig und gib mir dann deine Hand“ der Professor übergab Karliah an Harry und holte seinen Zauberstab hervor, dann nahm er die Hand des Jungen und im nächsten Moment standen die Beiden schon vor einem großen, alten Gebäude.  
Es war riesig und fast ganz mit Efeu bewachsen, man sah nur die alten Fenster und die große, hölzerne Eingangstür. Severus ergriff sofort den Türklopfer und ließ ihn zweimal auf das Holz donnern.  
„Luci, Luci, Kaa“ freute sich Karliah in ihrem Käfig und Harry hob neugierig eine Augenbraue. Er konnte sich gut denken, wen die Krähendame da meinte.  
„Sie kann „Lucius“ noch nicht richtig aussprechen, und er ärgert sich auch ein wenig darüber“ der Professor zeigte ein leises, fast schon blitzschnelles, Lächeln. Eines das sicher amüsiert und lieb gemeint war, Harry aber doch einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken jagte.  
So kannte er Severus Snape einfach nicht, auch wenn Remus ihm sagte, dass der Zaubertränkemeister sich nie so zeigte wie er wirklich war... Harry fühlte sich ganz und gar nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken an einen „netten“ Professor Snape.  
Erstmal jedenfalls nicht, man hatte ihn ja nicht umsonst zum Spinners End geschickt, Remus sagte sogar das Severus der Einzige wäre, der Harry helfen könne.  
Und wie es aussah würde er auch diesen Werwolf nie wieder sehen.  
Doch es war besser so, Voldemort würde denken er sei seinen gefährlichsten Feind los und das konnte dann der ausnutzen, welcher ihn wirklich töten sollte.  
Nach dem Ableben von Dumbledore kam einiges raus, der alte Schulleiter hatte die Prophezeiung falsch gedeutet, Harry war nicht der Auserwählte... jedenfalls nicht der, welcher Voldemort töten sollte, er musste nur leben, damit jemand anderes den Feind vernichten konnte.  
Wäre Harry tot, glaubte sich der dunkle Lord bestimmt unsterblich, etwas was unvorsichtig machte. Harry jedoch blieb am Leben und sicherte damit den baldigen Frieden... auch wenn er dafür in ein Exil gehen musste. Das war seine eigentliche Aufgabe, am Leben bleiben, denn nur einer von ihnen konnte existieren, er oder Voldemort.  
Doch wer der wirkliche Auserwählte war, das wusste erstmal nur der Autor des Briefes... Harry wusste nicht mal ob es in dem Schreiben stand, auf jeden Fall glaubte aber Severus all dem und war gewillt dem Jungen zu helfen.  
Die Tür wurde von einer Hauselfe geöffnet und sie betraten einen vollkommen weißen Eingangsbereich, dort nahm Severus den Käfig wieder an sich und ließ Karliah raus. Die drehte sofort krächzend eine Runde in dem kleinen Saal und setzte sich dann auf das nahe Kaminsims.  
Die Hauselfe war verschwunden, Harry aber wunderte sich sowieso noch über diesen weißen Marmor, den weißen Kamin... den weißen Sessel davor.  
Alles war weiß, nur Severus und Karliah nicht, Harry trug eine blaue Jeans und ein weißes Hemd.  
„Dieser Eingangsbereich sieht schon seit Jahrhunderten so aus, seit die Malfoys von Frankreich nach Schottland kamen. Es ist der einzige Raum, den sie nie verändert haben“ erzählte Severus, als ob er die Gedanken des Jungen lesen konnte.  
Und eigentlich konnte er das sogar, nur machte er es in diesem Moment nicht. Er hatte erraten, dass sich Harry über diesen Eingangsbereich wunderte... Schritte näherten sich und dann kam Lucius Malfoy in den weißen Saal, er trug nur eine alte, graue Hose und ein einfaches Leinenhemd. Keine Eleganz, kein Gehstock und kein Halstuch, das war einfach nur ein Mann, der es sich wahrscheinlich gerade gemütlich machte, er trug ja noch nicht mal Schuhe.  
„Severus... Potter...“ stellte er fest und bemerkte dann den Käfig, sah zu Karliah:  
„Ist es soweit?“  
„Ja.“  
„Ich gehe packen“ bestimmte das Malfoyoberhaupt und drehte sich wieder um, ging zurück in die Richtung aus der er gekommen war:  
„Lasst euch was von den Hauselfen zubereiten, das hier wird sicher ein paar Stunden dauern. Ich muss auch noch etwas Geld sichern und Notizen hinterlassen.“ Mit diesen Worten verschwand er in einem der Gänge, Harry sah verwirrt zum Professor.  
„Ich würde nie ohne ihn gehen“ bestimmte dieser mit ernster, fast schon sanfter, Stimme, wieder erahnte er die Gedanken des Jungen:  
„Denn es gab, und gibt, immer jemanden, der mir wichtiger ist als jeder andere, wichtiger als jeder weitere Freund, wichtiger als jeden Menschen den ich je geliebt habe. Und er denkt genauso.“  
„Ihr habt das schon lange ausgemacht?“  
„Wir haben ausgemacht, dass wir zusammen fliehen, dorthin wo uns Voldemort nie findet... mit oder ohne dich. Und Lupin wusste davon, deswegen hat er dich zu mir geschickt. Du siehst, du bist in den besten Händen... es gibt keinen Grund Angst zu haben.“  
Harry schwieg und nickte dann, ja, so war es wohl. Remus hatte ihn wahrscheinlich in die besten Hände geschickt, welche es gab.  
„Was denkst du“ wollte Severus nach einigen Momenten wissen und bedeutete Karliah zu ihm zu kommen:  
„Gehen wir etwas essen, die Hauselfen kochen hervorragend.“ Die Krähe setzte sich auf die Schulter des Professors und plüschte sich dort auf, als hätte sie den Platz als ihr Nest erkoren.  
„Ist Draco hier?“  
„Nein. Und Narcissa wahrscheinlich auch nicht. Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet, ich sehe doch, dass dich noch etwas beschäftigt.“  
„Nur der Gedanke, dass ich nie zuvor jemanden kennengelernt habe, der nicht fragt und einfach nur packen geht. Packen geht und dann einfach mit mir kommt, egal ob in die Hölle, oder ins Paradies.“  
„Es ist ein Paradies“ versprach Severus und führte den jungen Mann durch die dunklen Gänge des Malfoy Manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das Krähen und Raben sprechen lernen können, weiß ich sozusagen aus erster Hand, mein Vater hatte in seiner Jugend so ein Tier. Ansonsten aber könnt ihr es auch googlen, hab eben sogar Videos gefunden.


	3. Chapter 3

„Du solltest etwas essen, das hier wird noch etwas länger dauern“ Severus und Harry saßen im Esszimmer der Malfoys und vor ihnen stand ein vollständiges Frühstück auf dem Tisch, der Professor belegte sich gerade ein Brötchen mit Salami:  
„Lucius ist ein Chaot, er muss wahrscheinlich einiges in den letzten Ecken des Haupthauses suchen. Dinge von denen er sich einfach nicht trennen will, und die ihm ganz plötzlich einfallen.“  
„Er trug keine Schuhe.“  
„Der Boden hier ist sehr glatt, überall... kein Malfoy trägt zuhause gerne Schuhe. Selbst Narcissa nicht. Den Boden austauschen wollten sie aber auch nie, wahrscheinlich mögen sie es.“  
„Lucius wird nicht mehr zu seiner Familie zurückkehren.“  
„Es war eine arrangierte Ehe, und Narcissa ist sicher nicht die liebende Ehefrau geworden, die man sich normalerweise wünscht. Dazu ist sie immer noch eine Black, die neigen allein genetisch bedingt schon zu schlechten Eigenschaften. Und Draco hat sie alle geerbt. Er sieht nur aus wie sein Vater, charakterlich aber ist er der schlimmste Black von allen. Es ist eine Schande, ich hätte mir da auch ein anderes Patenkind gewünscht.“  
Harry presste die Lippen fest zusammen, der Tod von Sirius war noch nicht lange her, es gefiel ihm wahrscheinlich nicht, dass man so schlecht über die Familie seines Paten redete.  
Und erst recht nicht, dass der fiese Professor Snape es tat... aber unrecht hatte dieser auch nicht, zumindest Narcissa und Bellatrix teilten sicherlich einige schlechte Eigenschaften. Und Draco... Harry wusste aus erster Hand wie arrogant allein schon der jüngste Malfoy war.  
„Sie haben also kein gutes Verhältnis?“  
„Sie haben gar kein Verhältnis, na ja, Narcissa vielleicht ein sehr gutes zum malfoyschen Geld. Aber Lucius gibt es ihr gerne, wenn sie ihn dafür in Ruhe lässt.“  
Harry schwieg wieder, egal wohin sie gingen, vielleicht hatte Lucius Malfoy dort die Chance auf eine neue, bessere, Familie.  
Wieder trat Stille ein, Severus aß sein Brötchen und gab Karliah nebenbei ein Stück Wurst. Dies nahm sie mit der Kralle auf und sah es sich genau an, legte es dann auf dem Tisch ab und holte es sich mit dem Schnabel. Dabei klapperte sie dann glücklich, eindeutig schmeckte es ihr.  
„Karliah ist irgendwie merkwürdig“ stellte Harry sofort fest und nahm sich dann auch ein Brötchen.  
„Sie ist sehr eigenwillig und ja, manchmal auch merkwürdig“ Severus atmete tief durch:  
„Was ist es noch?“ Natürlich kannte er die Antwort schon, aber irgendwie hatte er das Bedürfnis es von Harry hören zu wollen.  
„Sie hassen mich nicht. Seit ich eben vor Ihrer Tür stand, hassen Sie mich nicht. Wobei ich dachte, Sie würden die Tür nicht mehr aufmachen, als Sie diese zuschlugen.“ kam es von dem Jungen, der zur Fleischwurst griff, woraufhin Karliah sich ihm vorsichtig näherte. Sie wollte auch von ihm etwas ab haben, schien sich aber nicht wirklich zu trauen.  
„Ich wollte mir etwas anziehen, das war alles und ich habe dich nie gehasst“ wehrte der Professor ab:  
„Das war eine Show, ich musste schauspielern. Dumbledore war der Meinung, es wäre besser so und Voldemort dachte, nach seiner Rückkehr, tatsächlich, ich würde dich hassen. Und er fand es sehr gut. Das Einzige was ich an dir nicht leiden kann, ist deine Unfähigkeit in Zaubertränke.“  
„Ich habe Angst im Unterricht gehabt, deswegen war ich unfähig.“  
„Das hat sich jetzt auch erledigt. Dort wo wir hingehen, kannst du auch zaubern und dann werde ich sehen, was ich dir noch beibringen kann. Ohne das du Angst hast. Du solltest zumindest alles wissen, was man bis zum siebten Jahrgang lernt.“  
„Wohin gehen wir?“  
„Erstmal mit einem Transport in die magische Mongolei, dort gibt es ein Tor zu unserem eigentlichen Ziel.“  
„Mongolei?“  
„Dort wo wir hingehen ist nicht mehr die Mongolei. Fühlst du dich jetzt etwas besser, jetzt wo du weißt, dass ich dich nicht hasse. Keiner, auch Lucius nicht, will dir etwas antun. Wir wollen das du lebst.“  
„Es ist etwas besser“ seufzte Harry leise und gab Karliah ein Stück Wurst ab, sofort ließ sie freudig ihr typisches „Kaa“ hören und verzog sich mit der Beute zu einem leeren Stuhl:  
„Aber es ist auch irgendwie unglaublich.“  
„Du wirst dich sicher bald daran gewöhnen. Du kannst Karliah alles geben, außer Zucker und Schokolade. Krähen sind Allesfresser, sie freut sich über ein Stück Apfel genauso wie über einen Regenwurm. Wobei sie sich letzteren meist selbst holt, eher freut sie sich über Dinge, die sie auf der Jagd nicht bekommt.“  
„Wie Wurst?“  
„So ist es, an Gewürzen sollte sie nur nichts Scharfes haben, das verträgt sie nicht allzu gut. Lucius hat sie mir zu einem Geburtstag geschenkt“ erinnerte sich der Professor:  
„Da war sie gerade einmal sechs Monate alt, aber schon zur Briefträgerin ausgebildet. Das geht bei Krähen auch schneller, sie sind nun mal intelligenter.“  
„Sie mögen keine Eulen?“  
„Nicht als Haustier. Sie sind nützlich und schmecken gut, als Haustier hatte ich aber auch noch nie eine. Karliah ist tatsächlich mein erster, eigener Briefträger.“  
Harry aß das Brötchen auf, gab dann Karliah noch eine kleine Tomate, doch sie schien keinen Hunger mehr zu haben. Zwar nahm sie das Geschenk an, rollte die Tomate aber nur auf dem Tisch hin und her, tippte sie mit Schnabel oder Fuß an. Der junge Mann musste lächeln, eines der wenigen male in den letzten Tagen. Er hatte es nicht leicht gehabt... war förmlich aus dem Haus der Dursleys geflohen und durfte sich dann im Grimmauldplatz niemandem zeigen.  
„Ich hoffe deine Eule ist das einzige Opfer, der letzten Zeit“ meldete Severus sich.  
„Ja“ war die tonlose Antwort, das Lächeln war verschwunden.  
„Ich kann es dir tatsächlich irgendwie nachempfinden, dass du trauerst, mir würde es mit Karliah genauso ergehen. Aber wir sollten uns auch darüber freuen, dass statt der Eule kein Mensch gestorben ist.“  
„Sie hat einen Fluch für mich aufgefangen. Ein Todesser, ein Avada, sie flog zwischen mich und den Fluch.“  
„Eine kleine Heldin. Ohne sie würdest du jetzt nicht hier sitzen. Ich hätte diesen Umstand genutzt, um deinen Tod vorzutäuschen. Aber soweit denkt der Orden meistens nicht. Man kann Asche eines Toten herstellen, mit etwas Blut und Kleiderfetzen, der Todesser wäre geistig manipuliert worden und dann zu Voldemort geschickt.“  
„Daran haben sie wirklich nicht gedacht, aber ich war seit dem auch nicht mehr in der Öffentlichkeit. Und Remus hat den Todesser danach getötet.“  
„Voldemort könnte also immer noch denken, dass du dadurch gestorben bist, es kommt ja keiner zurück um Bericht zu erstatten. Besonders dann, wenn du nicht mehr da bist... und das über mehrere Monate hinweg... Ich bin fast geneigt zu sagen, dass Voldemort dich spätestens Weihnachten für tot erklärt. Wir werden es nicht mehr erfahren, dort wo wir hingehen, kommen wir schwer an einen Tagespropheten.“  
„Ich kann gut auf die Zeitung verzichten“ seufzte Harry leise, Karliah nahm mittlerweile die Tomate auf und verschlang sie klappernd:  
„Können wir raus gehen, ich brauche etwas frische Luft.“  
„Ich auch, und das Manor hat zum Glück einen sehr großen Garten.“

„Ich denke ich habe alles“ es war Abend als Lucius Malfoy, nun vollständig bekleidet, seinen Koffer verkleinerte und in die Hosentasche steckte:  
„Narcissa wird ein paar Briefe, und die unterschriebenen Scheidungspapiere, vorfinden. Sie soll sich einen neuen Mann suchen können. Und finanziell abgesichert sind die Beiden auch.“  
Lucius sah nun aus wie der Junge ihn kannte, mit Brokatweste und Gehstock, Halstuch und Lederschuhen... etwas was auch etwas einschüchternd wirkte.  
„Liegt Ihnen denn gar nichts, zumindest an Draco“ fragte Harry neugierig. Er fühlte sich mittlerweile etwas wohler, hatte mit Severus und Karliah den ganzen Tag verbracht und empfand zumindest die Gesellschaft dieser Beiden schon als recht angenehm. Auch konnte er glauben, dass der Professor ihn wirklich nicht hasste, dass alles nur ein Schauspiel gewesen war.  
Lucius sahen sie aber immer nur kurz, wild herum laufend und seine Sachen suchend, bei ihm wusste Harry noch nicht, wie er mit ihm umgehen sollte. Aber ein Chaot war der Malfoy wirklich.  
„So wie man in den Wald hinein ruft, so schallt es auch wieder heraus“ nickte Lucius ernst und Harry wusste sofort was gemeint war, Draco lag auch nichts an seinem Vater.  
„Harry möchte hier nicht übernachten, er hat Angst das Voldemort ihn aufspürt“ bemerkte Severus, der Junge hatte beim Spaziergang noch einmal darauf hingewiesen sich im Malfoy Manor nicht sicher zu fühlen.  
„Das ist eigentlich unmöglich. Aber ich kann deine Sorge auch verstehen, deswegen werden wir jetzt den Transport in die Mongolei nehmen und dort ein Gasthaus beziehen. Wir können das Tor nach Grahtwald nur tagsüber nutzen und es dürfte jetzt tatsächlich Nacht in der Mongolei sein.“  
„Grahtwald“ davon hatte Harry noch nie etwas gehört.  
„Unsere neue Heimat“ Severus lächelte nun wirklich, er freute sich, und wenn Professor Snape sich auf etwas so sichtbar und offen freute... dann konnte es doch gar nicht schlecht sein.


	4. Chapter 4

Es war schwierig gewesen Harry unerkannt zum Transport zu bringen und dann in die Mongolei zu schaffen, aber dank ein paar Münzen aus der malfoyschen Tasche, war es nicht unmöglich. Dazu gab es einen kurzen Verwandlungstrank, die beiden Männer hatten alles bis ins Genaueste geplant. Auch das sie eventuell Harry mitnahmen, als hätten sie geahnt, dass der junge Mann irgendwann fliehen musste.  
Ob zumindest der Professor schon lange vorher ahnte, dass nicht Harry den dunklen Lord vernichten sollte, sondern jemand anderes?  
Nun aber befanden sich die drei Flüchtlinge tatsächlich in einem magischen Dorf, in der tiefsten Mongolei, irgendwo zwischen China und Russland. Harry versuchte sich förmlich dazu zu zwingen, was er alles in Großbritannien zurücklassen musste. Nicht nur seine Feinde, sondern leider auch seine Freunde... Menschen, die irgendwann um ihn trauerten und glaubten er sei tot. Wie gerne hätte er mindestens Remus mitgenommen, aber der wollte lieber weiter gegen Voldemort kämpfen.  
Alle Häuser in dem Dorf waren rund, aber obwohl die Muggel dieser Gegend Nomaden waren, schienen diese magischen Gebäude nun nicht beweglich zu sein.  
Anscheinend hatte man sich in der magischen Welt zumindest davon verabschiedet, nur nicht von den runden Häusern, welche eher Hütten glichen. Wobei ein guter Zauber auch ein Holzhaus vor einem Lavasturm mit Tornado und Sintflut schützen konnte.  
Und es gab sehr viele Pferde, kleine, robuste Tiere mit wilder Mähne. Davon konnte man sich in der magischen Mongolei wohl auch nicht trennen.  
„Einfach und praktisch. Aber da wo wir hingehen, wird es nicht so aussehen. Dort lebt man anders... die Sonne geht gerade unter“ Lucius sah zum Himmel hoch:  
„Tatsächlich habe ich mich mit der Zeit verschätzt, wäre ich nur eine Stunde schneller gewesen, hätten wir das Tor noch nutzen können.“  
„Es ist okay“ wehrte Harry etwas gelassener ab:  
„Wo auch immer dieses Tor ist, und dieses Grahtwald dahinter, niemand wird es schaffen uns hier innerhalb einer Nacht aufzuspüren. Wir können uns also entspannen und Morgen dann das Tor nutzen. Wieso ist es nur tagsüber geöffnet?“  
„Weil man nachts keine unangemeldeten Besucher dort haben möchte“ erklärte Severus:  
„Aber du hast recht, wir können auch eine Nacht im Gasthaus verbringen, ohne uns sorgen zu müssen. Doch wo ist es? Und wenn wir eines finden, vergibt es dann auch Zimmer?“  
Im Grunde sahen alle Häuser gleich aus, nur wenige waren etwas größer, allesamt wurden sie aber wohl sehr gerne bunt geschmückt und hatten einfache Holztüren. Zum Glück waren auch ein paar Leute unterwegs, Lucius fand schnell jemanden, der zumindest russisch sprach und diese Sprache beherrschte der Malfoy ziemlich gut.  
Sie bekamen gezeigt wo das Gasthaus war und sofort, als sie es betraten, empfanden sie die Örtlichkeit als unsagbar gemütlich. Im Grunde bestand es aus einer Feuerstelle und vielen weichen Plätzen drum herum. Auf den Kissen und Decken saßen Männer, Frauen, ganze Familien, sie rauchten und tranken Alkohol, für die Kinder gab es Süßigkeiten. Eine Frau lief umher und verteilte Getränke, oder etwas Brot, ein Mann rührte bei der Feuerstelle in einem Topf.  
Harrys Magen meldete sich sofort bei dem Duft aus dem... Eintopf... heraus und auch Karliah zeterte etwas ungehalten in ihrem Käfig herum.  
Etwas was den Wirt, oder Koch, auf sie aufmerksam machte, er betrachtete sie kurz und begrüßte sie dann auf Englisch.  
„Wir bräuchten nur etwas für eine Nacht“ bat Lucius höflich:  
„Und ein Abendessen für die hungrigen Mägen.“  
„Der Eintopf ist gleich fertig, setzt euch dazu. Später bringt euch Laila zu einer der Miethütten. Ich vermiete drei Hütten, jeweils immer für vier Personen. Ihr habt nur Galleonen, oder? Zehn pro Person, dann ist das Frühstück noch dabei. Die Krähe kostet drei, sonst kommt sie auch in den Eintopf.“  
Sofort wurde der gute Mann entsetzt angesehen, Lucius bezahlte schnell für alle und der Wirt lachte daraufhin fröhlich. Er meinte es nicht wirklich ernst, mit dem Kochen von Karliah, man sah ja auch, dass sie ein Haustier war.  
„Setzt euch“ forderte er sie erneut auf und so machten sie es sich auf drei Kissen gemütlich, Karliah durfte aus dem Käfig raus und ging gleich dazu über alle in der Nähe mit einem „Hallo Kaa“, und ihrem Flügel, zu begrüßen.  
Sofort war sie daraufhin die Attraktion im Gasthaus, Severus und Lucius wurden Pfeifen angeboten, die sie auch gerne annahmen.  
Harry hingegen freute sich eher über eine volle Schüssel mit Eintopf, Karliah wurde mittlerweile von Kindern und Frauen gefüttert.  
„Wo wollt ihr hin“ fragte der Wirt neugierig, als der ganze Eintopf verteilt war und alle gemütlich schmatzten.  
„Grahtwald“ kaute Harry und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Ist das schlecht?“  
„Nein“ staunte ein anderer Mann:  
„Aber man geht nicht einfach so, zum Urlaub oder aus Spaß, nach Grahtwald. Es gibt hunderte Legenden über dieses Paradies. Man sagt unter anderem, wenn man es einmal betreten hat, dann vergisst das Herz das Zuhause für immer, allein über dem Anblick dieser Schönheit des Landes.“  
„Es ist ein Land? Die Beiden da haben mir nichts erzählt.“  
„Wir waren selbst noch nicht da, aber ja, es ist ein kleines Land“ zog Severus an seiner Pfeife:  
„Wir wissen nur wo das Tor ist und was man beachten muss, wenn man dort einwandern will.“  
„Ihr wollt dort einwandern“ ein Mann, welcher bisher an einer Wand gesessen hatte, stand auf und ging langsam zu ihnen. Er war groß und fast schon unnatürlich schlank, hatte langes braunes Haar und seine Augen... sie waren golden, aber nicht wie die eines Werwolfs, dazu schien er Europäer zu sein, trotzdem aber waren seine Augen mandelförmig, groß und irgendwie stechend.  
„Ja. Ich hoffe das ist noch möglich“ nickte Lucius dem Mann zu, stellte sich und seine beiden Begleiter dann vor.  
„Es ist noch möglich“ der Mann setzte sich zu den Dreien und bekam die Pfeife gereicht, aber er machte eine leichte, abwehrende Handbewegung:  
„Mein Name ist Jack, ich bin Händler. Vor zehn Jahren kam ich von Norwegen nach Grahtwald, und auch ich kann nur das Tor rein, und raus, deswegen werde ich euch Morgen begleiten. Am Besten gleich bis zum König, dann hinterlasst ihr einen besseren Eindruck. Kommt doch mit in meine Hütte, ich habe eine ganze für die Nacht gemietet, hey, Wirt, gib ihnen einen Teil des Geldes zurück.“  
„Nein, das braucht er nicht, trotzdem nehmen wir das Angebot gerne an. Der gute Eintopf war allein schon das ganze Geld wert“ erklärte Lucius ernst:  
„Wir kennen uns weder in der Mongolei, noch in Grahtwald, aus. Da können wir jemanden gut gebrauchen, der uns wenigstens bis zum König begleitet.“  
„Ihr kennt euch nicht aus und dann wollt ihr einwandern? Ihr seid euch hoffentlich bewusst, das dieses Gerücht stimmt. Wer Grahtwald einmal betritt, will es nie wieder verlassen. Ich habe es selbst erlebt, obwohl ich schon vorher nicht zurück wollte. Für mich, und für viele andere, war Grahtwald die letzte Rettung.“  
„Wir sind bereit zu lernen, schnell zu lernen“ bestimmte Severus:  
„Und ob wir uns so sehr von Schönheit beeinflussen lassen, steht auch noch nicht fest. Aber erstmal haben wir tatsächlich den Plan, Grahtwald nie wieder zu verlassen, denn es ist auch für uns die letzte Rettung. Karliah komm her, du wirst sonst noch fett.“  
Tatsächlich bewegte sie sich etwas langsamer, als sie zu ihrem Besitzer tapste, und dabei klapperte sie noch schluckend mit ihrem Schnabel.  
Eindeutig waren die anderen Gäste besonders freigiebig mit Leckereien gewesen, sie hüpfte dann auch auf die Schulter ihres Besitzers und plüschte sich dort müde ein.  
„Ihr habt Glück das Krähen nicht schmecken“ Jack nahm die Pfeifen und etwas Tabak:  
„Kommt mit in die Hütte, da ist es auch ruhiger. Und ihr seht auch aus, als ob ihr ruhigen Schlaf genauso gut gebrauchen könnt, wie eure Krähe.“


	5. Chapter 5

„Au, verdammt. Was ist das“ am nächsten Morgen war als erstes die Stimme von Harry Potter zu hören, der sich eindeutig über Schmerzen beschwerte.  
„Falsch gelegen“ fragte Severus im Halbschlaf, er hatte auf jeden Fall keinen guten Schlaf gehabt und hoffte sehr stark darauf, dass es in Grahtwald richtige Betten gab. Nicht nur das er auf Decken und Kissen liegen musste, anstatt auf einer Matratze, nein, Karliah war auch unruhig gewesen und fand erst auf seiner Brust einen guten Schlafplatz. Das bedeutete, er durfte sich die ganze Nacht über nicht drehen, um sie nicht aufzuwecken. Der Zaubertränkemeister liebte seine kleine Krähe einfach zu sehr und schlief für sie auch gerne mal unbequem.  
„Nein... mein Hals... Blut...“ und schon war der Professor bei seinem ehemaligen Schüler und untersuchte dessen Hals. Dort fand er zwei Wunden nebeneinander, es sah aus wie große Bisse, oder Kratzer, auf jeden Fall war es nicht allzu tief.  
„Nicht bemuttern“ maulte Harry:  
„Das sind sicher nur Kratzer.“  
„Es sieht ein wenig aus wie ein Biss, aber ja, es können auch Kratzer sein“ nickte Severus ernst:  
„Ich bemuttere dich nicht, ich will nur nicht das du mir wegstirbst. Das hier verheilt auch so, trotzdem werde ich es im Auge behalten. Wenn es sich entzündet, bekommst du einen kleinen Heiltrank.“  
„Jack ist weg“ Lucius war mittlerweile aufgestanden und fand den Händler nicht mehr vor:  
„Und all mein Geld.“  
Severus ging zurück zu seinem Schlaflager und auch seine Geldbörse hatte sich wohl in Luft aufgelöst, Harry regte sich nicht, stöhnte nur leise auf.  
„Ist dein Geld noch da“ fragte Severus den jungen Mann, aber der winkte nur ab.  
„Ich habe alles aus meinem Verlies geholt, Remus hat es mir verkleinert in den Koffer gepackt. Und weil ich nichts gebraucht habe, trage ich auch sonst nichts an Geld mit mir.“  
„Deinen Koffer habe ich noch klein gezaubert hier“ der Professor holte das Gepäck hervor und vergrößerte ihn ernst, dann sah er hinein und fand tatsächlich klein gezaubertes Geld darin. Zwischen Socken und Pullover, Harry war klug gewesen, Lucius fand gerade zum Glück auch seinen Verliesschlüssel vor.  
„Wir hätten ihm nicht vertrauen dürfen, zum Dank für unsere Dummheit wurden wir gnadenlos ausgeraubt“ stellte Severus fest:  
„Aber wir konnten ihm ja auch nicht in den Kopf schauen, immerhin hat er uns Hilfe angeboten und die brauchten wir auch. Reden wir mit dem Wirt, vielleicht weiß er wo wir diesen Jack finden können. Dann holen wir uns unser Geld ganz schnell zurück. Komm Harry, packen wir das hier zusammen.“  
Die Beine des jungen Mannes fühlten sich etwas weich an, als er aufstand, als hätte man ihm irgendwann alle Energie ausgesaugt, aber er war trotzdem hellwach und freute sich schon irgendwie auf dieses Grahtwald.  
Nicht nur weil es absolut sicher zu sein schien, sondern auch weil Severus und Lucius sich genau dieses Land als neue Heimat ausgesucht hatten. Als ein gemeinsames Heim, schon lange bevor Harry fliehen musste. Vielleicht hatten sie es für sich geplant, nachdem Voldemort irgendwann dann besiegt war, damit sie nicht, als Todesser, nach Askaban kamen... oder ähnliches...  
Feiglinge waren sie jedenfalls nicht. Immerhin hatte Severus jahrelang für das Gute spioniert, den Orden mit Informationen versorgt, und sicher half ihm Lucius dabei. So etwas gab man nicht kurz vor Schluss auf, nur weil man Angst um sein Leben bekam, nein, sie wollten sicher erst nach dem großen Kampf, gegen Voldemort, fliehen.  
Seufzend nahm Harry seinen Koffer und zog ihn hinter den beiden Männern her, zum Wirt, der gerade seinen großen Topf schrubbte. Schnell wurde ihm die Situation erklärt, woraufhin er sich betroffen die Stirn rieb.  
„Ich kannte den Kerl auch nicht, er hat für eine Nacht die Hütte gemietet und hier nur etwas gegessen“ brummte er und ließ Laila sofort ein paar Brote, für seine bestohlenen, Gäste machen:  
„Tut mir echt leid für euch, aber vielleicht trefft ihr ihn in Grahtwald wieder. Das er von da stammt, hat man ja gesehen.“  
„Woran“ staunte Harry.  
„An den Augen, Junge. In Grahtwald leben nicht nur Menschen, eigentlich sind die sogar in der Unterzahl. Die Hauptbevölkerung besteht aus Senche.“  
Harry öffnete den Mund, davon hatte er noch nie gehört, und auch in keinem Buch je etwas gelesen.  
„So was wie Werkatzen“ erklärte Severus ernst:  
„Sie verwandeln sich an Neumond in eine Katze, beziehungsweise Katzenart, ist alles dabei von Tiger bis Löwe. Die Senche sind harmlos und sie mögen Menschen. Aber sie können nicht in unserer „Welt“ leben, da sie besonders für Werwölfe, Vampire und andere Gestalten zur Beute werden können. Selbst Zentauren würden jagt auf sie machen. Jack war einer, die Augen eines Senche verändern sich sofort nach der ersten Verwandlung, mit dem höheren Alter übernimmt er dann auch Schnurrhaare, eventuelle Streifen, und ähnliches mit in den menschlichen Körper.“  
„Und wir wollen bei ihnen leben“ staunte Harry, zum ersten mal erfuhr er nun was ihn in Grahtwald erwartete.  
„So ist es“ nickte Lucius:  
„Sie mögen Menschen, sie nehmen uns sicher gerne auf und wir können uns bestimmt auch gut integrieren. Gehen wir in die örtliche Gringotts Filiale und dann machen wir uns auf den Weg zum Tor. Wenn alles gut läuft, können wir heute noch zu diesem König und eventuell finden wir auch jemanden, bei dem wir uns über diesen Jack beschweren können.“

Nur eine Stunde später standen die Drei, Severus und Lucius waren versorgt mit neuem Geld, vor einem unscheinbaren eisernen Tor, mitten in der mongolischen Natur. Es gab ein kleines Häuschen, darin arbeiteten zwei Senche und das Tor schien gerade nicht in Betrieb zu sein. Harry sah dahinter jedenfalls nur die Mongolei, nichts was darauf hindeutete, das es dort zu einem „Wald“ hin ging.  
„Gebissen“ stellte einer der Senche fest und deutete auf den Jungen, der daraufhin erstarrte:  
„Ist nicht schlimm, wir nehmen dich, und deine Freunde, gerne auf. Deswegen seid ihr doch hier, oder?“  
„Die Wunde ist von heute Morgen“ erklärte Severus:  
„Was bedeutet, er wurde gebissen?“  
„Die Wunde, er wurde gebissen und wird sich nächsten Neumond das erste mal verwandeln... wusstet ihr das nicht? Ein Senche hat ihn... ihr seid nicht deswegen hier?“  
„Wir wollten einwandern, ja, aber gebissen sollte keiner werden“ mischte Lucius sich ein:  
„Seid ihr sicher?“  
Die beiden Senche nickten zustimmend und einer berührte Harrys Wunde am Hals.  
„Eindeutig“ erklärte er:  
„Da hat ein Senche geknabbert. Ihr wolltet das nicht? Normalerweise beißen wir nicht ohne Erlaubnis.“  
„Jack“ brachte Harry atemlos hervor:  
„Er muss es gewesen sein. In der Nacht, als wir alle schliefen.“  
Stille trat ein, dann fragte Severus ob die beiden einen Händler namens Jack kannten.  
„Es gibt keinen Händler namens Jack“ erklärten sie, nachdem sie eine Kartei durchschauten:  
„Aber der König hat vor drei Tagen einen verbannt, Jack Higgins. Er hat Menschen nachts überfallen und ihr Blut getrunken, eine Unart die wir schon vor hundert Jahren abgelegt haben. Ich glaube fast, ihr habt ihn getroffen und laut dieser Karte, hat er seine Opfer immer danach getötet. Das bedeutet, der Junge hat trotzdem Glück gehabt.“  
„Ich wurde von einem Serienmörder gebissen“ quietschte Harry entsetzt:  
„Und wegen dem werde ich jetzt zu einer Werkatze.“  
„Wir mögen den Ausdruck nicht wirklich, Senche ist uns lieber. Wir haben auch selten Hauskatzen bei uns, Luchse sind die häufigsten Verwandlungen, Tiger die seltensten. Am Besten geht ihr direkt zum König durch, hier eine Karte. Das Tor führt gleich nach Eldenwurz, unserer Hauptstadt. Dort leben zwar nur Senche, aber wenn ihr dem König gefallt, wird er euch nicht trennen. Menschen und Senche haben getrennte Siedlungen, das nächste Menschendorf ist gleich neben Eldenwurz und heißt Caldera.“  
„Wie sollen wir dem König gefallen“ hakte Lucius nach:  
„Per Sympathie oder eher mit Geld?“  
„Kommt drauf an wie er gelaunt ist, aber meistens ist es Sympathie“ der Angestellte händigte Lucius die Karte aus und zauberte dann auf das Tor, sofort bebte es leicht und Energie baute sich darin auf. Damit hatte Harry schon fast gerechnet, die Senche wollten wohl wirklich keine unangenehmen Besucher... und sie verbannten auch diese, welche sich nicht benahmen.  
„Wenn ich diesen Jack erwische, rupfe ich ihm jedes Schnurrhaar einzeln aus“ zischelte der junge Mann böse:  
„Dann ziehe ich ihm sein Fell ab und nähe mir daraus einen Bezug für meinen Klodeckel.“  
„Das dürftest du dann wahrscheinlich auch tun“ nickte der Angestellte:  
„Denn Menschen ohne Erlaubnis zu beißen ist unser größtes und schlimmstes Vergehen. Und er wollte dich töten, das ist noch einmal genauso schlimm, auch wenn es aus irgendeinem Grund nicht funktioniert hat. Sollte er je wieder auftauchen, wird er sehr wahrscheinlich hingerichtet... trotz allem, wir wünschen euch viel Glück in Grahtwald, und vor allem das schöne Leben, welches ihr euch dort erhofft habt.“  
„Danke“ nickte Severus und ging mit Karliah als erstes durch das Tor, Lucius legte seine Hand auf Harrys Schulter und nickte ihm ernst zu.  
„Gehen wir und reden als erstes mit dem König. Mal sehen was der zu der ganzen Sache sagt.“


	6. Chapter 6

„Was, bei Merlin, ist das“ Lucius bekam den Mund nicht mehr zu, als er mit Harry ebenfalls die Hauptstadt von Grahtwald erreichte und staunend nach Oben sah. Sie befanden sich ganz klar in einem gigantischen Baum, innen ausgehöhlt, mit goldenen Fenstern und sogar einem Aufzug. Dieser schien von einem Flaschenzug betrieben zu sein, welcher von zwei Pferden gezogen wurde. Jedes mal bevor eine Gruppe in den Aufzug stieg, wurde das Paar ausgetauscht, die insgesamt zehn Tiere warteten auf einer Weide jedes mal auf ihren Einsatz.  
Und für diese Weide war neben den Verkaufsständen, es schien ein kleiner Markt zu sein, auch noch genügend Platz.  
Bis zur Decke waren es ungefähr zwanzig Meter, und der Aufzug schien dort hindurch zu gehen, deswegen nahmen sie an, dass es danach weiter ging.  
Es existierte zudem einen Weg nach draußen, Harry warf einen Blick durch das Tor, vor dem riesigen Baum befand sich recht lichter Dschungel und einige Farmen. Was dort angebaut wurde, konnte er aber noch nicht erkennen.  
„Ich denke mal, dort geht es nach Caldera und die anderen Siedlungen“ stellte Severus ernst fest und ließ Karliah aus ihrem Käfig heraus, sofort machte sie sich auf den Weg den unteren Bereich des Baumes zu erkunden:  
„Und Eldenwurz liegt wohl allein in diesem gigantischen Gewächs.“  
„Hier ist ein Wegweiser. Wie es aussieht gibt es noch zwei Dörfer, oder Städte, eines heißt Waldheim, das andere Parateng“ nickte Lucius in Richtung eines Schildes:  
„Und tatsächlich scheinen hier nur Senche zu leben.“  
„Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen“ seufzte Harry:  
„Wegen so einem Idioten bin ich kein Mensch mehr.“  
„Vielleicht gibt es ein Heilmittel, wir sollten auf jeden Fall mit dem König auch darüber sprechen. Und ansonsten, wir wollten doch sowieso nicht mehr zurück und hier gibt es so viele Senche, da wird es nicht so schlimm sein. Komm, gehen wir nachsehen wo wir diesen König finden.“  
Sie wandten sich wieder dem Platz zu und gingen an den Ständen vorbei, nicht alle Verkäufer schienen Senche zu sein, Severus fragte einen der Männer und dieser erzählte, dass er Waren aus Caldera verkaufte.  
„Das Problem ist“ erklärte der Verkäufer:  
„Die Senche achten die Pflanzen mehr als jede andere Rasse. Du kannst anbauen, aber wenn du ernten willst, brauchst du eine Genehmigung. Deswegen haben wir uns auf Obstbäume spezialisiert, damit haben wir schneller eine Genehmigung bekommen, da wir die Pflanze nicht töten. Für unsere hervorragenden Pflaumenbäume haben wir sogar schon Geld von der Regierung bekommen, als Belohnung. Davon hat ganz Caldera drei Tage gefeiert.“  
„Das ist eine wichtige Information“ stellte Lucius fest:  
„Können Sie uns sagen, wo wir den König finden?“  
„Im obersten Stockwerk“ der Verkäufer zeigte auf den Aufzug:  
„Es ist wirklich wichtig so etwas zu wissen, man kann allein schon drei Tage in den Kerkern landen, wenn man die falsche Blume pflückt. Am Besten gar nichts pflücken und nur die gepflasterten Wege nutzen, so macht man nichts falsch. Aber trotz der Tatsache, dass es so strenge Regeln gibt, ist es ein Paradies. Man muss sich nur anpassen.“  
„Wie sieht es mit dem Winter aus und wenn es kalt wird“ fragte Harry besorgt.  
„Es ist ein Dschungel, kühler als zwanzig Grad wird es nie“ wehrte der Mann ab:  
„Und was Feuer angeht, wir in Caldera haben Steinhäuser, wird dürfen tote Bäume verbrauchen. Das Holz kaufen wir bei den Förstern. Hier in Eldenwurz ist Feuer aber verboten, sie haben deswegen nicht mal Glas, alle Fenster hier sind aus Bernstein. Das Harz rollen sie dünn aus und härten es mit einem Zauber, so stellen sie nicht nur Fenster her.  
Ich weiß gar nicht wie sie ihre Backöfen betreiben, aber je näher der Neumond kommt, umso beliebter ist auch mal ein rohes Steak bei den Senche. Geht hoch zum König, er wird euch noch viel mehr erklären können.“  
„Können wir einfach so zu ihm“ fragte Harry.  
„Kann sein, dass ihr etwas warten müsst, aber ja. Er ist ein sehr guter König, schon in der dritten Generation, seine Tochter wird aber schon in einigen Jahren den Platz übernehmen. Er ist nicht mehr der Jüngste“ der gute Mann lachte fröhlich und Lucius kaufte bei ihm drei Äpfel, so erfuhr er auch gleich, dass man jede Währung annahm.  
Sie würden also keinerlei Probleme haben.  
Mit den Äpfeln gingen sie zum Aufzug, mussten dort auf drei weitere Leute warten und fuhren dann hoch in den obersten Stock. Der Aufzug besaß große Fenster, so konnten sie sehen das der mittlere Bereich wohl der, der Wohnungen und Häuser war. Auch da gab es einen Platz, auf dem ein Park wuchs, mit Wiesen, kleineren Bäumen und einem Spielplatz.  
„Ich denke wenn wir hier im Baum bleiben, dann müssen wir in diesem Bereich wohnen“ stellte Lucius fest.  
„Nicht unbedingt“ mischte sich einer ihrer Mitfahrer ein:  
„Auch im unteren Bereich und um den Eldenbaum herum gibt es noch Häuser und Wohnungen. Das hier sieht alles nicht so aus wie es wirklich ist, die Rinde ist viele Meter dick und einige Wohnungen sind eher nach Außen ausgerichtet. Ihr seid neu, oder? Zwei Menschen und ein Gebissener. Es kann sein, dass man euch trennt.“  
„Wieso“ fragte Harry besorgt, er wollte ganz sicher nicht allein im Baum wohnen und seine beiden Freunde in Caldera besuchen müssen.  
„Weil ein Senche ein Tier ist, wenn Neumond herrscht. Zwar sind wir harmlos, aber die Menschen neigen auch dazu sich manchmal falsch zu verhalten. Es gab früher immer wieder Idioten, die rohes Fleisch herum schleppten oder Angst offen zeigten, da können unsere Instinkte auch mal mit uns durchgehen. Deswegen haben wir Menschen von Senche getrennt und keiner hat sich bisher beschwert. Aber vielleicht findet König Cepheus eine andere Lösung für euch. Ich bin übrigens Arthy, einer seiner Berater. Soll ich euch ankündigen?“  
„Das wäre sehr nett“ freute sich Harry sofort.  
„Nett... mmh“ Arthy legte den Kopf neugierig schief, woraufhin Lucius ihm einige Münzen in die Hand drückte:  
„Ihr kommt sofort dran, ich sage Cepheus Bescheid.“  
Der Aufzug hielt an und sie betraten direkt den großen Thronsaal. Er hatte große Fenster, aus dünnem Bernstein, in der Decke, auf jeder Seite standen mehrere Tische und in der Mitte ein hölzerner Thron.  
Auf diesem saß ein alter Mann, mit langem, weißen Bart und Schnurrhaaren, seine Haut wies leichte, schwarze Streifen auf. Und neben ihm lag ein großer, weißer Tiger, der gerade ein paar Stücke Fleisch neugierig beschnupperte.  
Arthy lief vor und flüsterte dem König etwas zu, woraufhin dieser die drei Einwanderer zu sich winkte.  
Der Tiger wollte sich gerade eins der Fleischstücke einverleiben, als er Harry bemerkte und sich langsam erhob. Er brauchte nur zwei Schritte um den Jungen zu erreichen und ihn schnuppernd zu untersuchen. Harry erstarrte für einige Momente, dann aber wagte er es und streichelte das Tier vorsichtig, um dafür ein glückliches Schnurren zu ernten.  
„Dante mag nicht jeden“ nickte der alte König ernst:  
„Anscheinend hat er sofort dein gutes Herz erkannt, Junge. Dante ist ein Cathay, eine seltene, magische Rasse aus dem Dschungel hier. Wir schützen sie, und einige von ihnen haben beschlossen bei uns in Eldenwurz zu leben. Er ist jetzt schon fünfzig Jahre bei mir und geht trotzdem immer noch gerne auf die Jagd, wie ein junges Kätzchen. Stellt euch einmal vor... und dann sagt mir, was ihr euch von Grahtwald erhofft und wünscht.“  
„Harry Potter“ nickte der junge Mann und kraulte Dante hinter den Ohren, auch Severus und Lucius stellten sich höflich vor.  
„Ich habe noch eine Krähe dabei, Karliah, sie fliegt hier irgendwo herum“ fügte der Professor hinzu:  
„Wir würden gerne einwandern und ein neues Leben hier beginnen.“  
„Weil der Junge gebissen wurde?“  
„Nein. Das war auch weder gewünscht, noch geplant, gewesen. Es geschah letzte Nacht. Ein Kerl namens Jack belog uns, biss Harry und bestahl uns dann“ schnaubte Lucius:  
„Einwandern wollten wir schon vorher.“  
„Ein Kerl namens Jack... draußen?“  
„Ja, von den Angestellten am Tor erfuhren wir, dass er wohl ein verbannter Serienmörder ist...“  
„JACK“ donnerte der König sofort los und sprang blitzschnell auf die Füße:  
„Wachen! Fünf Mann gehen raus und schaffen mir Jack hierher. Er hat einen Menschen gebissen, ohne dessen Erlaubnis. Jetzt reicht es mir, erst tötet er mir hier sechs Menschen, nur um das Blut zu trinken, und dann treibt er draußen weiter sein Unwesen. Wenn er sich wehrt, dann reicht mir auch sein Kopf.“  
Fünf Senche, in Uniform, machten sich sofort auf den Weg und fuhren mit dem Aufzug runter, Lucius kräuselte die Lippen leicht.  
„Ich kenne einen Zauber, der den Aufzug magisch betreiben würde, dann bräuchte man auch nicht mehr auf die Pferde warten“ bemerkte er.  
„Ich werde darauf zurückkommen, wenn man euch hier in Grahtwald vertraut“ nickte Cepheus und setzte sich wieder:  
„Normalerweise werden frisch gebissene von dem betreut, der ihn gebissen hat. Aber ich kann dir Jack sicher nicht zumuten, deswegen werde ich dir einen Betreuer schicken, sobald ihr hier ein Haus, oder eine Wohnung gefunden habt. Ihr wollt zusammen bleiben, oder? Eigentlich würde ich die Menschen nach Caldera schicken und den Jungen hier behalten. Machen wir es so, ihr könnt zusammen hier wohnen bis er achtzehn ist, dann bleibt er hier und ihr geht. Oder ihr lasst euch auch beißen, Senches sind keine Werwölfe, die Verwandlung ist nicht anstrengend, deswegen kann man in jedem Alter gebissen werden. Überlegt es euch, ihr habt zwei Jahre Zeit.  
Habt ihr Geld?  
Wir haben eine kleine Gringotts - Filiale im unteren Bereich.  
Eine Wohnung kostet mmh... je nach Größe ab sechstausend Galleonen, ein Haus ab zwanzigtausend. Mieten kann man nichts. Arthy, du kennst sie schon, wieso zeigst du ihnen nicht ein paar Immobilien, vielleicht erstmal eine Wohnung, für die zwei Jahre. So was kriegt man ja auch immer schnell wieder verkauft. Unterwegs kannst du ihnen dann auch die Gesetze und Regeln hier erklären, besonders das mit den Pflanzen müssen sie beachten.“  
„Das ist tatsächlich erstmal die beste Lösung“ überlegte Lucius ernst:  
„Aber wenn ich eine Immobilie kaufe, dann nur wenn ich entweder einen Freund damit glücklich machen kann, oder am Ende mehr Geld wieder raus bekomme. Zeig uns auch renovierungsbedürftige Wohnungen, wir können sehr gut und viel zaubern, sollte ich sie in zwei Jahren wieder verkaufen, mache ich dann einen Gewinn.“  
Die Drei bedanken sich brav bei dem König und versprachen bald einmal wieder vorbei zu schauen, außerdem wollten sie wissen wie es mit Jack weiterging.  
„Eine Frage noch“ hakte Harry nach, als Lucius und Severus schon auf dem Weg zum Aufzug waren:  
„Den Biss rückgängig machen kann man nicht, oder?“  
„Nein“ der König schüttelte den Kopf:  
„Aber du kannst schon einmal froh sein, dass Jack dich aus irgendeinem Grund nicht getötet hat und zum anderen hat es fast nur Vorteile ein Senche zu sein. Keine Angst, mein Junge, du wirst hier ein glückliches und friedvolles Leben haben. Das kann ich dir hier und jetzt sogar schwören. Grahtwald wird nachgesagt, es sei ein Paradies, und jeder Einzelne hier sorgt jeden Tag dafür, dass es auch so bleibt.“


	7. Chapter 7

„Karliah!“  
Entsetzen machte sich in der kleinen Gruppe, bestehend aus Harry, Severus und Lucius, breit, als sie mit Arthy zusammen aus dem Aufzug stiegen und die Krähe sie erreichte... mit einer Blume im Schnabel.  
„Das ist also das Haustier, von dem ihr gesprochen habt“ stellte der Berater des Königs fest und Karliah setzte sich, mit ihrer „Beute“ auf die Schulter des Professors:  
„Und sie hat eine blaue Bergblume gepflückt. Man hat euch wohl schon von unserem höchsten Gesetz erzählt, so entsetzt wie ihr gerade aus der Wäsche schaut.“ Die Drei nickten und Arthy bekam von Karliah die Blume.  
„Ich bin Zaubertränkemeister“ ächzte Severus atemlos und Arthy sah ihn daraufhin recht neugierig an:  
„Ich habe ihr irgendwann beigebracht mir alles an Pflanzen zu bringen was sie nicht kennt. Und sie kennt sehr viele Pflanzen... nur die von hier nicht.“  
„Jede Pflanze ist den Senche heilig“ erklärte Arthy ernst und konnte förmlich sehen wie die Drei immer kleiner wurden:  
„Wir pflegen und hegen sie, haben Feste in denen wir sie anbeten und solchen Bäumen, wie zum Beispiel dem Eldenbaum, bringen wir sogar Opfer dar. Aber ihr habt Glück, Tieren ist es nicht verboten Pflanzen zu fressen, oder anders zu zerstören“ sofort entspannten sich die neuen Bewohner von Grahtwald:  
„Aber... du solltest ihr so bald wie möglich beibringen, dies nicht mehr zu tun. Unsere Fauna ist viel größer und umfangreicher, als eure, sie wird viel finden was sie nicht kennt und wenn sie es dir jedes mal bringt, könntest du Probleme mit einigen Leuten hier bekommen... oder du holst dir die Genehmigung für Zaubertränkemeister.“  
„Was ist das für eine Genehmigung?“  
„Bestimmte Pflanzen, Wurzeln und Pilze sammeln, verbrauchen und auch verbrennen dürfen. Wenn du diese Genehmigung aber hast, wird jeder dich als Zaubertränkemeister erkennen und bald Heiltränke von dir verlangen. Wir haben einen Heiler hier, du könntest dich bei ihm über alles informieren, er hat die Genehmigung jedenfalls. Wenn du dich informiert hast, kommst du zu mir, ich bringe dich zum Verwalter für Genehmigungen.“  
„Ich werde darüber nachdenken, denn erstmal habe ich alle Heiltränke für uns dabei.“  
„Der Heiler kann auch Menschen heilen, da müsst ihr euch keine Sorgen machen. Und wenn es ganz hart kommt, lasst jemanden aus Caldera oder Waldheim kommen.“  
„Also ist Waldheim auch von Menschen bewohnt“ wollte Harry wissen, nun gingen sie über den Platz hinweg und ein Blumenhändler bekam die Bergblume. Er hatte nur Pflanzen im Topf, im Angebot, darunter auch Tomaten und Zitronen. Diese Pflanzen wurden bei der Ernte nicht zerstört und waren sicher gut dafür, sie zuhause zu halten.  
„Größtenteils ja, diese Stadt ist sehr wichtig für uns alle und deswegen leben auch ein paar Senche dort. Ohne den Betrieb in Waldheim würden wir hier bald sehr alt aussehen... die Stadt liegt an der Küste und die Bewohner dort sind alle Fischer und Händler. Nur dort bekommen wir unseren Fisch her, oder Gewürze wie Salz und Pfeffer. Weizen kaufen wir dort auch, aber er ist sehr teuer und viele wollen ihn nicht nutzen, denn es ist ja im Grunde eine tote Pflanze. Aber die Menschen zum Beispiel lieben Brot, wir können es ihnen nicht verwehren. Wollt ihr Brot kaufen, müsst ihr nach Caldera gehen, hier in Eldenwurz gibt es keines.“  
Der Florist hatte mittlerweile die Bergblume mit einem Zauber versorgt und pflanzte sie in einen Topf ein, Harry beschloss spontan das nun zu kaufen. Dafür erbat er sich die drei Galleonen von Lucius, versprach sie ihm aber bald wieder zu geben.  
„Alle zwei Tage etwas mit Wasser besprühen reicht vollkommen“ erklärte der Florist lächelnd:  
„Und sie mögen Kieselsteine in der Nähe.“  
„Ich werde mich gut um sie kümmern“ bestimmte Harry ernst und bekam den Steinhändler gezeigt:  
„Das mache ich später, wir wollten uns doch Wohnungen ansehen.“ Er drückte den kleinen Topf, mit der Bergblume, fest an sich und folgte dann den Männern, dabei fiel ihm ein weiterer Cathay auf.  
Dante hatte ihn schon ziemlich beeindruckend, nun aber schien er einem Weibchen zu begegnen, keine weiße Tigerin, sondern eine „normal“ gefärbte, mit tiefblauen Augen.  
Als sie an ihr vorbei kamen, hob sie den Kopf in Harrys Richtung und schien gemütlich zu brummen, Arthy bemerkte dies.  
„Du hast eine interessante Wirkung auf die Cathay“ stellte der Berater fest:  
„Dante mag nicht mal mich und ich bin einer der engsten Vertrauten des Königs. Eigentlich mag er sogar nur Cepheus, und dessen Tochter Prinzessin Ariadne. Von dir aber ließ er sich sofort kraulen und schnurrte dabei sogar.“  
„Ich finde sie jedenfalls faszinierend. Sie scheinen es zu mögen hier mit zu leben.“  
„Weil sie hier sicher sind und weil sie eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit in den Senche sehen. Auch wenn wir nicht alle Tiger sind, eigentlich sind diese sogar sehr selten. Der König ist ein Tiger, seine Tochter, aber es ist nicht vererbbar. Das Tier wird nach dem Charakter „ausgewählt“ wir haben keinen Einfluss darauf. Ich bin ein Luchs.“  
„Ich werde wohl auch so etwas sein“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:  
„Auch wenn ich immer noch nicht begeistert bin, ich muss mich damit abfinden.“  
„Wir werden Jack dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen, so oder so. Hier ist die erste Wohnung. Eine der größten, aber schon seit fünfzehn Jahren nicht mehr bewohnt. Außerdem ist sie die einzige Wohnung in Bodennähe, für alle anderen muss man entweder in den mittleren Bereich oder wesentlich mehr Stufen hoch steigen“ sie waren eine kleine Treppe hoch gegangen, gerade einmal fünf Stufen und erreichten so eine Tür im Baum:  
„Ich weiß gar nicht mehr wie sie ausgerichtet ist, nachdem die ehemalige Bewohnerin starb, haben wir sie entkernt, einen Herd hinein gestellt und dann abgeschlossen. Aber wie es aussieht...“ er deutete auf ein Fenster:  
„...Ist sie nach Innen ausgerichtet, sehen wir sie uns einmal an.“  
Er schloss die Tür auf und schon kamen ihnen ein Haufen Fledermäuse entgegen.  
„Allein für die Kotentfernung will ich hundert Galleonen Nachlass“ meldete sich Lucius sofort und zeigte damit an wie geizig er sein konnte.  
„Wir übergeben nur saubere Wohnungen, deswegen wird der Putztrupp hier vorher noch mal durchgehen und das ist immer gratis“ wehrte Arthy gelassen ab und betrat als Erster die Räume, bestehend aus Holz. Und tatsächlich, in dem Bereich, der für die Küche gedacht war, stand ein einsamer Herd. Der war als einziges aus Metall, aber es waren ja auch leere Räume.  
„Mit was wird der betrieben“ fragte Severus.  
„Magie, er funktioniert einfach“ nickte der Berater des Königs und schaltete das Gerät einfach an:  
„Sollte er einmal nicht gehen, werdet ihr schon wissen an wen ihr euch zu wenden habt. Der hier ist sozusagen neu, wir geben ein Jahr Garantie auf den Zauber. Ein Jahr tägliche Benutzung.  
Feuer ist in ganz Eldenwurz nicht erlaubt. Solltest du die Genehmigung bekommen, musst du auf dem Herd brauen, oder dir in Caldera ein Labor einrichten. Der Heiler nimmt einen Herd.“  
„Ich werde sehen ob ich die Genehmigung überhaupt will, und wenn, dann wird der Herd wohl nicht reichen. Mir macht es aber auch nichts aus nach Caldera zu apparieren, um dort zu brauen. Wie viele Zimmer hat das hier?“  
„Drei Schlafzimmer, darauf habe ich schon bei der Auswahl geachtet, ein Wohnzimmer und ein Gästezimmer. Das Bad ist hier“ Arthy öffnete eine Tür und zeigte das Badezimmer vor, es gab eine Toilette, eine Wanne und ein Waschbecken, alles aus weißem Stein. Tatsächlich sah sogar das Klo aus, als hätte man es einfach aus einem Felsen heraus geschlagen.  
„Was ist mit Möbeln“ fragte Harry vorsichtig und wurde nachdenklich angesehen, dann aber lächelte Arthy.  
„Wir haben einen Schreiner und Tischler. Aber die meisten Dinge werden aus Stein und Metall gemacht, wir haben nicht soviel Holz, was doch sicher verständlich ist. Besonders haben wir nicht soviel gutes Holz, das meiste alte wird in Caldera und Waldheim verbrannt. Beschränkt euch einfach auf das Nötigste, man braucht kein Sofa, wenn man Kissen hat. Und wir haben sehr viele Stoffe, allein drei Schneider hier in Eldenwurz, Seide, Wolle, Baumwolle. Bei der magischen Baumwolle, die wir haben, wird die Pflanze nicht getötet, deswegen bauen wir sie an. Kauft euch große Sitzkissen,Teppiche... was ihr wollt. Und schafft nur das Nötigste an Möbeln an.“  
„Ein Bett“ bestimmte Severus sofort:  
„Dann bin ich schon zufrieden.“  
„Ein Bett, einen Schreibtisch und einen Stuhl“ nickte Lucius und wollte sich dann an Harry wenden, aber der war verschwunden:  
„Wo steckt der Junge?“  
Sie gingen sofort los und ihn suchen, fanden ihn in einem der Zimmer, wo Harry gerade die Bergblume auf das Fenstersims stellte. Dieses zeigte nach draußen und Arthy sah nachdenklich in seine Unterlagen.  
„Ah, es ist so groß, dass es Fenster nach innen und außen gibt. Deswegen ist es auch tausend Galleonen teurer.“  
„Wie viel genau“ hakte Lucius ernst nach.  
„Zehntausend Galleonen“ nickte Arthy, während Harry durch das Fenster in den Dschungel hinaus sah.  
„Das ist zu...“ wollte Lucius sich schon aufregen, da ging der junge Mann entschieden dazwischen.  
„Ich kaufe die Wohnung“ bestimmte er ernst:  
„Und die Beiden wohnen erstmal zwei Jahre zur Miete bei mir. Als Senche muss ich eh hier bleiben, da ist es nicht schlecht ein eigenes Heim zu haben. Und wenn die ausgezogen sind, kann ich die Zimmer zur Not vermieten, sollte mir die Wohnung allein zu groß sein.“  
„Normalerweise haben wir keine Mietverhältnisse hier, aber verboten ist es auch nicht“ nickte Arthy:  
„Also zehntausend Galleonen bitte, das ist schon sehr günstig für so eine große Wohnung, mit Fenstern nach innen und außen. Dann geht ihr für die Wohnung einkaufen, währenddessen lasse ich den Putztrupp durch laufen und heute Abend könnt ihr schon hier drin schlafen. Und ich lasse euch noch ein Gesetzbuch hier, das könnt ihr durchlesen. Das Wichtigste wisst ihr ja schon. Normalerweise kann man sich gar nicht daneben benehmen, wenn man die Pflanzen in Ruhe lässt und kein Menschenblut trinkt.“  
„Ich weiß nicht ob ich damit einverstanden bin“ erklärten Lucius und Severus gleichzeitig, aber Harry lächelte nur sanft und holte dann sein Geld hervor.


	8. Chapter 8

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht, ob ich bei dir zur Miete wohnen möchte“ Lucius sah Harry sehr ernst an, als Arthy weg war, um den Reinigungstrupp zu holen:  
„Wie viel willst du eigentlich?“  
„Hundert Galleonen pro Monat“ nickte der geschäftstüchtige Mann:  
„Es geht mir nicht ums Geld, sonst würde ich soviel verlangen, dass ich in den zwei Jahren das Geld für die Wohnung zurück habe. Es geht mir darum, dass wir hier harmonisch leben und keiner von euch auf der Immobilie sitzen bleibt.“  
„Du solltest aber soviel verlangen, dass du am Ende alles Geld zurück hast. Wir sind reicher als du, besonders Lucius“ warf Severus ein.  
„Mir tun die zehntausend Galleonen nicht weh, besonders nicht, weil ich vorhabe mir eine Arbeit zu suchen. Irgendetwas, was mir nebenbei etwas Geld bringt... und mich von der Langeweile abhält. Gebt mir jeden Monat die zweihundert Galleonen und beteiligt euch an den Lebensmitteln, das reicht vollkommen.“  
„Ich werde die zwei Jahre alle Lebensmittel bezahlen“ bestimmte Lucius sofort:  
„Fleisch wird unsere Hauptnahrung sein, aber zum Glück gibt es auf dem Markt auch Obst. Und Fisch wurde uns ja auch versprochen.“  
„Ich werde ein paar Pflanzen anschaffen“ überlegte Severus ernsthaft:  
„Tomaten und Zitronen, Birnen hatte der Florist auch... Wir müssen uns anpassen, werden aber trotzdem keine Mangelerscheinungen haben. Hier gibt es genug Vitamine. Gehen wir aber jetzt erstmal die Einrichtung kaufen.“  
Severus öffnete die Wohnungstür und erstarrte für einen Moment, dann aber gab er den Weg für die Cathay-Tigerin frei, die sich gleich zu Harry begab.  
„Ich glaube du hast Besuch“ stellte der Professor ernst fest, während der Junge anfing die gestreifte Dame zu kraulen:  
„Nehmen wir sie mit. Eindeutig ist sie ja kein gewöhnliches Haustier.“  
„Wahrscheinlich sind sie so etwas wie Begleiter“ überlegte Lucius ernsthaft:  
„Mit einem eigenen Willen und den entsprechenden Freiheiten. Wir müssen aber unbedingt jetzt einkaufen, gehen wir.“  
Sie verließen zusammen die Wohnung und tatsächlich begleitete die Tigerin den jungen Mann bis zum Schneider, dort musste er sie wieder kraulen.  
„Das ist Pearl“ erzählte der Schneider und deutete dabei auf die Tigerin:  
„Sie ist noch jung, aber ihr Besitzer schon sehr alt. Er fand sie vor fünf Jahren in einer Gabelbock-Falle, da war sie sechs Monate alt und blieb einfach bei ihm. Also, was kann ich für die Herren tun. Ich habe schon gehört, dass sie neu eingewandert sind... ich habe Teppiche, Kissen, Vorhänge, Decken, alles was man aus Stoff machen kann. Und ich nehme natürlich auch Aufträge an, aber erstmal brauchen sie wohl schnell eine Ausstattung. Hier sind meine Teppiche. Alle handgewebt und mit einer Garantie von fünf Jahren.“ Er packte eine Auswahl aus und die drei Männer betrachteten diese sehr ernst.  
„Ich nehme die beiden hellbraunen für mein Zimmer“ bestimmte Harry dann, der sich als Besitzer der Wohnung einfach mal das Recht nahm als erstes aussuchen zu dürfen:  
„Und den großen grauen für das Wohnzimmer.“ Kaum war das Thema „Teppiche“ für ihn erledigt, wandte er sich wieder Pearl zu, die ihren Kopf an seiner Seite rieb.  
„Du bist sehr lieb“ stellte er fest und hockte sich vor sie, kraulte sie ordentlich durch:  
„Ich kann mir denken was du möchtest, und ich sage dir zu.“  
„Was sagst du ihr zu“ fragte Severus neugierig, der das gehört hatte.  
„Wenn ihr Besitzer stirbt, darf sie zu mir kommen und ich nehme sie auf. Es ist genug Platz für sie und ich glaube das war auch Dantes erster Gedanke. Der König ist alt, aber Dante weiß auch, dass er bei der zukünftigen Königin bleiben muss. Ich habe das schon verstanden, denke ich. Die Wohnung ist groß, wir können zwar nicht jeden Cathay aufnehmen, aber für Pearl wird genügend Platz sein.“  
„Du hast ein gutes Herz, Junge“ nickte der Schneider:  
„Und du scheinst die Cathay wirklich zu verstehen. Ich mache euch zehn Prozent Rabatt auf alles.“  
„Wir nehmen noch diesen weichen Teppich hier“ bestimmte Lucius:  
„Den legen wir weg und wenn diese schnurrende Dame einzieht, bekommt sie ihn ins Wohnzimmer gelegt. Und jetzt die Sitzkissen, wir brauchen... fünf. Drei für uns, zwei für Gäste... Haben Sie jemanden, der uns das nach Hause liefern kann? Ansonsten machen wir es selbst, aber dann will ich fünfzig Galleonen Nachlass.“  
„Ich habe jemanden“ nickte der Schneider und Harry suchte noch die Vorhänge für sein Zimmer, das Wohnzimmer und die Küche aus. Tapeten würden nicht notwendig sein, das Holz sah nicht schlecht aus und wahrscheinlich hatten sie so etwas in Eldenwurz auch gar nicht.  
Als sie dann wenig später die Schneiderei zufrieden verließen, verabschiedete sich Pearl und Karliah erreichte seinen Besitzer. Sie hatte Blut am Schnabel kleben und Severus fragte was sie denn erlegte.  
„Maus Kaa“ verkündete Karliah glücklich und plüschte sich ordentlich auf.  
„Ich denke damit können wir leben, gehen wir jetzt noch zum Schreiner und besorgen uns ordentliche Betten“ nickte Lucius lächelnd und deutete auf das entsprechende Geschäft.

Es dämmerte durch die goldenen Bernsteinfenster, als die Wohnung der Drei fertig eingerichtet war und Harry nachdenklich den Küchentisch betrachtete. Innerhalb weniger Tage war er aus England geflohen, wurde zum Senche gebissen und hatte ein neues Heim bekommen. Alles ging so schnell, nun aber war der größte Teil erledigt und er konnte es langsam angehen lassen.  
Der Küchentisch war am Schwierigsten zu bekommen, sie hatten auch erst drei Stühle, zwei mussten sie noch machen lassen... und dafür wartete der Schreiner auf das richtige Holz. Aber wenigstens konnten sie Drei schon mal sitzen. Im Wohnzimmer gab es nur Sitzkissen, dort hatte Severus seine Bücher aufgestapelt und Harry war froh, dass er nicht nur Zaubertränke-Literatur mitbrachte. Er hatte selbst nämlich nur Zeit für Dinge wie den Tarnumhang, sein Geld und seine Kleidung gehabt. Alles andere musste er zurück lassen.  
„Bist du okay, Harry“ wollte der Professor wissen und der junge Mann atmete tief durch.  
„Es ging in den letzten Tagen alles ziemlich schnell“ erklärte er ruhig:  
„Ich denke, Morgen brauche ich erstmal einen Tag Pause. Ein wenig noch Eldenwurz erkunden und vielleicht kommt schon mein Betreuer, aber mehr nicht.“  
„Wir sollten auf jeden Fall, die nächsten Tage, einmal Caldera besuchen. Waldheim können wir gut aufschieben, aber Caldera könnte noch wichtig sein“ bestimmte Lucius gelassen:  
„Doch du hast auch recht, es ging die letzten Tage alles ziemlich schnell. Aber wir waren ja auch auf der Flucht. Hier ist das Gesetzbuch, welches uns Arthy versprochen hat. Severus wird es für uns lesen und dann den Inhalt uns in Kurzform vermitteln.“  
„Werde ich das“ fragte der Professor neugierig, Harry gluckste amüsiert, und Severus kam das Buch:  
„Wenigstens ist es nicht allzu viel und die wichtigste Regel kennen wir ja schon... wie sieht es mit Abendessen aus?“  
„Wir sollten essen gehen“ schlug Harry vor:  
„Damit wir die regionale Küche kennenlernen. Später dann, wenn wir mehr gekauft haben, können wir immer noch selbst kochen. Kartoffeln werden sie nicht haben, Nudeln ebenfalls nicht und Reis... schwierig.“  
„Sicher werden sie aber trotzdem eine Beilage haben, selbst der Senche lebt nicht vom Fleisch allein. Gehen wir ein Gasthaus suchen“ nickte Severus und ließ das Buch verschwinden.  
Sie hätten auch verschiedenste Dinge in Möbel verwandeln können, aber so etwas könnte auch am Ende schlecht ausgehen, dann wenn Besuch bekam und dieser sich fragte, woher das ganze Holz kam.  
Und im Grunde reichte das was sie bekamen, Betten und den Esstisch, mit den Stühlen. Schränke waren nicht notwendig, Harry hatte sich einen Teil seines Zimmers mit einem Vorhang abgetrennt, dahinter befand sich der Koffer und all seine Kleidung. Und vielleicht, wer wusste schon was noch kam, bot der Schreiner irgendwann auch mal einen Schrank an. Dann würden sie die ersten sein, die sich das Möbelstück holten.  
Karliah saß auf dem Kopf von Severus, als sie die Wohnung verließen und Harry ordentlich abschloss, sie dann das Gasthaus suchten. Aber es gab definitiv keines im unteren Bereich, so fuhren sie in den mittleren und durchquerten den Park.  
„Nicht, dass die Senche am Ende nicht gesellig sind“ mutmaßte Lucius:  
„Immerhin sind sie Katzen.“  
„Löwen leben auch im Rudel“ wehrte Harry ab und entdeckte dann ein Haus, vor dem sich einige Sitzkissen und Tische befanden:  
„Das wird es sein. Da sitzen auch Leute beim Essen.“  
„Ja, ich denke auch, wir sind hier richtig“ nickte Lucius und betrat dann als Erster das Gasthaus. Es gab einen Wirt und mehrere Kellnerinnen, statt Stühle benutzte man die üblichen Sitzkissen und teilweise gab es auch keine Tische.  
In einer Ecke saß der König, mit Dante, und zupfte an seiner Pfeife, als er die Drei sah, winkte er sie zu sich.  
„Wie läuft es? Setzt euch“ forderte er sie auf, die Drei machten es sich daraufhin auf den Sitzkissen bequem und Karliah ging dazu über den König zu begrüßen:  
„Süße Krähe.“ Cepheus lachte fröhlich auf, während Dante sich von Harry kraulen ließ.  
„Arthy hat mir schon erzählt, dass ihr euch ganz schnell für die Wohnung unten entschieden habt“ nickte der König und zupfte erneut an seiner Pfeife:  
„Er ist mein bester Berater, aber er vergisst derweil etwas. Hat er euch das Gesetzbuch gegeben?“  
„Ja das hat er. Ich werde es lesen und dann den Beiden den Inhalt vermitteln“ erklärte Severus und Lucius bestellte erst einmal eine Runde Wein für alle, auch für den König mit.  
„Das ist gut. Trotzdem, habt ihr noch Fragen?“  
„Eine hätte ich“ Harry wurde knallrot bis hinter die Ohren und starrte verlegen auf Dantes Kopf. Diesen hatte der Tiger mittlerweile auf Harrys Schoß gebettet, und als es ihm besonders gut gefiel, drehte sich Dante sogar auf den Rücken und winkelte die vorderen Pranken an. In diesem Moment war der große, weiße Tiger eindeutig mehr ein Kätzchen als ein bedrohliches Raubtier.  
„Welche?“  
„Also... mmh... wie sieht es mit... Homosexualität bei den Senche aus?“  
Harry hielt sofort die Luft an, wurde erstaunt und neugierig angesehen.  
„Ach, ich kann verstehen wenn dir das Sorgen bereitet“ freute sich Cepheus und zupfte an seiner Pfeife:  
„Ariadne, Lillian, kommt doch mal her!“  
War die Prinzessin auch mit ihm Gasthaus? Sie sahen auf und tatsächlich kamen zwei junge Frauen zu ihnen. Eine von ihnen hatte langes, glattes braunes Haar und tiefblaue Augen, zarte Streifen zeigten sich auf ihrer Haut und über den Augenbrauen waren kurze Tasthaare zu sehen. Das war Ariadne, die Tigerin, die Tochter des Königs. Mit ihr kam eine ebenfalls sehr junge Frau, auch sie hatte schon Tasthaare, aber keine Streifen, dafür leichte Punkte auf dem Hals. Ihr Haar war lockig, dunkelblond und die Augen golden.  
„Darf ich euch meine Tochter Ariadne vorstellen“ Cepheus deutete auf die entsprechende Dame und die Männer standen höflich auf:  
„Und ihre Verlobte Lillian. Sie werden in drei Monaten heiraten“ die neuen Bewohner von Eldenwurz erstarrten für einen kurzen Moment:  
„Das hättet ihr nicht gedacht, was? Natürlich erwarte ich von Ariadne, dass sie irgendwann ein Kind in die Welt setzt, aber wie die Beiden das regeln, ist mir egal. Und ob das Kind dann zwei Mütter hat, auch. Mir geht es um den Erhalt der Tradition und Familie, der Rest ist egal. Ich hoffe das beantwortet deine Frage, Junge.“  
„Ja“ staunte Harry immer noch und setzte sich wieder, sofort kam Dante angekuschelt.  
„Du bist der Junge, von dem Vater erzählte“ stellte Ariadne fest und setzte sich dazu, Lucius bestellte noch mehr Wein:  
„Dante ist ganz vernarrt in dich.“  
„Ich habe mittlerweile zwar nicht herausgefunden wieso, aber was der Wunsch ist“ erzählte Harry:  
„Eine Tigerin namens Pearl...“  
„Wir kennen sie, ihr Besitzer ist sehr alt, sie aber noch jung.“  
„Das ist der Wunsch, ich habe ihr schon versprochen, dass ich sie aufnehme, wenn ihr Besitzer gestorben ist. Dante dachte sicher auch an so etwas, aber er weiß auch, dass er zu euch gehört. Warum auch immer sie mich mögen, sie halten mich für würdig, bei mir zu leben.“  
Cepheus verschluckte sich an seiner Pfeife und Ariadne war während der Erzählung sehr bleich geworden.  
„Du bist ein Cathay-Guard“ stellte die Prinzessin fest und erntete fragende Blicke:  
„Alle paar Jahre wird ein Senche von den Göttern zum Beschützer und Pfleger der Cathay ausgewählt. Sie spüren das und verhalten sich entsprechend. Eine Schande das du von Jack gebissen wurdest, aber deswegen hat das Schicksal dich wohl auch vor dem Tod bewahrt. Die Cathay sind mehr als nur Tiger, die bei uns leben, sie bezeichnen sie als die Beschützer unseres Waldes, des Dschungels, die eigentlichen Herren von Grahtwald. Und in unserem Glauben erlauben sie uns nur hier ebenfalls zu leben.  
Damals, als die Senche in dieses Land kamen, wählten die Cathay jedes Jahr einen von uns aus, welcher für sie sorgte und sich um sie kümmerte. Die eigene Verwandlung ist dabei unwichtig, es waren damals auch Luchse, Geparde und Löwen. Du musst also nicht unbedingt auch ein Tiger sein.  
Diese Auswahl jedenfalls, wurde nicht mehr vollzogen als die Cathay immer weniger wurden und sich uns mehr annäherten. Trotzdem erkennen sie alle paar Jahre immer mal wieder einen Guard in einem jungen Senche. Das ist eine große und ehrenvolle Aufgabe.“  
„Ich... ich...“  
„Du bekommst eine offizielle Anstellung an meinem Hof, Junge“ Cepheus hatte sich wieder beruhigt und griff zum Bier:  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, du kannst dich erstmal einleben und dir der Sache bewusst werden. Ich schicke Arthy Morgen mit ein paar Büchern zu dir und sage auch deinem Betreuer was Sache ist, dann kannst du dich in Ruhe darauf vorbereiten. Das ist keine Aufgabe, der man davonlaufen kann, du brauchst nur nach Caldera runter gehen und jeder Cathay auf dem Weg wird dich glücklich anschnurren. Aber es ist auch keine Aufgabe die einen jungen Mann, wie dich, überfordern wird. Du kannst trotzdem ein ganz normales Leben führen und dich nebenbei um die Cathay kümmern. Und Pearl wird nicht die Einzige sein, die bei dir anklopft, wenn der Besitzer stirbt.“  
Stille trat ein, Harry kraulte Dante den Bauch und legte den Kopf schief.  
„Offizielle Anstellung bedeutet auch Lohn, oder? Ich denke wir sollten einen Vertrag machen und dann würde ich in den nächsten Tagen alle Cathay kennenlernen, die in Eldenwurz leben.“  
„Du wirst sowieso bald die gesamten Cathay von Grahtwald kennenlernen“ schmunzelte Ariadne:  
„Denn der neue Guard muss doch unbedingt seinen Schützlingen vorgestellt werden.“  
Harry wirkte für einen Moment lang leicht entsetzt, aber dann lächelte er sanft und streichelte Dante sanft über die Nase.  
Er hatte sich eine Aufgabe in Eldenwurz gewünscht, eine welche ihm vom Heimweh ablenkte, und nun hatte er sie dank des ungewollten Bisses einfach so geschenkt bekommen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry ist kein Tiger an Neumond! Das muss er auch gar nicht sein und passt nicht zu ihm.


	9. Chapter 9

„Es riecht nach Frühstück, und zwar sehr lecker“ Harry sah etwas zerzaust aus, und trug nur einen Morgenmantel über seiner Shorts, als er in die Küche kam und dort den Professor am Herd vorfand.  
„Lucius war schon auf dem Platz gewesen, er hat Kaffee und Eier gefunden. Ich glaube aber fast, die sind nicht vom Huhn. Aber wenigstens sind sie groß genug“ verkündete der Zaubertränkemeister.  
„Man kann alle Eier essen, jedenfalls solange sie nicht befruchtet sind“ der junge Mann ließ sich leise stöhnend auf einen der Stühle sinken:  
„Der Wein gestern Abend muss schlecht gewesen sein, ich spüre ihn überall.“  
„Du hättest, mit deinen sechzehn Jahren, gar keinen trinken dürfen“ erwiderte Severus ernst und servierte Harry Spiegeleier und etwas Speck:  
„Hier iss das, danach wird es dir besser gehen. Du siehst nicht aus, als würdest du unendlich leiden, sonst hättest du von mir einen Anti-Kater-Trank bekommen.“  
„War ja auch nur ein Glas.“  
„Zwei. An das zweite erinnerst du dich wohl nicht mehr. Aber du bist, wie gesagt, sechzehn Jahre alt und hast wahrscheinlich zum ersten Mal Wein getrunken. Da nehme ich dir das mal nicht übel.“  
„Ich hoffe ich habe nichts unanständiges gemacht. Oh bitte nicht, ich musste mal zusehen wie Ron halbnackt auf einem Tisch getanzt hat... ich will so etwas nicht auch gemacht haben.“  
„Du bist nur auf Dante durch den Park geritten, er hat es dir angeboten und du hast sehr fröhlich herum gequietscht. Eindeutig sind die Cathay auch noch mit über fünfzig Jahren recht fit, und immer für ein Spiel zu haben. Cepheus meinte jedenfalls, Dante habe selten solch einen Spaß gehabt.“  
„Ich kann mich nicht mehr erinnern“ gähnte Harry und wurde vom Professor davon abgehalten mit dem Gesicht in den Eiern zu landen:  
„Wo ist eigentlich Lucius?“  
„Er wollte noch zur Bank und da solltest du später auch dein Geld hin bringen. Wenn es hier bluttrinkende Serienmörder gibt, dann auch Diebe und Räuber.“  
„Ja“ gähnte Harry erneut und fing dann an das Frühstück in sich hinein zu schaufeln:  
„Das schmeckt gut. Du kannst also kochen?“  
„Wenig, aber immer noch mehr als Lucius, der kann nicht mal Kaffee ordentlich aufbrühen. Was ist mit dir?“  
„Ich musste für meine Verwandten kochen, aber denen hat alles geschmeckt, auch wenn es versalzen war. Selbst Schweine sind wählerischer. Ich hab also nie richtig kochen gelernt, ich hab ihnen nur irgendwas auf die Teller geworfen.“  
„Dafür müssen wir eine Lösung finden, wir können nicht zu jedem Essen ins Gasthaus hoch fahren. Auch wenn das Chili gestern wirklich sehr gut war.“  
„Uh, ja daran erinnere ich mich“ stöhnte Harry leise auf und bekam dann eine Tasse Kaffee:  
„Es war zu scharf, aber der Pudding danach hat gut geholfen. Und der war auch lecker.“  
„Der war wirklich sehr gut, das liegt daran, dass sie hier Kakao anbauen und dieser deswegen keinen langen Weg hat“ nickte Severus ernst und Lucius kam rein, ihm folgte ein Cathay, den Harry noch nicht kannte. Er war männlich, normal gefärbt und jünger als Dante, sofort ging er zu dem jungen Mann und beschnupperte ihn ordentlich.  
„Den habe ich gerade vor der Tür getroffen, er wollte eindeutig zu dir“ erzählte Lucius und bekam ebenfalls Kaffee:  
„Ich glaube wir müssen uns daran gewöhnen, dass Harry öfters schnurrenden Besuch bekommt. Oder von solchem begleitet wird.“  
„Aber so können wir uns auch sicher sein, dass ihm nichts passiert, wenn er allein unterwegs ist“ nickte der Professor und setzte sich dann mit seinem Kaffee an den Tisch:  
„Irgendeiner von denen wird immer bei ihm sein, und bald Pearl dauerhaft. Wieso nimmst du diesen jungen Herrn nicht mit zur Bank, Harry?“  
„Du bemutterst mich schon wieder“ klagte Harry und kraulte dem Cathay hinter den Ohren.  
„Nein, ich will nur, dass du mir nicht wegstirbst. Und Jack könnte immer noch unerkannt hier auftauchen und sein Werk vollenden wollen.“  
„Unwahrscheinlich“ wehrten Harry und Lucius gleichzeitig ab, der Junge trank seine Tasse aus und stand auf:  
„Ich geh jetzt erstmal ins Bad, und ja, dann bringe ich auch mein Geld zur Bank.“ Er wandte sich dem Tiger zu, kraulte ihn ordentlich durch und bat ihn dann zu warten, nur zwanzig Minuten später waren die Beiden auf dem Weg zur Bank.  
„Zu wem gehörst du eigentlich“ überlegte Harry unterwegs ernsthaft:  
„Und deinen Namen erfahre ich auch nicht, indem du mich einfach so besuchst. Aus dem Wald bist du nicht, oder?“  
Der Cathay schüttelte den Kopf und wurde daraufhin erneut gestreichelt.  
„Trotzdem scheinen hier nicht so viele von euch zu leben, wenn ich unterwegs bin, sehe ich eher selten einen Cathay.“ Sie betraten die Bank und diese wurde von Senche betrieben, nicht von Kobolden, wie es sonst üblich war.  
„Die mögen das Klima nicht“ erklärte ein Angestellter, auf Harrys Nachfrage hin:  
„Deswegen machen wir das, wir wurden aber von Kobolden ausgebildet. Wir haben auch besondere Verliese, zwischen den Wurzeln des Eldenbaums. Sie sind neu hier, oder? Möchten Sie ein neues Verlies anlegen?“  
„Ja, wieso nicht. Es ist wahrscheinlich zu kompliziert das alte zu nutzen, und auch nicht sonderlich sicher“ Harry holte sein Geld hervor und vergrößerte es vor der Nase des Angestellten. Das hatte Remus noch verkleinert und eigentlich dürfte der junge Mann noch nicht zaubern, aber in Grahtwald war alles ein wenig anders. Und da war ja auch seine Aufgabe, der Cathay war immer noch bei ihm und ließ sich gerne, hin und wieder, kraulen. Für diese Aufgabe musste er zaubern können, egal wie alt er war... eindeutig brauchte er auch noch etwas Unterricht, zumindest von Severus, vielleicht auch von Lucius.  
„Das ist eine ordentliche Menge“ stellte der Angestellte fest und rief nach seinen Kollegen, die auch gleich mit der Schubkarre ankamen:  
„Für den Besuch des Verlieses müssen wir einen extra Termin machen, es ist etwas mühsam in die Wurzeln hinunter zu fahren. Kommen Sie, ich zeige Ihnen wie wir das hier machen.“  
Er führte Harry, und den Cathay, in einen Raum, in dem an den Wänden überall Luken, mit verschlossenen Klappen davor, waren. Und über jeder Luke stand ein Name.  
„Das Geld wird hinein geschüttet, oder mit einem Zauber entsprechend hinaus geholt. Unterwegs zählt ein Zauber auch alles“ erklärte der Senche ernst, während die anderen Angestellten das Geld von Harry in eine freie Luke schaufelten:  
„Ich zum Beispiel war in den letzten zehn Jahren nur drei mal unten, es ist absolut sicher, man müsste entweder hinunter fahren oder durch die Luke klettern. Nur wir kennen alle Zauber und man fährt fast zwei Stunden hinunter, und dann auch wieder hoch. Die Bank ist nie länger als vier Stunden leer. Außerdem ist es nicht einfach das Fahrzeug zu betreiben.“  
„Absolut sicher“ fragte Harry und der Angestellte schwor es ihm.  
„Dann würde ich gerne diese Dinge noch mit hinein geben“ erklärte der Junge ernst und gab dem Mann eine Box:  
„Diese Sachen dürfen nicht in falsche Hände geraten.“  
„Was ist das?“  
„Ein Tarnumhang und eine magische Karte. Dort wo ich herkomme, ich war lange so etwas wie ein Held, jedenfalls dachten die Leute es von mir... ich musste gegen einen wirklich finsteren Zauberer kämpfen, einen der immer noch versucht die magische Bevölkerung zu beherrschen. Aber ich habe meine Arbeit getan, den Rest wird ein anderer erledigen, und das hier ist alles was von diesem alten Leben übrig ist.“  
„Geben Sie es selbst in die Luke“ forderte der Senche lächelnd:  
„Magie macht dem Eldenbaum nichts aus. Er ist ein riesiger, starker Organismus, allein deswegen konnte man Eldenwurz hinein bauen.“  
„Haben die Senche Eldenwurz gebaut?“  
„Nein, die Stadt war schon da, nur leer und etwas verfallen. Vor Jahrtausenden haben hier Elfen gelebt, aber Grahtwald liegt auch auf einer anderen Zeitebene, sie haben irgendwann beschlossen in die Ebene der Menschen über zu siedeln. Deswegen stand hier alles leer, es gab aber auch nur Eldenwurz und die Aufzeichnungen darüber. Alle anderen Ansiedlungen sind von uns, und den Menschen, errichtet worden.“  
„Andere Zeitebene?“  
„Wenn hier 24 Stunden vergehen, sind es draußen 2,4 Tage. Der Handel ist schwierig, aber nicht unmöglich.“  
Harry öffnete den Mund langsam, das bedeutete, dass er wirklich nicht zurück konnte. Denn wenn er in einem Jahr, zum Beispiel, zurück wollte, dann konnten all seine Freunde schon alt, oder gar tot, sein.  
„Remus“ murmelte er leise und rieb sich über die Stirn, sofort war der Cathay da und rieb seinen Kopf an Harrys Seite, als wolle er ihn so trösten.  
„Du hast noch Freunde draußen“ die Stimme eines fremden Mannes ertönte von der Tür her und dann kamen Schritte auf Harry zu, eine starke Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter:  
„Das ist einer der Gründe wieso man draußen sagt, dass man Grahtwald nie wieder verlassen möchte, wenn man es einmal betreten hat. Es ist nicht allein die Schönheit des Landes, es ist auch der Zeitunterschied. Ich bin Razum-Dar, aber meine Freunde nennen mich Raz. Der König hat mich zu dir geschickt, als dein Betreuer. Und deine Mitbewohner haben gesagt, dass du hier bist.“  
Harry drehte sich langsam um und sah als erstes in leicht grüne, fast gelbe, Augen, umrahmt von einer Narbe über dem rechten, und etlichen Tasthaaren, Schnurrhaaren neben der Nase.  
Diese waren so hell, dass man sie aus der Entfernung wahrscheinlich nicht bemerkte. Um den Mund herum trug Raz einen leichten, schwarzen Drei-Tage-Bart. Sein Haar war lang und dunkelbraun, Harry sah runter, sein Betreuer war ungefähr so gebaut wie Lucius und Severus, nicht zu dünn, aber nicht auch nicht muskulös wie einer der Bodyguards des Königs. Der hatte einige Schränke als persönliche Leibwache, und wahrscheinlich langweilten sich diese meistens nur.  
„Razum-Dar“ murmelte Harry und drückte dem Mann kurz die Hand.  
„Du darfst mich natürlich auch Raz nennen. Hast du hier alles erledigt? Und wie ich sehe ist Thor bei dir. Er gehört zu einem der Förster, die hier in Eldenwurz leben und in der Nähe arbeiten. Sicher wollte er heute nicht mit und hat vorher gehört, dass ein neuer Guard aufgetaucht ist.“  
„So wird es sein“ murmelte Harry und überlegte kurz wie alt Raz war, auf jeden Fall nicht älter als dreißig. Und er sah verdammt gut aus, jedenfalls für den jungen Mann und dessen Homosexualität.  
Dazu trug Raz eine schwarze Lederhose und ein weißes Hemd, wohl aus der magischen Baumwolle, darüber eine schwarze Lederweste. Das sah alles wirklich sehr attraktiv aus.  
„Die Guards ziehen Cathay an, wie ein verdorbenes Stück Fleisch die Fliegen“ schmunzelte Raz und Harry bekam einen Schlüssel. Der war aber mehr etwas zur Erkennung, als das der Junge wirklich damit etwas tun konnte. So steckte er noch die Box in die Luke und konnte hören, wie diese sich auf den Weg nach Unten machte, dann folgte er Raz aus der Bank heraus und steckte den Schlüssel sorgfältig ein.  
„Ich werde mindestens ein Jahr dein Betreuer sein“ erklärte Raz ernst:  
„Und dann sehen wir weiter, ob du mich noch benötigst, oder es besonders an Neumond auch allein geht. Ich habe nebenbei noch Arbeit, das ist auch meine Hauptaufgabe, oft werde ich dir etwas zu lesen geben und dann für vielleicht zwei Tage verschwinden. Aber du bist kein Kind mehr, ich vertraue voll auf deine Selbstständigkeit und auch bisherige Erfahrung.“  
„Wie wird sich verwandelt? Also in Gruppen, oder eher allein?“  
„Jeder wie er mag. Ich bin ein Löwe, ich ziehe mein Rudel vor, in das werde ich dich auch erstmal mitnehmen, egal was du bist.  
Die Tiger verwandeln sich meist nur innerhalb ihrer Familie, der König zum Beispiel mit seiner Tochter, und die restlichen Arten machen es so wie es die Natur eben vorgegeben hat. Ich sehe schon, ich muss dir sehr viel erklären und zeigen, und als Guard hast du es noch mal etwas schwerer. Aber wir schaffen das schon, zusammen.“  
Er streichelte Harry sanft durch das Haar und schon musste der junge Mann wieder lächeln. Auch wenn ihn das Heimweh noch plagte, er hatte es mit Grahtwald perfekt getroffen, genau richtig für eine neue Heimat und eine neue Aufgabe.


	10. Chapter 10

Obstsalat.  
Das Einzige was Severus ordentlich hinbekommen hatte war ein Obstsalat. Und das gerade dann, als sie Harrys Betreuer zu Besuch hatten. Ein Mann, der ein ganzes Jahr bei ihnen ein und aus ging und der erste Eindruck sollte doch immer besonders gut sein.  
Lucius war das wichtig, Severus auch, deswegen kräuselten sie sehr ernst die Lippen und der Professor schämte sich ordentlich, aufgrund seiner fehlenden Kochkünste.  
Der Gast saß unterdessen auf einem der Sitzkissen, die Stühle mochte er eindeutig nicht, und stocherte neugierig in seinem Obstsalat herum, aß die gebratenen Speckstückchen als erstes heraus.  
Das zubereitete Fleisch hatte nicht einmal Pearl angerührt, die gerade wieder zu Besuch war. Thor verabschiedete sich irgendwann wieder, nur wenig später tauchte daraufhin die Dame auf und Harry schob ihr derweil eine Scheibe Speck ins Maul. Egal ob roh oder gebraten, sie nahm es gerne, gurrend an und bedankte sich mit Schmuseeinheiten dafür. Es war schon ein wenig erstaunlich wie diese großen, ausgewachsenen Tiger sofort zum Kätzchen wurden, wenn sie bei Harry waren. Aber andererseits hatte er diese Sache auch mit dem Biss, mit dem Schicksal, eingegeben bekommen, die Cathay spürten es und wussten, dass sie bei Harry sicher waren.  
„Wieso stellt ihr nicht jemanden ein“ schlug Raz plötzlich vor:  
„So ein Männerhaushalt, der nicht kochen kann, wird eine weibliche Hand sicherlich zu schätzen wissen. Neben der Metzgerei ist ein schwarzes Brett, da könnt ihr eure Anfrage befestigen und jeder wird sie sehen. Ihr schreibt darauf was ihr euch wünscht, wo ihr wohnt, und sicher werden bald einige Bewerber hier auftauchen.  
Nicht nur Frauen, aber die hauptsächlich. Zwar gibt es eine bedingungslose Gleichberechtigung, Ariadne wird nicht unsere erste Königin sein, aber die Berufe sind in einem solchen Dschungel sehr begrenzt. Und manches können einfach nur Männer machen, deswegen haben wir viele Köchinnen, Floristinnen, Putzfrauen und so weiter. Wahrscheinlich werden sie hier Schlange stehen.“  
„Ich werde gleich etwas aufsetzen“ bestimmte Lucius sofort:  
„Noch einmal will ich Severus nicht am Herd stehen sehen. Solange bis wir jemanden haben gibt es entweder kalte Küche, oder wir gehen ins Gasthaus hoch.“ Der Malfoy setzte sich an den Küchentisch, zauberte Papier und Feder herbei.  
„Habt ihr das Papier mitgebracht“ wollte Raz sofort wissen und Lucius nickte zustimmend, woraufhin der Betreuer aufstand und es ihm abnahm:  
„Wir stellen unser Papier aus Laub her, benutzt lieber das, es kommt besser an.“  
Kaum hatte er das gesagt, kehrte Karliah von ihrer täglichen Runde zurück und hatte eine kleine, rote Blüte im Schnabel. Sofort wurde sie von allen, außer Raz, entsetzt angesehen.  
„Karliah, nicht schon wieder. Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst das nicht mehr tun“ seufzte Severus entsetzt und strich sich verzweifelt über das Gesicht:  
„Ich habe ihr früher beigebracht, sie soll alle Pflanzen zu mir bringen, die sie nicht kennt. Es tut mir leid.“  
„Severus ist eigentlich Zaubertränkemeister“ fügte Harry hinzu, während Raz ihr die Blüte abnahm und nachdenklich betrachtete.  
„Die Genehmigung würde nichts bringen“ überlegte der Betreuer ernsthaft:  
„Denn selbst als Zaubertränkemeister hier, darf man nur bestimmte Pflanzen pflücken. Aber Harry ist doch ein Senche, hier nimm das.“ Er gab dem Jungen die Blüte in die Hände und umschloss diese dann mit seinen.  
„Ich zeige dir jetzt wie der Wurzelzauber funktioniert und das machst du mit allem was Karliah euch bringt. Danach kannst du sie zum Floristen tragen, oder selbst einpflanzen.“  
Energie umfasste seine Hände und floss in die von Harry. Es war nur ein kurzer Moment aber der junge Mann schien sofort zu verstehen und als er die Blüte ansah, war sie gewachsen und hatte Wurzeln geschlagen.  
„Wir haben keinen Pflanzentopf da“ erklärte Severus und nahm die kleine Blume, stellte sie erstmal in ein Glas mit Wasser:  
„Lucius kann sie gleich mitnehmen und beim Floristen abgeben. Das ist ein sehr sinnvoller und fantastischer Zauber. Harry beherrscht ihn jetzt?“  
„Die Senche stammen nicht von hier“ erzählte Raz und holte sich einfach von dem rohen Fleisch, verschlang es mit zwei Bissen:  
„Eldenwurz war einst eine Elfenstadt, als unsere Vorfahren hier ankamen war sie vollkommen verfallen und es gab nur noch die Aufzeichnungen. Die könnt ihr heute noch in der Bibliothek finden, im obersten Stockwerk neben dem Thronsaal. Wir erfuhren durch die Aufzeichnungen von der Magie des Grahtwaldes, den riesigen Mammutbäumen und dem Eldenbaum. Und von der ganz eigenen Magie des Eldenbaums, er ist abhängig vom Wald. Mit jeder toten Pflanze, stirbt etwas von der Magie dieses Baums, und das im ganzen Land. Grahtwald ist ein kleiner Kontinent, so wie euer Australien, nur haben wir überall Dschungel, vom Norden bis zum Süden, und der Eldenbaum steht in der Mitte. Und seine Wurzeln gehen vom Norden bis zum Süden, von Osten bis Westen.“  
„Wie hoch ist er“ staunten die Drei sofort.  
„Früher war über dem Thronsaal noch ein Stockwerk, und fünfhundert Meter darüber fangen die ersten Äste an. Es gibt noch einen Kontinent auf dieser Ebene, dort liegt immer Schnee und angeblich gibt es dort Drachen. Unsere Seefahrer waren dort, sie sagen, sie konnten von der Küste dort bei klarem Wetter den Eldenbaum in der Ferne sehen.  
Und der Baum ist der Grund wieso wir keine Pflanzen töten, er ist von allem in Grahtwald abhängig und die Senche haben sich mit ihm verbunden. Deswegen beherrschen wir die Magie des Baums, wir geben sie weiter an die Pflanzen hier. Stirbt der Eldenbaum ist es auch mit uns aus.“  
„Also bin ich, seit ich ein Senche bin, auch mit dem Baum verbunden“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:  
„Was ist zum Beispiel mit dem Kerl, der mich gebissen hat? Er wurde verbannt. Stirbt er, weil er nicht mehr beim Baum ist?“  
„Verbunden bedeutet nicht, dass wir hier bleiben müssen, es bedeutet nur, dass wir sterben wenn er stirbt. Jack stirbt nur, wenn er getötet wird, oder die Altersschwäche ihn dahin rafft. Aber damit, dass er dich gebissen hat, draußen, ohne deine Zustimmung, wird er ganz sicher nicht an Altersschwäche sterben. Die Wachen werden ihn schnappen und hierher bringen, tot oder lebendig. Und wenn er lebendig hierher gebracht wird, hat trotzdem sein letztes Stündlein schon geschlagen. Wir machen keine langen Verhandlungen, der König entscheidet. Also, hier ist das Papier“ Raz streckte seine Hand aus und auf dem Tisch erschien trockenes, hellbraunes Papier, das benutzte Lucius gleich für das Schreiben:  
„Und Harry kann jetzt allem, was der Vogel bringt, eine Wurzel verpassen. Es ist einer unser einfachsten Zauber und keiner wird etwas dagegen sagen. Der König meinte zu mir, Arthy hätte euch am ersten Tag beraten, der versucht immer alles zu verkomplizieren. Für was eine Genehmigung, es gibt auch den einfachen Weg, besonders dann wenn man schon einen Senche im Haus hat. Ich werde Harry im Laufe der Zeit noch mehr Zauber zeigen, zum Beispiel wie er die Form der Zimmer hier verändern kann, Holz verschieben und Hohlräume darin vergrößern. Wir können alle Pflanzen in Grahtwald beeinflussen, aber nicht töten.“  
„Ich denke ich werde mir diese Aufzeichnungen, aus der Bibliothek, einmal genauer ansehen“ bestimmte Severus ernst:  
„Und auf die Genehmigung als Zaubertränkemeister erstmal verzichten. Wir müssen ja jetzt keine Angst mehr haben Ärger zu bekommen, wenn Karliah wieder etwas mitbringt. Bleibst du zum Abendessen, Raz, dann laden wir dich im Gasthaus ein.“  
„Da kann ich einfach nicht Nein sagen“ schmunzelte der Betreuer und seine Schnurrhaare zuckten dabei glücklich.

„Ihr wart noch nicht draußen, oder“ Raz deutete auf den Ausgang, welcher aus dem Baum heraus führte und die drei neuen Bewohner von Eldenwurz schüttelten den Kopf:  
„Dann gehen wir jetzt einmal raus, bevor wir das Gasthaus aufsuchen.“ Der Senche machte sich sofort auf den Weg zum Ausgang, der eigentlich nur ein großes Tor war, und draußen sahen sie dann auch, dass dieses verschlossen werden konnte. Mehrere Wachen standen vor gigantischen Türen, die aus Holz und Metall bestanden.  
„Diese Verzierungen und Einkerbungen“ stellte Severus nachdenklich fest und betrachtete die Türen genauer.  
„Das stammt noch von den Elfen, die Vorfahren mussten es aufbrechen als sie in den Baum wollten“ erzählte Raz mit einer gewissen Lehrermiene:  
„Wir nehmen stark an das Waldelfen hier lebten, und wir wissen, dass diese sich irgendwann für die menschliche Ebene entschieden. Viel steht darüber nicht geschrieben, nur das sie alles verließen und mit Sack und Pack übersiedelten. Unsere Wissenschaftler und Forscher denken, dass ihnen Grahtwald zu klein wurde und auf dem anderen Kontinent gibt es ja nur Schnee. Einen weiteren haben wir noch nicht entdeckt, wir könnten natürlich die Drachen fragen, aber bisher sind wir ihnen nur mit schlotternden Knien begegnet. Das letzte mal vor fünfhundert Jahren.“  
„Sie könnten euch sicher schnell in Asche verwandeln, wenn sie nicht friedlich wären“ nickte Lucius ernst:  
„Man bleibt wahrscheinlich lieber unter sich und ich denke, ihr seid nicht so viele, dass ihr einen weiteren Kontinent braucht.“  
„Sollten wir zu viele werden, müssen uns die Menschen als erstes verlassen, damit wir den Platz einnehmen können. Sie wissen das, und sie wissen auch, dass wir noch weit davon entfernt sind zu viele zu werden. Es ist sogar noch platz für eine weitere Ansiedlung. Und auch Senche leben nur maximal zweihundert Jahre, und ab hundertfünfzig klappern unsere Knochen schon ordentlich.“  
Harry wollte etwas fragen, da hörte er ein Gurren aus dem Wald kommen und ging dem vorsichtig nach, wenig später steckte eine weiße Tigerdame ihren Kopf aus dem Gebüsch und schnurrte freudig.  
„Eine wilde“ erkannte Raz das Tier, während Harry keine Scheu zeigte und die Cathay ordentlich kraulte. Pearl war schon seit einer Stunde wieder bei ihrem eigentlichen Besitzer, und irgendwie vermisste der Junge es, wenn er keinen Cathay bei sich hatte.  
„Und schon hat Harry eine neue Freundin“ nickte Severus ernst:  
„Wir müssen uns wirklich keine Sorgen machen, Harry wird nie allein unterwegs sein... sie hat ein Junges.“ Die Cathay-Dame war aus dem Gebüsch gekommen und ihr folgte ein tapsiger, kleiner, weißer Tiger, der von Harry sofort hochgehoben und geknuddelt wurde. Schnurrend legte er seine Pfoten auf Harrys Gesicht und angelte spielerisch nach der Brille.  
„Wunderbar“ freute Raz sich sofort:  
„Jedes Cathay-Junges ist ein Gewinn für uns, und den Wald. Und ich glaube wir können Harry gerade sehr schwer von den Beiden trennen.“


	11. Chapter 11

„Sie stehen von hier bis zum Metzger, einmal über den ganzen Platz“ Harry war sehr entsetzt als er am nächsten Morgen aus dem Fenster sah und dort eine ewig lange Schlange an Bewerbern entdeckte.  
„Das wird viel Arbeit“ stellte Severus fest, der gerade Kaffee kochte:  
„Harry tu uns einen Gefallen und sortiere alle aus die unter zwanzig Jahre alt sind. Damit dürften wir schon etliche verlieren und die mit Erfahrung behalten.“  
Der junge Mann zögerte, dann nickte er zustimmend und ging raus, woraufhin sofort Bewegung in die Schlange kam. Alle drängten sie ihm entgegen, wollten rein und natürlich am Ende den Job bekommen.  
„Nein, nein, jetzt noch nicht“ wehrte er entschieden ab und drängte sie zurück:  
„Ich bin nur raus gekommen um zu sagen, dass wir niemanden unter zwanzig Jahren nehmen. Es tut mir leid, Lucius hätte das vielleicht auf dem Schreiben erwähnen müssen. Gleich werden Sie auch reingelassen, wir frühstücken noch.“  
„Wir warten gerne“ wehrten einige Bewerber gelassen ab, es waren tatsächlich zu neunzig Prozent Frauen, und gaben alles an den hinteren Teil der Schlange weiter. So dauerte es nicht lange, da setzten sich drei Damen in Bewegung und verließen die Reihen der Bewerber... das war kein großer Erfolg gewesen, den Harry da Severus berichtete.  
„Dann haben wir wohl heute wirklich einiges zu tun“ überlegte der Professor ernst, Lucius kam aus seinem Zimmer und wurde sofort über die Lage in Kenntnis gesetzt, seufzend sah er aus dem Fenster und rieb sich dabei über die Stirn.  
„Nun, am Besten machen wir eine kurze Liste mit Fragen und stellen diese jedem Bewerber. Und denen, die wir uns dann ein zweites mal genauer ansehen möchten, sagen wir, sie sollen Morgen noch einmal wiederkommen. Das mit dem Aushang war eine gute Idee, aber wahrscheinlich auch zu gut. Zumindest aber können wir so schon mal sehen, dass die Dame, oder der Herr, motiviert an die Arbeit ran gehen wird.“  
„Ganz sicher wird unter all diesen Senche eine gute Haushälterin für uns dabei sein“ Harry tippte sich gegen die Lippen und bekam dann Spiegeleier und Speck vorgesetzt:  
„Am Liebsten hätte ich so eine rundliche, ältere Dame mit großem Herzen und...“  
„Ich wette Mary Poppins ist nicht darunter“ schnaubte Severus und wurde neugierig angesehen:  
„Mein Vater war ein Muggel, schon vergessen?“  
„Aber Mary Poppins war nicht rundlich und alt. Und eigentlich eine Nanny.“  
„Du weißt genau was ich meine“ nickte der Professor ernst:  
„Wir brauchen jemanden, der unsere und deine Bedürfnisse deckt. Besonders aber unsere, denn du kannst bald nur noch von Fleisch leben, zur Not auch von rohem und frisch erlegtem. Am Besten ist auch jemand, der mit uns mal in Caldera einkaufen geht.“  
„Wer war Mary Poppins“ fragte Lucius nicht verstehend und die Beiden winkten nur ab, woraufhin der Malfoy die Tür öffnete und die erste Senche hinein ließ... eine halbe Stunde später war Harry auf der Flucht.  
Mit Karliah auf dem Kopf sitzend verließ er entsetzt die Wohnung und überlegte wo er hingehen konnte um dem Ganzen zu entkommen.  
„Das mache ich keine Sekunde länger mit“ seufzte er und beschloss einfach Eldenwurz zu verlassen:  
„Wird schon nichts passieren. Ich bleibe einfach auf dem Weg und wenn etwas ist, dann schicke ich dich einfach zu Severus, oder appariere nach Hause.“ Apparieren hatte er von den Weasley-Zwillingen gelernt, er durfte es zwar bisher noch nicht anwenden, aber es war auch nur für den Notfall gedacht gewesen. Etwas woran er sich auch im Grahtwald halten würde.  
So verließ er die Stadt im Eldenbaum und schlug einen der Wege ein, wodurch er tatsächlich an einer kleinen Farm vorbei kam. Dort wurden Schweine gehalten, die sich gerade ihr morgendliches Schlammbad gönnten.  
Laut Raz versuchten die Senche ihren Fleischbedarf durch Tierhaltung zu decken, was aber nicht immer gut funktionierte. Besonders im Herbst ging man sehr oft auf die Jagd, allein um für den Winter gewappnet zu sein. Dann wurde es zwar nicht sonderlich kühler, aber die meisten Tiere verzogen sich und das Vieh nutzte die Zeit um trächtig zu sein.  
Derzeit war aber Sommer, das merkte man auch an dem etwas sehr trockenem Klima.  
Gerade wollte Harry eins der Schweine streicheln, da hörte er es hinter sich im Wald rascheln. Neugierig wandte er sich um und wurde daraufhin vom Gurren eines Cathay begrüßt.  
Es war ein großes, kräftiges Männchen, schneeweiß mit roten Augen, ein Albino also, Harry war nicht überrascht so etwas ebenfalls anzutreffen.  
Albinos gab es in jeder Art, selbst in so Wesen wie Thestralen und Hippogreifen war es schon vorgekommen.  
„Guten Morgen“ begrüßte er den Tiger, dessen Streifen auch fast ganz weiß waren, sie wiesen nur einen leichten Gelbton auf:  
„Du bist aber ein besonders Hübscher.“ Er kraulte den Tiger ordentlich durch und wurde dafür etwas abgeschlabbert.  
„Bist du ein wilder Cathay“ wollte Harry wissen und sein neuer Begleiter schien zu nicken:  
„Trotzdem gebe ich dir einen Namen, wie wäre es mit... Zeus? Ja, das passt. Begleitest du mich, und Karliah, ein Stück?“  
Wieder schien Zeus zu nicken und sie machten sich gemeinsam auf den Weg durch den Wald. Irgendwann aber schien es zu Zeus zu langsam zu gehen und er stubste Harry solange mit dem Kopf an, bis dieser sich auf seinen Rücken setzte.  
„Wohin gehen wir denn, lass uns aber bitte auf den Wegen bleiben“ bat Harry, als Zeus etwas schneller wurde und tatsächlich blieb der Cathay auf dem Weg, solange bis sie einen weiteren, aber kleineren, ausgehöhlten Baum erreichten. Er bestand eigentlich nur noch aus etwas Holz und den Bernsteinfenstern, aber trotzdem schien es ihm dabei gut zu gehen, und eine Brücke, bestehend aus einer seiner Wurzeln, führte direkt in sein Inneres. Harry stieg vom Rücken des Cathay ab und wollte gerade nach dem Gebäude fragen, da kam ein Senche, gekleidet in eine dunkelgrüne Robe, heraus und klopfte mit einem eisernen Stab auf eine kleine, hölzerne Trommel. Das Geräusch war recht laut und nur wenig später kamen von allen Seiten Cathay aus dem Dschungel, große, Weibchen und Männchen, in weiß und normal gefärbt, machten sich gurrend auf den Weg in das Haus und auch Zeus verschwand schnell darin. Zwei Jungen waren auch dabei, wie es aussah ging der Bestand zurück, weil diese Tiger sich so selten vermehrten.  
Neugierig, wie Harry nun einmal war, folgte er den Cathay und konnte so sehen, wie sie in dem Haus gefüttert wurden. Mehrere Leute, in grünen Roben, verteilten volle Schüsseln und wieder andere fingen an die Tiger zu waschen, oder sich ihre Pranken anzusehen.  
„Hallo“ machte Harry auf sich aufmerksam und sofort hielten alle inne, sahen ihn verwirrt an:  
„Es tut mir leid, wenn ich störe, aber...“ Weiter kam er nicht, die Cathay erkannten ihn wohl in diesem Moment als Guard und eine Sekunde später lag der Junge unter einem gurrenden Haufen von Tigern. Karliah setzte sich schimpfend auf einen Ast und beobachtete die Szene von dort aus.  
„Ich glaube ich befreie ihn einmal“ bestimmte eine männliche Stimme leicht amüsiert und dann griff ein muskulöser Arm in die Cathay hinein, Harry bekam die Hand zu fassen und wurde auf die Füße gezogen. Einer der Senche, in den grünen Roben, hatte ihm geholfen. Er war groß, muskulös und glatzköpfig, seine Augen waren fast so dunkelgrün wie seine Robe und auf der Stirn hatte er eine leicht goldene Tätowierung. Sie zeigte einen Tigerkopf, keiner der anderen Senche hatte dies und so nahm Harry an, sein Retter war der Anführer dieser Gruppierung.  
„Willkommen im Tempel der Cathay“ begrüßte der Mann ihn, er war ungefähr fünfzig Jahre alt und verbeugte sich leicht vor Harry:  
„Ich nehme stark an, du bist der Guard von dem wir aus Eldenwurz gehört haben. Wir suchen die Stadt nicht oft auf, aber so etwas erreicht den Tempel natürlich besonders schnell.“  
„Ich habe schon gehört, dass die Cathay sehr geehrt werden...“  
„Wir beten sie nicht an, wenn du das glauben solltest, wir schützen und verehren sie, wir versuchen nach ihrer Art zu leben... und einmal am Tag gibt es eine Fütterung, für die, die es sich wünschen. Meistens kommen nur die, welche kein Glück bei der Jagd hatten. Ich bin Jules, der oberste Tempeldiener und es ist uns natürlich eine Ehre den Guard hier zu begrüßen.“  
„Trotzdem solltet ihr mich nicht besonders behandeln, ich bin nur ein einfacher Junge der ungewollt zum Senche gebissen wurde. Aber ich freue mich trotzdem sehr, dass Zeus mich hierher gebracht hat.“  
„Zeus?“  
„Der Albino“ er deutete auf den Cathay, der gerade den Inhalt einer Schüssel besonders genau untersuchte:  
„Ich habe ihm spontan einen Namen gegeben, weil er besonders aussieht.“  
„Albinos kommen tatsächlich sehr selten vor und weil sie derweil einen schlechten Stand haben kommt er jeden Tag zum Essen“ erzählte Jules und führte Harry in einen ruhigeren Bereich des Tempels. Dort gab es auch einen kleinen Altar mit ein paar wenigen Kerzen.  
Zumindest dafür wollten die Priester das Feuer nutzen, ansonsten schienen sie es wie in Eldenwurz zu halten.  
„Wir verehren die Cathay schon von dem Tag an, an dem sie das erste mal mit den Senche zusammen trafen. Der erste Guard gründete diesen Orden und im Laufe der Jahrhunderte lernten wir den Grahtwald so zu ehren, wie es die Cathay tun. Und dafür ehren wir sie. Was ist das für eine Narbe auf deiner Stirn“ Jules berührte Harry dort, woraufhin dieser etwas missmutig das Gesicht verzog, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er auch das Gefühl, dass er dem Priester vertrauen konnte. Und so erzählte er diesem alles was er bisher erlebt hatte und was ihm auf dem Herzen lag, Jules hörte ihm geduldig zu und lächelte dabei sanft.  
„Glaubst du nicht...“ fragte der Priester dann, als die Cathay schon wieder im Wald waren und nur Zeus zurück blieb. Einer der Tempeldiener schrubbte ihm das Fell und säuberte die Krallen:  
„Glaubst du nicht, dass dies alles einfach nur passierte um dich am Ende hierher zu bringen? Du wurdest in deiner Kindheit stark gemacht, dadurch das deine Verwandten dich schlecht behandelten und du gegen diesen Voldemort kämpfen musstest. Und dann hat das Schicksal gesehen, dass du bereit bist, hat dich hierher geführt. Du musstest ein Senche werden um ein Guard zu sein... deswegen konnte Jack dich nicht töten, so wie er es mit seinen anderen Opfern getan hat.  
Das bisher war nur der Weg, jetzt bist du am Ziel, das hier ist dein wahres Schicksal, das welches du zu erfüllen hast.“  
Harry schwieg erstaunt, so hatte er es noch gar nicht gesehen, und aus irgendeinem Grund klang es auch plausibel. Er sollte nie der Auserwählte für die Menschen sein, er sollte stark werden um seine Aufgabe bei den Senche zu erfüllen. Vielleicht musste er besonders auf die Cathay achten, eventuell sollte er sie auf einen neuen Weg führen.  
„Mach einfach das was du für richtig hältst, Harry“ nickte Jules:  
„Das was dein Herz dir sagt, so kann nichts falsch sein. Ein Guard zu sein ist vielleicht eine besondere Aufgabe, ein besonderes Schicksal, aber es ist nicht schwierig... solange man immer auf sein Herz hört. Und gräme dich nicht darüber, dass solch ein schreckliches Individuum dich gebissen hat, er wird seine Strafe erhalten und am Ende ist nur wichtig wer du dadurch geworden bist.“  
„Du hast recht“ stellte der Junge fest und atmete tief durch:  
„Ich sollte zurück, bevor sich meine Mitbewohner noch Sorgen machen. Aber ich werde sicher wieder zu Besuch kommen. Zeus, begleitest du mich, ich habe mir den Weg noch nicht gemerkt. Komm Karliah.“  
Der Cathay nickte, Karliah kehrte auf Harrys Kopf zurück, und nur wenig später trug Zeus den Guard zurück nach Eldenwurz.  
Hoffentlich war die Schlange, aus Bewerbern, ein wenig kleiner geworden.


	12. Chapter 12

Eigentlich hatte Harry sich mit Zeus und Karliah zurück in die Wohnung schleichen wollen, doch seine beiden Mitbewohner erwarteten ihn schon mit ernsten Mienen.  
Aber was glaubte auch Harry? Dass seine Abwesenheit nicht bemerkt wurde, da war er doch bei Severus und Lucius ganz klar an der falschen Adresse.  
„Was hast du zu deiner Verteidigung zu sagen“ wollte der Professor ernst wissen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust:  
„Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht, konnten aber die ganzen Bewerber auch nicht deswegen wegschicken.“  
„Ich habe es hier nicht länger ausgehalten... schaut mal wie süß Zeus ist“ Harry schob den Cathay vor und tatsächlich ließ dieser daraufhin sein liebstes Gurren hören.  
„Wir wären auch gern geflohen“ beklagte Lucius sich:  
„Aber stattdessen haben wir durchgehalten und fünf Frauen ausgesucht, die um siebzehn Uhr hier auftauchen, zum finalen Gespräch.“  
„Nur fünf, aus den ganzen da draußen?“  
„Einige hatten seit Jahren nicht gearbeitet“ wehrte der Professor ab:  
„Andere kannten sich mit Menschen nicht aus. Die fünf sind die besten. Die Männer hatten sich allesamt nur beworben, weil sie dachten sie kämen so schnell an Geld, aber sie konnten weder kochen, noch putzen. Du wirst die Haushälterin mit aussuchen, egal was du noch für diesen Tag geplant hast. Selbst wenn Raz hier auftaucht, dann muss er eben dabei zuschauen. Und jetzt zu Zeus...“  
„Er ist eigentlich ein Wilder, aber ich glaube wir trennen uns so bald nicht mehr. Ich kann es aber auch verstehen, als Albino hat er draußen einen schlechten Stand. Er ging sonst immer im Tempel essen...“  
„Tempel?“  
„Tempel der Cathay. Sie verehren und schützen die Cathay, einmal am Tag gibt es eine Fütterung für alle, die nicht so erfolgreich bei der Jagd waren. Zeus hat mich hin gebracht, ich konnte mit Jules, dem obersten Tempeldiener ein wenig reden. Es war sehr... befreiend und beruhigend. Er ist der Meinung das mein bisheriges Leben nur der Weg zu dem Ziel hier gewesen ist. Das ich durch mein Leben als angeblicher Auserwählter nur stark für das hier gemacht wurde. Und selbst wenn es nicht so ist, ich fühle mich hier richtig, und angekommen. Voldemort, meine Freunde, selbst Remus, alles ist gerade ziemlich weit weg und das Heimweh sehr gering.“  
Severus löste sich seufzend aus der strengen Haltung und strich sich für einen Moment durch das Gesicht, dann öffnete er den Schrank und holte etwas Fleisch für Zeus heraus.  
Karliah bekam zwei Scheiben Speck.  
Kühlschränke gab es nicht, deswegen kühlten sie alles mit einem Zauber, im Küchenschrank, der eh aus Metall bestand. Es war also im Grunde das Gleiche, und es war sehr schwer gewesen die Metallschränke aufzutreiben.  
„Pearl will hier einziehen, wenn ihr Besitzer gestorben ist. Wir können nicht jeden Cathay aufnehmen, egal wie viel Guard du bist, es gibt hier kaum Platz dafür“ erklärte Severus ernst:  
„Auch wenn verständlich ist, wieso er zur Fütterung gehen muss. Ein wirklich schöner Cathay.“ Der Professor konnte nicht anders, er hockte sich vor Zeus und kraulte ihn, bis dieser schnurrte.  
„Ich habe eine Lösung des Problems“ Raz stand in der Tür, welche Harry nicht geschlossen hatte:  
„Und ja, ich habe extra gewartet bis die Schlange weg war, eindeutig war der Aushang eine gute Idee. Außerdem habe ich gerade eine Nachricht von Jules bekommen, dass Harry bei ihm war. Ich bin so hoch in der Hierarchie, am Hof des Königs, dass es sich schnell herum spricht, wenn ich der Betreuer des Guards bin... bevor ihr fragt. Bei uns verbreitet sich so etwas schnell, sicher weiß schon ganz Grahtwald, dass wir wieder einen Guard haben.  
Ich bringe Harry heute den Zauber bei, mit dem er Pflanzen bewegen und beeinflussen kann. Dann mache ich euch ein weiteres Zimmer und wenn etwas ist, dann kann Harry das erledigen.“  
„Harry hat die Wohnung zwar gekauft, aber können wir das einfach so machen“ hakte Lucius nach:  
„Obwohl natürlich ein extra Zimmer, für die Tiger, keine schlechte Idee wäre. So können sie sich auch aus dem Weg gehen, wenn Pearl hier ist.“  
„Das machen sie eigentlich nicht, sie sind zwar nicht gesellig, aber sie verachten sich auch nicht. Pearl würde hier einziehen und Zeus einfach akzeptieren. Neben euch ist niemand, auf beiden Seiten nicht, es wird sich also keiner an einem weiteren Zimmer stören und zur Not kann man es schnell wieder wegnehmen. Wovor habt ihr Angst?“  
„Arthy“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:  
„Nicht Angst, eher Bedenken. Er hat mir die Wohnung verkauft und auch alle Papiere unterschrieben.“  
„Arthy ist unter mir, wenn er was sagt, schickt ihn zu mir.“  
Raz wurde daraufhin verwirrt angesehen, er seufzte und setzte sich auf eines der Sitzkissen.  
„Ich bin eigentlich, und das mache ich auch jetzt noch die meiste Zeit, Hauptmann der Leibgarde. Doch Cepheus hat mich persönlich darum gebeten, mich um Harry zu kümmern und ich kann dem alten Mann kaum einen Wunsch abschlagen.  
Und ich habe auch schon mal jemanden zum Senche gebissen und kenne mich deswegen aus. Mir macht das nichts, und ja, es ist weil Harry ein Guard ist, aber ich hätte es auch gerne gemacht, wenn er nur ein armer Kerl wäre, der von Jack ungewollt gebissen wurde.“  
„Du fühlst dich verantwortlich, wegen Jack“ hakte Lucius nach.  
„Nein, ich befehlige nicht die Wachen, sondern die Leibgarde. Wir beschützen nur die Königsfamilie.  
Ich ärgere mich nur, dass der Hauptmann der Wachen so unfähig ist, Jack hätte sofort sterben müssen. Und es wieder gut machen kann der Hauptmann auch nicht, er hatte noch nie einen Schützling. Aber ich mag auch Harry... ich denke wir hängen das weitere Zimmer an seines an.“  
Er sprang auf und ging direkt in das Zimmer des Jungen, Harry folgte ihm schnell.  
„Wie bist du Hauptmann der Leibgarde geworden“ wollte er von Raz wissen und setzte sich dann einfach auf sein Bett, der Senche untersuchte die Wände.  
„Der König mag mich, und ich habe seine Tochter gerettet, als sie noch klein war. Ariadne täuscht in ihrem Aussehen, sie ist erst achtzehn, Tiger aber strahlen allein schon durch ihr Wesen mehr Würde und Weisheit aus. Deswegen sieht sie auch älter aus. Aber Cepheus ist genau so alt wie er aussieht, seine Frau war nur jünger.  
Ich war fünfzehn, Ariadne war fünf, sie wurde entführt und keiner wusste was zu tun war. Zudem wurde dabei die Frau von Cepheus getötet, es herrschte Trauer in ganz Grahtwald. Sie wollte Ariadne verteidigen, die Entführer töteten sie und nahmen die Kleine mit.  
Jedenfalls, noch nie zuvor wurde die Königsfamilie irgendwie angetastet, eine Entführung hat hier noch keiner erlebt. Ich tat das einzig richtige, ich spürte die Entführer in ihrem Versteck auf und wartete auf den Neumond. Als Löwe ist man ein paar Luchsen klar überlegen, und ich war schon ausgewachsen. Ich machte die Entführer also rund und packte Ariadne einfach ein. Am nächsten Tag konnten die Wachen die Kerle einsammeln. Dann wurde ich in die Leibgarde aufgenommen und ausgebildet, Cepheus setzt auf mich... hier ist ein guter Platz. Komm her, ich zeige dir wie es geht.“  
Er legte die Hände auf die Wand, Harry machte es ihm nach und nur wenig später verschoben sie das Holz und formten es zu einem runden Raum.  
„Das hast du ganz alleine gemacht“ nickte Raz lobend:  
„Ich habe dich nur geführt.“  
„Es war sehr einfach“ stellte der Junge erstaunt fest:  
„Ich habe förmlich gespürt wo das Holz hin kann, und wo hin es möchte.“  
„Deswegen ist es auch etwas unförmig geworden, aber das ist normal. Mach noch hier einen Eingang hin, dann mache ich dir eine Tür.“  
Harry nickte und formte einen runden Eingang, Raz ließ Äste aus dem Baum heraus wachsen und diese wurden dann zur Tür geformt.  
„Komm her, Zeus, schau es dir an“ forderte Harry seinen neuen Freund auf, woraufhin dieser tatsächlich in den Raum kam und alles beschnupperte:  
„Sollte das Zimmer nicht auch ein Fenster haben?“  
„Das kannst du auch machen. Forme es in die Rinde, wie du es möchtest. Schiebe das Holz nur zur Seite, durchbreche es nicht. Ich schicke dir dann für Morgen jemanden, der dir da Bernstein rein setzt.“  
„Das müsste ich mit meiner menschlichen Magie eigentlich selbst können, oder einer der beiden Männer... nur wo kriegen wir das Harz her?“  
„Aus dem Eldenbaum. Aber das ist ein anderer Zauber. Also, mach das Fenster, so wie du die Tür geformt hast.“  
Harry nickte zustimmend und legte seine Hand auf die Stelle, wo das Fenster sein sollte. Sofort schob sich das Holz zur Seite und er schuf ein Loch so groß wie sein Kopf, formte es noch ordentlich zu einem klassischem Fenster.  
„Das hast du ganz fantastisch gemacht“ stellte Raz fest und Harry runzelte die Stirn, dann ging er ins Wohnzimmer zurück und berührte den Boden. Dort heraus zog er Holz und formte es zu einer Sitzbank, dann verwandelte er zwei der Sitzkissen, mit seiner herkömmlichen Magie, in eine Auflage.  
Kaum hatte er das getan, formte er in die Wand hinein eine Vitrine, der nur noch das Bernstein fehlte, es gab sogar zwei Schubladen. Aber alles war weiterhin mit dem Baum verbunden. Lucius kam gleich dazu, konnte die Schubladen zwar heraus ziehen, aber nicht vom Schrank lösen.  
„Zwei Regale“ wünschte sich Severus und bekam sie auch, Harry strahlte, Razum-Dar stand nur staunend dabei. Auch als Harry raus ging und neben der Haustür eine Sitzbank formte, neben auf jeder Seite einen Blumentopf.  
„Du machst nichts kaputt“ fragte Raz besorgt.  
„Es ist alles noch mit dem Baum verbunden, ich verlängere es nur, hole es hoch“ strahlte Harry:  
„Das macht Spaß, und unser Leben wird einfacher. Ich werde später noch ein paar Schränke formen, aber jetzt bin ich erstmal er...“  
Weiter kam der junge Mann nicht, ein plötzlicher Anflug von Erschöpfung ließ ihm die Beine weich werden und Raz fing ihn geistesgegenwärtig auf.  
„Erschöpft, würde ich sagen“ er hob ihn auf die Arme, trug ihn zurück in die Wohnung, wo er ihn auch gleich auf das neue Sofa legte.  
„Übertreibe es nicht“ warnte Severus ernst:  
„Auch wenn das wirklich ein sehr nützlicher Zauber ist, die Bank draußen hätte nicht mehr sein müssen. Du kannst vieles auch später tun. Ich mache dir jetzt zwei Steaks, das kriege ich gerade noch hin. Und dann werden wir die fünf Damen empfangen.“  
„Nur zwei Steaks“ fragte der ewig hungrige Hauptmann der Leibgarde und erntete von dem Professor ein aufgebendes Seufzen.


	13. Chapter 13

„Mmh, Raz, du bist doch der Hauptmann der Leibgarde“ Lucius sah Harrys Betreuer sehr nachdenklich an:  
„Du wirst die Tür aufmachen, wenn die Damen hier eintreffen. Wir konnten sie heute Morgen nicht darauf hin testen, ob sie etwas ausgefressen haben. Selbst wenn du sie nicht kennst, sie kennen dich und wenn sie sehen, dass du hier ein und aus gehst... Ich poche darauf, dass sie vernünftig sind und gleich die Flucht ergreifen.“  
„Mittlerweile dürfte eigentlich jeder wissen, dass ich Harrys Betreuer bin. Jemand der etwas ausgefressen hat, ist nicht so unvernünftig und will in meiner Anwesenheit arbeiten“ überlegte der Senche ernsthaft, lächelte dann jedoch:  
„Aber wenn es euch beruhigt, mache ich gerne die Tür auf. Ich helfe euch gerne, immerhin muss mein Schützling auch immer gut versorgt sein und von euch will ich nur noch Kaffee haben. Und erst recht keinen Obstsalat.“  
Harry war mittlerweile wieder fit und hatte noch für jedes Zimmer einen Kleiderschrank aus dem Baum „herausgezogen“, wie er es gerne nannte. Am nächsten Tag wollte er dann noch sehen was er für die Küche tun konnte, das war dann aber auch alles. Auch wenn er es sehr gut machte, er musste es wirklich nicht übertreiben.  
„Wir wollen eben ganz sicher gehen, dass uns keine Verbrecherin ins Haus kommt. Am Ende vollendet sie noch Jacks Werk und ihr müsst auf den nächsten Guard warten“ erklärte Severus ernst und kräuselte dabei etwas missmutig die Lippen, er wollte gar nicht an den Obstsalat erinnert werden.  
„Das wäre natürlich eine ziemliche Katastrophe...“ es klopfte und Raz ging zur Tür, öffnete sie und ließ eine junge Frau rein, vielleicht dreißig Jahre alt und mit einigen leichten, schwarzen Flecken auf dem Hals. Ihr Haar war dunkelblond und lang, ihre Augen tiefbraun.  
„Anna“ freute er sich und umarmte die Frau sofort:  
„Du hast dich hier beworben, das wusste ich gar nicht.“  
„Ich musste“ seufzte sie ehrlich:  
„Das Gasthaus in Caldera hat einen Menschen für meine Arbeit gefunden und es ist auch ihr gutes Recht diesen einzustellen... Ich habe schon gehört, dass du der Betreuer des Guards bist...“  
Sie plauderten ein wenig, schienen dabei einmal zu vergessen, dass Anna sich eigentlich bewerben sollte und zum anderen, dass sie nicht allein waren. Harry kräuselte etwas ungehalten die Lippen und Severus fragte leise, was los sei.  
„Er kennt sie, und sie ist attraktiv“ beklagte sich der junge Mann, natürlich hatte er keine Ansprüche auf Raz, aber er wollte auch nicht das der irgendwann nur noch kam um seine Freundin zu sehen. Außerdem fand er seinen Betreuer zudem sehr attraktiv und mit sechzehn Jahren wollte man doch etwas schwärmen können... ohne sich zu ärgern, dass der Angebetete mit der Haushälterin zusammen war.  
„Keine Sorge“ eindeutig hatte Raz seine Ohren überall, wandte sich lächelnd Harry zu:  
„Ich bin schwul und habe auch keine Zeit für eine Beziehung, jedenfalls jetzt noch nicht. Anna war mit mir gleichzeitig in der Ausbildung, musste aber abbrechen als ihr Vater schwer krank wurde. Da war es wichtiger die Familie zu ernähren und ab einem bestimmten Alter darf man sich nicht mehr für die Wache, oder Leibgarde, melden. Aber ich gebe eine klare Empfehlung für Anna aus, sie kocht hervorragend.“  
„Trotzdem hören wir uns alle fünf an“ Severus deutete auf den Küchentisch und nur wenig später waren er und Lucius mit Anna im Gespräch. Harry und Raz saßen auf den Sitzkissen, Zeus hatte sich dazu gesellt und ließ sich kraulen.  
„Ich glaube hier werden wir eher weniger bei zu tun haben“ überlegte der Hauptmann der Leibgarde ernsthaft:  
„Aber trotzdem solltest du dabei sein, vielleicht auch um am Ende die Entscheidung mit zu treffen.“  
„Das ist wahr. Sag mal, darf man eigentlich auch als Privatperson auf die Jagd gehen?“  
„Ja, aber nur Gabelböcke und Wildschweine sind erlaubt, na ja, wenn du einen Hasen erlegst hat auch keiner etwas dagegen. Willst du auf die Jagd? Dafür solltest du mindestens einen Neumond erlebt haben, und das nicht nur weil uns jede Verwandlung ein wenig stärker macht. Unsere Sehkraft wird nach dem ersten mal auch schärfer, es kann sein, dass du dann die Brille nicht mehr brauchst. Kein Senche braucht eine Brille, immerhin sind wir im Grunde Katzen, wir sehen auch im Dunkeln sehr gut. Wenn du dann mal auf die Jagd willst, komme ich mit. Aber wirklich erst nach dem ersten Neumond.“  
„Ich würde gerne wissen was ich bei der Verwandlung für eine Katze bin... Bis zum Neumond sind es noch fast zwei Wochen.“  
„Was würde es dir bringen, wenn du es wüsstest? Ändern kann man es eh nicht, aber bisher waren nur wenige mit ihrer Gestalt unglücklich. Ich kann dir jedenfalls schon mal sagen, dass du kein Tiger und kein Löwe bist. Deine beiden Mitbewohner hätten mehr Chancen auf so eine Gestalt, aber du bist einfach nicht der Typ dafür.“  
„Was ist zum Beispiel mit... einem Panther?“  
„Panther sind keine eigenständigen Tiere, sie sind meistens etwas zu schwarze Geparde oder Leoparde, vielleicht auch Jaguare. Tatsächlich können Panther sogar in jeder Rasse mit Flecken, oder Streifen, vorkommen. Und es gab hier auch schon einen Löwen-Panther. Es ist eine Laune der Natur, so wie unser Zeus hier, als Albino.“  
„Dann vielleicht ein Puma“ überlegte Harry.  
„Das wäre möglich. Ich tippe aber eher auf eine kleine Katze, wie Luchs oder Ozelot.“  
„Hauptsache keine normale Hauskatze.“  
„Das sind auch nur Unterarten der Wildkatze und kommen deswegen sehr selten vor. Aber ja, wir haben auch normale Hauskatzen, die sind aber sehr geschätzt.“  
„Wieso?“  
„Versuch du mal mit einer riesigen Pranke eine Maus zu erlegen“ Raz hob eine der Pranken von Zeus hoch, woraufhin seine Hand abgeleckt wurde:  
„An jedem Neumond gehen die Haus- und Wildkatzen hier einmal durch den Eldenbaum und sammeln so viele Mäuse wie möglich ein. Wenn sie dem Hauptmann der Wachen dann am nächsten Morgen die Beute zeigen, gibt es für jede Maus fünf Galleonen. Das ist uns sehr wichtig, denn die Mäuse, und Ratten, machen etwas mit dem Baum, was wir gar nicht gerne sehen... Löcher rein. Wenn du also eine Hauskatze, oder Wildkatze, werden solltest, kannst du dir damit vielleicht ein paar Münzen verdienen und noch etwas für den Eldenbaum tun.“  
„Das wäre zwar schön, aber ich kann Löcher auch zuschieben, wenn ich welche sehe. Lieber wäre ich schon ein größeres Raubtier, mindestens ein Luchs. Schau, Anna geht wieder.“  
Die Bekannte von Raz verabschiedete sich, sofort wurden Lucius und Severus neugierig angesehen.  
„Sie ist gut, aber wir sehen uns trotzdem die anderen Damen an. Immerhin wollen wir sie nicht umsonst hierher gebeten haben“ erklärte der Malfoy ernst:  
„Und mindestens eine wird auch Harry gefallen, wir haben zumindest da auch an seine Wünsche gedacht. Laut Terminplan dürfte sie auch gleich kommen.“  
„Es ist allein eure Entscheidung, ich habe nur die Empfehlung für Anna gegeben“ nickte Razum-Dar ernst und es klopfte wieder, er öffnete die Tür und ließ eine etwas ältere Senche rein. Sie hatte schon graue Haare, trug diese zu einem Dutt und um ihre Augen herum zeigten sich etliche Lachfältchen. Außerdem schienen die Schnurrhaare perfekt in ihr weiches Gesicht zu passen.  
„Und schon haben wir ein Beispiel für eine Hauskatze, Harry“ erklärte Raz mit ernster Betreuer-Miene.  
„Perser-Katze sogar“ schmunzelte die Bewerberin und ihn ihrer warmen Stimme lag etwas schnurrendes:  
„Und das seit fast achtzig Jahren. Emma ist mein Name.“  
Sie stellte sich Harry vor und nahm dann am Esstisch Platz.  
Über achtzig zu sein war kein Problem für eine Senche, sicher konnte sie auch noch einmal so viele Jahre arbeiten und Emma kannte sich auch mit Menschen aus. Sie war jahrelang mit einem Menschen verheiratet gewesen und kochte für ihn auch dessen Leibgerichte.  
„Ich kann auch Brot backen“ schnurrte sie:  
„Wenn man mir das Mehl bringt. Das ist zwar schwer zu beschaffen, aber alles weitere ist dann kein Problem. Ich habe es zu jedem Geburtstag meines Mannes getan und es war jedes mal sein größtes Geschenk.“  
„Da könnte man tatsächlich drüber nachdenken“ bestimmte Lucius mit ernster Miene, sah aber auch, dass Harry schon vollkommen begeistert war. Emma war also genau das was der junge Mann sich wünschte, das hatten sie auch schon bei der ersten Bewerbung gedacht.  
Und wie es aussah würde es tatsächlich Emma werden, denn sie kannte sich ja nicht nur mit Senche aus, sondern auch mit Menschen und das konnte sonst nur noch Anna vorweisen.  
„Wir reden noch mit den anderen drei Bewerbern und dann entscheiden wir uns“ bestimmte Severus, als Emma sich verabschiedete, aber eigentlich hatten sie ihre Entscheidung schon gefällt...

„Wir stellen Emma ein und ich behalte die Adresse von Anna“ bestimmte Lucius am Abend, als sie alle im Gasthaus beim Abendessen saßen.  
„Wieso“ fragte Cepheus neugierig, der König war natürlich auch wieder da und zupfte an seinem Pfeifchen. Und er hörte sich gerne an, was die neuen Bewohner von Grahtwald so erlebten.  
„Für ein Date“ nickte der Malfoy ernst und der König schüttelte sich fröhlich:  
„Solch eine Dame darf man nicht einfach so ziehen lassen.“  
„Da hast du recht und es hat noch einen Vorteil, wenn du eine Senche heiratest, kannst du für immer in Eldenwurz bleiben“ freute sich Cepheus und sah dann zu Harry, auf dem Dante schon halb lag und sich dort kraulen ließ:  
„Habe gehört du warst heute Morgen im Tempel, Junge.“  
„Ja, die Tempeldiener sind wirklich sehr nett“ Harry ächzte etwas als er den schnurrenden Tiger zur Seite schob:  
„Ich war während der Fütterung dort.“  
„Die Priester sind schon sehr wichtig für uns, trotzdem muss ich eine klare Warnung aussprechen. Sie hätten es gerne das jeder Guard ein Mitglied ihrer kleinen Gruppierung wird und wenn sie dich erstmal an der Angel haben, Junge, dann kommst du aus der Nummer nicht mehr so schnell raus. Und einer der Mönche zu sein, bedeutet viele Entbehrungen, du musst mit ihnen dort leben und nur essen, was die Cathay essen. Rohes Fleisch. Beziehungen sind nicht erlaubt, sie kommen nur selten nach Eldenwurz und wenn, dann sprechen sie kaum mit anderen Senche. Meistens sind sie nur hier, wenn es um ein Ritual oder eine Opferung geht. Ja, sie sind wichtig, aber nicht jeder ist für diese Sache auch geeignet.“  
„Daran habe ich gar nicht gedacht“ stellte Harry, ein wenig entsetzt, fest:  
„Ich habe versprochen sie wieder zu besuchen, da sollte ich wohl ab jetzt sehr aufpassen.“  
„Das nächste mal begleitet dich einer von uns“ bestimmte Severus sofort:  
„Und dann sehen wir uns diesen Tempel auch gleich mal an. Oder du nimmst Raz mit, der wird auch wissen was zu tun ist, sollten sie tatsächlich ihre Angel nach dir auswerfen.“  
„So ist es richtig“ nickte Cepheus und zog erneut an seiner Pfeife, hustete dann aber schwer und empfing besorgte Blicke:  
„Das Alter...“  
„Wahrscheinlich, aber egal was in der Pfeife ist, es schadet sicher auch der Lunge“ bestimmte Severus ernst.  
„Das macht jetzt auch nichts mehr, ich bin in meinen letzten Jahren und habe ein bewegtes Leben hinter mir. Ariadne ist bereit zu herrschen und ich bereit zu gehen. Doch das... habe ich euch schon einmal erzählt, dass ich ohne Razum-Dar gar keine Tochter mehr hätte?“  
Severus und Lucius schüttelten, immer noch mit besorgten Blicken, die Köpfe und mussten sich dann die heldenhafte Geschichte der Entführung anhören... während Harry sich kichernd um den schmusebedürftigen Dante kümmerte.


	14. Chapter 14

„Kaffee oder Kakao“ empfing Emma am nächsten Morgen einen zerzausten Harry, der nur mit Shorts und Morgenmantel bekleidet in die Küche tapste.  
„Schon da“ nuschelte der junge Mann im Halbschlaf und setzte sich einfach an den Küchentisch, legte seinen Kopf darauf ab:  
„Kaffee.“ Eindeutig war die Haushälterin schon an diesem Morgen eine Bereicherung für ihr Leben, denn Severus schlief immer etwas länger und der Malfoy war gerne früh Morgens alleine unterwegs.  
„Lucius hat mich heute Morgen persönlich abgeholt und mir einen kleinen Bonus versprochen wenn ich sofort mit ihm komme. Unterwegs haben wir dann noch frische Eier gekauft, möchtest du welche? Er sagte ihr esst gerne Eier zum Frühstück.“  
Sie stellte die Tasse mit heißem Kaffee vor Harrys Nase ab und empfing dann Severus mit einer weiteren Tasse.  
„Hast du schlecht geschlafen“ wollte der Professor neugierig wissen und zupfte Harry frech am rechten Ohr, woraufhin sich dieser leicht genervt aufrichtete und anfing seinen Kaffee zu trinken.  
„Ich erst nicht, aber dann Zeus und ich daraufhin auch. Erst hat er sich im neuen Zimmer zusammen gerollt, ich brauche unbedingt dafür noch Teppiche und Kissen, dann hat er einen Alptraum bekommen und schon war er bei mir im Bett. Ich tippe darauf, dass er noch sehr jung ist, gerade einmal ausgewachsen und noch nicht lange von der Mutter weg. Er ist jung, ein Albino und hat deswegen im Wald allgemein einen schlechten Stand, kein Wunder das er sich einen Senche aussucht um etwas Unterstützung im Leben zu haben. Wäre ich nicht vorbei gekommen, hätte er irgendwann einen anderen genommen. Eier wären wunderbar... und Speck...“  
„Ich mache dir sofort was“ nickte Emma und stellte sich an den Herd, während Severus ihr seine Wünsche fürs Frühstück mitteilte.  
„Und als Zeus in deinem Bett lag, konntest du nicht mehr schlafen“ hakte der ehemalige Lehrer dann nach und Harry seufzte leise auf.  
„Er hat angefangen mich abzulecken, wahrscheinlich habe ich noch zu sehr nach Dante gerochen... ich weiß es nicht, er hat mich mindestens eine Stunde lang beschnuffelt und abgeleckt. Nächstes mal dusche ich vor dem Schlafengehen. Erst als er meine Arme, das Gesicht und den Bauch genügend abgeschlabbert hat, gab er Ruhe und ich konnte weiter schlafen.“  
„Und wo ist er jetzt?“  
„In der Wanne.“  
Severus hob eine Augenbraue, dann stand er auf und ging ins Bad, dort fand er tatsächlich den Cathay in der Wanne vor, plantschend und gurrend. Eindeutig mochte diese Art das Wasser noch lieber wie ihre normalen Tiger-Verwandten. Harry musste Zeus das Wasser eingelassen haben und es sprach auch eigentlich nichts dagegen, wenn der Badende nicht eine große Sauerei hinterlassen würde.  
„Und wer von uns Beiden macht das wieder trocken“ wollte Severus von Zeus wissen, woraufhin er angeschnurrt wurde, die Cathay verstanden die menschliche Sprache sehr gut und das auch schon im jungen Alter. Zeus wusste sehr genau was er angestellt hatte und schämte sich ein wenig dafür.  
„Was ist hier los“ Lucius kam zu den Beiden und sein erster Blick fiel sehr ernst auf den nassen Boden:  
„Bin ich froh, dass wir jetzt eine Haushälterin haben... aber gut, das muss sie gerade nicht unbedingt sauber machen.“ Er zückte den Zauberstab und zauberte alles trocken, nicht nur den Boden, sondern auch die Wanne samt dem Cathay. So leerte er die Wanne auch gleich vollständig... Zeus sah nun aus als wäre er in einen magischen Tornado gekommen, sein ganzes Fell stand ab und dazu schnurrte er auch noch glücklich. Mit Babykätzchen-Blick kam er aus der Wanne gesprungen und gurrte lieb.  
„Harry meint, Zeus wäre doch wesentlich jünger, als wir erst dachten. Vielleicht gerade einmal ausgewachsen. Und eindeutig benimmt er sich auch so... wie ein kleines Kätzchen“ nickte Severus lächelnd und zauberte dem Cathay das Fell zurecht, gleichzeitig setzte sich Karliah auf seine Schulter und rieb den Kopf an der Wange ihres Besitzers.  
So gingen sie in die Küche, wo Cathay und Krähe auch gleich ihr Fleisch bekamen. Emma dachte an jeden, Harry aß schon und gab Karliah auch noch etwas von seinem Rührei ab. Darüber freute sie sich besonders und aß es mit besonderem Genuss, klappernd auf einer der Stuhllehnen.  
„Ich denke wir sollten heute einen kleinen Ausflug nach Caldera machen“ bestimmte Lucius ernst:  
„Erstmal ohne Emma, beim nächsten mal geht einer von uns mit ihr allein runter und bespricht die Einkäufe. Heute will ich mir die Siedlung nur einmal anschauen. Wie lange läuft man bis nach Caldera?“  
„Eine Stunde“ erklärte Emma sofort:  
„Na ja, wenn man jung ist, vielleicht nur fünfundvierzig Minuten. Es macht mir aber nichts aus hin und wieder runter zu gehen und für den Transport der Einkäufe leihe ich mir ein Pferd aus. Selbst reiten kann kein Senche, wir gehören auf den Boden, aber die Tiere sind es gewöhnt Waren zwischen den Städten hin und her zu transportieren. Und für einen Tag eines auszuleihen kostet nur eine Galleone.“  
„Also kommen auch alle Waren mit Pferden hier an“ fragte Lucius neugierig.  
„Ja, wir haben Zauber um alles frisch zu halten, aber keine um etwas zu transportieren und kaum noch jemand beherrscht hier die menschliche Magie. Senche die hier geboren wurden, haben sie auch gar nicht mehr gelernt... in Eldenwurz seid ihr glaube ich die Einzigen, die noch einen Zauberstab besitzen. In Caldera und Waldheim sieht das natürlich etwas anders aus, aber auch die Menschen verlassen sich mittlerweile immer weniger darauf. Es werden ja auch Menschen hier geboren, ihre Schule lehrt das nicht mehr und einen Zauberstab kann hier auch keiner herstellen. Mein Mann hatte noch einen.“  
„Also sterben die Zauberer und Hexen hier langsam aus, weil auch so wenige nachrücken“ stellte Severus fest:  
„Nun gut, wenn sie damit glücklich sind. Ich werde meinen Zauberstab sicher nicht weglegen und selbst Harry zaubert noch weiter.“  
„Weiß noch nicht ob das so bleibt“ der Junge brachte den leeren Teller zur Spüle:  
„Ich entscheide es, wenn ich alle Zauber der Senche beherrsche. Aber noch brauche ich es. Wann gehen wir los?“  
„Sobald du dich fertig gemacht hast“ nickte Lucius und schon verschwand Harry im Bad. Ohne Zeus, der kümmerte sich immer noch um sein eigenes Frühstück und würde sie auch ganz sicher nach Caldera begleiten.

„Guard“, sie verließen gerade das Haus, da kam ein sehr alter Senche auf Harry, Severus, Lucius und Zeus zu, und er hatte Pearl im Schlepptau. Wahrscheinlich war er ihr Besitzer, es sah jedenfalls stark danach aus:  
„Guard, bitte warte.“  
Sofort blieben sie stehen und warteten darauf, dass der Mann sie erreichte, als das geschehen war, musste er erstmal schwer nach Luft schnappen.  
„Es tut mir leid, der Arzt hat mir gerade eben eine Notiz geschickt, dass er mit mir reden will. Und es würde länger dauern... ich weiß Pearl würde sich nur langweilen...“  
„Wir nehmen sie mit nach Caldera“ bestimmte Harry sofort und stellte sie Zeus vor:  
„Hör zu Pearl, du wirst dich mit Zeus vertragen, er wohnt auch bei mir.“  
Die beiden Cathay beschnupperten sich kurz, dann schienen sie zu nicken und Pearl reihte sich in der Gruppe ein.  
„Danke, ich bin dir so dankbar...“ freute sich der alte Mann:  
„Du bist eine Bereicherung für ganz Grahtwald... ich glaube der Arzt hat keine guten Nachrichten für mich.“  
Er ging langsam weg, Severus sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher.  
„Er ist noch älter als Cepheus“ bestimmte er dann:  
„Wir sollten wirklich Teppiche für das Tigerzimmer anschaffen. Und noch einiges anderes, damit es beide Cathay gemütlich haben. Gehen wir nach Caldera, eventuell finden wir dort schon etwas.“  
Sie verließen die Stadt Eldenwurz und schlugen den Weg nach Caldera ein, wahrscheinlich würde Raz früher oder später vor der verschlossenen Tür stehen. Emma sollte nur die Wohnung putzen und dann abschließen, zum Abendessen waren sie wieder zurück und dann stand auch sicher schon das Essen auf dem Tisch. Sie hatte einen Schlüssel und man vertraute ihr vollkommen. Davon einmal abgesehen bewahrten sie eh nichts wertvolles zuhause auf, wenn dann wirklich nur mit etlichen Sicherheitszaubern belegt, denn Holz hielten sie alle nicht für sonderlich sicher.  
Ein Verbrecher, dem der Eldenbaum egal war, musste nur etwas zündeln und schon war die Haustür hinüber und er konnte in alle Räume hinein.  
„Hoffentlich verlaufen wir uns nicht“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft und sah zu den beiden Cathay:  
„Kennt einer von euch den Weg nach Caldera?“  
Sofort sah Pearl auf und nickte zustimmend, sie nickte wirklich, mittlerweile war Harry sich sicher, dass es nicht nur so schien. Und da sie ja die menschliche Sprache verstand, war es noch nicht einmal so unwahrscheinlich. Sie konnten alle nicht sprechen, also mussten sie eine Gestik finden, die auch die Senche verstanden, das Nicken war die einfachste.  
„Gut, wenn wir uns verlaufen, halten wir uns an dich“ schmunzelte Harry und sah zum Eldenbaum zurück:  
„Raz wird sicher nicht böse sein, wenn er uns heute nicht antrifft. Er hat ja auch noch eine andere Arbeit, der er nachgehen kann. Und sicher wird er Emma fragen wo...“ Harry unterbrach sich als er den Hauptmann der Leibgarde aus dem Baum kommen sah und er sie sofort entdeckte, eilig zu ihnen lief.  
„Gerade noch erwischt“ freute Razum-Dar sich:  
„Emma hat gesagt, ihr seid gerade los, nach Caldera runter. Pearl ist dabei, sehr gut, machen wir uns auf den Weg. Es wird euch gefallen, sie haben auch jeden Tag Markt, da können wir gleich etwas einkaufen. Wieso seht ihr mich alle an, als hätte ich Mausreste zwischen den Zähnen, kommt schon. Ich habe Zeit und wir werden sicher einiges erleben.“ Er lachte fröhlich und dann ging es los, runter nach Caldera.


	15. Chapter 15

„Sind das dort Affen, die sind ja niedlich“ Harry zeigte den Weg runter, dort saß tatsächlich eine kleine Gruppe dunkelbrauner Affen. Sie schienen es sich mit einer Bananenstaude gerade gut gehen zu lassen, Raz nickte zustimmend.  
„Wir haben drei Arten hier im Dschungel, zwei kleine und eine... sagen wir, es sind Gorillas. Sie wohnen im Norden von Grahtwald und versuchen nicht auf die Cathay zu treffen, man mag sich nicht. Die hier gibt es in Massen, und sie sind schon an alle Bewohner von Grahtwald gewöhnt, sie fliehen also gleich nicht. Was sie aber wohl noch nicht kapiert haben ist, dass sie sehr gut schmecken. Ihr Fleisch ist zart und herb, leider sind sie aber auch sehr schnell, wenn man gezielt auf die Jagd nach ihnen geht.“  
Tatsächlich blieben die Affen einfach hocken als die Gruppe an ihnen vorbei ging, Zeus nahm das zum Anlass eines der Tiere zu beschnuppern, woraufhin dieses sich auf den Boden fallen ließ und tot stellte.  
Jeder andere Cathay hätte nun wahrscheinlich von dem Affen abgelassen, Zeus aber schien verwirrt zu sein und tippte das Tier mit der Pranke an. Anscheinend gehörten die Affen nicht zur Beute der Cathay, nur die Senche, und Menschen, wollten sie auf ihrem Teller sehen.  
„Lass ihn“ schmunzelte Harry, packte Zeus sanft am Nacken und wollte ihn wegziehen, als dieser sich aber sträubte, half Pearl etwas nach.  
Böse brummend trieb sie den jüngeren Cathay an und kniff ihm dann sogar in die Flanke, Zeus fauchte leise und kam dann widerwillig mit.  
Und kaum waren sie ein paar Schritte gegangen, stand der Affe wieder auf und widmete sich einer neuen Banane.  
Zeus sah das und ließ ein verwirrtes „Miauen“ hören, ein Geräusch zwischen hungriger Hauskatze und müdem Löwen. Eindeutig wusste er nicht wie er mit dieser Situation umgehen sollte und als er keine Antwort auf seine Fragen erhielt, beschloss er sich von Harry kraulen zu lassen.  
„Ich glaube du bist auf ihn reingefallen“ stellte der junge Mann lächelnd fest und wandte sich dann an Raz:  
„Was gibt es hier für Vögel?“  
„Papageien, ein paar Raubvögel, an der Küste natürlich Möwen. Und Pinguine. Sie kamen irgendwann vom nördlichen Kontinent und haben sich bei uns angesiedelt. Da wir schnell feststellten, dass sie nicht schmecken, haben sie sich ordentlich vermehrt... zu sehr... mittlerweile dürfen wir sie zu Jagdübungen nutzen.“  
„Und was macht ihr dann mit den toten Tieren“ wollte Lucius neugierig wissen.  
„Die Federn kann man benutzen, sie sind wasserabweisend. Wir würden sie essen, aber sie schmecken nach verwesendem Fisch, also verwenden wir nur die Federn und manchmal die Knochen. In Waldheim schnitzen sie Besteck und Flöten aus den Knochen, aber auch nur die Seemänner zum Zeitvertreib... und um sich nebenbei ein wenig Geld zu verdienen. Dort ist schon die erste Farm vor Caldera.“  
Er deutete auf ein steinernes Gebäude, welches inmitten etlicher Bäume stand... Walnussbäume.  
„Er ist einer der reichsten Bauern hier“ erzählte Razum-Dar ernst:  
„Trotzdem lebt er bescheiden, er braucht nicht viel. Er ist einer der wenigen, die es geschafft haben hier Nüsse zu züchten. Es gibt noch eine Haselnussfarm zwischen Caldera und Waldheim, ansonsten sind Nüsse bei diesem Klima wirklich schwierig. Ein Kilo Walnüsse kostet, wenn Saison ist, zehn Galleonen.“  
„Ich hätte gerne welche für Weihnachten“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:  
„Und auch Haselnüsse.“  
„Das wird kein Problem sein“ bestimmte Lucius sofort:  
„Der Preis ist auch gerechtfertigt, denn wahrscheinlich hat er mehr Arbeit mit den Bäumen, als jeder andere Nussbauer draußen. Lasst uns einmal anklopfen, ich will mir für den Saisonstart gleich drei Kilo sichern...“  
„Zehn Kilo“ erhöhte Severus leicht lächelnd:  
„Wir werden sie einlagern und haltbar zaubern, damit kann man auch Backen. Wenn wir an Mehl gekommen sind, oder etwas ähnlichem.“  
„Ich mache eine Vorratskammer“ freute Harry sich plötzlich:  
„Dort lagern wir dann nicht nur Nüsse, sondern auch alles was wir hier in Caldera bekommen, und wofür wir nicht so oft laufen möchten. Und Schinken, den hängen wir an die Decke, und Emma kann Obst einlegen, Marmeladen kochen.“  
„Was sind Marmeladen“ wollte Raz sofort wissen und wurde fast schon entsetzt angesehen.  
„Okay, ich sollte es wissen, tu es aber nicht, also ist es etwas ganz fantastisches.“  
„Das kommt davon, dass wir bisher nur Eier und Speck zum Frühstück gegessen haben“ stellte Severus ernst fest:  
„Aber es gibt ja auch kein Brot, oder Brötchen, trotzdem sind Marmeladen eine sehr gute Idee. Hoffentlich kann Emma das, ansonsten müssen wir ihr zumindest erklären wie es geht. Aber das geht auch alles nur, wenn es hitzebeständiges Glas aus Bernstein gibt.“  
„Wir haben Teetassen aus Glas, die halten einiges aus“ nickte der Hauptmann der Leibgarde, während sie die Farm betraten und Lucius an der Tür anklopfte.  
Sofort wurde ihnen von einem alten Farmer geöffnet, seine Augen zeigten sich vollkommen menschlich, er war also kein Senche.  
„Seid ihr die Neuen“ fragte er und dann fiel sein Blick erst auf Harry, danach auf Pearl und Zeus:  
„Und der Guard, von dem sie alle reden. Kommt rein, ich wette es ist etwas geschäftliches. Ihr seid alle Menschen, außer die Nervensäge da“ er deutete auf Razum-Dar:  
„Und der Guard, aber der Guard wurde vor kurzem erst gebissen.“  
Der Farmer war groß, muskulös und vielleicht siebzig Jahre alt. Sein Gesicht war vom Wetter gegerbt, seine Hände voller Hornhaut und Narben. Sein graues Haar trug er unter einem alten Lederhut, dazu trug er eine geflickte Jeans und ein graues Hemd.  
„Mein Name ist Benjamin Walters, aber mit den Jahren wurde daraus einfach nur Ben. Die haben es hier nicht so mit Nachnamen.“  
„Also sind Sie draußen geboren?“  
„Ja. Meine Frau war Händlerin und reiste für Nüsse bis zu mir in die USA. Dort habe ich die Walnussfarm meiner Eltern betrieben. Hab mich gefragt wieso diese hübsche Lady immer eine Sonnenbrille trug und an Neumond nicht auffindbar war. Magda!“  
Er rief noch zweimal den Namen, woraufhin eine alte Senche zu ihnen in das Wohnzimmer kam, lächelnd begrüßte sie alle, auch die beiden Cathay, dann ging sie gleich in die Küche.  
„Irgendwann erzählte sie mir von Grahtwald, und was hier so lebt, und das es hier keine Nüsse gibt. Meine Walnüsse sind magisch gezüchtet, trotzdem ist es extrem schwierig sie anzubauen.“  
„Wie ist Ihr Ertrag, wenn die Saison beginnt“ wollte Lucius wissen.  
„Nicht schlecht, ich habe nicht nur die Bäume hier, sondern auch ungefähr zweihundert auf einem freien Platz, fünfhundert Meter von hier entfernt. Man kann ja auch nichts roden für ein Feld, kann nur nehmen was der Wald mir bietet und die Lichtung war frei. Dort habe ich dann auch noch ein Haus, für meine Angestellten stehen, die kümmern sich das ganze Jahr um die Bäume. Ich muss düngen wie ein Verrückter, das Unkraut ausbuddeln und woanders wieder einpflanzen, jedes abgefallene Blatt einsammeln und nach Caldera zum Papiermacher bringen. Wenn einer meiner Bäume eingeht, habe ich Papierkram für eine Woche zu erledigen und dann muss ich nach Eldenwurz und die tote Pflanze langwierig erklären. Aber dank dieser Arbeit bin ich auch unendlich reich geworden, habe drei Kinder, einer davon wird meine Farm übernehmen wenn ich nicht mehr kann.“  
„Alle drei zum Senche gebissen“ wollte Raz wissen.  
„Natürlich. Ich kenne das Gesetz. Magda hat zwei gebissen, ihr Bruder das letzte.“  
„Es dürfen also keine halben Senche existieren“ stellte Harry fest.  
„Wir sind keine Werwölfe“ nickte Raz ernst:  
„Halbe Werwölfe neigen nur zu Hunger auf rohes Fleisch und jaulen an Vollmond etwas herum. Halbe Senche aber fangen auch irgendwann an wahnsinnig zu werden, sich selbst zu verletzen und andere Leute anzufallen. Deswegen ist, bei so einer gemischten Familie, das oberste Gesetz, dass die Kinder gebissen werden müssen. Entweder von der Familie, oder wenn sie nicht wollen, von einem ausgesuchten Senche. Bei ganz unwilligen machen wir auch Zwangsbisse, und dann wird das Kind auch gleich aus der unbelehrbaren Familie genommen.“  
„Magda, bring unseren Gästen von der Walnussmilch“ nickte Ben und nur wenig später saßen sie am großen Familientisch, tranken Milch und aßen Trockenfleisch.  
„Aus den Schalen der Walnüsse machen wir braune Farbe, für die Schneider und Färber“ erzählte Ben stolz:  
„Nichts wird verschwendet oder weggeworfen. Allein deswegen hab ich mir auch schon den ein oder anderen Bonus vom Königshof abholen können. Und Cepheus mag meine Walnüsse persönlich auch. Wollt ihr euch eine Lieferung sichern, für den Saisonstart? In zwei Monaten geht es los.“  
„Wir dachten an zehn Kilo“ Lucius wurde nachdenklich:  
„Aber vielleicht ist es besser wenn wir einen Baum für uns kaufen. Wir bezahlen dich monatlich dafür, dass du ihn betreibst und wir kriegen den Ertrag.“  
„Also mietet ihr ihn, das hat hier noch keiner gemacht. Ein Baum wirft ungefähr dreißig Kilo Nüsse ab, wie schon gesagt, sie sind magisch“ Ben rieb sich nachdenklich die Stirn:  
„Das hat wirklich noch nie jemand gemacht, ich weiß gar nicht was ich dafür berechnen soll.“  
„Wie viel gibt’s du einem Arbeiter im Monat?“  
„Siebzig Galleonen, das ist ein vollkommen legitimer Lohn, sie sind ja nicht acht Stunden täglich an den Bäumen.“  
„Dann bezahlen wir den Arbeiter und den Dünger“ bestimmte Lucius:  
„Achtzig Galleonen im Monat. Harry, gib mir Pearl mit, ich gehe mit Ben einen Baum aussuchen und ihr könnt schon mal nach Caldera runtergehen. Wir treffen uns auf dem Marktplatz. Pearl wird mir den Weg zeigen.“  
„Das ist eine gute Idee, das hier wird länger dauern und wir wollen uns doch nicht langweilen. Auch wenn Magda sicher eine hervorragende Gesellschaft ist“ bestimmte Severus und trank tatsächlich seine Milch aus. Kuhmilch verschmähte er bisher, aber die Walnussmilch schien ihm gut zu schmecken:  
„Lucius schafft es auch allein, es ist nicht das erste mal, dass er in so etwas investiert.“  
„Lucius... Lucius Malfoy“ fragte Ben plötzlich und der Genannte nickte, dann fiel ihnen auf, dass sie sich bisher gar nicht vorstellten:  
„Als ich das letzte Mal von den Malfoys hörte... was treibt dich hierher, Voldemort?“  
„Kann man so sagen“ seufzte Harry:  
„Ich bin Harry Potter.“  
„Harry Potter“ klappte Ben der Mund auf:  
„Als ich das letzte mal von dir hörte... Junge, du sollst doch den fiesen Kerl vernichten und nicht hier sitzen. Ich krieg manchmal den Tagespropheten, meine Tochter arbeitet als Händlerin und bringt ihn derweil mit. Du hast doch eine wichtige Aufgabe...“  
„Man hat festgestellt, dass ich nicht der Auserwählte bin. Doch Voldemort soll es weiter denken und auch irgendwann, dass ich tot bin. Damit er sich sicher fühlt, eventuell Fehler macht, das hilft dann dem wirklichen Auserwählten. Ich wurde gegen meinen Willen gebissen, aber wir wollten schon vorher hierher kommen. Es war in der Nacht, bevor wir das Tor benutzten.“  
„Und der hier“ Ben deutete auf den Professor, der sich auch gleich vorstellte:  
„Siehst gar nicht so fies aus, wie immer in der Zeitung stand. Komm Malfoy, in diesem Fall kannst du dir so viele Bäume aussuchen wie du willst.“  
„Ich glaube einer reicht“ schmunzelte Lucius:  
„Aber mich würde zudem interessieren was deine Tochter dafür möchte, dass sie mir auch einen Tagespropheten bringt.“  
„Ich werde sie euch demnächst mal vorbei schicken, dann kannst du es mit ihr besprechen. Und jetzt komm, einen Baum aussuchen.“  
Ben ging mit Lucius, und Pearl, weg und die anderen verabschiedeten sich von Magda.  
„Besucht uns bald wieder“ bat sie:  
„Ben hat ungern Kontakt zu den Menschen in Caldera und Waldheim, sie sind neidisch auf unseren Reichtum. Aber euch scheint er zu mögen, es wird ihm sicher gut tun mit euch Kontakt zu haben. Mit Menschen die nicht so neidisch sind.“  
„Wir werden sicher bald wieder vorbei kommen“ nickte Severus zustimmend und schon wenig später betraten sie die eigentliche Stadt Caldera:  
„Dieser Ausflug hat ja schon sehr interessant angefangen. Mal sehen was hier noch auf uns zukommt.“


	16. Chapter 16

„Ein Stand mit Holz“ Harry ging staunend zu dem Mann, welcher auf dem Marktplatz seine Waren anbot, und eindeutig sehr beliebt war. Gerade gingen zwei Senche mit zwei Hölzern weg, welche sie wie Babys in den Armen hielten, dabei waren sie gerade einmal Handgroß.  
„Alles Treibholz“ nickte der Verkäufer sofort, als Harry vor ihm stand und sich das Angebot ansah:  
„Meine Leute sammeln es jeden Morgen von den Stränden ein und bringen es mir einmal die Woche. Deswegen ist es trotz allem nicht günstig. Du bist der Guard, oder? Das sieht man nicht nur an den beiden Cathay dort.“  
„Ich merke es langsam“ schmunzelte Harry und sah sich einen kräftigen Stamm genauer an. Er war schon etwas mitgenommen, schien aber trotzdem noch stabil zu sein und war ungefähr zwei Meter lang. Das war doch fast schon perfekt für das Zimmer von Zeus und Pearl, sie konnten sich ihren Rücken daran schrubbeln, oder die Krallen wetzen... Harry fragte nach dem Preis.  
„Dreihundert Galleonen“ verkündete der Mann und dem Jungen klappte die Kinnlade runter. So viel bezahlte er sicher nicht, damit sich ein Cathay daran schrubbte.  
„Hey, der Preis ist absolut gerechtfertigt“ nickte der Verkäufer heftig:  
„Das ist eins meiner besten Stücke, denn normalerweise bekomme ich nur so etwas von meinen Jungs gebracht.“ Er holte eine metallene Box hervor und präsentierte Harry einen Haufen Holzstücke, nicht größer als ein Daumen.  
Der junge Mann kräuselte die Lippen, der Verkäufer hatte ja recht, aber eventuell konnte er ja etwas zum Schrubbeln aus dem Eldenbaum ziehen. Er musste nicht unbedingt Holz kaufen.  
Trotzdem konnte er vielleicht einen Preisnachlass erzielen, und das Holz dann ins eigene Zimmer als Dekoration hängen. Oder ins Wohnzimmer, dann befestigte er zu Weihnachten Kugeln aus Bernstein daran.  
„Tut mir leid“ wandte er sich an Zeus und Pearl:  
„Ich hätte das gerne für euer Zimmer gekauft, aber es ist zu teuer.“  
Er zwinkerte den Cathay zu und Pearl verstand sofort, ließ ein trauriges Gurren hören. Zeus machte daraufhin gleich mit, wohl aber eher aus Solidarität, als aus Verständnis. Er war eben noch jung, er wusste nicht das die Senche, und Menschen, manchmal logen um ihr Ziel zu erreichen.  
„Also gut, zweihundertfünfzig“ seufzte der Verkäufer, er war zwar ein Mensch, aber auch er wusste wie wichtig die Cathay waren. Außerdem, wenn man einem Cathay half, war man bei den Senche gleich beliebter.  
Harry kräuselte die Lippen, neben ihm fingen Pearl und Zeus an zu schnurren.  
„Zweihundertfünfundzwanzig, keine Galleone weniger“ schnappte der Verkäufer entsetzt, er wurde also langsam weich.  
„Was gibt es hier“ Severus erreichte Harry, und seine Begleitung, auf seinem Kopf saß Karliah mit einer halben Banane im Schnabel:  
„Willst du das Holz, Harry?“  
„Wir verhandeln noch.“  
„Zweihundertfünfundzwanzig, keine Galleone weniger“ der Verkäufer verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
Harry fing nun auch an zu schnurren, der Verkäufer ging auf zweihundert runter.  
„Hundertfünfzig“ bestimmte Severus mit festem Blick:  
„Da waren doch schon Holzwürmer dran.“  
„Es ist Treibholz und stammt nicht vom Grahtwald“ schnappte der Verkäufer:  
„Kein Wunder das da irgendwann die Holzwürmer dran waren. Es ist wahrscheinlich über hundert Jahre alt.“  
„Aber die Würmer haben Löcher gemacht“ Severus tippte ernst darauf und legte seinen finstersten Lehrerblick auf, der Verkäufer ging sofort vor Schreck einen Schritt zurück. Trotzdem aber versuchte er seinen Preis noch zu verteidigen.  
„Das macht doch den Charme... des Holzes aus“ schnaufte er, ganz klar machte Severus ihn nervös und Harry konnte es ihm gut nachempfinden:  
„Also gut Hundertfünfundsiebzig. Das ist mein letzter Preis.“  
„Ich bin immer noch für hundertfünfzig. Aber gut, hundertfünfundsiebzig und das hier ist dabei.“ Er deutete auf ein Stück Holz, welches man gut als Tablett benutzen konnte.  
„Das ist selbst schon hundert wert“ ächzte der Verkäufer entsetzt, konnte sich aber nicht mehr wehren und willigte am Ende ein. Harry bekam seinen Stamm, Severus das Tablett, damit gingen sie zu Lucius und Raz, die noch über Pflaumen verhandelten.  
„Was bringt ihr da an“ wollte Raz neugierig wissen und sah sich besonders den Stamm genauer an:  
„Das ist merkwürdig“ er streichelte über das Holz, schnupperte und leckte dann sogar daran:  
„Das ist kein Treibholz.“  
Sofort erstarrten Harry und Severus vor Schreck.  
„Das ist ein Stamm aus Grahtwald, er wurde mit einem menschlichen Zauber so zurecht gemacht. Nur ein guter Senche erkennt es... da kann ich euch keine Vorwürfe machen. Wo habt ihr das gekauft?“ Sofort zeigten die Beiden in die Richtung und führten Raz zu dem Stand, gleich als der Mann den Hauptmann der Leibgarde sah, fing er an alles zusammen zu zaubern.  
Aber Raz war schneller, er pfiff dreimal und schon waren Wachen bei ihm.  
„Schnappt ihn“ befahl er den Männern, der betrügerische Verkäufer wollte weg apparieren, aber Severus hatte ihn schnell entwaffnet.  
Die Wachen holten sich den Mann, fesselten ihn mit Seilen aus Seide und Wolle.  
„Wo hast du das Holz her“ schimpfte Razum-Dar und zeigte dadurch wie knallhart er sein konnte, als er keine Antwort bekam trat er dem Verbrecher ins Gesicht:  
„Ich bringe dich gleich zum König, wenn du nicht sofort antwortest. Wo hast du das Holz her?“  
„Wir fällen an der Nordküste“ wimmerte der Mann, woraufhin Pearl und Zeus anfingen zu fauchen.  
„Ihr fällt“ presste Raz hervor und trat den Verbrecher ins Land der Träume, die beiden Cathay zeigten wütend ihre Zähne und Harry machte sich daran sie zu beruhigen.  
„Er wird für seine Taten bestraft“ seufzte der Junge sanft und streichelte die Beiden, wandte sich dann an Raz, der zusammen mit den Wachen den Stand untersuchte.  
„Was macht ihr mit dem Holz?“  
„Das ist schwierig. Den Stamm könntest du versuchen wieder einzupflanzen, aber diese Stücke hier... das stammt alles von einem Baum. Einer Grahteiche... nein, das kannst du dann auch nicht mehr einpflanzen. Grahteichen sind besondere, magische Bäume.“  
„Eine Grahteiche“ fragte Lucius besorgt.  
„Dort steht eine“ Raz deutete auf einen riesigen Mammutbaum, er war bestimmt hundert Meter hoch und seine Krone überdeckte den ganzen Marktplatz von Caldera. Nun war auch das Entsetzen in Severus und Lucius groß, die Grahteichen schienen, mit dem Eldenbaum, die ältesten Bäume zu sein, so etwas durfte man erst recht nicht fällen.  
„Gebt mir das hier alles“ Harry zog seinen Zauberstab und sammelte all das Holz, von dem Stand des Verbrechers, zusammen, ließ es schweben und verließ damit Caldera. Nur Pearl und Zeus folgten ihm, Raz hielt die anderen Beiden auf.  
„Ich habe in seinem Gesicht gesehen, dass er gerade allein sein möchte“ erklärte er:  
„Kaufen wir ihm einen Kakao und Kokosnussspieße, und warten hier auf ihn. Und ihr, Wachen, lauft nach Eldenwurz und erzählt dem Hauptmann von der Sache. Er soll gleich Leute in den Norden schicken, bevor die Halunken noch mehr Unheil anrichten.“  
Die Männer nickten zustimmend und machten sich sofort auf den Weg, kamen aber nicht weit, als sie plötzlich spürten wie die Erde zu ihren Füßen leicht zu beben anfing, blieben sie erschrocken stehen.  
Und dann sahen es alle, dort wo Harry hin gegangen war, wuchs ein Baum. Erst war er nur zwei Meter hoch, aber dann wurde er immer größer und breiter, es war eine Grahteiche.  
„Bei allen Göttern des Grahtwaldes“ schnappte Raz nach Luft.  
„Ist das sehr ungewöhnlich“ hakte Severus nach.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht, es ist derselbe Wurzelzauber wie der für die Blumen. Aber nur die Königsfamilie kann Grahteichen wachsen lassen, also bisher Cepheus und Ariadne. Hoffentlich hat Harry sich jetzt nicht überanstrengt. Die Grahteiche hörte bei zehn Metern auf zu wachsen, es dauerte einige Momente, da kamen die Drei zurück. Zeus trug Harry auf seinem Rücken, der war zwar wach, aber sehr erschöpft.  
„Ich fühlte mich so schuldig“ nuschelte er wenig später, zwischen Kakao. Kokosnuss und Trockenfleisch:  
„Ich habe alles Holz verbraucht, trotzdem ist sie nicht so hoch geworden, wie ich es dachte.“  
„Aber sie wird wachsen“ nickte Razum-Dar ernst:  
„D trägst sicher keine Schuld, du wusstest ja nicht was du da kaufst. Und auch wenn du keine Schuld trägst, so hast du doch diese schändliche Tat wieder gut gemacht... hier ist das Geld zurück, welches ihr ausgegeben habt.“  
„Hier iss noch einen Apfel“ forderte Severus von dem Jungen und auch den nahm Harry gerne an. Dabei saß er immer noch auf Zeus, der zusammen mit Pearl gerade etwas Fleisch begutachtete und dann genüsslich verschlang.  
„Und das mit den Bäumen machst du nur noch in solchen besonderen Fällen“ bestimmte Lucius ernst, deutete auf die neue Grahteiche, die gerade von einigen Senche bewundert wurde:  
„Die Wachen haben das gesehen, sie sind auf dem Weg nach Eldenwurz und werden es dort Cepheus sicher erzählen. Nicht nur das es dich anstrengt, am Ende erfinden sie hier für dich extra noch eine Tageszeitung.“  
„So schlimm sind wir nicht, aber allein aus Gesundheitsgründen sollte das hier deine vorerst letzte Grahteiche sein. Mach das von mir aus täglich mit Blumen, und anderem Kleinzeug, aber es gibt einen Grund wieso sonst nur die Königsfamilie es macht. Und Cepheus können wir das schon länger nicht mehr zumuten“ erklärte Raz ernst:  
„Lasst uns jetzt den Rest einkaufen und dann heim gehen. Ihr kennt ja jetzt auch den Weg nach Caldera und...“ Er unterbrach sich als er sah wie sich ein Senche an der Hosentasche von Lucius vergriff und dann mit dessen Brieftasche davon huschte.  
„Hey“ schimpfte der Malfoy, als er es bemerkte, da schoss Raz aber schon an ihm vorbei und verfolgte den Taschendieb über den ganzen Marktplatz.  
„Ich glaube gleich braucht Raz einen Kakao“ überlegte Harry lächelnd und gab Karliah ein Stück Kokosnuss ab.


	17. Chapter 17

„Rein theoretisch können es alle Senche lernen, beziehungsweise sie beherrschen es schon. Es ist derselbe Wurzelzauber, den jeder auch bei den Blüten anwendet“ Cepheus zupfte ernst an seiner Pfeife, als sie am Abend wieder alle zum Essen in dem Gasthaus saßen. Diesmal waren Zeus und Raz auch dabei, ersterer schien gerade mit Dante über ein halbes Hühnchen zu diskutieren. Sie brummten und gurrten leise, betrachteten dabei sehr ernst das leckere Fleisch. Solange bis Harry den Zauberstab zückte und das Fleisch kopierte, so das beide Cathay gleich viel hatten.  
„Aber...“ hakte Severus nach.  
„Nur die Königsfamilie, und ein paar andere Tiger, sind stark genug dafür. Wie ihr an Harry gesehen habt, war er danach sehr erschöpft, und je größer der Baum, je älter das Holz, umso schlimmer ist es. Vor vielen Jahren ist auch schon mal der ein oder andere Senche daran gestorben. Ich habe selbst nur einmal eine Grahteiche wachsen lassen, sie war bei ihrem Fällen... schreckliche Menschen haben das getan... vierhundert Jahre alt. Danach lag ich eine Woche in meinem Bett und konnte nichts bewegen, nur schlucken ging.“  
„Du machst das nicht mehr, Harry“ bestimmte der Professor sofort:  
„Wobei wir natürlich hoffen, dass wir nie wieder so ein Holz finden, oder gar kaufen. Was wird mit den Verbrechern geschehen?“  
„Sie werden sterben, für solche Leute bemühen wir nicht mal einen Tag unser Gefängnis“ nickte Ariadne ernst:  
„Die Grahteichen sind die wichtigsten Bäume im Grahtwald. Das was diese Leute getan haben, ist mit nichts wieder gut zu machen, Harry hingegen hätte sich da einen Bonus verdient... oder ähnliches. Wenn du einen Wunsch hast, dann kannst du ihn gerne vortragen und wir werden sehen was sich machen lässt.“  
Der Junge hielt inne und schien ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken.  
„Ich wünsche mir das Lucius und Severus für immer in Eldenwurz bleiben können, wenn sie es wollen, und sie müssen weder heiraten, noch sich beißen lassen. Wir werden zwar sicher nicht für immer zusammen wohnen, aber wenn sie es wollen, sollen sie in der Stadt bleiben können.“  
„Eigentlich war der Wunsch für dich gedacht“ staunte Ariadne.  
„Ich habe alles was ich mir wünsche, und außerdem mag ich sie. Immerhin sind sie ohne zu zögern mit mir hierher gekommen, sie hätten das nicht tun müssen, mir nicht einmal helfen. Aber ich stand nur vor der Tür von Severus und zwanzig Minuten später hatte er seine Koffer gepackt.“  
„Dein Wunsch soll dir erfüllt werden“ nickte Cepheus ernst und man konnte sehen, wie zumindest Severus gerade ein großer Felsen vom Herzen fiel:  
„Das ist nichts großartig aufwendiges und allein damit das ihr abends hierher kommt, habt ihr euch schon gut integriert. Man kennt euch, und mag euch. Den Guard sowieso.“ Cepheus hustete heftig und zog dann an seiner Pfeife. Sofort erntete er wieder besorgte Blicke.  
„Ich hab nicht mehr lange Jungs. War heute beim Arzt, zusammen mit dem alten Jeffrey, dem Besitzer von Pearl, er hat uns Beiden nicht mehr lange gegeben. Mir gerade mal einen Neumond, bei Jeffrey sieht es fast genauso aus... schaut mich nicht so betroffen an, ich habe doch gesagt, dass ich bereit bin zu gehen“ er hustete erneut:  
„Senche sind Katzen, wir spüren wenn es zu Ende geht und ich habe es schon seit vielen Neumonden in den Knochen. Vielleicht war es Schicksal, dass ihr gerade jetzt hierher kommt, ihr könnt meine Ariadne unterstützen... besonders du, Junge. Ihr werdet meiner Prinzessin doch beistehen, oder?“  
Sofort nickten die Drei heftig, wahrscheinlich war es wirklich Schicksal, dass sie gerade in dieser Zeit nach Eldenwurz kamen. Und Ariadne hatte auch noch kein Kind, eventuell beherrschte auch Harry deswegen das einpflanzen der Grahteichen recht gut. Auch wenn er es wirklich nicht mehr machen sollte... es dauerte noch Jahre bis Ariadne schwanger wurde und ein Kind großzog, welches ihr Nachfolger wurde.  
„Das beruhigt meine alte Seele, so kann ich ganz unbesorgt in die Jagdgründe eingehen. Wisst ihr, wir Senche glauben, dass wir zu den Ahnen der Cathay kommen, dort mit ihnen auf ewig jagen. Es ist eine versöhnliche und angenehme Vorstellung“ er sah ernst auf die Pfeife:  
„Ich habe getan was getan werden musste, und Ariadne wird mein Werk gut weiterführen. Der Schutz des Grahtwaldes, und seiner Bewohner, der Pflanzen und Tiere... als unsere Ahnen hierher kamen, schworen sie für immer für den Grahtwald da zu sein, ihn mit ihrem Leben zu verteidigen und ihm zu dienen. Und er ist dafür gut zu uns, es gibt keine Hungersnöte, keine Armut, wir haben keine Obdachlosen, oder jemanden ohne Arbeit. Selbst die Künstler verdienen hier gutes Geld, ich weiß wie es draußen ist, ich habe eure Welt oft genug gesehen... all das Leid... Ja, es gibt Neid und Verbrechen hier, aber das gibt es doch überall, oder? Grahtwald ist ein Paradies und Ariadne wird darüber genau so gut herrschen wie ich... Und jetzt gebt mir noch ein Glas Wein aus, immerhin habe ich euch gerade erlaubt für immer in Eldenwurz zu bleiben. Das sollte euch fröhlich stimmen.“ Der alte König lachte amüsiert auf und klopfte dabei die Pfeife auf dem rechten Oberschenkel aus.

„Karliah“ Severus verzog missmutig das Gesicht als sein Liebling ihm am frühen Morgen eine weiße Blüte brachte:  
„Harry?“  
„Ich komme gleich“ tönte es aus dem Bad, das erst Zeus und dann der junge Mann verließen. Er sah müde aus, was wohl daran lag, dass er nach dem Gasthausbesuch noch bis tief in die Nacht das Zimmer für die Cathay einrichtete.  
Sie bekamen alles dafür in Caldera, weiche Teppiche aus Wolle, ein paar Kissen und Harry holte noch einen kräftigen Ast aus dem Eldenbaum. Daran konnten sich Zeus und Pearl das Fell schrubben.  
Erstmal Zeus, Harry hoffte trotz allem das Jeffrey und Cepheus noch lange lebten.  
„Was hat sie gebracht“ der junge Mann erhielt die weiße Blüte und betrachtete sie nachdenklich, gerade aber als er ihr eine neue Wurzel gab spürte er etwas merkwürdiges, etwas... trauriges und tiefes.  
„Da stimmt was nicht“ er trat aus der Wohnung raus und gleichzeitig mit allen Senche, auf dem Platz, sah er zu einer der Innenwände. Dort waren mehrere Stellen der inneren Rinde fast schwarz gefärbt, eine „Ader“ nun wurde vor ihren Augen dunkler.  
„Ist etwas mit dem Baum“ fragte Lucius besorgt, der gerade von seiner morgendlichen Runde zurück kehrte und das auch sah:  
„Nicht das er Probleme bekommen hat, weil die Kerle im Norden Grahteichen fällten.“  
„Nein“ Raz trat neben sie:  
„Cepheus ist gerade gestorben. Die Königsfamilie ist mit dem Eldenbaum stark verbunden, jede dunkle Stelle zeigt einen toten König, oder eine tote Königin an. Seht dort diese besonders schwarze Ader, das war Ayrenn, unsere erste Königin, die Tochter des ersten Senche, welcher Grahtwald betrat. Ihr Vater war schon alt gewesen, sie baute das Leben hier auf, führte uns in ein Paradies, fast zweihundert Jahre lang.  
Der Wille ihr Werk zu beenden hielt sie so lang am Leben, und sie war es auch, die sich mit dem Eldenbaum verband... und damit jeden, der nach ihr kam.  
Schaut nicht so traurig, ich habe gestern Abend schon gesehen, dass ihr ihm sein letztes Glas Wein ausgeben habt. Als ich ihn dann zurück in die Gemächer brachte, sprachen wir noch darüber, er wusste das er diese Nacht nicht überlebt. Seine Seele ist wohl gerade in die Jagdgründe eingegangen, der Baum reagiert sofort.  
Ariadne muss sicherlich gleich die Geschäfte übernehmen, die Verbrennung ihres Vaters muss in Waldheim stattfinden und man wird erwarten das der Guard auch dabei ist. Aber ich rechne damit, dass sie mit dieser Sache bis nach dem Neumond warten.“  
„Es ist traurig“ seufzte Harry und sah betrübt zu dem schwarzen Holz, welches nun Cepheus gehörte:  
„Ich hoffte eben noch, dass er und Jeffrey noch viel Zeit haben. Aber es war wohl auch wirklich soweit für ihn... Ich gehe hoch und sehe vor allem erstmal nach Dante.“  
„Ich begleite dich“ bestimmte Raz sofort.  
„Harry geht nicht ohne etwas gegessen zu haben“ Severus kam raus, er hatte alles, mit Emma, von der Tür aus beobachtet und reichte Harry ein Stück Bratenfleisch vom Vortag. Das verschlang dieser sofort und bat dann Zeus zuhause zu bleiben.  
„Ich will Dante zur Not trösten, da sollte kein anderer Cathay bei sein“ nickte er seinem ständigen Begleiter zu und machte sich dann mit Raz auf den Weg in den Thronsaal.  
„Du reagierst instinktiv sehr gut“ erklärte Harrys Betreuer im Aufzug:  
„Deine Aufgabe ist es dich um die Cathay zu kümmern, Dante gehört dazu. Sicher wird Ariadne dich deswegen auch oft um Rat bitten... sie hat jetzt keine einfache Zeit vor sich. Eine Krönung im eigentlichen Sinne gibt es nicht, aber eine offizielle Vereidigung, in der ihr einige hochrangige Leute die Eldenkrone aufsetzen.“  
„Die Eldenkrone?“  
„Ein lebendiger Ast des Eldenbaums. Er hat ihn den Senche einst gegeben und von diesen Ahnen wurde der Ast zu einer Krone gebogen. Der Ast blüht jeden Frühling, genau wie der Baum, und trägt jeden Herbst Früchte.. und nein, es ist nicht erlaubt die Früchte des Eldenbaums zu essen, falls du fragen wolltest. Nur Mitglieder der Königsfamilie dürfen die Früchte der Krone essen, aber sie tun es schon seit Jahrhunderten nicht mehr. Die Krone wird auch eigentlich nicht getragen, nur am Tag der Vereidigung einmal. Den Rest der Zeit verbringt sie an einem geheimen Ort.“  
„Was passiert mit den Früchten des Baumes“ fragte Harry neugierig.  
„Er wirft sie ins Meer. In Grahtwald ist kein Platz mehr für einen weiteren Eldenbaum, das weiß er selbst, deswegen schüttelt er am letzten Tag des Herbstes seine Krone so stark, dass alle Früchte im Meer landen und untergehen. Die Früchte sind auch nicht groß, ungefähr so wie dein Kopf, und es sind nur ein paar hundert. Die auf der Krone sind natürlich kleiner... ich denke man wird Ariadnes Hochzeit auf den Frühling verschieben. Das ist auch hübscher, und sie hat jetzt wichtigeres zu tun.“  
Sie verließen den Fahrstuhl und betraten den fast leeren Thronsaal, nur Arthy und zwei andere Berater waren dort und arbeiteten.  
„Ariadne erwartet euch in den Gemächern“ nickte er den Beiden zu:  
„Besonders den Guard. Es gibt jetzt wohl einiges zu wichtiges zu besprechen...“


	18. Chapter 18

Ein dicker Klos bildete sich im Hals von Harry Potter, als dieser, mit Razum-Dar, das Schlafzimmer von Cepheus betrat und den alten König leblos in seinem Bett liegen sah.  
Es wirkte so als würde er noch schlafen, so friedlich, doch er atmete nicht mehr, wachte nicht auf... Cepheus war tot, für immer in die Jagdgründe eingegangen. Ariadne und Lillian wuschen ihn gerade mit heißem Wasser ab, hatten weiße Tücher da und wollten den Leichnam wohl später damit einwickeln.  
„Ich habe euch erwartet“ nickte die designierte Königin ernst fest:  
„Harry, du siehst traurig aus. Das musst du nicht sein, meinem Vater war gestern schon bewusst, dass er die Nacht nicht mehr überlebte und deswegen war ich auch die ganze Zeit über bei ihm. Er ist sehr friedlich, und mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, gestorben.  
Das ist eine der guten Eigenschaften, die Senche haben, sie spüren sehr klar wann es vorbei ist und können sich darauf vorbereiten. Dante ist in seinem Zimmer, er ist natürlich betroffen, aber auch er versteht es und wusste es vorher.“  
Sie deutete auf eine Tür und Harry ging sofort hin, öffnete sie langsam und trat dann in den Raum. Dante hatte im Grunde nicht mehr als Zeus gerade, weiche Teppiche, Kissen, zusätzliche besaß er noch so etwas wie ein Sofa, aber das war auch alles, und auf diesem lag er gerade.  
Als er Harry bemerkte kam er sofort zu ihm und ließ sich sanft streicheln. Der junge Mann konnte sofort spüren wie traurig der Cathay war, so setzte er sich zu ihm auf den Boden und holte sich das große Tier in die Arme.  
„Du musst jetzt Ariadne beistehen“ erklärte Harry sanft und kraulte Dante hinter den Ohren, erntete dafür ein Schnurren:  
„Sie wird es schwer haben und auch wenn du ihr nicht sagen kannst, was sie tun muss, so wird sie deinen geistigen Beistand sicher benötigen. Und ich bin für dich da, das wäre ich auch, wenn ich nicht der Guard wäre.“  
Harry seufzte leise auf, mit dem Tod von Cepheus war alles noch schwerer geworden.  
„Mein erster Neumond steht bevor und ich habe mich noch nicht mal richtig eingelebt... ich vermisse meine Freunde draußen... und jetzt das.“  
Sofort wurde Harry abgeschlabbert, Dante schien selbst in seiner Trauer zu spüren wie sehr der Guard sich überfordert führte.  
„Aber wir stehen das schon durch, wir sind beide nicht allein“ murmelte Harry leise und vergrub sein Gesicht im weichen Fell des Cathay.  
„Kann ich mit dir reden“ Ariadne betrat Dantes Zimmer allein, schloss die Tür hinter sich und stellte so sicher, dass niemand ihr folgte.  
„Sicher“ Harry wollte sofort aufstehen, aber sie wehrte nur ab und setzte sich ebenfalls auf den Boden.  
„Ich möchte dir mehr Privilegien geben, sofort“ erklärte sie ernst:  
„Ich werde dich zukünftig etwas mehr brauchen, denn mein größtes Problem sind jetzt die Priester der Cathay. Es ist fast schon eine Tradition, wenn ein Herrscher stirbt, stehen sie schnell auf der Matte. Sie wollen mehr Macht, einen Tempel in Eldenwurz und wenn ein Guard da ist, dann soll er natürlich ihrer Vereinigung beitreten. Und sie drohen dann auch damit, dass sie nicht an der Vereidigung teilnehmen, wenn ihre Wünsche nicht erfüllt werden.  
Mein Vater musste sie auszahlen, ich habe aber nun den Vorteil, dass ein Guard hier ist. Sie werden auf dich hören.“  
„Ich denke nicht, dass sie Ansprüche stellen dürfen, es gibt ja auch keinen anderen Tempel hier in Eldenwurz“ Harrys Gesicht verzog sich leicht wütend:  
„Sie sind eine offizielle Religion, oder?“  
„Nicht so wie das Christentum, zum Beispiel, bei den Menschen draußen. So etwas haben wir gar nicht. Man kann ihnen nicht einfach beitreten, sie suchen sich ihre Leute genau aus. Ich würde sie eher als harmlose Sekte bezeichnen... harmlos, bis es darum geht einen neuen König zu vereidigen.“  
„Und sie müssen unbedingt dabei sein?“  
„Als Vertreter der Cathay, ja.“  
„Dann lade sie nicht ein, ich mache das statt ihrer. Und bin ich nicht ein besserer Vertreter der Cathay?“  
Stille trat ein, dann sprang Ariadne plötzlich auf die Füße und verließ eilig das Zimmer, rief nach Arthy und fragte ihn, noch im Schlafzimmer ihres Vaters, ob Harry statt der Priester bei der Vereidigung teilnehmen könnte.  
Arthy dachte einen Moment lang nach, während Lillian und Raz den alten König endgültig eingewickelt hatten und ihm ein Tuch auf das Gesicht legten, dann zauberte der Berater ein Buch herbei.  
„Eigentlich dürfte nichts dagegen sprechen“ überlegte Arthy ernsthaft und blätterte in dem Buch, Harry kam dazu und konnte sehen wie Cepheus von mehreren Leuten abgeholt wurde:  
„Hier, 1236, Vereidigung von König Hans. Er hatte sich vorher mit dem Tempel zerstritten, aber es gab einen Guard, übrigens der letzte vor Harry.“  
„Ihr hattet so lange keinen Guard mehr?“  
„Deswegen nehmen wir auch an, dass ein Guard nur erscheint, wenn er gebraucht wird“ nickte Ariadne.  
„Jedenfalls, der Guard war kein Mitglied des Tempels, er konnte die Cathay bei der Vereidigung vertreten. Hier steht aber auch das die Priester daraufhin sehr ungehalten waren und es sogar Mordanschläge auf König Hans gab. Und nur wenig später trat der Guard dem Tempel bei und war damit für den König verloren“ las Arthy vor.  
„Mittlerweile sind sie harmloser, so etwas erwarte ich nicht mehr von den Tempeldienern“ überlegte Ariadne ernsthaft:  
„Aber sie werden sich trotzdem beschweren. Ich werde sie etwas besänftigen, bevor sie überhaupt erfahren, dass sie nicht eingeladen sind. Arthy, lass die gesamte kommende Woche Fleisch zum Tempel bringen. Wir übernehmen die tägliche Fütterung, denn die Cathay sind ihnen immer noch am Wichtigsten und sie sollen merken, dass der Tempel trotzdem noch wichtig für uns ist. Wenn sie dann bei ihrer Fütterung und den merkwürdigen Tänzen bleiben. Ach und Arthy, ich will das Harry einen Beraterplatz am Hof bekommt.“  
„Das bedeutet mehr Lohn“ staunte Arthy:  
„Und mehr Privilegien.“  
„Lieber ich gebe das Geld ihm, als dem Tempel, und die Privilegien wird er zukünftig gut gebrauchen können. Hast du Angst um deinen Posten? Mein Vater vertraute dir vollkommen, da kann ich das erst recht, Harry aber brauche ich genauso. Und die Berater werden von der Leibgarde beschützt.“  
Sie warf einen Blick zu Razum-Dar, der sich an ein Fenster gelehnt hatte und die Szene von dort aus beobachtete.  
„Eventuell ist der Tempel so ungehalten, über die Situation, dass sie Harry dafür verantwortlich machen. Sie werden ihn nicht angreifen, ich sagte schon, sie sind harmloser als früher“ erklärte die zukünftige Königin:  
„Aber sie versuchen vielleicht offensiver Harry in ihre Reihen zu holen, er ist noch jung, das werden sie sicher ausnutzen wollen.“  
„Ich kann mich zwar auch selbst sehr gut gegen so etwas wehren, aber Raz ist ja eh ständig um mich herum“ überlegte der junge Mann ernsthaft:  
„Ich denke nicht das ich zusätzlichen Schutz brauche, aber ich werde auch in nächster Zeit nicht mehr den Tempel besuchen. Solange bis Gras über die Sache gewachsen ist. Das ist wirklich ärgerlich, Jules wirkte so nett auf mich.“  
„Sie sind auch nett, aber auch konsequent“ bestimmte Raz ernst:  
„Wann wird die Vereidigung stattfinden?“  
„Nächsten Montag, bis dahin kann Harry auch nachlesen was er zu tun hat. Mit der Zeremonie in Waldheim warten wir bis nach Neumond“ bestimmte Ariadne ernst:  
„Ich habe jetzt sehr viel Arbeit vor mir... Lillian, Arthy, Dante, gehen wir.“  
Sie nickte Harry ernst zu und verließ dann mit ihrer Verlobten, dem Berater, und dem Cathay, das Schlafzimmer ihres Vaters. Raz und Harry blieben alleine zurück, seufzend sah der Junge auf das Bett runter.  
„Ich bin erst sechzehn“ murmelte er:  
„Aber nachdem was ich alles schon erlebt habe, besonders hier in Grahtwald, fühle ich mich gerade wie fünfunddreißig.“  
„Dann wärst du ja älter als ich“ Raz kam zu ihm und streichelte ihm sanft durchs Haar:  
„Und damit wäre ich ganz und gar nicht einverstanden. Komm, wir überfallen deine beiden Mitbewohner und verlangen ein ordentliches Frühstück.“  
Er lächelte sanft und das entlockte auch Harry ein leichtes Schmunzeln.  
„Ja gehen wir“ seufzte er leise und lehnte sich für einen Moment an Raz an, dann machten sie sich zusammen auf den Weg zurück zu Severus und Lucius.


	19. Chapter 19

„Du siehst aus als bräuchtest du einen besonders starken Kaffee“ empfing Emma den Jungen am nächsten Morgen, welcher sich in Begleitung von Zeus einfach nur an den Küchentisch setzte. Das war mittlerweile einer, den er aus dem Baum gezogen hatte, das ursprüngliche Möbelstück schenkten sie Emma als kleinen Bonus. Sie hatte ihn sich verdient und wusste ihn sehr zu schätzen.  
Nur die Stühle waren geblieben, eine Sitzbank zog Harry noch aus dem Baum, so hatten auch alle Gäste an dem neuen Tisch platz.  
„Nur einen normalen, und viel Speck“ nuschelte der zerzauste Harry Potter und erntete dafür ein fröhliches Kichern. Emma war Gold wert, besonders in diesen ereignisreichen Zeiten, auf den jungen Mann kam nun einiges zu. Besonders die Vereidigung in einigen Tagen, dazu musste er noch einiges lernen... und dann Neumond...  
„Das kriegst du gleich. Lucius trifft sich gerade mit einer jungen Frau, der Tochter des Walnussfarmers. Sie ist draußen Händlerin und anscheinend soll sie für ihn einige Dinge besorgen.“  
„Ja... mir auch. Ich hatte um eine Jeans gebeten, diese Hosen hier kratzen alle“ gähnte Harry und bekam erstmal seinen Kaffee:  
„Danke. Severus schläft noch?“  
„Ich habe ihn jedenfalls noch nicht gesehen.“  
Es klopfte, sofort spitzte Zeus die Ohren und Harry war etwas wacher, Lucius hatte seinen Schlüssel und Raz konnte einfach so reinkommen. Sie hatten es ihm erlaubt, er hatte wohl einen Generalschlüssel für alles und machte auch keinen Hehl daraus, dass ihm grundsätzlich alle Türen aufstanden.  
Wenn man es ihm erlaubte, denn auch der Hauptmann der Leibgarde besaß Anstand und Manieren. Auch wenn man dies nicht immer glauben konnte.  
Es konnte also jemand sein, den sie nicht kannten, aber auch Arthy, oder gar Ariadne persönlich.  
„Ich werde öffnen“ Emma schob die Pfanne zur Seite und wischte sich die Hände an der Schürze ab, Harry nahm einen kräftigen Schluck vom Kaffee.  
Sie hatten am Abend schon darüber nachgedacht ob die Priester der Cathay nun den Braten rochen und sich persönlich zu dem Guard begaben, damit sie ihn sich holten, bevor die Vereidigung begann. Raz hielt es nicht für unmöglich und schwor die kleine Familie darauf ein wachsam zu sein. Das galt auch für Zeus, der nun Emma zur Tür begleitete, sie mit ihr zusammen öffnete.  
Harry sah von seinem Platz aus nicht, wer da stand, aber Emma quietschte plötzlich erschrocken auf.  
„Herr...“ schnappte sie nach Luft und Harry streckte sich um wenigstens einen Teil zu erkennen, dass er gerade nicht danach aussah Besuch zu empfangen, störte ihn eher weniger. Es war gerade einmal halb sieben, jeder Besucher musste damit rechnen, dass der Herr des Hauses sich in keinem guten Zustand befand.  
Zeus gurrte freundlich, es war also niemand den man gleich wieder davon jagen wollte, Harry konnte aber auch nur eine einfache Robe aus brauner Baumwolle erkennen.  
„Ich bin hier um den Guard zu sehen“ erklärte eine dunkle, warme Stimme, eindeutig männlich:  
„Und mit ihm die Vereidigung zu besprechen.“  
„Harry“ Emma wandte sich mit erschrockenem Gesichtsausdruck an den Jungen:  
„Geh schnell duschen und dich ordentlich anziehen.“  
„Wieso“ gähnte Harry in seinen Kaffee rein:  
„Ich bin doch sowieso noch nicht aufnahmefähig. Lass ihn einfach rein und mach ihm ein Frühstück.“  
„Aber... Aber...“ stotterte Emma voller Entsetzen, sah aber ein das sie Harry nicht dazu bewegen konnte schnell ins Bad zu stürzen, und ließ daraufhin den Gast eintreten.  
Dieser Mann war wirklich eine imposante Gestalt, er war groß, muskulös und kahlköpfig, auf seiner Haut zeigten sich etliche Streifen, welche sie für einen Senche-Tiger üblich waren, seine Augen waren golden. Er hatte keine Augenbrauen, dafür aber dort jeweils drei kurze Tasthaare. Ansonsten war er nicht behaart, seine Streifen schienen sein einziger „Schmuck“ zu sein, auch auf den Armen und Händen.  
Er trug nur die braune Robe und war ungefähr zwei Meter groß, Harry schätzte ihn auf dreißig Jahre. Aber er war sich auch nicht wirklich sicher, denn es gab einfach keine Anzeichen für das Alter des Mannes.  
„Hallo, ich bin Tsun“ stellte sich der Gast vor und reichte Harry die Hand, gleichzeitig konnte man hören wie Severus im Bad verschwand:  
„Ich weiß schon wer du bist, Ariadne erzählte es mir gestern Abend.“  
„Setze dich“ forderte Harry und Emma stellte sich endgültig an den Herd:  
„Was führt dich her?“  
„Ich bin der Priester des Eldenbaums und Hüter der Eldenkrone. Du bist der Guard, wir werden zusammen die Vereidigung leiten. Außerdem vollziehe ich die Verbrennung von Cepheus, bei der du auch dabei bist. Wir haben einiges zu besprechen.“  
„Priester des Eldenbaums“ staunte Harry, davon hatte ihm noch niemand etwas erzählt, nicht einmal Raz.  
Tsun lächelte daraufhin und bekam einen Kakao, den er sehr gerne annahm. Severus kam nun aus dem Bad und begrüßte den Gast, nur wenig später traf Lucius ein und setzte sich dazu.  
„Ich bin der einzige Priester des Eldenbaums, es gibt keine weiteren, nur wenn ich das sechzigste Lebensjahr erreicht habe, darf ich mir einen Nachfolger ausbilden. Ich bin der Einzige, der in den Wipfel des Eldenbaums gehen darf und dort nach ihm sehen, das mache ich meistens im Winter, wenn er anfälliger für Krankheiten ist. Und ich bin der Hüter der Eldenkrone. Dann habe ich noch ein paar Aufgaben, wie zum Beispiel das Pflücken der Früchte von der Eldenkrone, oder das Laub des Baumes einsammeln. Wobei er recht wenig verliert“ erzählte Tsun:  
„Und ich muss dem neuen König, oder der neuen Königin, die Eldenkrone aufsetzen. Den verstorbenen Herrscher beisetzen... solche Dinge halt.“  
„Das ist sehr... faszinierend“ stellte Harry fest, und außerdem gefiel ihm Tsun außerordentlich gut. Diese Muskeln, und diese Streifen, fast schon hätte der junge Mann leise geschnurrt, aber so etwas überließ er lieber Zeus, der sich gerade bei Emma ein paar Leckereien erbettelte.  
„Eher langweilig“ schmunzelte der Priester und probierte dann von den Spiegeleiern:  
„Das ist meine erste Vereidigung, aber ich habe es so oft üben müssen, dass ich es schon im Schlaf kann. Du hattest noch keinen Neumond... wo ist dein Beißer?“  
„Wahrscheinlich tot, oder nahe dem Tode. Er ist ein Serienmörder gewesen, wurde hier verbannt und...“  
„Jack hat dich gebissen? Wahrscheinlich ohne das du es wolltest.“  
„Wir waren auf dem Weg hierher, er wollte mich wohl töten, aber das passierte aus irgendeinem Grund nicht.“  
„Hast du einen Betreuer bekommen?“  
„Razum-Dar.“  
Stille trat ein, dann grinste Tsun plötzlich breit und lachte laut auf, er schüttelte sich sogar vor Lachen und als sich Harry von dem Schrecken erholt hatte, musste er auch schmunzeln.  
„Es... es... tut mir leid“ prustete Tsun und zeigte damit zudem, dass er sicherlich kein steifer, ruhiger Priester sein musste, wie es zum Beispiel im Tempel der Cathay üblich war:  
„Raz ist ein schrecklicher Chaot. Als... als der Junge, den er gebissen hat, fertig war, ist er nach Waldheim geflüchtet um von diesem Chaoten wegzukommen. Er hat ihn im Suff gebissen. Cepheus muss auch betrunken gewesen sein, als er dir diesen Kerl aufhalste.“  
„Tsun“ tönte es von der Tür her und schon stand der Hauptmann der Leibgarde am Küchentisch und wollte sich den lachenden Verräter schnappen:  
„Das kriegst du zurück. Du hast mich doch damals eingeladen und mich abgefüllt.“  
„Du wolltest Rayn anmachen und hattest Angst, weil er der erste Mann war, auf den du standest“ Tsun sprang schnell auf und floh vor Raz in das Wohnzimmer:  
„Was kann ich dafür, dass du dann besoffen an diesem kleinen, armen Kellner knabberst?“  
„Du. Was machst du überhaupt hier, willst du mir Harry wegnehmen?“  
Raz sprang Tsun an und landete mit einem dumpfen Knall auf dem Boden vor der Vitrine, wo er stöhnend liegen blieb. Eindeutig war Tsun stärker, und wohl einer der wenigen, die überhaupt gegen Raz ankamen.  
„Schwachsinn, ich bin wegen der Vereidigung gekommen. Wobei er natürlich wirklich sehr süß ist“ grinste der Priester und Harry wurde knallrot, bis hinter die Ohren. Tsun kam zurück zum Tisch und berührte diesen dabei kurz.  
„Und er ist sehr begabt, was ich auch an den anderen Möbeln hier sehe“ nickte er, Harry wurde rot bis in die Fingerspitzen.  
Dann aber schien er sich zu fangen und atmete tief durch.  
„Ich gehöre niemandem“ erklärte er ernst:  
„Benehmt euch nicht wie Kinder.“  
„Was willst du denn...“ weiter kam Raz nicht, Severus und Lucius hatten ihn gepackt und vor die Tür gesetzt, nur eine Sekunde später folgte ihnen Tsun. Da half keinem von Beiden ihre Stärke, gegen diese beiden Männer kamen sie nicht an. Die beiden Menschen hatten auch nicht gezaubert, sie einfach nur gepackt und rausgeworfen.  
„Das war nur eine Demonstration“ nickte Severus ernst:  
„Benehmt euch ordentlich, dann könnt ihr wieder rein.“  
„Wir sind ruhig“ versprach Tsun und dann saßen sie auch schon wieder bei Harry am Tisch. Der war immer noch nicht geduscht, und trug nur seinen Morgenmantel über der Shorts, aber er war zumindest schon mal so aufnahmefähig, dass er Speck in sich hinein schaufeln konnte.  
„Wir sind zusammen aufgewachsen“ nickte der Priester des Eldenbaums:  
„Da artet so etwas schon mal aus. So wie an dem Abend, als wir uns Beide gegenseitig abfüllten und Raz dann den Kellner biss.“  
„Und der hat sich nach Waldheim abgesetzt, weil er dort eine gute Arbeit fand“ maulte der Hauptmann der Leibgarde:  
„Und nicht weil ich so ein Chaot bin. Harry hat sich noch nicht über meine Arbeit beschwert, und schau wie gut er etwas aus dem Baum ziehen kann.“  
„Das ist reines Talent, das hat er sicher nicht von dir gelernt“ schnaubte Tsun und zog eine filigrane Rose aus dem Tisch, schob sie mit Leichtigkeit zu Harry und lächelte dabei sanft. Sofort wurde der junge Mann wieder rot und verschluckte sich an einem Stück Speck, Severus musste ihm auf den Rücken klopfen.  
„Jetzt will Harry die Rose bestimmt behalten, aber auf dem Tisch will ich sie nicht“ erklärte Lucius ernst, woraufhin Tsun sie vom Tisch zur Sitzbank zog und sie dort auf der Rückenlehne platzierte. Da alles mit dem Baum verbunden war, konnte er dies mit Leichtigkeit tun, Harry war immer noch sehr rot und musste etwas Wasser trinken.  
„Pah, gib nichts auf dem, er ist der Priester des Eldenbaums“ schmollte Raz:  
„Der Baum würde ihm sogar sein letztes Blatt geben, wenn er es haben wollte.“  
„Du übertreibst, der Baum gibt mir nichts, außer ein paar Fähigkeiten mehr“ wehrte Tsun ab:  
„Und nehmen kann ich mir auch nichts. Aber davon einmal abgesehen muss ich auch kein Priester sein, um Harry einmal ordentlich auszuführen...“  
Er unterbrach sich, als er einen sehr ernsten Blick der anwesenden Menschen empfing, ebenso vom Guard, der langsam wieder eine gesunde Gesichtsfarbe bekam.  
„Darüber reden wir, wenn die Pflichten erledigt sind“ bestimmte Harry dann:  
„Und mit ungehobelten Kampfkatzen gehe ich sowieso nicht aus.“  
„Ungehobelte Kampfkatzen...“ kicherte Emma fröhlich und verteilte noch einmal Kakao, Kaffee und Frühstück für alle:  
„Esst und trinkt jetzt ordentlich, ihr braucht Kraft für die kommenden Tage.“

„Und du kannst wirklich da hoch in den Wipfel“ eine Stunde später saß Harry mit Tsun auf einer Brücke, welche den Fluss überquerte, und sah zum Eldenbaum hoch. Es gab einen einzigen Fluss in ganz Grahtwald, er versorgte alle Bewohner mit Süßwasser und war an einigen Stellen etwas enger, im Norden angeblich mindestens so breit wie die Themse.  
An dieser Stelle war er jedenfalls nicht tief, Zeus plantschte darin herum als wäre er ein Babytiger im Teich, Pearl begleitete sie und lag faul am Ufer.  
„Es gibt einen Zugang innerhalb des Baumes, ja, und nur ich darf ihn benutzen. Ich war aber auch schon mal ganz oben, der Baum hebt mich dann hoch... als Tiger ist es nicht einfach mit dem Klettern.“  
Raz musste arbeiten, er hatte gerade sehr viel zu tun, war aber auch der Meinung das sein Schützling sich bei Tsun in den besten Händen befand.  
Harry war auch der Meinung, jedenfalls was das Beschützen anging, und auch von Tsun konnte er viel lernen.  
„Wie weit kann man von dort oben aus sehen?“  
„Bis zum anderen Kontinent“ schmunzelte der Priester:  
„Ich kann manchmal die Drachen sehen, jedenfalls als kleine Punkte, wie sie dort herum fliegen. Aber die Luft ist auch sehr dünn dort oben, ich halte es nicht lange aus und bin lieber in dem Bereich, der für mich als Priester wichtig ist. Ich kann dort direkt auf das Herz des Baumes zugreifen, ein absolut geschützter Ort, jeder andere würde sterben, wollte er dahin gelangen.“  
„Du hast gesagt, du kannst dir ab dem sechzigsten Lebensjahr einen Nachfolger ausbilden, was ist wenn du vorher stirbst?“  
„Ich sterbe nicht vorher, das lässt der Baum nicht zu. Ich zeige es dir“ Tsun sprang von der Brücke und kletterte mühsam auf eine etwas kleinere Grahteiche. Als er ungefähr zehn Meter hoch war, sprang er in die Tiefe und noch bevor er auf dem Boden aufschlug, Harry quietschte erschrocken auf, kam eine Wurzel aus der Erde und fing Tsun auf.  
„Der Eldenbaum ist überall in Grahtwald“ erklärte der Priester ernst und setzte sich wieder neben Harry:  
„Und weil er mich nur hier schützen kann, darf ich den Kontinent auch nicht verlassen. Die Ausbildung dauert fünf Jahre und wenn mein Nachfolger bereit ist, bin ich zwar noch Priester, aber der Schutz endet. Der Eldenbaum schützt dann meinen Nachfolger, der dann auch den größten Teil meiner Aufgaben übernimmt. Mein Vorgänger war fünfundsechzig als ich fertig war, ging aber erst mit achtzig in Rente. Er lebt nicht mehr, aber er war immer sehr zufrieden mit meiner Arbeit. Und mein Nachfolger wird genauso gut sein wie er, und alle meine anderen Vorgänger. Ich diene dem Eldenbaum, ich schütze ihn, pflege ihn und erfülle seine Wünsche. Jedenfalls soweit ich es kann.“  
„Das ist als...“  
„Der Eldenbaum ist tatsächlich ein denkendes, lebendes Wesen. Zwar nicht in dem Sinne eines Tieres, Menschen oder Senche, aber auch er hat Bedürfnisse. Und nur ich verstehe sie, deswegen dauert die Ausbildung auch so lang. Zwei Jahre allein brauchte ich um alles zu verstehen was der Baum mir sagen will.“  
„Und du musst eindeutig nicht enthaltsam leben“ Harry spitzte die Lippen und nun war es an Tsun leicht rot zu werden.  
„Natürlich nicht“ schnappte dieser verlegen:  
„Und ich würde wirklich sehr gerne einmal mit dir ausgehen. Wenn alle Zeremonien erledigt sind, auch die in Waldheim. Das hat erstmal Priorität, ich erkläre dir alles was zu tun ist... und wenn du möchtest, helfe ich dir auch gegen die Priester der Cathay. Ich habe auch bei ihnen sehr viel Gewicht, wenn ihr Oberpriester nicht wieder ein Idiot ist. Als ich noch in Ausbildung war, war einer ein Idiot, er glaubte er sei der mächtigste aller Priester und könne sich alles erlauben.“  
„Was hat er getan?“  
„Er kam zu meinem Vorgänger und verlangte Früchte des Baumes. Wir haben ihn ausgelacht.“  
„Was wollte er damit?“  
„Die Erleuchtung. Wer davon isst kann in die Zukunft sehen, in die Vergangenheit, in die Herzen aller die mit dem Baum verbunden sind. Also auch in die der Königsfamilie. Deswegen dürfen auch nur die sie essen, die mit ihm verbunden sind, damit nichts schlimmes geschieht.“  
„Du hast eine gegessen?“  
„Ich musste, jeder Priester muss es einmal tun. Es ist eine Zeremonie. Sie schmeckte grauenhaft, sauer wie zweihundert Zitronen auf einmal. Kaum war die Zeremonie vorbei, saß ich erstmal eine Stunde auf dem Klo. Jedenfalls wollte der Idiot davon essen, wir haben ihn ausgelacht und verjagt. Dann meinte er sich bei Cepheus zu beklagen und der hat ihn auch ausgelacht. Danach hat man ihn nicht mehr gesehen und ein neuer Oberpriester wurde eingesetzt. Gerüchte besagen, er wollte die Cathay auf den König hetzen, da haben sie ihn gefressen.“  
„Jules war eigentlich sehr nett...“  
„Ich kenne ihn nicht, wenn ich mich mit Priestern beschäftige dann höchsten mit denen der Blumen, oder denen der Grahteichen. Die der Grahteichen sind am angenehmsten. Sie verstehen mich am Besten und haben nicht vor sich irgendwas zu holen, oder irgendjemanden.“  
„Ich habe eine wachsen lassen.“  
„Eine Grahteiche?“  
„Ja. Aus gefälltem Holz... es war sehr anstrengend.“  
„Dann solltest du es nicht noch einmal tun. Rufe mich das nächste mal, ich kann es, oder Ariadne. Später einmal Ariadnes Kind. Sie hat mich vor einiger Zeit gefragt, ob ich der Erzeuger sein möchte, ich habe mich noch nicht entschieden.“  
„Ich empfände es als eine gute Idee. Immerhin bist du auch ein Tiger, und auch ein sehr wichtiger. Und auch wenn sie das Kind mit Lillian zusammen aufzieht, du kannst für es trotzdem der Vater sein.“  
„Würdest du trotzdem mit mir ausgehen?“  
„Ich will keine Kinder, ich wollte schon keine Kinder, da wusste ich noch nicht, dass ich schwul bin. Mir wäre es also egal. Und es ist wahrscheinlich auch eine große Ehre der Vater des nächsten Herrschers zu sein... sprich nicht immer von Dates. Wir kennen uns gerade mal zwei Stunden.“  
„Ich will nur sehen ob ich Chancen bei dir habe“ grinste Tsun frech und wich einem halbherzigen Angriff aus. Dabei verlor Harry den Halt und drohte in den Fluss zu fallen, aber Tsun holte schnell eine Wurzel des Eldenbaums hervor und fing ihn damit auf.  
„Wie du siehst, es hätte nur Vorteile mit mir auszugehen“ lachte er fröhlich und musste dann vor dem knallroten Guard fliehen.


	20. Chapter 20

Severus wachte unsanft auf als er mitten in der Nacht lautstarkes Poltern und Knurren hörte, und dann schien sich der Baum um ihn herum zu bewegen.  
Der Boden bebte, die Wände verzogen sich sogar sichtbar, es sah aus als würden Wellen durch das Holz fahren. Schnell sprang er auf und schlüpfte in seinen Morgenmantel, irgendetwas stimmte nicht und sein Bauchgefühl sagte ihm... er musste unbedingt nach Harry sehen.  
Wenn Knurren zu hören war, dann stammte dies von Zeus, wenn der Baum sich bewegte war es ganz sicher auch nicht normal. Besonders nicht in dieser Intensität, es klirrte verzerrt, als hätte jemand eines der Fenster auseinander gerissen. Eilig verließ der Professor sein Zimmer, Karliah setzte sich auf seinen Kopf und er traf im kleinen Flur auf Lucius.  
„Das kommt aus Harrys Zimmer“ schimpfte der Malfoy, als nun ein Krachen zu hören war. Mitten in der Nacht war so etwas ganz sicher nicht normal, der Junge sollte ruhig schlafen.  
Wieder bebte der Boden und sie versuchten die Tür zu Harrys Zimmer zu öffnen, aber sie war fest verschlossen. Zu fest, normalerweise würden sie gleich zu Feuer greifen um den Weg frei zu bekommen, aber der Eldenbaum durfte nicht verletzt werden.  
Schreien war nun zu hören, ersterbendes Schreien, das stammte aber nicht von Harry... Lucius zauberte auf die Tür, erreichte aber mit den normalen Öffnungszaubern nichts. Voller Entsetzen presste er die Lippen zusammen, auch wenn dem Jungen diesmal nichts geschah, dann vielleicht beim nächsten mal... der Baum gab den Weg zu Harry nicht frei, egal aus welchem Grund.  
„Harry“ brüllte Severus und erhielt keine Antwort, niemand schrie mehr:  
„Harry bist du okay? Verdammt!“  
„Ich bin okay“ war nun die zitternde Stimme des Jungen zu hören:  
„Tsun ist hier.“ Sofort atmeten die Beiden tief durch.  
„Wartet ich öffne euch... er muss die Tür zugeschoben haben“ ertönte die Stimme des Priesters, wer hatte die Tür zugeschoben, und dann ging auch die Tür auf. Sofort stürmten die Beiden in das Zimmer.  
Überall Blut, Zeus war voll mit menschlichem Blut, Harry saß mit einer üblen Wunde am rechten Arm auf dem Bett, daneben stand Tsun, am Boden lag eine zerfleischte Leiche.  
Hinter Tsun war der Baum aufgeschoben worden, nach draußen hin, die beiden Männer standen wie erstarrt in der Tür, dann aber riss sich Severus zusammen und kümmerte sich um Harrys Wunde.  
„Was ist passiert“ schnappte Lucius nach Luft.  
„Ein Mordanschlag“ nickte Tsun:  
„Ich bin auch gerade erst gekommen, Zeus hat Harry gerettet.“  
„Ich habe es erst gemerkt, als sein Messer schon in meinem Arm steckte. Er muss den Baum lautlos aufgeschoben und verschlossen haben, ich schrie auf und Zeus hat ihn angegriffen. Dabei zog er das Messer raus und wurde dann von Zeus getötet“ erzählte der Junge mit bleichem Gesicht und zeigte auf eine kleinere Machete, die blutverschmiert am Boden lag.  
„Ich spürte es zwar, aber mein Haus ist oben, es hat etwas gedauert bis ich hier angekommen bin. Die Öffnung hier habe ich gerade gemacht. Und bevor ihr fragt, nicht jeder kann den Baum so lautlos verschieben, normalerweise sind die Häuser sicher“ seufzte der Priester:  
„Ich rufe am besten Raz. Harry ist ein Berater, er fällt in das Gebiet der Leibgarde.“ Er berührte den Baum kurz und sie konnten sehen wie eine leichte Welle durch das Holz ging.  
„Wie geht es Harry“ wollte Lucius besorgt wissen und betrachtete nachdenklich die Leiche:  
„Das ist jedenfalls niemand den wir kennen, wahrscheinlich ein angeheuerter Killer. Und Zeus ist der Held der Nacht, ich kaufe dir später eine halbe Kuh, an der frisst du drei Tage, mindestens.“  
„Die Wunde ist sehr tief“ stellte Severus besorgt fest und zauberte seine Tasche herbei, darin befanden sich alle Tränke und Verbände, sogar Pflaster aus der Muggelwelt:  
„Es wird ein paar Tage dauern, bis das geheilt ist, sehr viele Muskeln sind betroffen. Wie gut das ich noch einige Tränke da habe.“  
Raz traf mit zwei seiner Leute ein, er kam einfach durch das Loch, welches Tsun geschaffen hatte und war sehr entsetzt als er das ganze Blut sah.  
„Was ist hier passiert“ schimpfte er und warf einen Blick auf Harry, der gerade einen ekligen Trank zu sich nehmen musste, Tsun erzählte sofort alles.  
„Er muss den Baum bewegt haben, so lautlos, dass niemand dabei aufwacht, kann es nicht jeder“ bestimmte Raz sofort und ließ seine Leute alles untersuchen, als erstes packten sie die Machete ein:  
„Und normalerweise schützt der Baum alle Behausungen zusätzlich. Der Killer muss irgendwie ausgebildet worden sein. Jungs, packt die Leiche ein, ich will so schnell wie möglich wissen wer das ist. Ist die Wunde sehr schlimm?“  
„Nein, es tut schon gar nicht mehr weh“ seufzte Harry leise, er stand noch unter Schock und wusste nicht wie er mit der Situation umgehen sollte, dazu war er immer noch blass vom Blutverlust:  
„Ob die Priester der Cathay... nein, sie sind friedlich, denke ich. Vielleicht hat Jack jemanden geschickt um sein Werk zu vollenden.“  
„Es könnte im Grunde jeder sein, der den Guard nicht leiden kann und eventuell auch so dem Königshaus schaden will“ nickte Raz ernst:  
„Ein besonders böser Verstand könnte auf die Idee kommen, dass nach dem Tod von Cepheus eine gewisse Schwäche herrscht und will diese verstärken. Der Guard ist da sicher ein gutes Ziel, besonders nachdem du zu einem engen Berater ernannt wurdest.“ Die Leiche wurde abtransportiert und Tsun fing an das Blut zu entfernen, das machte er mit Hilfe des Baums.  
„Keine Sorge, all der Dreck wird weggetragen, er landet nicht im Baum“ nickte er, Severus verband Harrys Wunde und legte den Arm in eine Schlinge.  
„Am Montag ist das verheilt“ erklärte der Zaubertränkemeister ernst:  
„Rechtzeitig zur Vereidigung. Komm her Zeus, ich zaubere dich sauber.“  
Er zückte den Zauberstab und schon hatte der Cathay wieder ein sauberes Fell, Razum-Dar rieb sich die Stirn mühsam.  
„Ich habe viel Arbeit bis Montag, und ich kann keinen meiner Leute entbehren, sonst hätte ich einen hier einquartiert. Bis zur Vereidigung ist jeder gefährdet, der Ariadne irgendwie nahe steht.“  
„Ich ziehe bis Montag hier ein“ bot sich Tsun sofort an und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Ich brauche nicht viel, nur einen Schlafplatz und einen Platz für meine Tasche. Und ich war hier, da lebte der Kerl noch, ich war nur nicht schnell genug um Zeus aufzuhalten. Der Baum gibt mir Bescheid, er weckt mich wenn so etwas geschieht.“  
„Wieso“ fragte Harry leise und strich sich mit der linken Hand über das Gesicht, die rechte konnte er erstmal nicht benutzen, der Arm musste ruhig liegen. Lucius zauberte nun auch das Bettzeug sauber und all das, worauf der Baum nicht zugreifen konnte.  
„Weil der Baum weiß wer meine Freunde sind“ nickte der Priester ernst:  
„Das gilt auch für Raz, wenn der in seiner Wohnung überfallen wird... oder wo auch immer er gerade schläft. Oder Ariadne, wobei sie ja in der Regel gut überwacht wird. Und selbst wenn Misa in Caldera was passiert, werde ich informiert, das geht dann über die Wurzeln. Er macht das automatisch, nicht weil ich es mir wünsche, er weiß das ich ihm nur gut dienen kann, wenn ich glücklich bin.“  
„Misa ist eine alte Schulfreundin“ murmelte Raz und nickte dann ernst:  
„Also gut, Tsun bleibt hier und ich informiere Ariadne noch vor dem Frühstück darüber. Sie wird nicht glücklich sein, aber kann sich derzeit auch nicht darum sorgen. Versucht noch etwas zu schlafen.“  
Raz ging seinen Leuten, durch das Loch, hinterher und Tsun schloss es daraufhin. Nun sah alles wieder so aus wie immer, nur das Fenster war zerstört worden aber das konnte man neu einsetzen lassen.  
„Geht wieder schlafen“ forderte der Priester, Lucius und Severus auf:  
„Ich kümmere mich um Harry und Zeus. Macht euch keine Sorgen, so etwas wird nicht mehr passieren.“  
„Der Baum hat eben gebebt, die Wände bewegten sich“ überlegte Severus, als er seine Tasche schloss und wieder weg zauberte.  
„Das war ich, als ich auf dem Weg hierher war. Ich habe sicher nicht auf den Aufzug gewartet. Macht euch keine Gedanken darüber.“  
Die beiden Männer sahen Harry fragend an, der nickte daraufhin leicht und sie verließen das Zimmer wieder.  
„Wie sollen wir jetzt noch schlafen“ seufzte Lucius und strich sich mehrmals über das Gesicht, Severus nickte nur zustimmend:  
„Komm, schauen wir nach wo Emma den Kakao-Likör versteckt hat... oder den Kokosschnaps.“


	21. Chapter 21

Vorsichtig klopfte Professor Severus Snape an der Zimmertür des Jungen an und hörte ein leises „Herein“, woraufhin er fast lautlos eintrat. Harry saß, mit dem Arm in der Schlinge, aufrecht im Bett und kraulte Zeus, der halb auf ihm lag. Neben dem jungen Mann im Bett lag Tsun, auf dem Bauch, und schien zu schlafen, jedenfalls reagierte er in keinster Weise als der Professor das Zimmer betrat. Etwas was man eigentlich nicht von einer Katze erwartete, wobei die ja auch einen ziemlich festen Schlaf haben konnten.  
Es fehlte nur noch, dass Tsun anfing im Traum Mäuse zu erlegen.  
„Schläft er noch“ wollte Severus leise wissen, dabei war es doch sehr wahrscheinlich und bedarf der Frage gar nicht, Harry nickte zustimmend.  
„Jedenfalls schnarcht er in das Kissen rein.“  
Es war der Morgen nach dem Anschlag auf den Jungen und entsprechend sah sich Severus erst einmal die Wunde, mit einem Zauber, an. Er wollte den Verband noch nicht entfernen, um eventuell einen neuen anzulegen, dafür war es noch zu früh und die Wunde konnte dadurch wieder aufreißen. Etwas was dann sicher mehr weh tat als der Angriff an sich, den hatte Harry wohl ganz gut weggesteckt. Erstmal jedenfalls, wer wusste schon wie es ihm in ein paar Stunden ging, so ein Schock konnte auch noch Nachwirkungen haben die sich viel später zeigten.  
Andererseits war Harry auch schon immer sehr zäh gewesen.  
„Komm ich helfe dir und wir lassen ihn schlafen“ bestimmte Severus, woraufhin sich Tsun leicht regte und dem Professor etwas auffiel, vorsichtig hob er die Decke an und stellte fest, dass der Priester nur Shorts trug.  
Sein Rücken war voll mit den typischen Streifen eines Tigers, aber auch mit ein paar striemenförmigen Narben, als hätte man ihn ausgepeitscht. Das musste aber nicht unweigerlich passiert sein, er konnte auch mal auf ein paar Dornen, oder Stacheln, gefallen sein und dann darauf abgerutscht. So konnte man sich dann auch recht schnell den halben Rücken zerkratzen.  
„Er trägt fast nichts“ stellte Severus leise fest und kräuselte etwas ungehalten die Lippen.  
„Mir gefällt es so und er wollte sich die Robe nicht versauen“ schnappte Harry, mit rotem Gesicht, nach Luft und huschte schnell zu seinen Sachen, um sie mühsam aufzuheben.  
Wenn man den rechten Arm nicht bewegen konnte, dann war das schon recht schwierig, auch das mit dem Zaubern musste der Junge erstmal auf das Wesentlichste reduzieren.  
„Sei nicht eifersüchtig“ bestimmte Harry auf dem Weg ins Bad, Severus folgte ihm und hob unterwegs die Sachen auf, die der junge Mann verlor.  
„Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig. Du bist nur erst sechzehn Jahre alt und pubertierst mit deiner Homosexualität herum“ schnaubte der Professor etwas böse.  
„Ich tue was? Verdammt, ich hatte bis zu dem Augenblick unserer Ankunft hier, nicht eine Sekunde Zeit um mit meiner Homosexualität herum zu pubertieren. Und jetzt willst du mir das auch nicht mal lassen. Ja, Tsun gefällt mir, das bedeutet aber nicht, dass ich gleich mit ihm ins Bett springe. Jedenfalls nicht in der Weise, in der du es von mir denkst.“  
„Ich will nur verhindern, dass er dir wehtut“ schimpfte der Professor nun und drückte Harry seine Klamotten in den Arm.  
„Du benimmst dich als wärst du mein Vater“ klagte der Junge sofort, woraufhin Severus augenblicklich kalkweiß wurde und Harry langsam der Mund aufging.  
„Das... das stand in dem Brief“ ächzte er und rang dabei schwer nach Luft:  
„Remus muss dir geschrieben haben...“ Und schon hatte Harry seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, zielte damit etwas ungelenk auf den Professor, der es nicht mehr verhindern konnte, und wirkte einen Vaterschaftstest. Das war ein einfacher Zauber, den Harry in seiner Verzweiflung schon auf Remus, Sirius und sogar Arthur Weasley angewendet hatte, doch diesmal zeigte der Stab ein grünes Licht, statt einem roten, an.  
Harry kreischte so laut und erschrocken auf, dass Emma besorgt aus der Küche kam um nachzusehen was da los war.  
„Was ist passiert“ fragte sie besorgt und holte sich den entsetzten Jungen erstmal in den Arm.  
„Harry musste gerade feststellen, dass ich mit seiner Mutter nicht nur Händchen gehalten habe“ erklärte Severus trocken:  
„Etwas was ich ihm eigentlich in anderer, angenehmerer Situation sagen wollte. Und ja, es stand in dem Brief, aber ich hatte schon vorher eine Ahnung gehabt und wirkte den Zauber ein Jahr zuvor, heimlich, auf dich.  
Und das war auch der Auslöser gewesen, wieso wir uns Grahtwald als neue Heimat aussuchten, ich wollte nie ohne dich hierher gehen. Zumindest dabei haben wir gelogen, du warst bei unserer Flucht immer mit fest eingeplant.“  
Harry ließ ein Quieken hören, wie das einer Katze die vor einem Haufen Katzenminze hockte, und dann sprang er Severus einfach in die Arme. Der Professor schwankte kurz, hob sich dann aber den Jungen hoch und drückte ihn fest an sich.  
„Was ist denn hier los“ nuschelte es plötzlich hinter den Beiden, Severus drehte sich um und sah Tsun verschlafen im Flur stehen:  
„Muss ich eifersüchtig werden?“  
„Er ist mein Dad“ quiekte Harry herum.  
„Wusstest du das nicht? Ich hab es schon gemerkt, als ich euch das erste mal zusammen sah. Na ja, ich hab eine gewisse, enge Verwandtschaft gesehen, aber weil du ihn nie „Dad“ nanntest, dachte ich er wäre dein Onkel oder Cousin, oder so. Hast du es gerade erst erfahren? Macht man so etwas nicht eher an Weihnachten, oder allgemein an einem schöneren Ort?“  
„Hatte sich gerade so ergeben“ murmelte Severus, der nicht einmal daran dachte seinen Sohn jetzt loszulassen. Emma kicherte und wackelte zurück in die Küche, wo sie Lucius empfing, der sich dann auch zu der Szene im Flur gesellte.  
„Er ist mein Dad“ quiekte Harry erneut.  
„Das weiß ich doch... wolltest du es ihm nicht erst an Weihnachten sagen, Severus?“  
„Verdammt“ schimpfte der Professor daraufhin:  
„Er ist gerade selbst auf die Idee gekommen. Ich habe ihn wohl doch etwas zu sehr bemuttert, aber das darf man mir nicht vorwerfen, immerhin kann ich es jetzt überhaupt erst tun.“  
„Und wie wir letzte Nacht gesehen haben, kann es nicht schaden, wenn wir etwas mehr auf Harry achten“ nickte Lucius und Tsun schob sich an der Gruppe vorbei um ins Bad zu gehen:  
„War der gerade nur in Shorts?“  
„Fang nicht du auch noch damit an“ klagte Harry und löste sich von seinem Vater:  
„Oder bist du mein Onkel, oder so etwas? Denn nur dann dürftest du das auch.“  
„Wir sind sicher über irgendwelche Ecken verwandt, aber nein, ich bin nicht dein Onkel, oder ähnliches. Dir gefällt Tsun wohl in Shorts?“  
„Darauf antworte ich jetzt nicht, er könnte es hören“ maulte Harry mit rotem Gesicht.  
„Ich habe es eben schon gehört, als ihr dachtet ich würde schlafen“ tönte es daraufhin aus dem Bad heraus:  
„Und ich werde es mir merken.“  
„Harry ist sechzehn“ schimpfte Severus daraufhin und presste die Lippen fest zusammen, als er selbst erkannte wie sehr er seinen Sohn bemutterte. Immerhin war Tsun, zwar zu spät, sogar gekommen um Harry vor dem Attentäter zu schützen. Dafür das er nicht schnell genug ankam konnte er ja nichts, wäre er es, hätte er Harry gerettet und nicht Zeus.  
„Ich weiß“ Tsun kam geduscht, und wieder mit seiner Robe bekleidet, aus dem Bad:  
„Und ich werde darauf achten. Soll ich dir beim Duschen helfen, Harry?“  
Harry wurde knallrot, schüttelte den Kopf und verschwand schnell im Bad, Severus hatte daraufhin einige sehr ernste Blicke für den Priester übrig. Aber noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, kam der besorgte Hauptmann der Leibgarde in die Wohnung.  
„Wieso steht ihr hier im Flur rum, ist noch etwas passiert? Bitte nicht, Ariadne kommt vor Sorge fast um und ich habe viel zu viel andere Arbeit.“  
„Es ist nichts passiert“ schmunzelte Tsun:  
„Ich nehme Harry heute mit zu den Ohmnes-Priestern. Ich will mit Michael über die Vereidigung reden und da kann ich dem Jungen auch gleich was neues zeigen.“  
„Das ist eine gute Idee“ freute sich Raz und bekam von Emma einen Kakao in die Hände gedrückt:  
„Da ist er auch vollkommen in Sicherheit. Ariadne meinte, wenn ihr etwas braucht, dann sagt es unbedingt. Sie will das es euch allen gut geht.“  
„Severus ist mein Dad“ tönte es aus dem Bad heraus und es klang immer noch etwas Quiekend.  
„Wirklich, ich habe zwar eine enge Verwandtschaft gesehen, aber damit habe ich jetzt nicht gerechnet. Steht ihr deswegen im Flur?“  
„So in etwa“ seufzte der Professor und sie begaben sich in die Küche, wo schon das Frühstück wartete:  
„Was machen die Ohmnes-Priester?“  
„Verheiraten und so“ erklärte Raz trinkend und schon empfing Tsun wieder einmal ernste Blicke.  
„Habt ihr Angst, dass ich mit Harry gleich einen Termin mache“ grinste der daraufhin und wurde im nächsten Moment wieder ernst:  
„Harry müsste achtzehn sein, oder eine Genehmigung aus dem Königshaus haben. Die dürfte er sich jetzt sogar selbst erstellen, aber er sieht auch nicht aus als wolle er mich gleich heiraten. Nein, die Ohmnes-Priester, es sind nur drei, organisieren einen großen Teil der Zeremonie am Montag. Ich bin nur für die Eldenkrone zuständig, nicht aber für die Gäste und das zeremonielle Essen. Das übrigens sehr lecker ist.“  
„Und was muss Harry machen“ wollte Lucius wissen.  
„Die meiste Zeit würdevoll dabei stehen und einmal die Krone, gleichzeitig mit den anderen Priestern, berühren. Es ist aber wichtig wo er steht und welchen Satz er dann auch zu sagen hat. Er spricht für die Cathay und muss der Königin bedingungslose Treue schwören, woraufhin sie ihm schwört den Cathay auf ewig zu dienen.“  
„Ich muss feststellen, in Grahtwald gibt es viele Priester. Für die Cathay, den Eldenbaum, die Grahteichen, zum Heiraten...“  
„Für den Fluss und das Meer. Und das war es auch schon. Und nur die Priester der Cathay sind besonders viele, es ist je nach Bedarf, in Grahtwald wird nicht oft geheiratet und die Menschen haben ihren eigenen Priester dafür. Die Senche glauben halt gerne und dafür braucht es Leute, die sie darin unterstützen, das war schon immer so gewesen. Und selbst denen, die nicht glauben wollen, sind sie eine Hilfe, denn sie geben gewisse Richtlinien vor. Ich zum Beispiel sage oft wie der Eldenbaum gerade zu behandeln ist, was man zu gewissen Zeiten nicht tun sollte... da fällt mir ein, er darf im Winter nicht verschoben werden. Also wenn ihr noch Zimmer braucht, dann macht es vor dem ersten Frost.“  
„Wir wollten tatsächlich noch eine Vorratskammer haben“ überlegte Lucius ernsthaft und Harry kam an den Tisch:  
„Wo schläfst du eigentlich, während du hier auf ihn aufpasst?“  
„Bei Harry im Bett natürlich“ grinste Tsun böse und wurde finster angesehen:  
„Also gut, ich mache heute Abend noch ein Zimmer, das könnt ihr dann später einmal als Vorratskammer nutzen. Aber Harry hat sich nicht beschwert.“  
„Es könnte noch ein Attentäter kommen“ überlegte der junge Mann sofort:  
„Da wäre es schon von Vorteil... nein, eindeutig nicht. Nicht solange mein Vater noch denkt er müsse mich bemuttern, und ich würde mit meiner Homosexualität herum pubertieren.“  
„Das tust du auch, und ich bemuttere dich nur, wenn ich es für notwendig halte“ erklärte der Professor ernst:  
„Du kennst Tsun erst ein paar Tage und erfreust dich gerade nur seiner Attraktivität. Wenn ich von dir höre wie toll du seinen Charakter findest, das du dir eine Beziehung mit ihm vorstellen kannst und er dir teure Pralinen schenkt, dann können wir über mehr reden... und über Nächte in denen er neben dir im Bett schläft.“  
„Ich verstehe was du meinst“ stellte Harry fest und fing an den Speck in sich hinein zu schaufeln, da er aber nur eine Hand frei hatte, konnte er gleichzeitig Zeus nichts abgeben. Der war mittlerweile auch in der Küche angekommen und bettelte sich daraufhin einmal quer durch die Anwesenden, und bekam auch überall etwas.  
„Hat der nicht eigentlich sein eigenes Fleisch“ fragte Lucius, als Zeus bei ihm ankam und ein Spiegelei erhielt, welches er auch sehr gerne annahm:  
„Aber es ist wirklich eine gute Idee, wenn Tsun Harry heute mitnimmt, und auch Zeus...“ Kratzen ertönte an der Tür, Raz ließ Pearl rein:  
„Und diese Dame auch.“  
„Und dann macht er gleich einen Termin bei diesen Hochzeitspriestern“ klagte Severus, er glaubte aber auch nicht wirklich selbst daran. Pearl kam sofort zu Harry und beschnupperte seinen verbundenen Arm, dann ließ sie ein recht klagendes Miauen hören und leckte über die Schlinge.  
„Es ist nicht mehr schlimm“ beruhigte Harry sie sanft:  
„Zeus hat mich letzte Nacht gerettet, sonst wäre ich jetzt tot, aber die Wunde ist nicht mehr schlimm. Am Montag ist schon alles verheilt.“  
„Ich mache keinen Termin“ wehrte Tsun gelassen ab:  
„Hochzeitssaison ist im Frühling, und da steht dann erstmal die Heirat von Ariadne und Lillian an. Da muss ich die Krone noch mal auspacken. Wir gehen gleich los und besuchen die Ohmnes-Priester. Michael ist einer meiner... guten Bekannten... ich vertraue ihm zumindest und das heißt für den Priester des Eldenbaums schon einiges.“


	22. Chapter 22

„Severus ist mein Vater, ich fasse es immer noch nicht“ Harry schüttelte nachdenklich den Kopf, als er mit Tsun, Zeus und Pearl die Wohnung verließ, sie über den Platz hinweg zum Tor gingen, welches sie aus dem Eldenbaum heraus führte. Sie wollten zu den Ohmnes-Priestern und über die Vereidigung sprechen, Harry war schon neugierig darauf diese Senche kennenzulernen. Besonders Michael, den Tsun gut kannte.  
„Ich finde ihr seht euch schon ziemlich ähnlich“ überlegte Tsun ernsthaft:  
„Die Haarfarbe ist fast gleich, eure Gesichtszüge... nur die Augen nicht und er ist auch etwas bleicher. Vielleicht würde ein Urlaub am Strand...“ Der Priester des Eldenbaums unterbrach sich als Harry plötzlich erstarrte und dann schnell hinter dem kleinen Baum verschwand, der inmitten des Platzes stand. Tsun wirkte erst verwirrt, dann aber entdeckte er Jules und zwei weitere Priester der Cathay, welche gerade Eldenwurz betraten und eindeutig auf dem Weg zu Ariadne waren.  
Sie hatten ihre besten Roben angezogen und einen Ordner mit sich.  
Sofort stellte sich Tsun so hin, dass die drei Priester, Harry von keiner Seite aus sehen konnten, warum auch immer der Junge sich vor ihnen versteckten wollte.  
„Du weißt schon, dass du bei keiner Konfrontation alleine wärst“ flüsterte Tsun ihm zu.  
„Ja, aber jetzt möchte ich ihnen noch nicht begegnen“ flüsterte Harry zurück:  
„Sie sollen sich erst ihre Abfuhr bei Ariadne holen, dann werde ich sie schon früh genug antreffen... und außerdem... ich zaubere so schlecht mit dem verletzten Arm.“  
„Du glaubst doch nicht wirklich, dass sie dich angreifen werden?“  
„Es gibt Einflüsse...“ Harry atmete tief durch und kam dann aus seinem Versteck hervor:  
„Die machen harmlose Menschen, oder Senche, schnell zu einer Gefahr. Es muss kein böser Geist sein, wie ich es schon ein paar mal erlebte, es reichen auch einfach nur Neid, Hass und Eifersucht.“  
„Das ist wahr, aber wenn Jules klug genug ist, wird er sich von dir fern halten. Du bist immer noch wichtiger als so eine kleine Gruppierung, die sowieso von den Meisten für wahnsinnig und übertrieben gehalten wird. Komm gehen wir, ich will zum Mittag wieder zurück sein.“  
„Müssen wir weit gehen“ fragte Harry, als sie dann endgültig den Eldenbaum verließen.  
„Nein“ Tsun wandte sich zu ihm und sah, dass der Junge schon wieder auf Zeus saß:  
„Wir sollten einmal darüber reden, dass die Cathay dich immer tragen. Dante hat es, laut Raz, auch schon gemacht. Dante, der königliche Cathay-Tiger, der Vertraute von erst Cepheus und jetzt Ariadne.“  
„Da war es Spaß gewesen und ich auch nicht mehr ganz nüchtern. Außerdem bieten sie es mir meistens an.“  
„Die Leute, die dich so sehen, wissen aber nicht, dass zum Beispiel Zeus es dir angeboten hat, dich zu tragen. Du bist der Guard, du...“  
„Ich diene ihnen nicht“ wehrte Harry entschieden ab und dachte nicht mal im Traum daran von Zeus runter zu gehen:  
„Ich bin kein Priester der Cathay, kein Diener und erst recht kein Dosenöffner. Ich bin der Guard, und selbst das stimmt nicht, für die Cathay bin ich ebenbürtig. Und sie wissen das ein Mensch nie so schnell, und ausdauernd, ist wie ein Tiger. Außerdem bin ich auch für sie noch ein Jugendlicher... ich beschäftige mich mit ihnen, auch wenn es manchmal nicht so aussieht. Die Hälfte meiner täglichen Gedanken gehören nur den Cathay und besonders von Dante konnte ich bisher sehr viel lernen. Ich diene ihnen nicht, das können andere machen, ich bin ihre Stimme und das ist ein ganz großer Unterschied. Und jetzt lass mich hier reiten, das ist angenehmer als selbst zu laufen und dadurch bei jedem falschen Schritt die Wunde zu spüren. Immerhin hat der Attentäter meine Muskeln verletzt, das zieht ordentlich... von den Zehenspitzen bis hoch in den Hals.“  
Tsun schwieg erstaunt und mit offenem Mund, mit solch einer Antwort hatte er nicht gerechnet und tatsächlich veränderte es auf irgendeine Weise seine Ansichten.  
„Ich diene dem Eldenbaum auch nur bedingt“ stellte er nach einigen Minuten des Nachdenkens fest:  
„Im Grunde bin ich auch hauptsächlich seine Stimme. Du hast recht, das was du tust ist anders, als die Arbeit der Priester der Cathay, und das müssen auch die Leute erkennen, die sehen wie du auf Zeus reitest. Du fütterst sie nicht, du versorgst nicht ihre wunden Pranken, du sorgst anders dafür das es ihnen gut geht. Es wird sicher eine Zeit kommen, in der du ihre Wünsche bei Ariadne vortragen musst, zum Beispiel.“  
„Genau. Mir ist es auch mittlerweile zu anstrengend immer auf die Meinung anderer Leute zu achten, bei den Menschen durfte ich auch keinen einzigen Fehler machen...“ er unterbrach sich als er plötzlich einen Tropfen Wasser auf seiner Nase spürte, dann noch einen, Harry sah nach Oben und entdeckte einige dunkle Wolken am Himmel, dort wo eigentlich die Sonne hindurch schien.  
Und dann fing es an zu regnen, zum ersten mal seit Harry in Grahtwald ankam, regnete es.  
„Die Regenzeit beginnt im Herbst“ erklärte Tsun und zog sich die Kapuze seiner Robe über:  
„Das ist nur ein kleiner Schauer, wir hatten länger nichts mehr, aber die Regenzeit beginnt auch im Herbst... und bis dahin ist es nicht mehr lang. Kannst du dich mit einem Zauber schützen?“  
„Ja, normalerweise schon“ Harry holte seinen Zauberstab hervor und versuchte damit auf sich zu zielen, aber es klappte einfach nicht richtig:  
„Kannst du nicht so etwas zaubern?“  
„Nein. Sollen wir zurück gehen?“  
Es regnete mittlerweile heftiger, Harry aber schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Lass uns einfach so weitergehen“ schlug er vor:  
„So schlimm ist der Regen ja nicht und nächstes mal kann ich mich schon wieder mit einem Zauber schützen. Das ist wirklich ärgerlich, Zeus sieht auch schon aus wie ein begossener Pudel.“  
„Was ist ein Pudel?“  
„Ein Hund. Das ist ein Sprichwort“ maulte der nasse Harry und sein schnurrender Liebling ließ ein klagendes Miauen hören, genau wie Pearl auch, die Cathay mochten zwar Wasser, aber keinen Regen.  
„Wir gehen lieber schnell zum Tempel der Ohmnes, da kriegen wir einen heißen Tee und können uns abtrocknen“ bestimmte Tsun und so machten sie sich eilig auf den Weg durch den Wald, nur wenige Minuten später erreichten sie den kleinen Tempel und der Regen hörte langsam auf.  
Trotzdem waren sie alle Vier klitschnass und durch bis auf die Haut, auch Tsun, dessen Robe ihn nicht lange schützte.  
„Tsun“ ein junger Mann, gekleidet in eine dunkelblaue Robe, kam auf sie zu und nur wenig später saßen sie alle vor einem Tisch mit heißem Tee, Harry versuchte erneut mühsam sich trocken zu zaubern, aber mit dem Arm in der Schlinge konnte er einfach nicht auf sich selbst zielen.  
„Hier sind Handtücher“ der Ohmnes-Priester Michael kam mit mehreren Tüchern und half dann auch Harry sich abzutrocknen:  
„Der Regen kam unerwartet, auch wenn langsam die Zeit dafür beginnt. Normalerweise sehen wir an den Affen, ob Regen aufzieht, aber diesmal überraschte er sogar sie. Sie hatten nicht einmal Zeit sich ein Bananenblatt zu holen und sich damit zu schützen.“  
Es war nur ein kleiner Tempel, mit mehreren Sitzplätzen und einem kleinen Altar, wahrscheinlich für die Hochzeiten, ansonsten gab es nur einen Gemeinschaftsraum und die Zimmer der Priester.  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum saßen sie, zusammen mit zwei Affen, die sich gerade das letzte Regenwasser aus dem Fell leckten.  
Trotzdem empfand Harry es als gemütlich und besonders schön, die Bernsteinfenster waren reich verziert und auf dem Altar stand eine einzige, große Kerze, die aber wohl nur zu Ereignissen entzündet wurde.  
„Zum Glück ist es warm, sonst würden wir uns zusätzlich noch erkälten“ bestimmte Tsun und wischte sich mit dem Handtuch über den Kopf:  
„Wir sind wegen der Vereidigung hier.“  
„Das habe ich mir gedacht. Ich habe schon die Krabben für das zeremonielle Essen bestellt. Sie werden hoffentlich rechtzeitig aus Waldheim hier eintreffen“ erzählte Michael:  
„Wer hat dich verletzt, Guard?“  
„Ein Attentäter“ seufzte Harry, sein Verband war auch etwas nass geworden und zog sich unangenehm zusammen:  
„Aber die Wunde ist Montag wieder verheilt.“  
„Das klingt nicht gut, wer kann es denn auf den Guard abgesehen haben“ Michael sah ihn entsetzt an und half Harry dann das Haar zu trocknen.  
„Viele, leider“ seufzte Tsun:  
„Und er wurde von Jack gebissen.“  
„Ohne getötet zu werden?“  
„Zum Glück nicht. Ich hoffe du hast ein paar mehr Krabben bestellt, ich weiß noch wie Dante beim letzten Cathay-Fest in die Schüssel sprang und jeden anfauchte, der sich auch eine nehmen wollte. Er ist verrückt danach und kennt dann auch keine Zeremonien mehr.“  
„Ich habe eine extra Portion für ihn bestellt“ schmunzelte Michael:  
„Ich habe schon gehört, dass der Guard diesmal die Aufgaben der Priester der Cathay übernimmt. Und Jules weiß es auch schon, er war gestern Abend hier und hat sich meine Unterstützung gewünscht, wenn er heute Ariadne gegenüber tritt. Aber das ist einfach nicht unser Bereich und wieso sollte der Guard es nicht machen, er ist immerhin die Stimme der Cathay.“  
„Genau deswegen“ nickte Harry und ein weiterer Priester brachte ihnen heiße Suppe:  
„Ich habe mich auch dafür angeboten und Ariadne war gleich begeistert... wir haben Jules, und zwei seiner Leute, eben gesehen, wie sie in Eldenwurz ankamen.“  
„Sie werden bei Ariadne auf Granit beißen“ Tsun stürzte sich gleich auf die Suppe, während die Priester dazu übergingen Zeus und Pearl zu helfen:  
„Sie weiß immer noch sehr gut, wie Jules zu Cepheus kam und verkündete, dass er nie einer lesbischen Königin die Treue schwören würde. Und als Vater habe der König dafür zu sorgen, dass seine Tochter zur Vernunft kommt.“  
„Er hat also jetzt schon keinen guten Stand“ stellte Harry essend fest:  
„Das er sich überhaupt wagt hin zu gehen... reine Arroganz.“  
„So ist es. Aber ich sage es noch mal, in der Regel sind die Priester der Cathay friedlich, deswegen glaube ich auch nicht, dass sie den Attentäter geschickt haben.“  
„Ganz sicher nicht“ nickte Michael:  
„Sie dienen den Cathay, wenn sie nicht bekommen was sie wollen, machen sie einfach weiter wie bisher. Nicht aber ohne sich vorher entsprechend zu beschweren.“  
„Und das werden sie auch bei mir tun“ seufzte Harry:  
„Ich wollte eigentlich ein friedliches Leben hier, aber ich glaube auch, alles hat irgendwie einen Haken, selbst das Paradies.“  
„Ja, leider, alles hat seinen Preis“ nickte Tsun ernst und holte dann eine sehr lange Liste hervor:  
„Gehen wir das durch, Michael, ich will gleich noch zu Ariadne und nachfragen, wie Jules sich benommen hat.“  
„Da komme ich mit“ bestimmte Harry und bekam noch mehr von der guten Suppe.


	23. Chapter 23

„Jules...“ Ariadne stand halbnackt auf einem Podest und hatte die Arme ausgebreitet, während ein Schneider sie aufs Genaueste ausmaß:  
„Ja, er war hier und hat zwei seiner Kumpanen mitgebracht. Sobald mein Vater verbrannt wurde, werde ich einmal sehen ob ich diesen Orden nicht auflösen kann. Ich stelle dann eigene Leute, für die tägliche Fütterung, ein. Ich kann sogar extra Heiler heran schaffen, Männer und Frauen die sich jeden Tag die Gesundheit der alten Cathay ansehen.  
Jules hat mir jedenfalls eine ganze Liste von Forderungen vorgetragen, noch bevor ich ihm sagen konnte, dass er bei der Vereidigung gar nicht dabei ist. Ich hörte mir also seine Forderungen an, aß währenddessen ein paar Haselnüsse und suchte mir Ohrringe, für Montag, aus... und dann sagte ich ihm, dass er nichts bekommt und der Guard seinen Platz übernimmt. Ihr hättet sein Gesicht sehen müssen, und dann hat er geschimpft wie zehn Cathay im Regen.“ Ariadne kam von dem Podest runter und Lillian half ihr eine einfache Robe anzulegen.  
Tsun und Harry waren, nach ihrem Besuch bei den Ohmnes, gleich zu ihr gekommen und hatten nach dem Cathay-Priester gefragt, Dante nahm den Guard sofort für sich ein und während Ariadne erzählte, rollten die Beiden über spielend den Boden.  
„Am Ende habe ich dann noch einen drauf gesetzt“ die zukünftige Königin kicherte fröhlich auf:  
„Er wollte mir weiß machen, Harry hätte gar nicht die Fähigkeiten dazu, da er ja noch so jung sei... woraufhin ich ihm sagte: „Er ist nicht nur jung, sondern auch schwul, und er wird den Job besser machen als du es je könntest.“ Sein Gesicht war absolut köstlich. Ich habe ihn dann raus werfen lassen und Raz hinterher geschickt, heimlich natürlich. Er hat so erfahren, dass Jules mich für unfähig hält und als Hure bezeichnet, und das er angeblich der bessere Herrscher sei. Außerdem hat er einiges unschönes über Lillian gesagt, und auf die lasse ich erst recht nichts kommen.  
Allein schon deswegen denke ich sehr intensiv darüber nach, ob wir den Orden überhaupt noch brauchen. Was machen sie schon, außer füttern, versorgen und merkwürdig tanzen? Die ersten beiden Punkte können auch meine Leute erledigen... Harry, sollte ich den Orden auflösen, wäre es schön wenn du mit mir die Leute aussuchst, welche ich dafür einstelle. Ich weiß, es gehört nicht zu deinen Aufgaben...“  
„Ich mache es gerne“ wehrte der junge Mann ab und schob Dante noch ein Stück Trockenfleisch in das Maul:  
„Das Füttern und Versorgen gehört nicht zu meinen Aufgaben, aber ich habe auch später noch gerne ein halbes Auge auf der Sache. Und die Leute können immer zu mir kommen, wenn sie irgendwo nicht weiter kommen... vorausgesetzt es gehört wirklich in meinen Bereich.“  
„Du weißt gar nicht was für eine Last du mir gerade genommen hast“ freute Ariadne sich:  
„Die Tage von Jules' kleiner Gruppierung sind gezählt, er wird es nur erst erfahren wenn es zu spät ist“ sie kicherte erneut und ließ dann ein paar Leckereien für Harry und Tsun bringen:  
„Wie geht es deinem Arm, Harry?“  
„Ich spüre es nur, wenn ich ihn falsch bewege.“  
„Meine Leute haben Jack noch nicht gefunden, es ist auch schwierig für uns über längere Zeit hinweg draußen zu agieren. Die Händler selbst bleiben höchstens vierundzwanzig Stunden draußen, unsere vierundzwanzig Stunden. Dafür haben sie spezielle Uhren... nach der Zeit bleiben sie zwei Tage hier, um sich davon zu erholen. Das sind aber die normalen Händler, es gibt noch welche die bleiben über Wochen hinweg draußen, die Frau von Ben hat das zum Beispiel früher gemacht. Sie schicken dann aber dann auch die Waren nur durch das Portal und müssen sich, bei ihrer Rückkehr hierher, ein halbes Jahr erholen.“  
„Hol die Wachen zurück“ bat Harry sofort und wurde verwirrt angesehen:  
„Ich glaube auch nicht, dass Jules etwas damit zu tun hat, Jack ist wahrscheinlicher, und ansonsten habe ich keine Feinde. Er konnte mich aus irgendeinem Grund nicht töten und will das nun vollenden, er wird mir also noch jemanden schicken, wenn er herausfindet, dass ich noch lebe. Und den wird Zeus dann nicht zerfetzen, wir fangen ihn lebend und er wird dann die Wachen zu Jack führen... oder zu dem, der mir diesen Attentäter wirklich geschickt hat. Aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass es sich um Jack handelt.“  
„Es ist sehr wahrscheinlich, und du hast recht, wenn meine Wachen weiter draußen herum laufen, erreichen sie nichts“ Ariadne nickte einem Mann zu, der sich daraufhin auf den Weg machte, wohl um die Wachen zurück zu rufen:  
„Ich werde dem Hauptmann der Wachen sagen, er soll auch ein Auge auf eure Wohnung haben. Lucius und Severus fallen nicht in den Bereich von Raz, nur du und Zeus, weil er bei dir lebt. Später dann auch Pearl. Jules hat sich übrigens auch bei mir beschwert, weil du auf den Cathay reitest... Du seist auf Zeus in seinen Tempel eingeritten.“  
„Das stimmt so nicht ganz, ich stieg vor dem Tempel von Zeus ab. Das Thema hatte ich heute schon mit Tsun, ich diene den Cathay nicht, ich bin ihnen ebenbürtig und sie bieten es mir an...“  
„Ich weiß“ wehrte Ariadne gelassen ab:  
„Lass dir da auch von niemandem etwas ausreden. Ich habe mit Dante darüber „gesprochen“ und er ist der Meinung, dass die Cathay am Besten wissen wie sie mit dir umzugehen haben. Und du weißt am Besten wie man mit den Cathay umzugehen hat. Nach der Vereidigung, und noch vor Neumond, werde ich ein Rundschreiben für Eldenwurz heraus geben, wo ich das mal nebenbei drin erwähne. Neben ein paar neuen Regelungen wird dieser kleine Hinweis dabei stehen und danach kann keiner sagen, er wäre nicht informiert gewesen. Das wird dir einiges an Ärger und merkwürdigen Blicken ersparen.“  
„Mich stört es eigentlich nicht, aber schaden kann so ein Satz in dem Rundschreiben sicher nicht.“  
„Ich will nur sicher gehen, dass du dich nicht unwohl fühlst, du musst frei agieren können. Achte nur auf dich und die Cathay, nicht einmal auf mich, wobei ich sowieso nie vorhabe dir irgendwelche Vorschriften zu machen. Ich bin viel zu froh, dass es dich gibt und das du mir hilfst. Ich wäre mindestens schon dreimal, seit dem Tod meines Vaters, verzweifelt, wärst du nicht gewesen.“  
„Ich sage nur was ich denke, und mache was ich für richtig halte“ nickte Harry ernst.  
„Und damit hast du bisher keinen Fehler gemacht, ändere das nicht, mach weiter genau so. Esst ihr mit uns zu Mittag?“  
„Ach nein“ Tsun schüttelte den Kopf schmunzelnd:  
„Ich glaube auch Zeus und Pearl wollen nicht bleiben.“ Er deutete auf die beiden Tiger, die gemütlich in einer Ecke lagen und warteten. Wenn sie im Palast-Teil von Eldenwurz waren, dann gehörte Harry allein Dante. Sie wussten das und hielten sich deswegen zurück, aber begeistert waren sie trotzdem nicht.  
„Kann ich mir gut vorstellen“ schmunzelte Ariadne:  
„Dann kommt doch Morgen zum Mittag, bringt auch Lucius und Severus mit. Wir können dann noch über Montag reden und wie es sonst so läuft, bei euch.“  
„Wir kommen gerne“ versprach Harry und dann verabschiedete sich dann, zusammen mit Tsun, Zeus und Pearl.  
„Ariadne ist dir wirklich sehr dankbar“ stellte der Priester, des Eldenbaums, fest, als sie mit dem Aufzug nach unten fuhren:  
„Du machst alles genau richtig. Sicher wird schon in einem Jahr keiner mehr etwas dagegen sagen, wenn du dich von den Cathay durch die Gegend tragen lässt... ach was sag ich, ein Jahr, nein, es wird sicher nicht so lange dauern... wahrscheinlich ist es schon in ein paar Monaten vollkommen normal.“  
„Darauf poche ich, ich hab schnell gemerkt das auch die Senche nur Gewohnheitstiere. In den ersten Tagen wurden Severus und Lucius sehr verwirrt angesehen, aber dann hat man sich schnell daran gewöhnt, dass diese zwei Menschen in Eldenwurz wohnen. Und da ich der erste Guard seit Jahrhunderten bin, dauert es bei mir eben etwas länger. Und ich muss mich jetzt erstmal daran gewöhnen, dass Severus mein Vater ist. Ich frage mich, ob ich das schon vor einem Jahr hätte erfahren wollen, aber nein... ich glaube nicht.“  
„Was sind das für Male, die Beide auf den Armen haben? Sie sind mir aufgefallen, ich wollte aber nicht danach fragen... Tätowierungen sind es jedenfalls nicht.“  
„Das sind Todesser-Male. Sie waren Diener von Voldemort, dem schlimmsten Verbrecher der magischen Welt. Er will alles was nicht rein magisch ist, also auch die Muggel an sich, vernichten oder versklaven, er will die alleinige Herrschaft. Ich sollte ihn töten, eigentlich, aber das übernimmt jetzt ein anderer.“  
„Und sie haben ihm gedient?“  
„Nicht wirklich, sie waren Spione für das Gute, Voldemort dachte zudem auch das Dad für ihn spioniert. Er war also Doppelagent.  
Ich vertraue ihnen vollkommen, Lucius erst nicht, aber ich bekomme meinen Vater auch nicht ohne ihn. Sie sind wie Zwillinge, nicht einmal eine Frau könnte sie trennen und Lucius hat auch seine Familie, seine Frau und seinen Sohn, für Severus zurückgelassen.“  
„Das ist wirklich eine besondere Freundschaft, wenn es eine ist, vielleicht sind sie auch heimlich ein Paar. Dann wird Lucius irgendwann deine Mum“ Tsun grinste breit, als Harry ein sehr entsetztes Gesicht zeigte und mit diesem die Wohnung betrat. Dort saßen Lucius und Severus nebeneinander auf dem Sofa, etwas was sie normalerweise nicht machten, sofort wurde Harrys Entsetzen noch größer.  
Neigungen konnten sich ändern, oder man war bisexuell, und dann war Lucius ganz schnell die neue Mum von Harry.  
„Wieso schaust du so entsetzt“, fragte Severus besorgt, die Beiden arbeiteten an etwas, es sah nach Wolle aus und war sicher für Emma gedacht:  
„War etwas bei Ariadne, oder dem Tempel, nicht gut gewesen?“  
„Ich glaube Harry hat Angst, dass Lucius seine neue Mum wird“ grinste Tsun breit und der junge Mann wurde knallrot:  
„Ich mutmaßte gerade, dass euch eventuell mehr verbindet als nur Freundschaft und ich glaube Harry gefallen solche Überlegungen gar nicht. Dabei war es nur ein Spaß gewesen.“  
Stille trat ein, dann plötzlich ertönte entsetztes Geschrei und der Priester musste vor einem wütenden Zaubertränkemeister fliehen, der so etwas gar nicht lustig fand.  
„Keine Sorge“ lachte Lucius fröhlich:  
„Ich bin auf die Damen hier aus und Severus hat derzeit keine Lust sich zu binden. Er will sich erstmal hier einleben und sich um dich kümmern. Wahrscheinlich denkt er erst wieder an eine Beziehung, wenn du achtzehn bist und ihn nicht mehr brauchst.“  
„Aber er wäre auch an Männern interessiert“ hakte Harry nach und beruhigte sich langsam, während sein Vater den armen Priester über den ganzen Platz jagte.  
„Ja... aber wir Beide zusammen... niemals“ Lucius schüttelte lachend den Kopf und Severus fing Tsun ein, etwas was die Wachen nicht so gerne sahen, aber es wurde schnell geklärt und der Professor schleifte den Priester, im Schwitzkasten, unsanft nach Hause.  
„Lass dir nicht so einen Schwachsinn von diesem Kerl erzählen“ schimpfte Severus böse und da konnte Tsun zappeln wie er wollte, er hatte keine Chance:  
„Lucius ist hetero und sollte ich mir einen Mann suchen, dann wird es sicher nicht so ein alter Knacker sein.“  
„Hey, so alt bin ich auch wieder nicht“ lachte der Malfoy fröhlich und Emma betrat die Wohnung, wollte ihrer Arbeit nachgehen.  
„Was ist denn hier los“ wollte sie fröhlich wissen, Tsun war schon ganz rot, zappelte aber auch nicht mehr:  
„Hat Tsun etwas angestellt?“  
„Er setzt Harry irgendwelche Ideen in den Kopf und findet das auch noch lustig“ schnaubte Severus und ließ den Priester endlich los, der sofort mühsam nach Luft schnappte:  
„Und jetzt los, mach dir ein eigenes Zimmer, sonst schläfst du heute Abend vor der Haustür.“


	24. Chapter 24

„Wie sieht es aus, bist du fertig“ Professor Severus Snape, besorgter Vater des Guard, kam am frühen Montag Morgen in das Zimmer seines Sohnes und wurde sofort entsetzt angesehen:  
„Ist etwas passiert? Außer das du eine Jeans unter der teuren Robe tragen willst, ich weiß nicht ob das so eine kluge Idee ist.“  
Sie hatten die braunweiße Robe für Harry extra anfertigen lassen und da Stoffe in Grahtwald allgemein sehr teuer waren, mussten sie dafür besonders tief in ihre Tasche greifen.  
„Die Jeans ist nicht so schlimm wie deine böser-Lehrer-Robe“ Harry zeigte sehr ernst auf das schwarze Kleidungsstück, in dem sich sein Vater da gerade präsentierte:  
„Wo hast du die ausgegraben? Oder eher, warum zum Teufel hast du sie überhaupt mitgenommen? Hättest du sie nicht im Spinners End verrotten lassen können?“  
„Böser-Lehrer-Robe“ echote Severus und sah kurz an sich runter, er hatte dieses Kleidungsstück zwar oft in Hogwarts getragen aber... ganz besonders oft in Harry erstem Jahr, auch bei der Begrüßung und in der ersten Stunde Zaubertränke. Also verband der junge Mann nur schlechte Erinnerungen damit, etwas was er natürlich nicht haben wollte... und an diesem Tag nicht sonderlich gut gebrauchen konnte.  
„Ich gebe zu, ich habe keine andere da“ erklärte der Professor ernst, er würde sich natürlich umziehen, immerhin waren er und Lucius auch zur Vereidigung eingeladen, aber er trug ja sonst nur eine schwarze Hose und entsprechendes Hemd. Und eine Robe schien bei dieser Feierlichkeit Pflicht zu sein, zumindest für die Leute, die Ariadne in irgendeiner Weise nahe standen.  
„Leih dir was von Lucius“ ächzte Harry entsetzt.  
„Der hat auch nur eine Robe mitgenommen, und die trägt er heute. Wir sind hier nicht bei irgendwelchen Ministern, du weißt doch, er trägt sonst diese Weste und seine Brokatjacken. Die hat er alle mitgebracht.“  
„Dann leih dir so etwas von ihm. Die Robe macht mich nervös“ klagte Harry, etwas zu laut, was nicht nur Tsun, sondern auch den Malfoy, auf den Plan rief.  
„Was ist los“ wollte der Priester des Eldenbaums besorgt wissen.  
„Harry hat Lampenfieber“ analysierte Severus die Situation:  
„Und weil er nicht weiß wohin damit, ist jetzt meine Robe schuld. Ich würde mich umziehen, wenn ich etwas gleichwertiges hätte.“  
„Ich hab kein Lampenfieber“ jaulte Harry, während Lucius den Zauberstab hervor holte und damit auf Severus zielte, die Robe dunkelgrün machte, und mit silbernen Applikationen, versah.  
„Ich bin zwar kein großartiger Schneider, aber ein wenig habe ich in dem Bereich schon gelernt... es war immer sehr hilfreich wenn Narcissa einmal wieder nichts zum Anziehen hatte. Da habe ich ihr einfach heimlich ein altes Kleid verändert und als neues präsentiert“ nickte der Malfoy geschäftig und Harry beruhigte sich tatsächlich, empfand die neue Version sogar als recht gutaussehend.  
„Denk daran, wir haben alles tausend mal geübt, du kannst gar keinen Fehler machen“ nickte Tsun lächelnd und drückte Harry einmal fest an sich:  
„Ich muss jetzt hoch, wir sehen uns gleich. Sei nicht nervös, ich bin es ja auch nicht.“  
Er nickte den Dreien zu und machte sich dann auf den Weg, Harry fiepte entsetzt auf und setzte sich seufzend auf sein Bett. Tsun hatte gut reden, der lernte alles innerhalb von sechs Jahren und nicht in nur ein paar Tagen.  
„Du schaffst das schon“ bestimmte Severus lächelnd:  
„Und auch den Neumond am Ende der Woche, und die Trauerfeier für Cepheus in der nächsten Woche. Dafür müssen wir nach Waldheim reisen, das wird dir sicherlich auch etwas Spaß machen.“  
„Ich hab mir das alles selbst aufgehalst“ maulte Harry:  
„Ich muss irgendwann verrückt geworden sein.“  
„Nein, das waren alles die richtigen Entscheidungen und wahrscheinlich auch vom Schicksal gelenkt“ wehrte Lucius ab:  
„Trägst du eine Jeans unter der teuren Robe...?“  
„Ja, verdammt!“

„Die Eldenkrone!“  
Eine Stunde später waren alle im Thronsaal versammelt und die Vereidigung hatte begonnen, Harry stand, zusammen mit anderen Priestern, neben Ariadne. Sie trug nur ein weißes Kleid, keine Schuhe, keinen Schmuck, das würde sie alles erst anziehen, wenn sie Königin war und vor dem zeremoniellem Essen.  
Wie erwartet waren nur die Priester der Cathay nicht eingeladen und für einige Momente taten sie Harry auch leid, aber das hatten sie sich wirklich selbst eingebrockt. Vertrauen erzeugte immer auch Gegenvertrauen, und Jules vertraute Ariadne von Anfang an nicht.  
Dem jungen Mann klopfte das Herz bis zum Hals hoch, als Tsun mit der Eldenkrone, sie war auf einem roten Kissen gebettet, und umgeben von mehreren Wachen, den Saal betrat.  
Die Krone reagierte auf ihren Wächter, den Priester des Eldenbaums, und er selbst auch auf sie. Die grünen Blätter leuchteten immer wieder leicht auf, in dem gleichen Rhythmus wie auch die Streifen auf Tsun's Haut.  
Es war fast nicht zu bemerken, aber gerade achtete Harry wirklich auf alles...von irgendwoher war ein entsetztes Kreischen zu hören und dann sah er wie etwas durch eines der oberen Fenster in den Thronsaal flog.  
Geistesgegenwärtig stürzte er sich auf Ariadne, riss sie zu Boden und schützte sie mit seinem Körper, dabei konnte er noch sehen wie Tsun herum wirbelte und sich auf die Krone stürzte, sie ebenso schützte.  
Und da knallte es auch schon, Schreie waren zu hören, Harry roch Feuer und jemand schrie, man müsse den Baum schützen.  
Aber es knallte erneut, Harry blinzelte auf, er und Ariadne waren vom Feuer eingeschlossen, überall brannte es.  
„Der Baum“ brachte die zukünftige Königin hustend hervor:  
„Wir müssen das Feuer löschen.“  
Schreie waren immer wieder zu hören, es knallte ein weiteres mal, nun waren die Schreie auch schmerzerfüllt.  
„Bleib hier am Boden“ forderte Harry sofort und zog den Zauberstab, mühsam rappelte er sich auf und fing an die Feuer zu löschen, von irgendwoher hörte er den gleichen Zauber... das waren entweder Severus oder Lucius.  
Der ganze Saal war voller Rauch, Harry hustete schwer, sah dann aber auch wie Razum-Dar durch das Feuer gesprungen kam und so Ariadne erreichte.  
„Ist euch etwas passiert“ fragte er besorgt.  
„Nein, Harry hat mich gerettet“ hustete Ariadne.  
„Bring sie hier raus“ forderte der junge Mann sofort:  
„Ich helfe mit das zu löschen.“  
„Bist du sicher“ fragte Raz besorgt, packte dann aber Ariadne und hob sie sich auf die Arme:  
„Ich kann Dante nirgends sehen, Zeus war am Eingang als es passierte, und floh raus.“  
„Ich suche nach Dante“ bestimmte Harry sofort:  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, das ist nicht mein erstes Feuer und Ariadne muss weggebracht werden.“  
„Also gut“ Raz hielt Ariadne besonders gut fest und sprang dann mit ihr zu einem der Fenster, und schon waren sie draußen, Harry widmete sich wieder dem Feuer. Das Wichtigste war nun, dass der Baum gelöscht wurde... es bebte zu seinen Füßen, wie in Wellen, hatte der Eldenbaum etwa Schmerzen? Ja, wahrscheinlich, kein Wunder das Feuer eigentlich verboten waren.  
Wusste der Brandstifter denn nicht, was er sich selbst damit antat? Brandstifter... nein, Attentäter, das war ein Anschlag auf Ariadne, alle Gäste, und auch den Baum.  
„Dad“ rief Harry hustend, der Rauch wurde immer beißender, dem Jungen tränten schon die Augen und die Brandherde schienen immer wieder aufzuflackern.  
„Wir sind hier“ war die hustende Antwort:  
„Das müssen magische Feuer sein, wir schaffen es gerade die Flammen von uns und Tsun fern zu halten.“  
„Hat er die Krone“ hustete Harry und sank auf die Knie, es war zu schwer, er hatte keine Kraft mehr. Der Rauch, die Hitze...  
„Ja“ hörte er noch die Antwort seines Vaters:  
„Harry? Harry antworte mir!“  
Harry hustete nur schwer, legte sich dann auf den Boden, auf der Suche nach Sauerstoff. Von dort aus konnte er sehen wie Dante und Zeus plötzlich vor ihm auftauchten, ihn schnuppernd untersuchten.  
„Ihr müsst“ brachte der Guard mühsam hervor:  
„Ihr müsst Tsun mit der Krone... retten...“  
Die beiden Cathay sahen sich kurz an, dann sprang Zeus davon und Dante stubste Harry auffordernd an, solange bis dieser sich mühsam auf den Rücken des Tigers zog.  
„Der Baum“ hustete er und vergrub sein Gesicht im weißen Fell des Cathay, der aber nur knurrte und dann mit einem kräftigen Satz über die Feuer hinweg aus dem Fenster sprang. Sie landeten auf einem Ast des Eldenbaums, dort warteten auch Ariadne, Raz, Lillian und alle Priester.  
„Ich brauche die Krone“ schimpfte Ariadne:  
„Wenn ich vereidigt bin, kann ich genügend Wasser rufen um das zu löschen.“  
So etwas hatte sich Harry schon gedacht, die Vereidigung hatte auch viel mit der Magie des Baumes zu tun, Raz half ihm von Dantes Rücken hinunter und da kamen auch schon Zeus und Tsun auf den Ast gesprungen.  
„Die Krone“ fragte Ariadne besorgt, es war kein Wunder das sie in solch einer Situation daran dachte und Tsun holte das gute Stück auch sofort aus seiner Robe. Die Blätter hatten sich schwarz gefärbt, Harry sah hustend nach Oben, auch der Eldenbaum selbst sah sehr dunkel aus.  
„Er leidet“ erklärte Tsun ernst:  
„Wir müssen die Vereidigung schnell hier erledigen. Mach dir keine Sorgen um Lucius und Severus, sie haben sich mit Schutzzaubern belegt. Lege hier deine Hand auf eines der Blätter.“  
„Geht es denn trotzdem“ fragte Harry besorgt, machte es aber trotzdem, genau wie alle anderen Priester.  
„Ja, natürlich. Der Ort ist nicht wichtig“ nickte Tsun ernst und der Junge spürte ein leichtes Ziehen als er Ariadne seine Treue aussprach, die Krone auf ihren Kopf gelegt wurde. Doch dann geschah nichts, gar nichts.  
„Verdammt, der Baum nimmt sie nicht an“ schimpfte Tsun.  
„Liegt es am Feuer“ fragte Harry entsetzt.  
„Nein, er will sie nicht als Königin!“  
Sofort erschraken sie alle auf dem Ast und Dante brummte ungemütlich, dann aber schubste er Harry förmlich in die Arme von Tsun und der schien sofort zu verstehen. Er legte die Krone dem Jungen auf den Kopf und alle Priester schworen ihm die Treue, woraufhin sich die Blätter golden färbten.  
„Der Baum hat ihn angenommen. Harry... du musst Wasser rufen, schnell.“  
„Was... was... was...“ stotterte der Junge.  
„Berühre den Baum, er zeigt dir wie es geht“ forderte Ariadne ihn lächelnd auf und nahm dann Harrys Hand, legte sie auf das Holz. Und tatsächlich, Harry spürte wie er sofort das Wissen erlangte, wie der Eldenbaum zu retten war, und dann streckte er seine Hände dem Meer entgegen aus.  
Es dauerte nur einen Moment, da kam ein riesiger Schwall von Meerwasser über den Grahtwald geflogen und schoss durch die Fenster in den Thronsaal hinein. Es rauchte und zischte, dann wurde es still und von drinnen wurde gerufen, dass die Feuer gelöscht seien.  
Diese Sache hatte ihm gar keine Kraft gekostet, es war als hätte er im Auftrag des Baumes gehandelt und auch dessen Energie genutzt.  
Er tat das was der Eldenbaum selbst nicht konnte.  
„Sehen wir uns das an“ Tsun deutete auf den Ast, welcher sie daraufhin in den Thronsaal trug. Dort war alles verkohlt, der Thron und die Tische verbrannt, Severus, Lucius und einige gerettete Senche standen in einer Ecke und der Malfoy nahm gerade die Schutzzauber weg. Sie waren dadurch auch trocken geblieben, der Eldenbaum saugte das Wasser gerade auf, ließ aber das Salz zurück.  
„Was ist geschehen“ fragte Severus und deutete auf die Eldenkrone, welche sein Sohn trug.  
„Der Baum hat Ariadne nicht angenommen“ erklärte Tsun ernst:  
„Dante muss das schon zuvor gewusst haben, denn er war der Meinung ich müsse die Krone an Harry ausprobieren, und ihn hat der Eldenbaum angenommen. Ich muss mit ihm sprechen, sofort. Die Krone lasse ich erstmal hier, ich glaube der Raum dafür hat auch etwas abbekommen und bei euch ist sie sicher. Verteidigt sie im Notfall mit eurem Leben.“  
Tsun lief los, wahrscheinlich direkt hoch in den Wipfel, Harry nahm die Krone langsam ab, die Blätter waren immer noch golden.  
„Du bist jetzt der Herrscher des Grahtwaldes“ erklärte Ariadne ernst.  
„Aber... aber... aber...“  
„Es war Schicksal“ nickte Lillian leise:  
„Es war Schicksal, dass du nicht der Auserwählte der Menschen bist, dass Jack dich biss und du der Guard wurdest. Dante muss es von Anfang an gewusst haben, es erklärt viel von seinem Verhalten und auch, wieso du Grahteichen wachsen lassen kannst.“  
„So ist es. Du sollst wahrscheinlich eine neue Königsfamilie gründen. Zeus ist wahrscheinlich dein königlicher Cathay, es erklärt auch viel von seinem Verhalten.“  
„Nein“ ächzte Harry entsetzt:  
„Ich wollte doch ein ruhiges Leben, ohne Druck, ohne Verpflichtungen.“  
„Das kannst du doch haben“ Severus legte seine Hand sanft auf die Schulter seines Sohnes:  
„Du bist immerhin der neue König von Grahtwald. Das bedeutet, es läuft alles so wie du es willst. Wenn du keinen Druck möchtest, dann wirst du ihn auch nicht haben. Zwar hast du Pflichten dem Baum und den Cathay gegenüber, und auch dem Volk von Grahtwald, aber du bist nicht allein. Nie.“  
Stille trat ein, Harry sah erst auf die Krone, dann zu Dante und Ariadne, Raz... und plötzlich lächelte er, der junge Mann lächelte und steckte die Krone sorgfältig in seine Robe. Die würde er Tsun später übergeben, der war gerade wahrscheinlich schon im Gespräch mit dem Baum.  
„Der Thronsaal wird nicht wieder aufgebaut, ich will stattdessen neue Wohnungen hier haben. Immerhin ist er genauso groß wie der mittlere Wohnbereich“ bestimmte er sofort:  
„Und die Wohnungen werden erstmal nur an Menschen vermietet, die hier leben möchten. Das hier wird das neue Menschenviertel. Keiner wird mehr aus Eldenwurz ausgeschlossen, wenn er hier leben will, dann soll er es tun. Toleranz erzeugt Gegentoleranz. Und jetzt... muss ich mich setzen... was für ein Schock... Raz... schick deine Leute los, ich will wissen wer der Attentäter war. Er könnte wiederkommen und es dann auf mich abgesehen haben.“  
Harry setzte sich einfach auf den verkohlten Boden und nahm etwas von dem Salz in die Hände.  
Was für ein Tag... was für ein verdammter Tag...


	25. Chapter 25

„Der neue Herrscher über den Grahtwald liegt auf dem Sofa und ich sehe nur seine geflickten Socken“ Severus betrat am Nachmittag das traute Heim, welches er mit Harry und Lucius bewohnte, wurde dort von Emma mit einem Kaffee begrüßt. Mittlerweile hatte sich einiges beruhigt, wenn die Senche eines waren, dann vollkommen gelassen.  
Der angebrannte Thronsaal wurde aufgeräumt, Raz war immer noch unterwegs und Tsun hatte zumindest schon einmal die Krone abgeholt. Dann war er aber auch gleich wieder hoch in den Wipfel gegangen, anscheinend musste er nicht nur mit dem Eldenbaum reden, sondern ihn auch ein wenig trösten. Etwas was, in Hinsicht darauf, dass der Eldenbaum ein denkendes Wesen war, nicht ungewöhnlich war... wenn sich ein Mensch, Senche oder Tier, sich die Finger und Pfoten verbrannte, dann musste dieser ja auch getröstet werden.  
Und im Fall des Eldenbaumes war Tsun dafür zuständig.  
„Ich kann es immer noch nicht fassen“ staunte Emma:  
„Und das er dann nicht oben im Palastbereich bleibt.“  
„Ich werde den größten Teil des Palastbereiches abschaffen“ kam vom Sofa:  
„Und den Köchen dort nahe legen ein Restaurant im neuen Menschenviertel zu eröffnen. Was ich mit den anderen Angestellten machen werde, weiß ich noch nicht, die Berater kann ich ja behalten. Ich werde einige Leute einfach entlassen müssen, auch wenn es mir leid tut.“  
„Du bist der neue König, sie werden es dir nur bedingt übel nehmen... wieso ist Dante hier“ Severus zeigte ein wenig entsetzt auf den Cathay, der gerade wohl aus Harrys Zimmer kam:  
„Wohnt er jetzt auch hier?“  
„Vielleicht“ tönte es vom Sofa:  
„Er will jedenfalls bei mir bleiben. Er könnte Tsun's ehemaliges Zimmer haben.“  
„Dann musst du noch eine Vorratskammer machen“ seufzte Severus, er konnte ja Dante auch nicht vor die Tür setzen und noch hatten sie den Platz.  
„Mmh mmh“ kam vom Sofa und da betrat Tsun auch die Wohnung, hatte eine sehr ernste Miene aufgelegt.  
„Der Baum hat den Brandstifter gesehen“ verkündete er und schon war Harry auf den Beinen:  
„Es war Jules.“  
„Jules“ dem jungen Mann klappte der Mund auf, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.  
„Ja, er hat gesehen wie Jules mit den Brandsätzen kam und sie in den Thronsaal zauberte. Senche können bedingt etwas schweben lassen, als Priester der Cathay ist er darin nicht nur geübter, er profitiert auch von der ihm gegebenen Magie. Er hat die Brandsätze hoch geworfen und dann durch die Fenster fliegen lassen.“  
„Ist der Baum sich sicher“ Harry schlüpfte in seine Stiefel und Tsun nickte zustimmend:  
„Dann machen wir jetzt einen kleinen Ausflug, kommst du mit, Dad? Wo ist Lucius?“  
„Er hilft Ariadne im Thronsaal.“ Harry wollte Ariadne sicher nicht verlieren, er brauchte sie als Beraterin und jemanden der sich mit dem Dasein als Herrscher auskannte. Deswegen hatte er ihr auch sofort eine wichtige Aufgabe übertragen.  
„Also gut, dann machen wir es zu dritt... nein, ich rufe noch Raz dazu, er wird uns unterwegs treffen.“  
Harry zauberte seine Jacke herbei und war schneller draußen als die Männer reagieren konnten.  
„Willst du Jules selbst abholen“ fragte Tsun besorgt.  
„So ist es. Das ist etwas persönliches, nicht für mich, sondern für den Baum. Ich hole ihn hierher und übergebe ihn dann dem Baum, er soll selbst entscheiden wie die Strafe für Jules aussieht. Ich wette wir müssen nur zum Tempel gehen und ihn dort einsammeln. Da fühlt sich Jules sicher... und ich kann auch gleich persönlich den Orden auflösen. Kommt ihr jetzt?“  
„Ja, sicher“ nickte Severus:  
„Alleine lasse ich dich bestimmt nicht dahin gehen, am Ende hetzt er noch seine Kumpanen auf dich. Und du solltest auch mit, Tsun, immerhin vertrittst du den Baum.“  
„Ich komme nicht nur deswegen mit“ bestimmte der Priester sofort und so machten sie sich, mit Dante und Zeus, auf den Weg zum Tempel.  
Unterwegs rief Tsun den Hauptmann der Leibgarde, durch den Baum, Harry hatte dafür Zeus schicken müssen, und Raz erreichte sie auch recht schnell.  
„Normalerweise ist es nicht üblich, dass der König persönlich hingeht und die Sache klärt“ überlegte Razum-Dar ernsthaft:  
„Aber wir hatten auch noch keinen Guard als König, und erst recht keinen sechzehnjährigen Guard als König, keinen sechzehnjährigen Guard der ungewollt gebissen wurde und nicht zur Königsfamilie gehörte... als König...“  
„Halt die Klappe“ schnappte Severus etwas ungehalten, grinste dann aber sehr amüsiert:  
„Du hast den Attentäter nicht gefunden.“  
„Weil ihn verdammt noch mal keiner gesehen hat, er muss sich in irgendeinem Busch versteckt haben“ schnappte Raz böse:  
„Nächstes mal frage ich vorher Tsun, bevor ich kopflos meine Leute durch die Gegend schicke... nur hoffe ich, dass es kein nächstes mal gibt.“  
„Es wird keiner sonst so ein Idiot sein und den Eldenbaum anzünden wollen“ bestimmte Harry:  
„Jules muss irgendwann mal was auf den Kopf bekommen haben, er schadet sich damit doch nur selbst. Hätten wir den Eldenbaum nicht retten können... ich will gar nicht daran denken, da ist der Tempel. Aus was sind eigentlich diese Gebäude gemacht? Grahteichen?“  
„So ist es“ nickte Tsun zustimmend.  
„Ich werde es sowieso weiter nutzen, für die täglichen Fütterungen. Ich glaube dafür stelle ich einen Teil der Leute ein, die ich im Palast entlassen muss. Gehen wir rein.“ Kaum hatte Harry das gesagt, betrat er auch schon den Tempel und wurde verwundert angesehen.  
„Wo ist Jules“ fragte er die Tempeldiener:  
„Wir wollen nur ihn.“  
„In seinem Zimmer“ zeigte einer der Priester auf die entsprechende Tür, Raz und Tsun gingen sofort hin und holten Jules da raus:  
„Was hat er gemacht?“  
„Den Eldenbaum angezündet“ nickte Severus ernst, der vorsichtshalber seinen Zauberstab in die Hand genommen hatte:  
„Während der Vereidigung.“ Sofort war das Entsetzen unter den Tempeldienern groß, sie wussten eindeutig nichts davon und würden sicher nie selbst zu solchen Mitteln greifen.  
„Gar nichts habe ich getan“ jaulte Jules, Raz und Tsun gingen nicht gerade zimperlich mit ihm um.  
„Der Baum hat es gesehen“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab:  
„Es hat also keinen Sinn es abzustreiten.“  
„Wenigstens habe ich mein Ziel erreicht“ brüllte Jules sofort los:  
„Ariadne wurde nicht vereidigt. Das war es mir wert gewesen.“  
„Ariadne wurde nicht vereidigt, weil sie nie als Königin vorgesehen war. Der Baum hat sie gar nicht angenommen... ich bin stattdessen der neue König. Nehmen wir ihn mit, er hat den Baum in schlimmster Weise angegriffen, es ist das Recht des Baumes auch die Strafe zu bestimmen... und wenn er es will, sie auch zu vollstrecken.“  
„Ich hätte König werden müssen“ jaulte Jules zappelnd, aber die Männer trugen ihn gnadenlos raus, wo Severus ihn dann mit einem Zauber lähmte.  
„Ich löse den Tempel auf“ erklärte Harry den Priestern:  
„In den nächsten Tagen werden hier Leute hin kommen, die eure Arbeit übernehmen. Zeigt ihnen was sie tun müssen und dann geht eurer Wege. Nach Neumond seid ihr weg, beginnt ein neues Leben, egal wo in Grahtwald.“ Der junge König wartete eine Antwort gar nicht ab, trat nach draußen und folgte den Männern dann zurück nach Eldenwurz. Unterwegs setzte er sich irgendwann auf Zeus' Rücken und streckte sich müde, der Tag war wirklich anstrengend gewesen und er würde am nächsten Morgen erstmal ausschlafen.  
Severus hatte recht, Harry konnte immer noch tun und lassen was er wollte. Es ging nach dem Tempo des Königs, niemand baute irgendwelchen Druck auf und viele Verpflichtungen konnten auch verschoben werden. Wichtig war erstmal, dass die Harmonie in Grahtwald wieder hergestellt wurde, dann konnte man sich um die anderen Dinge kümmern. Neumond stand an, dann die Zeremonie für Cepheus, dadurch konnte Harry auch gleich Waldheim kennenlernen.  
Und Harry war erst sechzehn, sicher verstanden es seine Untertanen, wenn da einiges anders verlief, als sie es gewohnt waren.  
Sie erreichten Eldenwurz und auf dem Platz wurde der Zauber von Jules genommen, Harry ließ Ariadne, Lillian und Lucius rufen.  
„Ich denke ich brauche den Baum nicht langwierig zu fragen, was er gerne mit dir anstellen möchte... noch irgendwelche letzten Worte“ fragte Harry mit eisiger Stimme, als auch die Drei bei ihnen eintrafen.  
„Ich hätte König werden sollen, nicht so ein verdorbener Bastard“ brüllte Jules:  
„Er lügt, er ist nicht der Guard, ich bin es. Ich habe mein ganzes Leben...“ Er unterbrach sich als plötzlich Äste aus dem Boden kamen und seine Beine umschlangen.  
„Was ist das, was tut ihr?“  
„Wir machen gar nichts“ erklärte Tsun ruhig:  
„Der Baum hat nur genug von dir. Du hast ihn angezündet, es war dir egal ob jemand dabei stirbt... ob er dabei stirbt.“  
„Er ist eine verdammte Pflanze! Er ist soviel wert wie der Dreck unter meinen Schuhen. Du machst das, du verdammter Schweinepriester.“  
„Ich mache gar nichts“ wehrte Tsun ab:  
„Niemand macht hier etwas, nur der Eldenbaum.“ Die Äste umschlangen Jules immer mehr und dann drückten sie zu, er brüllte, schrie, die Leute auf dem Platz kamen dazu und sahen finster zu wie die ersten Knochen des Mannes brachen.  
„Das ist deine Strafe dafür, was du getan hast“ erklärte Harry mit ruhiger Stimme:  
„Bei den Menschen bitten wir darum, dass die Geister des Jenseits der verdorbenen Seele gnädig sein sollen... doch selbst das hast du nicht verdient. Dir war es egal, wenn der Baum durch das Feuer stirbt, und mit ihm ganz Grahtwald. Du weißt das alle Senche mit ihm verbunden sind, und es war dir trotzdem egal. Ich könnte für solch eine schreckliche Tat nie eine passende Strafe finden, der Baum aber kann es. Du wirst die Schmerzen empfinden, die er empfand.“  
Jules schrie nur noch, die Äste umwickelten ihn bis zum Hals und zogen sich immer fester um ihn zusammen.  
Und dann wurde es plötzlich still, die Äste hatten seinen Kopf erreicht, umschlossen ihn vollkommen und im nächsten Moment zog der Baum ihn in den Boden hinein. Ein Raunen ging durch die Bewohner von Eldenwurz, welche sich um das Geschehen versammelt hatten.  
„Ich habe nicht vor Gesetze zu ändern“ erklärte Harry ruhig:  
„Aber in diesem Fall hat er den Eldenbaum angegriffen, ihn angezündet und damit ganz Grahtwald in Gefahr gebracht. Niemand sonst hätte ein besseres Urteil fällen können, kein Gericht und kein König. Mmh, Ariadne, kannst du ein Rundschreiben aufsetzen, welches die heutigen Ereignisse beschreibt. Zeig es vorher Lucius, bevor du es rausgibst. Und schickt auch ein paar Exemplare davon nach Caldera und Waldheim. Und jetzt hab ich Hunger, ich hoffe Emma hat etwas gutes gekocht.“

„Ariadne hat es ja sehr gut aufgenommen, dass sie nicht Königin wurde“ am Abend dann saßen sie, mit Tsun und Raz, beim Abendessen und es war alles irgendwie wie immer. Harry trug seine gemütlichste Jeans und darüber einen alten Pullover, schaufelte das Fleisch glücklich in sich hinein, Dante und Zeus schnurrten bettelnd.  
„Sie sieht ihre Möglichkeiten“ kaute Harry:  
„Ihr ganzes Leben wurde sie darauf vorbereitet Königin zu sein, deswegen sogar mal entführt, jetzt kann sie ein ganz normales Leben führen. Und sie ist bereit mir zu helfen, das ist ihre Arbeit, aber sie hat sich mit Lillian auch schon um eine kleine Wohnung gekümmert. Sie erfährt jetzt genauso neue Dinge, wie ich auch. Lucius, ich brauche jemanden, der sich um die Finanzen des Palastes kümmert...“  
„Du dachtest dabei an mich?“  
„Nicht nur an dich, du wirst natürlich Angestellte haben und nicht den ganzen Tag arbeiten müssen. Eher als jemand der ein Auge darauf hat. Und du kannst dir deine Leute selbst aussuchen. Solange du die Sache gut machst, ist es mir egal ob du sechs Sekretärinnen hast, oder sonst etwas.“  
„Gib ihm nicht zu viele Freiheiten“ warnte Severus lächelnd:  
„Sonst hat er am Ende wirklich sechs Sekretärinnen.“  
„Alle Ausgaben will ich vorher absegnen und über die Einnahmen möchte ich mindestens einmal im Monat informiert werden“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab:  
„Der Rest ist mir egal. Ich weiß das er am Besten arbeitet, wenn er alle Freiheiten hat.“  
„Wenn ich den Job annehme“ warf Lucius ein und wurde neugierig angesehen:  
„Ich will erst wissen worauf ich mich da einlasse, deswegen lasse ich mir Morgen die Finanzbücher und alles andere zeigen.“  
„Ariadne und Lillian können dir da sicher helfen, oder einer der Berater, Arthy zum Beispiel“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft und stand dann auf:  
„Und jetzt gehe ich endgültig schlafen. Weckt mich morgen früh nur, wenn was schlimmes passiert, ich will ausschlafen.“  
Und weg war er, gefolgt von Zeus, Dante blieb lieber noch beim Tisch und untersuchte die Reste recht intensiv.  
„Er macht das gut“ stellte Razum-Dar fest:  
„Als wäre er für die Sache geboren.“  
„Wahrscheinlich ist er das auch“ nickte Tsun lächelnd und übergab sein letztes Stück Fleisch an Dante.


	26. Chapter 26

„Was machst du hier“ es war gerade einmal sechs Uhr am Morgen, als Tsun den frisch-vereidigten König von Grahtwald auf der Bank vor seiner Wohnung sitzend fand.  
„Ich habe einen Grund“ schmunzelte Harry und der Priester des Eldenbaums setzte sich neben ihn:  
„Was ist der Grund für deine Anwesenheit hier?“  
„Ich konnte nicht gut schlafen, deswegen war ich eben noch im ehemaligen Thronsaal und habe mir die Fortschritte dort angesehen... wolltest du nicht ausschlafen?“  
„Ich konnte ebenfalls nicht gut schlafen, teilweise habe ich die Zeit bei meinem Dad im Bett verbracht, oder kuschelnd zwischen Dante und Zeus. Sie vertragen sich sehr gut... Dad war eher weniger begeistert über meine Anwesenheit.“  
„Cathay sind eben keine Rudeltiere, ebenso wenig wie dein Vater. Die männlichen Tiger vertragen sich untereinander solange gut, bis eine rollige Dame in Sichtweite ist. Aber selbst wenn sie nicht rollig ist, könnte eine Dame Spannungen in eine Beziehung bringen. Deswegen ist es auch ganz gut, dass Pearl die meiste Zeit noch bei Jeffrey ist.“  
„Wenn sie bei mir einzieht, müssen wir eine andere Lösung finden.“  
„Du könntest immer noch in ein größeres Heim ziehen.“  
„Nein, eher schmeiße ich Lucius und Dad raus, es ist ja meine Wohnung. Sie könnten nach oben, in das neue Menschenviertel ziehen, aber nur dann wenn es wirklich nicht anders geht. Ah... da kommt, worauf ich gewartet habe.“  
Harry deutete auf den Eingang nach Eldenwurz, dort kam gerade ein Trupp, bestehend aus Senche und Pferden, an, alles schwer bepackt.  
„Die Lieferung für den heutigen Markttag“ staunte Tsun, er wusste nicht mal, dass Harry sich darüber informiert hatte:  
„Wieso wolltest du das sehen?“  
„Wegen der Pferde. Lucius wird heute den Aufzug mit einem Zauber belegen, damit die Pferde dafür nicht mehr gebraucht werden, und ich will die Lieferungen aus Caldera und Waldheim verbessern. Und wie hieß noch die dritte Stadt?“  
„Parateng. Von dort gibt es aber nur Bananen und Orangen, es ist eine kleine Siedlung, dort leben nur friedliche Senche. Es gibt Gerüchte sie würden noch recht primitiv hausen, wie die ersten Senche in den Baumkronen.“  
„Trotzdem werde ich den Ort einmal besuchen, egal wie sie da hausen. Allein schon weil sie den neuen König mal sehen sollten, vielleicht haben sie ja auch ein Problem, welches ich spontan lösen kann.“  
„Du denkst jedenfalls schon wie ein König, doch ich sehe es bereitet dir etwas Sorgen...“  
„Der Erhalt der Familie“ seufzte Harry:  
„Ich denke da hilft nur eine klassische Leihmutterschaft... oder ähnliches. Ich bin froh, dass ich erst sechzehn bin, da muss ich mir eigentlich wegen so etwas noch keine Gedanken machen. Andererseits bin ich auch sterblich.“  
„Du wirst aber auch gut beschützt, nicht nur von deiner Leibgarde, sondern auch von den Cathay. Für den Erhalt der Familie hast du noch genügend Zeit... gehen wir jetzt trotzdem einmal aus?“  
„Natürlich“ Harry wurde sofort rot und wackelte etwas verlegen auf der Bank herum. Tsun gefiel ihm immer noch, da war ein Date auf jeden Fall wünschenswert und sie verstanden sich ja auch sehr gut.  
„Die Antwort habe ich mir gewünscht“ schmunzelte der Priester, dann beobachteten die Beiden wie die Lieferungen ausgepackt und mit den Ständen aufgestellt wurden.  
„Komm ich gebe dir einen Apfel aus“ schlug Tsun vor und stand auf:  
„Oder eine Banane. Was du möchtest.“  
Harry schüttelte nur seufzend den Kopf.  
„Glaubst du ich schaffe das“ fragte er dann leise.  
„Eine Banane essen“ fragte Tsun lächelnd zurück und setzte sich dann wieder hin:  
„Du bist dafür geboren worden, Harry. Daran musst du immer denken, wenn du glaubst, dass du es nicht schaffst. Du wurdest hierfür geboren, dafür ein Senche zu werden, der Guard und unser König. Du wurdest nicht dafür geboren Harry Potter, der Junge der überlebte, zu sein, oder der Auserwählte, oder sonst was. Schau doch wie sich alles verändert hat, sogar dein richtiger Vater lebt noch, es ist als hätte es den Menschen Harry nie wirklich gegeben.“ Der Priester kannte all die Geschichten aus der menschlichen Welt schon, er wusste mit wem er es zu tun hatte... und allein schon deswegen war er sich genauso sicher mit allem, wie auch der Baum selbst.  
„Wie eine große Lüge.“  
„So ist es. Dein Leben zuvor war nicht echt, nicht richtig. Das hier hat das Schicksal für dich ausgesucht, das ist die Realität. Du bist jetzt König Harry der Erste, der Guard, der erste König der nicht aus der Familie stammt. Es gab noch nie einen Bruch in dieser Linie. Ariadne ist eine direkte Nachfahrin des Mannes, welcher diese Tore dort als Erster aufbrach und den Eldenbaum vor allen anderen betrat.  
Deswegen glauben wir auch, dass deine Anwesenheit hier vorherbestimmt ist, alles was bisher geschah, musste so sein.“  
„Ich hoffe mein zukünftiges Leben ist nicht auch vorherbestimmt.“  
„Möchtest du das wissen? Und dann werden deine Entscheidungen dadurch beeinflusst, weil du überlegst, was das Schicksal vielleicht von dir erwartet. Wir machen es so... wenn du so alt bist, wie Cepheus es war, dann reden wir das nächste Mal darüber. Und dann frage ich den Baum danach, denn wie ich schon einmal sagte, er kann in die Zukunft sehen.“  
„Also könnte er schon wissen, dass ich alles richtig mache und hat mich deswegen angenommen.“  
„Oder er weiß, dass du sein Untergang bist und hat dich gerade deswegen angenommen. Aber das ist etwas, was ich dann doch nicht glaube.  
Ich werde ihn jetzt jedenfalls nicht danach fragen, denn mir liegt es sehr fern noch einmal in eine dieser sauren Früchte zu beißen... mindestens die nächsten hundert Jahre nicht. Wahrscheinlich lasse ich es auch meinen Nachfolger machen, um der Prozedur selbst zu entgehen. Möchtest du jetzt doch eine süßere Frucht, oder vielleicht etwas Fleisch?“  
„Eine Kokosmilch wäre nicht schlecht“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft und stand auf, fast gleichzeitig kam Lucius raus und wollte seine morgendliche Runde antreten.  
„Emma hat sich schon gewundert, dass du so früh schon wach bist. Sie meinte, du hättest schon bei ihrer Ankunft hier draußen gesessen und nichts zu Essen gewollt“ nickte er dem jungen Mann zu:  
„Dafür sind aber Zeus und Dante so hungrig, dass sie dein Frühstück gleich mit gefuttert haben.“  
„Gehen wir auf den Markt“ schlug Harry vor und dann machten sie sich zu dritt auf den Weg zu den Ständen:  
„Wann erledigst du das mit dem Aufzug, Lucius?“  
„Noch vor dem Mittagessen und danach werde ich mir ansehen, wie es mit dem Arbeiten im ehemaligen Thronsaal aussieht. Nach gestern bin ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass schon Morgen die ersten Wohnungen stehen. Wenn die Senche eines können, dann arbeiten.“  
„Ihr solltet über einen Umzug nachdenken“ erklärte Tsun ernst:  
„Du und Severus. Wenn Pearl einzieht, braucht sie ein eigenes Zimmer, um vor Dante und Zeus auch mal Ruhe zu haben. Sie ist auch noch jung genug um rollig zu werden, und dann brauchen die Beiden platz um sich anzuknurren.“  
„Nicht so voreilig“ wehrte Harry ab und bestellte am entsprechenden Stand eine eiskalte Kokosmilch:  
„Noch will Pearl nicht bei uns einziehen, und vielleicht bin ich ja derjenige, der umziehen möchte.“  
„Es ist deine Wohnung“ nickte Lucius ernst und bezahlte die Milch, auch wenn der Verkäufer sie Harry schenken wollte. Aber das war nicht im Sinne des Königs, er hasste es ja grundsätzlich eine Extrawurst gebraten zu bekommen.  
„Die ich euch immer noch überschreiben kann. Ich muss sehen wie meine Bedürfnisse zukünftig sind, wenn noch mehr Cathay bei mir einziehen...“ Harry wurde sehr ernst angesehen:  
„Ich bin in erster Linie immer noch der Guard, und dann an zweiter Stelle König. Und mein Bedürfnis ist es keinen Cathay abzulehnen, der bei mir leben will. Aber noch ist genügend Platz da und ich will so schnell wie möglich Leute aussuchen, die sich um die Fütterungen kümmern. Mmh diese Milch ist wunderbar.“  
„Die Nüsse sind von meiner eigenen Farm“ strahlte der Verkäufer sofort:  
„Palmen sind in diesem Klima einfach zu handhaben, deswegen kann ich hier verkaufen und meine Kinder kümmern sich solange um die Farm. Ich bin auch mittlerweile zu alt um die Schubkarre übers Feld zu schieben. Betreibe die Farm in der dritten Generation und meine Kinder machen weiter.“  
„Und allein deswegen ist es schon das Geld wert“ bestimmte Lucius ernst und kaufte noch eine ganze Kokosnuss:  
„Und was die Cathay angeht, Severus und ich sind gerne bereit umzuziehen, aber ich glaube nicht, dass das neue Menschenviertel eine gute Idee für uns wäre.“  
„Wieso nicht“ staunte Tsun.  
„Weil Severus der Vater des Königs ist und er will ein Mensch bleiben... und er sollte auch ein Mensch bleiben. Wenn wir umziehen, dann wäre das Senche-Viertel klüger ausgewählt.“  
„Das ist wahr“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:  
„Wenn der König einen Menschen als Vater hat, dann müssen die Untertanen diesen akzeptieren, daran gibt es nichts zu rütteln.“  
„Und dadurch lernen die Senche Toleranz den Menschen gegenüber und die Menschen den Senche gegenüber“ stellte Tsun fest:  
„Das ist wirklich sehr klug gedacht. Zur Not könnt ihr ja noch eine Wohnung hier unten schaffen, aber in der Regel dürfte oben noch genug frei sein.“  
„Was wir dann auch bevorzugen würden, allein schon wegen der Nähe zum Gasthaus“ nickte Lucius ernst:  
„Ist das etwa Brot?“  
Er ging zu einem Stand, welcher zwei Laibe Brot anbot und die sahen nicht sonderlich gut aus, die Kruste war verbrannt, sie waren klein... trotzdem sah sich Lucius das Brot genauer an.  
„Die Kruste kann man nicht mehr essen“ stellte er fest:  
„Aber das Innere ist gut.“  
„Die Senche kennen sich einfach nicht mit Brot aus“ stellte Harry fest:  
„Woraus ist das Mehl?“  
„Weizen“ nickte der Verkäufer:  
„Eigentlich betreiben wir eine Mandarinenfarm, aber es ist keine Saison und jetzt ist meine Tochter auch noch schwanger. Zum Glück kamen wir günstig an etwas Weizen, all das Geld, was ich mit dem Brot einnehme, geht an meine Tochter.“  
Harry runzelte die Stirn, wurde sehr nachdenklich, aus irgendeinem Bauchgefühl heraus glaubte er, dass da etwas nicht stimmte.  
„Lass das Brot“ bestimmte er und nahm es Lucius weg, dann drehte er sich auf dem Absatz um und ging zum Aufzug, Tsun folgte ihm.  
„Was denkst du“ fragte er neugierig, als sie hoch fuhren:  
„Du glaubst ihm nicht, oder?“  
„Man kommt hier nicht günstig an Weizen und erst recht kein Senche. Jeder Krümel Weizen, den es günstiger gibt, würde sofort an die Menschen gehen. Der meiste Weizen verlässt doch nicht mal Waldheim und kommt erst recht nicht über Caldera hinaus.  
Ich will wissen ob er nicht heimlich etwas anbaut, was er nicht darf, deswegen schicke ich Leute zu seiner Farm. Vielleicht hat er sich das Mehl auch illegal beschafft... ich rechne mit dem Schlimmsten und freue mich, wenn es doch legal war“ bestimmte Harry und sein Bauch entspannte sich wohlig, es war der richtige Gedanke, ganz sicher:  
„Wo steckt eigentlich dieser Hauptmann der Wachen?


	27. Chapter 27

„Emma, gib mir Fleisch“ ein schnurrender, und sehr hungriger, Harry Potter hängte sich mit knurrendem Magen an die Haushälterin. Es war der frühe Morgen des Neumondtages und Lucius war schon auf seiner Tour, Severus schlief wahrscheinlich noch... nein, gerade in diesem Moment hörte sie, wie die Zimmertür aufging und dann die des Bades geschlossen wurde.  
„Ich habe genau das Richtige für dich“ schmunzelte die Haushälterin und holte ein paar Bratenreste vom Vortag hervor, versorgte den jungen Mann damit und hatte erstmal ihre Ruhe. Harry dachte zwar nicht im Traum daran sich damit an den Tisch zu setzen, stattdessen schnurrte er auf dem Boden herum und teilte mit seinen beiden geliebten Cathay, aber wenigstens war er erstmal beruhigt.  
Als alte Senche hatte sie keine Probleme mehr mit dem Neumond, aber für Harry war es der erste und eindeutig sprach gerade mehr sein Magen, als sein Verstand.  
Und doch, trotz allem teilte er noch mit Dante und Zeus... da war das Fleisch auch schon in den Mägen verschwunden und Emma rechnete mit einer erneuten Bettelei, doch zum Glück kam gerade Severus aus dem Bad.  
„Dad“ jaulte Harry sofort und hängte sich an seinen Vater:  
„Hunger. Ich verhungere... gib mir Fleisch.“  
Der Professor hob nur neugierig eine Augenbraue und holte sich dann einfach seinen Sohn auf den Arm, woraufhin dieser sofort anfing lautstark zu schnurren und sich an seinen Vater zu kuscheln.  
Der Hunger war vergessen und allein das Kuscheln zählte noch, Emma zeigte sich entsprechend überrascht. Hatte sie doch wirklich damit gerechnet, dass da wirklich der Hunger aus Harrys Magen sprach.  
„Er hat nach dem Braten von gestern gerochen“ erklärte Severus ernst und setzte sich mit seinem Sohn auf einen der Stühle:  
„Deswegen dachte ich mir, dass er eher Zuneigung als ein Frühstück sucht. So etwas denkt man aber auch nur, wenn man Harry Potter schon ein paar Jahre kennt. Gutes Essen ist für ihn immer ein Zeichen dafür, dass man ihn auch mag.  
Ich hoffe das derzeitige Verhalten ist normal und er ist jetzt nicht jeden Neumond so.“  
„Höchstens ein Jahr“ lächelte Emma sanft und gab dem Professor seinen morgendlichen Kaffee, dann füllte sie die Schüsseln von Dante und Zeus, sofort war freudiges Schmatzen zu hören:  
„Sein Körper stellt sich jetzt um, neue Instinkte, neue Hormone und Morgen werden wir dann auch seine neue Augenform zu sehen bekommen. Sie werden katziger sein, so wie bei jedem Senche, und je nach Art vielleicht auch eine andere Farbe annehmen. Tiger haben zum Beispiel seltener blaue Augen, die meisten Luchse haben braune Augen.“  
„Und wie ich an dir sehe, wird er sich mit dem Alter wohl auch am Neumondtag schon etwas verwandeln“ Severus deutete auf das Fell an Emmas Händen und sie kicherte fröhlich auf.  
„Das ist nur bei Katzenarten mit dichtem, langem Fell so, ich bin ja eine Perserkatze. Die Manul sind noch schlimmer dran, denen wächst es schon zwei Tage vorher an den Wangen und aus den Ohren raus.“  
„Was ist ein Manul?“  
„Die faulste Katzenart von ganz Grahtwald“ lachte Emma, ein wenig, böse:  
„Sie sind nicht größer als wir Hauskatzen und liegen trotzdem die ganze Neumondnacht faul herum, warten das ihnen die Beutetiere ins Maul fliegen. Während wir den Eldenbaum von allen Mäusen befreien.“  
Stille trat ein, das Schnurren von Harry hörte einige Momente auf, er schien nachzudenken.  
„Ich will eine Feier zu Ehren der Hauskatzen“ bestimmte er dann und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Nach der Beerdigungszeremonie für Cepheus, da fangen wir gleich an zu planen. Ganz Eldenwurz soll die Hauskatzen feiern. Und das machen wir dann jedes Jahr an diesem Datum.“  
„Wirklich“ staunte Emma und warf ein ganzes Kilo Speck in die Pfanne.  
„Ja wirklich“ nuschelte Harry gegen das Hemd seines Vaters:  
„Und das ist kein Auswuchs meiner heutigen Hormone, falls ihr das denkt. Ich finde der Stand der Hauskatzen sollte gehoben werden und vor allem ihre Arbeit an Neumond geehrt. Ich wette diese Manul sind nicht die einzigen, die warten das ihnen die Beute ins Maul geflogen kommt.“  
„Mindestens die Löwen werden lieber herum liegen, als sich eine Jagd anzutun“ überlegte Severus:  
„Apropos Löwe, wo steckt eigentlich dein Betreuer? Er sollte besonders heute bei dir sein und sich um dich kümmern.“  
„Willst du mich loswerden“ schnurrte Harry nun wieder und sofort drückte Severus ihn fest an sich.  
„Natürlich nicht, und wenn er nicht bald hier auftaucht...“ es klopfte:  
„Das wird er nicht sein, er benutzt ja zu gern seinen Schlüssel.“  
„Ich mache auf“ Emma ging zur Tür und ließ Tsun rein:  
„Ihm könntet ihr eigentlich auch einen Schlüssel geben.“  
„Wieso“ schnappte Severus grinsend, er meinte es nicht so ernst:  
„Am Ende finde ich ihn noch Morgens bei meinem Sohn im Bett liegen und dann trägt er nicht mal mehr Shorts. Solange ich nicht erlaube, dass er sich heimlich zu Harry schleicht, bekommt er keinen Schlüssel.“  
„So schlecht denkst du also über mich“ stellte der Priester des Eldenbaums fest und holte sich Harry einfach in die Arme:  
„Und natürlich bin ich heute nur gekommen um den Zustand meines Königs schamlos auszunutzen... nein, Raz hat mich geschickt. Er hat noch zu tun und wollte Harry versorgt wissen, solange bis er hier eintrifft und seine Pflichten als Betreuer erfüllen kann. Ich rechne zum Mittagessen mit ihm.“  
„Wenigstens denkt er an Harry“ Severus stand auf und half Emma mit dem reichhaltigen Frühstück:  
„Ist das da Fell, was dir aus den Ohren wächst?“ Harrys Vater zeigte grinsend auf die Ohren des Priesters, der aber recht gelassen reagierte und Harry dann mit Speck fütterte.  
„Es wäre nicht ungewöhnlich, aber trotzdem rechne ich nicht damit, dafür sind Tiger zu kurzhaarig“ nickte er ernst:  
„Also kannst du mich gar nicht damit ärgern. Aber Harry vielleicht in ein paar Jahren, je nachdem in was er sich heute Nacht verwandelt. Auf jeden Fall ist es schmusebedürftig.“  
„Das wünschst du dir wahrscheinlich“ bestimmte Severus ernst und empfing Lucius mit einer Tasse Kaffee.  
„Der Platz ist fast leer, das überrascht mich aber wenig. Hab schon ein paar Senche gesehen, die draußen eine Grahteiche bezogen und sich dort einigermaßen bequem in die Äste legten“ erzählte der Malfoy, während Tsun Harry im Nacken kraulte und dafür Schnurren erntete:  
„Wieso nimmst du dir nicht für den Rest des Tages frei, Emma? Ich denke wir werden schon ein ordentliches Mittagessen hin bekommen.“  
„Das kann ich nicht verantworten“ wehrte die Haushälterin ernst ab:  
„Razum-Dar kommt auch zum Mittag und wird entsprechend Hunger mitbringen, er rechnet ja damit, dass ich koche.“  
„Ich werde kochen“ mischte sich Tsun ein:  
„Und dann auch gleich so, das Lucius und Severus etwas für den Abend haben. Geh ruhig heim und ruhe dich für die Nacht aus.“  
Emma zögerte, sie wollte ja für ihre Männer sorgen, dann aber zog sie doch die Schürze aus und angelte nach ihrem Korb.  
„Wenn etwas ist, dann ruft ihr mich sofort“ bat sie und die Männer nickten zustimmend, würden es aber sicher nicht tun, woraufhin die gute Frau sehr zögerlich die Wohnung verließ:  
„Und ihr kommt wirklich klar?“  
„Ja, keine Sorge. Ruh dich aus, dir wächst ja schon Fell im Nacken“ komplimentierte Severus sie nach draußen:  
„So hast du dann auch genügend Kraft für die Mäusejagd heute Nacht. Denk daran, das ist sehr wichtig für den Eldenbaum.“  
„Also gut“ sie seufzte noch einmal leise auf und ging dann nach Hause, sie wusste ja selbst, dass es besser so war.  
Emma war nicht mehr die Jüngste und sollte noch viele Neumonde Mäuse erlegen können, und außerdem war sie ja sonst jeden Tag für die Männer da. Da hatte sie sich definitiv ein paar ruhige Stunden verdient.  
„Ich hoffe du kannst wirklich kochen“ warnte Lucius den Priester des Eldenbaums:  
„Sonst stopfen wir dich eigenhändig in den Backofen und schauen was da leckeres bei raus kommt.“  
„Ich kann ein Chili, ohne Bohnen, das ist sehr lecker und auch bei Raz sehr beliebt. Fünf Liter werden für euch reichen, ich gebe einfach in den Topf was ihr grade da habt.“  
„Wenn es wirklich gut ist, dann solltest du sechs Liter machen“ nickte Lucius ernst:  
„Besonders Severus ist ein sehr großer Liebhaber von solchen Eintöpfen, auch wenn er sie selbst nicht kochen kann.“  
„Ich bin nicht geduldig genug dafür“ wehrte der Professor ernst ab:  
„Ist Harry in deinem Arm eingeschlafen?“  
„Ja“ murmelte Tsun leise und streichelte dem König von Grahtwald sanft durch das Haar:  
„So ein Neumond kann eben schon sehr anstrengend sein, selbst dann, wenn die Nacht noch gar nicht angebrochen ist.“


	28. Chapter 28

„Ich weiß nicht, ob wir den König mit im Rudel möchten“ es war Abend als sich Raz, Tsun und Harry mit den restlichen Löwen aus dem Rudel des Hauptmanns trafen:  
„Es ist nicht so, dass wir ihn nicht mögen würden, wir wollen nur keinen Ärger, wenn er mal einen Kratzer abbekommt. Außerdem könnte er unsere Rangordnung durcheinander bringen.“  
„Ich passe schon auf ihn auf und wenn er einen Kratzer abbekommt, dann nehme ich die Schuld auf mich. Und ich bitte euch, welche Rangordnung soll er durcheinander bringen? Er wird schon kein Löwe sein, und wenn, dann nur ein ganz junger“ wehrte Raz sofort ab, während Harry das Fell beobachtete, welches dem Senche mittlerweile schon im Nacken wuchs, eindeutig ein Teil seiner Mähne und sie wehte in dem leichten Wind.  
Tsun sah auch schon etwas felliger aus, nur bei dem Jungen selbst wuchs noch nichts. Das lag aber wohl daran, dass er sich in dieser Nacht zum ersten mal verwandeln würde, in ein paar Jahren sah es sicherlich anders aus.  
„Darum geht es nicht, egal was er ist, er ist immer noch der König von Grahtwald.“  
„Es ist okay“ mischte Harry sich nun ein und lächelte etwas unheilvoll, zeigte sich aber trotzdem von der sanften Seite:  
„Ich gehe mit Tsun zu einer nahen Lichtung hier und eure Gesichter merke ich mir... für den Tag an dem ich vielleicht den Eldenbaum polieren lassen will, oder ähnliches. Und dann wird Raz der erste sein, der euch... wie sagen die Menschen so schön... Feuer unterm Hintern macht. Gehen wir Tsun, mich kribbelt es schon überall, ich will meinen Rücken an einem Baum schrubbern.“  
Harry grinste nun sehr unheilvoll und wandte sich von dem Rudel ab, konnte aber noch sehen wie die Löwen recht blass wurden. Eindeutig wollten sie weder den Baum polieren, noch anderweitig den Zorn ihres Königs auf sich laden.  
Und dabei war der junge Mann noch nicht mal wirklich wütend, er empfand es sogar als recht amüsant und auch Tsun gluckste leise.  
„Ich glaube nicht das der Eldenbaum poliert werden möchte“ schmunzelte er, als sie die Lichtung erreichten.  
„Ersatzweise kann ich sie für zwei Neumonde auch die Mäusejagd übernehmen lassen, während den Hauskatzen die Beute in die Mäuler fliegt.“  
„Sie werden mit ihren großen Pranken nicht sonderlich erfolgreich sein.“  
„Und daran verzweifeln. Wahrscheinlich machen sie sich jetzt schon wegen des Polierens...“ nickte Harry und setzte sich ins Gras:  
„Wie geht die Verwandlung von Statten, muss ich mich ausziehen?“  
„Nein, wieso? Mmh, du kannst dir das sicher nicht so gut vorstellen, wie soll ich dir das beschreiben... ah, ich weiß etwas...“ Tsuns Miene erhellte sich:  
„Unter den Menschen hatten wir mal etwas, was sich Animagus nannte, und er verwandelte sich so ständig in einen Esel, wie wir uns an Neumond in eine Katze.“  
„Dann kann ich es mir gut vorstellen“ freute Harry sich:  
„Der Mann, den ich für meinen Vater hielt und mein Pate, waren Animagi. Die Kleidung verwandelt sich also mit?“  
„Ja. Ich habe jedenfalls immer alles wieder bekommen, was ich vorher an hatte, und Raz auch. Ob er noch kommt“ Tsun sah zurück in die Richtung, in der sich das Löwenrudel befand und tatsächlich, nur einen Moment betrat der Hauptmann der Leibwache die Lichtung.  
„Diese Idioten, jetzt haben sie Angst, dass sie den Baum polieren müssen“ lachte er gehässig und wurde dann ernst:  
„Als dein Betreuer bleibe ich natürlich bei dir, aber was Tsun hier sucht, weiß ich auch nicht.“  
„Ich mag ihn gerne da haben... da kommen auch Zeus, Dante und Pearl“ Harry deutete auf die drei Cathay-Nasen, welches sich durch den Dschungel zeigten und dann auf die Lichtung kamen, Harry hatte auch Pearl dazu eingeladen. Jeffrey freute das sehr, er war ein alter Puma und wollte die Nacht in irgendwelchen warmen Fellen verbringen, Pearl würde das nur langweilen. Für die Felle war sie einfach noch zu jung, etwas was auch für Zeus und Dante galt, wobei Dante derweil doch ein ruhiges Plätzchen vorzog. Nicht aber in dieser Nacht, Harry mutmaßte stark, dass er neugierig war in was sich der König von Grahtwald verwandelte.  
„Und schon haben wir ein Rudel zusammen“ nickte Tsun ernst und sah zum Himmel hoch:  
„Ich denke es ist jetzt soweit.“  
Er setzte sich auf den Boden und dann konnte Harry beobachten wie der Körper des Priesters verschwamm, ebenso der von Raz, langsam formten sie sich zu Tiger und Löwe... Harry sah auf seine Hände, sie waren zu Pfoten geworden, kleiner, weißes Fell mit schwarzen Flecken.  
Harry sah sich an, immer mehr und mehr verwandelte er sich, Schneeleopard, eindeutig... und dann machte es plötzlich „Plopp“ in seinem Kopf. Verwirrt sah er sich um, vor ihm hockte ein Tiger, der sich die Pranken leckte und ein Löwe, welcher sich gerade die prächtige Mähne schüttelte. Sie waren Beide sehr imposant, fast schon majestätisch, und besonders Tsun zeigte auch mit seiner starken Aura, dass er jemand einzigartiges war.  
Und natürlich waren da auch noch die drei Cathay, Harry wusste noch sehr gut wer er war, wie bei einem Animagus eben... nur die Rückverwandlung klappte nicht. Da musste er wohl wirklich warten, bis die Nacht vorbei war... eine finstere Neumondnacht... und trotzdem konnte er sehr gut alles erkennen. Wie eine Katze eben...  
Kein Wunder, dass es harmlos war ein Senche zu sein, keine Leiden, keine Schmerzen, keine Verpflichtungen dem Mond gegenüber... und vor allem keine Verpflichtungen anderen Arten gegenüber.  
Harry probierte seine Pfoten aus, indem er etwas Erde aufwühlte, dann betrachtete er nachdenklich seinen Schwanz und drehte sich auf den Rücken.  
Ja, er war eindeutig ein Schneeleopard und damit ein kleines, aber doch recht majestätisches, Tier. Tsun und Raz kamen zu dem jungen König und beschnupperten dessen Bauchfell, Harry gurrte glücklich.  
Er war zufrieden, mit seiner Gestalt und wie die Nacht anfing, auch wenn sein Magen anfing zu knurren und er eventuell noch etwas vorher hätte essen sollen.  
Ob sie später auf die Jagd gingen... war das da ein Affe?  
Tatsächlich, da hatte sich doch ein kleiner Affe zu nahe an sie heran gewagt, sofort war Harry auf den Pfoten und wollte sich die Mahlzeit holen, stattdessen aber landete er auf der Nase und wurde von den Senche und Cathay ausgelacht.  
Der Affe war weg, der leere Magen beschwerte sich lautstark.  
„Ja lacht ihr nur“miaute er anklagend und wunderte sich gar nicht darüber, dass er sich verständigen konnte, es war einfach normal:  
„Frage mich wie eure erste Nacht ausgesehen hat.“  
„Wir waren sofort edle und würdevolle Großkatzen“ nickten die Beiden sofort und wurden angeknurrt:  
„Und außerdem hättest du den Affen sowieso nicht bekommen.“  
„Natürlich hätte ich ihn bekommen, denn mein Magen ist leer und eine hungrige Katze ist der beste Jäger.“  
„Du hättest auch mehr von dem Chili essen können“ überlegte Raz ernsthaft und packte Harry im Nacken, um ihm wieder auf die Pfoten zu helfen:  
„Aber gegen einen saftigen Gabelbock hätte ich jetzt auch nichts einzuwenden. Außerdem kriege ich von Tsun's Chili immer Blähungen.“  
„Deswegen stinkst du also nach verwesendem Fisch“ bemerkte der tigerhafte Priester knurrend.  
„Ja, und das habe ich nur deinem Chili zu verdanken. Ich will gar nicht wissen, was du da rein getan hast... zusätzlich zu dem verwesenden Fisch“ fauchte Raz böse und schon waren die Beiden sich heftig am Streiten, solange bis Harry Dante bat die Streitkatzen zu trennen.  
„Ihr macht euch lächerlich“ stellte er fest und machte sich erhobenem Kopf auf den Weg in den Wald:  
„Gehen wir auf die Jagd, da könnt ihr euch auch ein wenig abreagieren, und mir dann einen saftigen Gabelbock servieren. Vergesst nicht, ich bin euer König.“  
Die Beiden sahen sich für einen Moment verwirrt und neugierig an, dann fletschten sie Beide grinsend die Zähne und jagten ihren König lautstark in den Dschungel hinein.

„Und wie war der erste Neumond“ Severus empfing Harry mit einem heißen Kakao und sehr besorgten Blicken, als dieser am Morgen früh nach Hause zurück kehrte. Und Harry sah noch in der Tür, wie etliche Senche, tote Mäuse zum Aufzug trugen. Darunter war auch Emma... eindeutig waren sie erfolgreich gewesen und präsentierten nun einem Berater ihre Beute.  
„Ich bin ein Schneeleopard“ nickte Harry und gähnte demonstrativ:  
„Das ist besser als alles was ich mir bisher vorstellte. Tsun ist hoch um sich auszuruhen, Raz kommt später zum Mittagessen. Und nein, meine Brille brauche ich wirklich nicht mehr. Ich habe sie vernichtet.“  
Zusätzlich zu dem geschärften Blick hatten Harrys Augen noch eine katzenartige Form angenommen, grün geblieben waren sie aber trotzdem. Etwas anderes hätte Severus aber auch nicht erwartet... was wäre denn Harry Potter ohne die tiefgrünen Augen seiner Mutter?  
„So etwas dachte ich mir schon, wollt ihr Frühstück?“ Damit meinte er auch die drei Cathay, welche es sich im Wohnzimmer gemütlich machten und herzhaft gähnten.  
„Ich nicht, wir hatten zwei Gabelböcke und ein Wildschwein. Tsun ist ein hervorragender Jäger, Raz nur ein sehr guter Esser... Löwe eben“ gähnte Harry erneut:  
„Ich geh bis zum Mittagessen ins Bett. Es war wirklich eine schöne Nacht.“ Er verschwand in seinem Zimmer und Severus atmete erleichtert auf, sein Sohn war glücklich... das war das Wichtigste an diesem Morgen.  
„Und ihr seid sicher hungrig“ fragte er die drei Cathay, aber er erhielt keine Antwort, denn sie waren schon eingeschlafen.


	29. Chapter 29

„Die Wohnungen sehen toll aus, da werden sich bestimmt einige menschliche Familien drin wohl fühlen... oder Singles, ganz wer will“ freute Harry sich ein paar Tage später, als er mit Ariadne das neue Viertel von Eldenwurz besuchte und sich die Arbeiten ansah.  
„Was möchtest du hier auf dem Platz haben, einen Park vielleicht“ fragte die ehemalige Prinzessin geschäftig. Sie überwachte alles und sorgte dafür, dass die Wünsche des Königs auch erfüllt wurden. Dafür erhielt sie ein gutes Gehalt, um das sich mittlerweile Lucius kümmerte, so wie um alle Finanzen des Königshauses.  
Er machte das sehr gut und Harry vertraute ihm da voll und ganz.  
„Nein, ich möchte das die Menschen runter fahren müssen, wenn sie einen Park besuchen wollen. So treffen sie die Senche unten. Aber ein Spielplatz für die Kinder wird nicht schaden, und ich werde ihnen erlauben Einrichtungen wie Heiler, Priester und Gasthaus hier zu errichten. Das werden dann sicher kleine, freistehende Gebäude sein, die ziehen wir einfach aus dem Boden.“  
Harry war wirklich sehr zufrieden mit der Arbeit, besonders mit der von Ariadne. Sie konnte das alles sehr gut organisieren und hatte einen Blick für alle Fehler und Versäumnisse.  
„Hier stand früher der Thron, oder“ fragte Harry als sie den entsprechenden Platz erreichten und Ariadne nickte zustimmend:  
„Vielleicht wäre eine kleine Gedenktafel hier nicht schlecht. Etwas was an deinen Vater, und alle Herrscher zuvor, erinnert. Mal sehen...“  
Harry kniete sich hin und berührte den Boden, dann zog er eine Art Stamm heraus, welcher Äste bildete und doch keine Blätter oder Blüten. Es war eher die Nachbildung einer Grahteiche im Winter, bestehend aus dem was der Eldenbaum dem König gab.  
„Ich werde Dad darum bitten alle Namen hier auf den Stamm, und die Äste, zu zaubern. Er kann es so, dass er nichts zerstört oder verletzt“ erklärte Harry der recht beeindruckten Ariadne, der Gedenkbaum war ein kleines Kunstwerk geworden:  
„Und er hat gestern angefangen alles über die Könige und die Geschichte von Grahtwald zu lesen. Er will mir später einmal das Wissen vermitteln, dann muss ich das nicht alles selbst lesen. Aber er ist auch ein schlechter Lehrer... jedenfalls empfand ich es immer so.“  
„Aber jetzt weißt du auch, dass er dein Vater ist, vielleicht ändert das was“ überlegte Ariadne ernsthaft:  
„Das ist jedenfalls eine sehr schöne Gedenktafel, sicher sehen die ehemaligen Könige dies aus den Jagdgründen heraus mit Wohlwollen.“  
„Ich hoffe es“ Harry streckte sich und ging dann mit Ariadne zurück zum Aufzug:  
„Ich brauche auf kurz oder lang einen eigenen Arbeitsbereich, etwas wo ich die Berater empfangen kann oder Briefe schreiben. Ungestört von den Cathay und...“ Arthy kam mit dem Aufzug hoch gefahren und sah nicht glücklich aus.  
„Herr...“ begann er seinen Satz und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde traurig:  
„Jeffrey ist gerade von uns gegangen. Er verließ seine Wohnung mit Pearl und brach plötzlich tot zusammen, der Heiler hat es als Herzversagen erkannt.“  
„Oh nein“ sofort war Harry im Aufzug und fuhr runter, Ariadne begleitete ihn, so erreichten sie schnell den Ort des Geschehens. Eine kleine Gruppe hatte sich in der Nähe versammelt, der Heiler war noch dort und Pearl lag traurig neben dem toten Körper ihres alten Freundes.  
„Pearl“ sofort war Harry bei der Cathay und zog sie fest in seine Arme, kniete sich neben sie und drückte ihren Kopf gegen seine Brust. Sie gurrte leise, traurig, während der Heiler noch einmal den Tod bestätigte und dann Tücher über Jeffrey gelegt wurden.  
„Er bekommt eine ordentliche Beerdigung“ bestimmte Harry sofort.  
Er wusste mittlerweile das normale Bürger von Grahtwald in Seidentücher eingewickelt wurden und dann in ein Grab gelegt, je nach Stand mit einer mehr oder weniger großen Zeremonie. Die Seidentücher würden den Körper nicht lange schützen, aber das wollten die Grahtwalder auch nicht, sie wollten das ihre Körper den Bäumen als Dünger dienten. Deswegen wurden Mitglieder der Leibgarde, oder auch Berater des Königs, immer nahe einer Grahteiche beerdigt. Nur die Herrscher wurden verbrannt und ins Meer gebracht, um daran zu erinnern woher die Senche einst kamen.  
Harry hatte das für sich schon ändern lassen, er wollte nahe dem Eldenbaum begraben werden... und dann kam wohl sein Name auch auf die Tafel, welche er gerade eben noch erschuf.  
„Ich will einen Grahteichen-Platz für ihn“ wies Harry seinen Berater an:  
„Er hat ihn auf jeden Fall verdient. Und schickt eilig nach dem Ohmnes-Priester, ich will die Zeremonie schon Morgen haben, denn Übermorgen reisen wir alle nach Waldheim ab.“  
„Ich mache es zu meiner Priorität“ bestimmte Arthy und nahm dem König damit eine große Last ab, denn er musste nun Pearl trösten und bei sich aufnehmen. Das war, nicht nur als Guard, gerade seine oberste Priorität.  
Jeffrey wurde abtransportiert, da trafen Tsun und Raz ein, sofort zeigten sie sich betroffen.  
„Er war sehr alt, er wusste das er nicht mehr lange hat“ seufzte der Priester des Eldenbaums und streichelte Pearl sanft über den Kopf:  
„Trotzdem kommt es irgendwie unerwartet, wohl weil er vorher mit niemandem darüber gesprochen hat. Komm gehen wir runter und ich mache ein Mädchenzimmer für Pearl. Langsam wird eure Wohnung etwas unförmig.“  
„Deswegen habe ich auch vor meinen zukünftigen Arbeitsbereich auszulagern“ Harry stand auf, streichelte aber Pearl weiter sanft, dann seufzte er leise auf:  
„Mir geht das gerade sehr nahe. Nicht weil ich nicht damit gerechnet habe... ich habe jetzt noch nicht damit gerechnet. Wenigstens ist er schnell und schmerzlos gestorben. Gehen wir heim...“  
Der junge Mann rieb sich über die Stirn, dass war eine der Situationen, die er nie erlebt hätte, wäre er nicht Senche, Guard und König geworden.  
Oder vielleicht doch?  
Was wäre gewesen wenn er in Hogwarts erfahren hätte, wer sein richtiger Vater ist, wenn er noch der zukünftige Vernichter Voldemorts wäre... und dann hätte es Voldemort erfahren und Severus sicher sofort getötet.  
Vielleicht hätte Harry nie erfahren was für ein guter Kerl in Lucius steckte, auch er wäre dann spätestens in der entscheidenden Schlacht wohl gestorben. Dann wenn Voldemort erfuhr, wer ihn von seinen Todessern alles verriet.  
Waren die Beiden eigentlich immer nur zu Zweit? Harry hätte sich bei so einer gefährlichen Sache, die ja über Jahre hinweg lief, doch mit einer dritten Person abgesichert.  
„Jeffrey ist gerade gestorben“ verkündete Harry, als er die Wohnung betrat und Emma am Herd vorfand, Severus und Lucius saßen mit Kaffee am Küchentisch.  
„Ohje. Komm her, Pearl“ sofort versorgte Emma die Cathay mit ordentlich Speck und vielen Streicheleinheiten:  
„Armes Mädchen.“  
„Ich bin mitgekommen um ihr ein Zimmer zu schaffen. So kann sie sich immer vor den Männern hier zurück ziehen. Dante und Zeus mögen sie jetzt akzeptieren, nächste Woche aber könnten sie sich schon um sie prügeln... und dann braucht sie ihre Ruhe“ erklärte Tsun, als die neue Mitbewohnerin von allen getröstet wurde, auch von Dante und Zeus... besonders Dante konnte ihr ihren Schmerz wohl gerade recht gut nachempfinden.  
„Und Morgen ist die Beerdigung für Jeffrey, damit wir übermorgen unbesorgt nach Waldheim abreisen können“ fügte Harry hinzu, während Tsun sich von Pearl zeigen ließ, wo diese das Zimmer haben wollte.  
Für die Reise nach Waldheim gab es königliche Kutschen, vor Urzeiten geschaffen aus toten Bäumen und Metall. Keiner von ihnen musste laufen, nur die Leibgarde ritt neben ihnen und die Cathay durften auch nicht fahren.  
Aber das war kein Problem, nicht einmal für Dante.  
„Wer organisiert das“ wollte Severus wissen und hätte es wahrscheinlich übernommen, wenn Harry daraufhin nicht sofort Arthy nannte:  
„Gut. Jeffrey hat alle Ehren verdient, die er bekommen kann.“  
„Apropos Ehren, ich habe oben eine Gedenktafel geschaffen“ erzählte Harry:  
„Es wäre schön wenn du alle Namen der bisherigen Herrscher darauf zaubern könntest. Und erwähne auch Ariadne irgendwie darauf, ich will sie nicht übergehen.“ Der Baum bebte, Tsun erschuf das Zimmer und achtete dabei genau auf die Wünsche der zukünftigen Bewohnerin. So bekam sie auch eine Art Sims, auf dem sie liegen konnte und durch das Fenster raus in den Dschungel blicken.  
„Ich bestelle erstmal das Bernstein für das Fenster“ bestimmte Severus ernst:  
„Und das mit der Gedenktafel ist wirklich keine schlechte Idee. Ich lese gerade über Königin Ayrenn. Während ihr Vater noch regierte ließ sie sich in der Leibwache ausbilden und dann lebte sie drei Monate allein in der Wildnis. Dort fand sie einen Cathay als Freund und treuen Begleiter, Sinderion, und erst danach ließ sie sich vereidigen. Sie war mehr Kriegerin als Königin, viele der heutigen Strafen wurden von ihr festgelegt und sie hob auch die Anforderungen für Bewerber in Leibgarde und Wache an. Und von Sinderion stammt auch Dante ab, aber nicht in gerade Linie.“  
„Ich hätte sie gerne kennengelernt“ schmunzelte Harry und holte Pearl zu sich auf die Sitzbank, nachdem diese mit ihrem Zimmer zufrieden war und nun weiter getröstet werden wollte:  
„Tsun, machst du heute noch mal dein Chili?“  
„Wieso sollte ich“ fragte der Priester neugierig, während Pearl sich halb auf Harry legte und ihren mächtigen Kopf an seiner Brust rieb, dabei gurrte sie traurig und forderte immer mehr Streicheleinheiten ein.  
„Weil du da bist und weil ich es sehr gerne esse. Emma wird es bestimmt auch schmecken. Tröste mich mit dem Chili.“  
„Ich bin übrigens dafür, dass wir Emma mit nach Waldheim nehmen“ erklärte Lucius ernst:  
„Allein schon wegen der Einkäufe, die wir dort auch tätigen werden... und falls das Essen schlechter ist, als wir es gewohnt sind.“  
„Wenn sie möchte, kann sie mitkommen“ nickte Harry ernst:  
„Und machst du das Chili? Wir haben auch gutes Fleisch da.“  
Der König legte einen unwiderstehlichen Baby-Schneeleoparden-Blick auf und schnurrte lieb, sofort wurde Tsun butterweich und konnte nur noch nicken... wann hatte er eigentlich beschlossen Harry nicht mehr widerstehen zu können?


	30. Chapter 30

„Harry“ Severus kam in das Zimmer seines Sohnes, wo dieser gerade den Koffer packte und dabei Zeus sehr ernst ansah. Im Laufe der Zeit hatte der Albino-Cathay eine Reihe von weichen Kissen angesammelt, die er zwar mit Dante und Pearl teilte, aber wohl auch mitnehmen wollte.  
Eines zumindest, und es war das größte.  
So stand Zeus da, mit dem Kissen im Maul und sah nun auch den Professor gurrend an.  
„Ich nehme an, es gibt ein Problem“ stellte Severus schmunzelnd fest.  
„Wir haben nur eine Kutsche für das ganze Gepäck und vieles ist schon klein gezaubert“ nickte sein Sohn ernst:  
„Er muss keine Kissen mitnehmen.“  
„Es würde aber sicher noch passen.“  
„Es geht ums Prinzip. Ich dachte er ist ein großer, starker und majestätischer Cathay, und kein kleines Kätzchen das noch am Kissen nuckeln muss.“  
Harry sagte das natürlich extra, Zeus wollte auch erst reagieren und das Kissen ins Zimmer zurück bringen, aber dann sah er doch lieber weiterhin Severus gurrend an.  
„Eindeutig ist er lieber noch ein kleines Kätzchen“ schmunzelte der Professor und nahm das Kissen, zauberte es klein und steckte es in seine Hosentasche:  
„Wenn du es haben möchtest, dann tippe mich mit der Nase an der Tasche an.“ Zeus nickte zustimmend und Harry seufzte ein wenig sehr theatralisch auf, dann schloss er aber seinen Koffer und übergab ihn an seinen Vater.  
Es war der Tag ihrer Abreise nach Waldheim, ein Tag nach der Beerdigung von Jeffrey. Arthy hatte eine sehr schöne Grahteiche in der Nähe ausgesucht, der Ohmnes-Priester Michael vollzog eine sehr schöne Zeremonie... und reiste dann gleich, mit zwei seiner Leute, nach Waldheim ab. Er wollte etwas eher dort ankommen um einiges vorzubereiten, alles in allem würden sie aber einen ganzen Tag unterwegs sein.  
Auch die Kutschen konnten nur in Schrittgeschwindigkeit durch den Wald fahren, denn es handelte sich dabei immer noch um einen Dschungel.  
Harry rechnete damit erst spät am Abend in Waldheim anzukommen, wenn sie nicht sogar die halbe Nacht durchfahren mussten. Es konnte ein Rad brechen, ein umgekippter Baum weggeräumt werden... oder ähnliches...  
„Hast du wirklich alles“ fragte Severus besorgt und wurde ernst angesehen:  
„Auch wenn du König und Guard bist, du bist auch immer noch der sechzehnjährige Harry Potter, dem ich sehr wohl zutraue etwas vergessen zu haben.“  
„Ich habe nichts vergessen und sollte doch etwas fehlen, eine Zahnbürste oder Seife finde ich sicher auch in Waldheim.“  
„Aber keine Jeans.“  
„Wir bleiben nicht ewig da, ich habe diese hier an und eine weitere in den Koffer gepackt. Und natürlich habe ich die Robe auch dabei, das wird aber auch reichen, und nein... ich habe wirklich nichts vergessen.“  
„Und was ist hier mit“ Severus war mittlerweile halb in Harrys Kleiderschrank verschwunden und zog dessen Rasiermesser hervor:  
„Wieso hast du das überhaupt im Kleiderschrank?“  
„Weil Lucius es einmal benutzt hat, ich kam Morgens ins Bad und es hing sein Bart dran.“  
„Woher weißt du, dass er es war?“  
„Ich habe das Messer am Abend zuvor sauber gemacht und er steht immer als Erster auf. Und außerdem gehst du immer mit deinem Rasiermesser in der Hand ins Bad“ Harry nahm das Messer und zauberte es in den Koffer hinein:  
„Jetzt habe ich aber wirklich nichts vergessen. Lasst uns jetzt gehen, Raz wartet sicher schon an den Kutschen.“  
„Ja, das tut er tatsächlich“ Tsun betrat das Zimmer:  
„Und er hat mich geschickt um zu schauen, wo ihr denn bleibt. Lucius hat gerade seinen sehr schweren Koffer auf die Kutsche gehoben, die Pferde haben sich entsprechend darüber beschwert.“  
„Tatsächlich ist meine Tranktasche da mit drin“ nickte Severus grinsend:  
„Die passte nämlich nicht mehr mit in meinen Koffer.“  
„Die armen Pferde“ stellte Tsun schmunzelnd fest:  
„Seid ihr soweit? Kommt, ich nehme Harrys Koffer, dann sieht er gleich, dass ich auch ein Gentleman bin.“  
„Lucius und Dad wirst du in dieser Hinsicht niemals erreichen“ nickte der junge König lächelnd:  
„Aber ich nehme es sehr wohlwollend zur Kenntnis.“  
„Darauf war ich aus“ Tsun packte den Griff des Koffers, wollte diesen dann hochheben, woraufhin das Gepäck aufsprang und seinen Inhalt im Zimmer... und auf den etwas erschrockenen Zeus... verteilte.  
Der Priester wirkte für einen Moment wie erstarrt, dann aber kamen lauter kleine Äste aus dem Boden und trugen die Sachen wieder in den Koffer zurück.  
„Wieso hat der Baum das jetzt gemacht“ fragte Harry neugierig.  
„Weil ich ihn darum gebeten habe, denn ich wette, du möchtest nicht das ich deine Shorts anfasse. Ich will dich in keinster Weise in Verlegenheit bringen“ bestimmte Tsun und holte ein kleines Seil hervor, das wickelte er um den Koffer, als er diesen schloss, so ging er sicher nicht mehr auf.  
„Und jetzt bringe ich den Koffer persönlich zur Kutsche“ Tsun hob ihn erneut an und trug ihn dann, stolz auf sich selbst, nach draußen.  
„Er mag dich wirklich“ stellte Severus fest:  
„Wenn er dich in zwei Jahren noch so mag, dann bin ich zufrieden und sorglos. Komm gehen wir.“  
Sie verließen erst das Zimmer und dann die Wohnung, Harry sah über den Platz hinweg und war vollkommen unbesorgt. Arthy blieb in Eldenwurz und Harry hatte ihm alle Regierungsgeschäfte übergeben, er würde das schon alles richtig machen. Außerdem blieb Lillian in der Stadt, dadurch erfuhr Harry einiges über die Verlobte von Ariadne.  
Lillian war eigentlich eine Bewohnerin von Caldera und schon immer sehr schüchtern gewesen. Ihre liebste Beschäftigung war es nachts durch den Dschungel zu streifen, auch an Neumond. Dort kam sie einem jagenden Senche-Löwenrudel in die Quere, die sie mit einem Gabelbock verwechselten. Nach dem ersten Biss aber erkannte man den Fehler und brachte sie am nächsten Morgen zu ihrer Familie.  
Der Vater war nicht begeistert gewesen und verstieß die gerade erst fünfzehnjährige Lillian, woraufhin die Löwen sie nach Eldenwurz brachten. Dort blieb sie drei Jahre bei ihrem Beißer und verliebte sich in dieser Zeit in Ariadne, und diese sich in sie.  
Lillian war aber kein Löwe, sie war ein Luchs, und ihre Eltern mittlerweile nach Waldheim gezogen. Wahrscheinlich wollte sie deswegen eine Reise dorthin vermeiden, Harry hingegen hoffte er könne besonders dem Vater einmal seine Meinung dazu sagen. Vielleicht traf er ihn ja „zufällig“.  
Gerade aber war der König auch froh, dass Lillian versprach Arthy auch mal unter die Arme zu greifen.  
„Es wird schon alles gut gehen“ nickte Severus, als sie die Kutsche erreichten und Harry noch mal nach seinem Koffer sah:  
„Und du musst bedenken, du bist der König von ganz Grahtwald, nicht nur von Eldenwurz. Das hier wird nicht deine letzte Reise nach Waldheim sein.“  
„Ja... also... Dante, Pearl, Zeus, ihr lauft am Besten neben...“ Harry unterbrach sich als die drei Cathay gurrend in die erste, noch freie, Kutsche sprangen und sich dort einkuschelten:  
„Ach, und wo sollen wir bitte mit fahren?“  
Und schon drehten sie sich alle drei auf den Rücken, zeigten die Bäuche vor und winkelten die Vorderpfoten an, aber es half nichts, Lucius und Severus verjagten sie entschieden.  
„Ihr könnt laufen“ schnaubte der Professor:  
„Besonders Zeus, der bis eben noch ein junges Kätzchen war.“  
Schon wurde gegurrt und geschnurrt, aber auch Harry blieb hart und bezeichnete dann zudem Pearl als Oma. Das wollte sie natürlich nicht auf sich sitzen lassen und so blieben die drei Tiger draußen, als die Kutschen anfuhren. Raz und die Leibgarde ritt nebenher, insgesamt waren es vier Kutschen und zwanzig Pferde.  
Severus, Lucius, Tsun und Harry fuhren in der ersten Kutsche, Ariadne, andere Priester und hochrangige Leute in der zweiten. In der dritten war das Gepäck und auf der vierten der Leichnam von Cepheus.  
Und dann war plötzlich Stöhnen aus der ersten Kutsche heraus zu hören, schon nach kurzer Zeit war es Zeus doch tatsächlich leid gewesen und sprang einfach, durch das Fenster der fahrenden Kutsche, in das Gefährt hinein und landete auf allen die da drin saßen.  
„Zeus“ kreischte Harry entsetzt auf, von draußen waren die Beschwerden der laufenden Cathay zu hören, aber es half erneut nichts, die Kutsche hielt an und der Albino flog im hohen Bogen raus.  
„Lauft, oder Raz bringt euch sofort wieder zurück nach Hause“ schimpfte Harry:  
„Ich fasse es nicht, ich dachte ihr seid Cathay und keine Faultiere. Wir rasten doch oft genug, wagt es nicht noch einmal hier rein zu kommen.“  
Die Tür wurde zugeknallt, die Kutsche fuhr wieder an und Razum-Dar hatte nur ein fettes Grinsen für die drei lauffaulen Cathay übrig.  
„Auf dem Rückweg bekommt ihr die Kutsche, die jetzt den Leichnam transportiert“ versprach er und trieb leise lachend sein Pferd an.


	31. Chapter 31

„Karliah war in letzter Zeit nicht oft zuhause“ nickte Harry, als sie schon zwei Stunden fuhren und plötzlich die Krähendame in ihrer Kutsche auftauchte. Lautstark hatte sie auf sich aufmerksam gemacht und stürzte dann laut zeternd ihrem Besitzer in die Arme.  
„Das hat sie früher auch so gemacht, manchmal war sie eine ganze Woche nicht da und ich konnte sie nur mit einem Zauber dazu bewegen heim zu kommen“ erzählte Severus, der seinen tiefschwarzen Liebling auf dem Schoß hatte und ordentlich durch kraulte. Dabei klapperte Karliah glücklich mit dem Schnabel und ließ immer wieder ein zufriedenes „Kaah Krah“ hören.  
„Am Ende sucht sie sich noch einen Kerl... gibt es in Grahtwald überhaupt Krähen, oder Raben“ überlegte Lucius ernsthaft.  
„Es gibt eine Rabenart, unsere Aasfresser“ erklärte Tsun sofort:  
„Sie sind zwar sehr groß, es könnte... aber nein, ich glaube nicht. Sie sind auch nur nachtaktiv, wie Eulen, ganz merkwürdige Tiere.“  
„Rein theoretisch aber können Krähen und Raben in der Regel zusammen Nachwuchs haben“ nickte Severus besorgt und streichelte Karliah dann über den Bauch, etwas tiefer, da war doch was... augenblicklich wurde er so blass wie noch nie.  
„Lass mich raten, wenn ich mir dein Gesicht so ansehe“ schmunzelte Lucius:  
„Sie produziert mindestens schon ein Ei.“  
„Da ist eine kleine Beule“ ächzte der Professor entsetzt und sah die Krähe sehr ernst an, woraufhin diese ihren liebsten Blick aufsetzte:  
„Du weißt schon, dass wir jetzt ein Problem haben, denn du solltest dein Nest nicht in Waldheim bauen.“  
„Möchtest du mit ihr zurück“ fragte Harry gelassen:  
„Du kannst dir immer noch das Pferd von Raz nehmen und mit ihr zurück reiten, dann kommt er für den Rest der Reise in die Kutsche. Lasst uns jetzt erstmal rasten. Ich will mir die Beine kurz vertreten und gemütlich was essen.“  
Er hängte sich halb aus der Kutsche und rief lautstark, dass sie rasten wollten, dabei betrachtete Severus die kleine Krähendame immer noch mit sehr ernstem Blick... auch dann noch, als der ganze Trupp anhielt und sie langsam ausstiegen. Er schien dabei nachzudenken, was nun zu tun war, aber wie es aussah musste er wirklich zurück reiten.  
„Ich fände es ist zu gefährlich, wenn dein Vater jetzt alleine zurück reitet“ bestimmte Razum-Dar ernst:  
„Auch wenn ich einsehe, dass Karliah jetzt sicher gerne eine Nest bauen möchte. So etwas passiert nun mal, das ist die Natur, sie wird einen der Raben gefunden haben und dann ist es passiert. Und unsere Raben sind nicht treu, der Vater wird sich wohl schon längst eine andere Dame ins heimische Nest geholt haben. Deswegen kann man nicht erwarten, dass er ihr das Nest baut, sie wird es selbst machen wollen.“  
„Wieso ist es zu gefährlich“ fragte Severus besorgt, er wollte mittlerweile wirklich zurück, denn nun musste er Karliah auch Medizin geben... falls sie ebenfalls Aas fraß. Denn das war etwas, was sie im Normalfall nicht machte, aber wenn es ihr Angebeteter tat...  
Zum Glück hatte er noch alle Zutaten dabei, denn sonst müsste er zu einem anderen Tränkemeister in Eldenwurz gehen und ihn eventuell auch dafür bezahlen das Rezept zu brauen.  
„Weil da immer noch die Gefahr eines Anschlags im Raum steht. Wir wissen nicht wer den Attentäter zu Harry geschickt hat und wenn er erfährt, dass dessen Vater allein zuhause ist“ Raz sah sehr besorgt aus und warf dann einige Blicke auf seine Leute:  
„Ich sehe aber auch ein, dass du zurück musst. Ich muss dir wohl jemanden mitgeben.“  
„Pearl“ schlug Harry vor, sie hatten am Fluss angehalten und es dauerte nicht lange, da saß der junge König am Ufer und hielt seine nackten Füße ins Wasser:  
„Ich habe sie nur mitgenommen, weil sonst keiner zuhause ist und sie hat sicher nichts dagegen. Pearl komm zu mir.“  
Er streckte die Hände nach der Cathay aus und zog sie sanft in seine Arme.  
„Ich gebe dir eine große Verantwortung, du musst auf Dad und Karliah aufpassen. Karliah bekommt ein Baby und muss zuhause ein Nest bauen... deswegen hat sie uns wohl auch hier aufgesucht, es ist dringend.“  
„Ich nehme stark an, sie hat uns zuhause nicht gefunden“ überlegte Severus ernsthaft:  
„Und ist uns dann nach geflogen. Ich habe ihr zwar beigebracht zu sagen, wenn sie krank ist, aber Eier habe ich dabei nicht bedacht. Trotzdem verlangt ihr Instinkt nicht nur nach einem sicheren Heim, sondern auch nach ihrem Besitzer.“  
„Pearl ist eine gute Idee, sie kann mit dem Pferd mithalten und auf Severus achten, bis wir aus Waldheim zurück sind.“  
„Machst du es, ich kann dich nur bitten...“ Harry sah sie besonders lieb an, dann nickte die Tigerin plötzlich und gesellte sich an die Seite des Professors. Der hielt ihr sofort Karliah hin, die Beiden beschnupperten sich kurz und Raz holte inzwischen sein Pferd.  
„Wendet euch gleich an Arthy und Lillian, damit sie wissen, dass ihr zurück seid und aus welchem Grund“ erklärte Ariadne ernst, die dann anfing alle mit Proviant zu versorgen:  
„Sie können euch dann auch etwas unter die Arme greifen, falls es Probleme geben sollte.“  
„Ich benötige meine Tasche und meinen Koffer“ Severus erhielt Beides und zauberte es klein, dann steckte er sich Karliah in das Hemd:  
„Ich wäre gerne mit nach Waldheim gekommen, aber in diesem Fall geht Karliah vor. Ihr braucht mich für die Zeremonie genauso wenig fürs Einkaufen, dafür habt ihr ja sowieso Emma mitgenommen.“ Sie fuhr mit Ariadne in der anderen Kutsche und auch ein Teil des Proviants stammte von hier. Entsprechend glücklich sahen die Kauenden gerade aus, besonders die, welche das Essen von Emma noch nicht kannten.  
„Mach nur, aber glaube nicht wir bringen dir was mit“ grinste Lucius böse, natürlich würden sie ihm was mitbringen und da stieg der Professor auch schon aufs Pferd.  
„Wir werden sicher in ein paar Tagen zurück sein“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab:  
„Ich wette du wirst die Zeit schon zu nutzen wissen. Vielleicht kannst du Arthy und Lillian irgendwie helfen. Ansonsten einfach Karliah beibringen, dass sie dir auch Eier melden soll.“  
Er schmunzelte, sein Vater nickte lächelnd und trieb dann sein Pferd an, Pearl folgte ihm in der gleichen Geschwindigkeit.  
„Du bist trotzdem nicht begeistert deswegen“ stellte Tsun fest.  
„Ich hätte natürlich gerne meinen Vater dabei gehabt, aber Karliah ist auch wichtig. Es soll ihr gut gehen“ Harry nahm etwas Fleisch entgegen:  
„Ich würde auch sofort zurückkehren, wenn es einem der Cathay schlecht ginge.“  
„Es wäre dir nicht erlaubt“ bemerkte Ariadne.  
„Schwachsinn, ich bin der König und der Guard, ich kann zur Not bestimmen das du mich vertretest oder ich setze fest, dass die Zeremonie auch ohne den König von Statten gehen kann. Es geht nach meiner Nase, nicht nach der von uralten Gesetzen oder irgendwelchen Beratern.“  
„Aber...“  
„Er hat recht“ nickte Lucius ernst:  
„Und vielleicht hat der Baum ihn genau deswegen ausgewählt, weil er wusste, dass Harry hier alles auf den Kopf stellt. Und als Guard stehen schon ganz instinktiv die Cathay bei ihm an erster Stelle. Aber zum Glück geht es Dante und Zeus gerade sehr gut...“ die Beiden waren nach kurzem hin und her in den Fluss gesprungen, dort plantschten sie miteinander wie kleine Kätzchen:  
„Wir müssen uns also nicht um irgendwelche Änderungen kümmern. Severus wird sicherlich vermisst, aber unbedingt mit dabei sein musste er wirklich nicht.“  
„Wir bringen ihm leckeren Fisch mit“ bestimmte Harry und stand dann auf:  
„Machen wir uns wieder auf den Weg, ich will Waldheim noch vor dem Abendessen erreichen... oder mindestens noch bevor der Mond aufgeht.“


	32. Chapter 32

Waldheim war eine Stadt, die fast vollkommen aus Stein bestand. Harry konnte es selbst dann noch sehen als die Sonne schon untergegangen war, die grauen Steine, der dunkle Lehm und dazwischen immer wieder ein Bernsteinfenster aus dem es heraus leuchtete.  
Es wirkte einladend, ein wenig wie eine alte englische Hafenstadt, dort wo sich Schmuggler, Piraten und Fischer abends in der Kneipe trafen.  
„Sie stellen auch kein Glas her“ stellte der junge König fest und Raz schüttelte ernst den Kopf.  
„Ganz wenig, teilweise nur für Schmuck. Es lohnt sich einfach nicht, weil wir für das Bernsteinglas fast schon eine ganze Firma betreiben. Du solltest dir die Produktion unbedingt mal ansehen, das sind wahre Künstler.“  
„Auf jeden Fall ist es einfacher zu reparieren, als normales Glas, da es nicht gleich in zehntausend Stücke zerspringt“ bemerkte Lucius, der Trupp hielt an und er öffnete die Tür der Kutsche:  
„Haben wir direkt vor einem Gasthaus angehalten?“  
„Ja, müssten wir eigentlich“ Tsun folgte Lucius und half dann auch Harry aus der Kutsche raus, wo sie schon von Dante und Zeus begrüßt wurden.  
„Seht ihr, das Laufen hat euch nicht umgebracht und wir haben ja auch genügend Pausen gemacht“ stellte Harry fest und gab den beiden Cathay einen Kuss auf die Nasen:  
„Jetzt essen wir alle etwas und dann gehen wir schlafen. Wir müssen ja Morgen für die Zeremonie fit sein.“  
„Du musst fit sein“ schmunzelte Tsun:  
„Es würde niemanden stören, wenn sie irgendwo schlafend in der Ecke lägen, was zumindest aber Dante sicher nicht tun wird.“  
Der genannte Cathay ließ ein leicht leidendes Miauen hören, natürlich wusste er worum es ging und er trauerte noch ein wenig wegen Cepheus... aber er war auch glücklich bei Harry und dessen kleiner Familie.  
„Bei Zeus bist du dir also nicht so sicher“ fragte Razum-Dar gehässig und Tsun wurde von eben diesem Cathay leise angeknurrt:  
„Dort ist das Gasthaus, gehen wir rein. Ich hoffe die Ohmnes-Priester haben schon alles für uns geregelt.“  
„Ansonsten bin ich sehr schnell darin den ganzen Laden für uns frei zu machen“ bestimmte Lucius grinsend:  
„Besonders seit Harry mir die Finanzen überlassen hat.“  
„Die Priester werden es schon gut gemacht haben, packe deinen inneren Malfoy wieder ein“ versetzte der König trocken und betrat dann das Gasthaus. Sofort fiel ihm ein junger Senche auf, er war nur wenig größer als Harry selbst, hatte dunkelbraunes Haar und tiefbraune Augen.  
Seine Kleidung war ärmlich und schmutzig. Er zeigte einen leichten Bart vor und am Hals ein paar Geparden-Flecken. Mittlerweile konnte Harry die Flecken und Streifen schon recht gut unterscheiden, wobei die meisten Streifen ja fast nur von den Tigern getragen wurden.  
Ein Gepard, man sah es schon fast an der schlanken Gestalt des jungen Mannes, aber deswegen war Harry nicht an ihm interessiert... es war etwas anderes, was ihm da in den Sinn kam.  
„Ich will alles über den da wissen“ flüsterte er Raz zu und deutete kurz auf den entsprechenden Senche, dann kam der Wirt auf sie zu und Ariadne zuckte für einen Moment fast schon erschrocken zusammen.  
„Das gesamte Gasthaus steht Ihnen zur Verfügung, Herr“ verkündete der Mensch, er war bärtig und roch stark nach Alkohol:  
„Aerin dort wird Ihnen Tag- und Nacht zur Verfügung dort. Los, Junge, bring ihr Gepäck in die Zimmer.“  
„Ja, Sir“ nickte der Senche etwas sehr unterwürfig und sofort wurde Harry wieder aufmerksam, zudem hatte er Ariadnes zusammen zucken gesehen... er warf ihr einen fragenden Blick zu und sie deutete auf ihren Verlobungsring.  
„Halt“ schimpfte der König sofort:  
„Ich will hier nicht übernachten. Haben wir im Voraus gezahlt? Ich will das ganze Geld zurück.“  
„Wieso“ fragte der Wirt sofort entsetzt:  
„Stimmt etwas nicht?“ Und dann zeigte er sein wahres Gesicht.  
„Was hast du getan, Bastard“ fuhr er Aerin an:  
„Hast du sie nicht ordentlich begrüßt, ich habe es dir doch schon hundert mal gezeigt.“  
Er wollte auf den Senche losgehen, aber da war Raz schon dazwischen gegangen und legte einen sehr ernsten Blick auf.  
„Senche zeichnen sich grundsätzlich durch einen sehr guten Instinkt aus und den hat unser König gerade eindrucksvoll gezeigt. Los raus mit dem Geld, wir suchen uns ein anderes Gasthaus.“  
„Das ruiniert mich“ brüllte der Wirt und zog seinen alten, zerfetzten Zauberstab hervor, damit hatte keiner gerechnet, aber Lucius war schnell genug und entwaffnete den Gegner gezielt.  
„Ich glaube wir lassen den Laden allgemein dicht machen“ bestimmte Harry und nickte seiner Leibgarde zu:  
„Und den Jungen nehmen wir erstmal mit nach Eldenwurz. Vielleicht möchte Lillian sich um ihn kümmern.“  
Der Wirt erstarrte, Harry hatte Ariadnes Verlobte extra erwähnt, dabei war ihm ein ganz anderer für Aerin in den Sinn gekommen. Und das schon als sie das Gasthaus gerade betraten.  
„Diese Hure. Seid ihr wegen ihr gekommen, hat sie euch gesagt wo ihr mich findet? Was anderes kann man ja von einer solchen Missgeburt nicht erwarten“ donnerte er und da war Ariadne plötzlich blitzschnell, verpasste dem Mann einen knallenden Schlag ins Gesicht. So stark, dass er fast das Gleichgewicht verlor.  
„Sprich nicht so von meiner Verlobten, Hund“ fauchte sie.  
„Ich spreche von meiner Tochter wie ich will“ brüllte der Wirt:  
„Die Schande die sie über meine Familie brachte...“  
„Führt ihn ab“ mischte Raz sich ein:  
„Bevor das hier noch eskaliert. Bringt ihn zum örtlichen Sheriff, er soll ihn für eine Nacht in seine Zelle stecken. Den Laden machen wir dicht, versorgt den Jungen ordentlich und dann nehmen wir ihn mit. Er sieht frisch gebissen aus, trotz der Flecken, wo ist dein Beißer, Aerin?“  
„Tot“ war die kurze, knappe Antwort:  
„Ich kann nicht mitkommen, ich habe nichts gelernt um mich selbst zu versorgen.“  
„Das kriegen wir schon hin, ich will dich unbedingt mitnehmen“ bestimmte Harry und verließ das Gasthaus, gähnte demonstrativ:  
„Kriegen wir auf die Schnelle etwas anderes?“  
„Sieht schlecht aus“ überlegte Tsun ernsthaft:  
„Vielleicht am Hafen unten.“  
„Da wären wir dann auch schneller an unserer Wirkungsstätte für Morgen. Versuchen wir es, ist es weit?“  
„Nein, hier nur die Hauptstraße runter.“  
„Dann gehen wir zu Fuß, ich muss frische Luft schnappen und auch wenn es schon dunkel ist, ich möchte mich auch etwas umsehen.“  
„Ich kümmere mich um die Kutschen“ bestimmte Raz:  
„Tsun kennt sich hier aus.“  
Und so machten sie sich auf den Weg, Aerin trottete schweigend neben Lucius her, der erstmal dessen Kleidung ordentlicher zauberte.  
„Ich habe Lillians Vater nie getroffen, aber die Beschreibung passte hundert prozentig“ erzählte Ariadne unterwegs:  
„Und kaum hatte er nur ein Wort gesagt, war ich mir vollkommen sicher. Und wie man an dem Jungen sieht, hat er sich nicht geändert.“  
„Ich hoffe er ist das einzige schwarze Schaf in Waldheim“ seufzte Harry:  
„Aber ich kann mich auch nicht um alles kümmern... Morgen muss ich unbedingt mit Michael darüber reden, wie er auf die Idee kam das Gasthaus auszuwählen.“  
Sie erreichten den Hafen und Harry atmete sofort die salzige Luft tief ein, dann ging er zum Kai und bewunderte den Mond, wie er sich im Meer spiegelte.  
„Was willst du mit dem Jungen“ fragte Lucius leise, als er neben Harry trat und sie für einen Moment alleine waren.  
„Ich will ihn Dad vorstellen. Als ich ihn sah... ich hab da so ein Bauchgefühl bekommen. Vielleicht irre ich mich auch, auf jeden Fall bekommt er eine ordentliche Anstellung und einen Betreuer.“  
„Wie vorstellen?“  
„Dad ist bisexuell. Ich will sehen ob ihm Aerin gefällt, das war mein Bauchgefühl. Ich stelle die Beiden einander vor und dann sehen wir uns die Reaktion an.“  
Lucius warf sofort einen Blick auf den jungen Senche, der ungefähr fünfundzwanzig war und sich gerade sehr schüchtern mit Tsun unterhielt.  
„Du könntest recht haben, aber erzwingen darfst du auch nichts.“  
„Ich stelle sie einander nur vor, mehr nicht“ nickte Harry und hielt Zeus im letzten Moment fest, er wollte gerade mit vollem Schwung ins Wasser springen:  
„Ihr könnt morgen im Meer schwimmen. Wie sieht es mit dem Gasthaus aus?“  
„Ich habe etwas gefunden“ Ariadne kam zur Gruppe zurück:  
„Es ist nicht gerade luxuriös, aber ordentlich und der Wirt muss früher zur See gefahren sein. Er hat nur ein Bein und stinkt nach Fisch, aber er ist auch sehr nett gewesen und hat den einzigen Gast einfach in seine private Wohnung umgesiedelt.“  
„Das wäre sicher nicht nötig gewesen, aber es ist wirklich nett“ sie folgten Ariadne in das kleine Hafen-Gasthaus, es war wirklich nichts besonderes, aber vor allem sauber und irgendwie gemütlich. An den Wänden hing echtes Treibholz, das rechte Bein des Wirtes schien auch daraus zu bestehen.  
„Ich bin Richard“ stellte er sich vor, wischte seine Hand an der Schürze ab und hielt sie dann Harry hin:  
„Normalerweise bin ich nicht auf so hohen Besuch eingestellt.“  
„Ach...“ Harry drückte die Hand herzlich:  
„Das Einzige was wir brauchen ist warmes Wasser zum waschen und ein gutes Essen. Lucius hier wird sich um das Finanzielle kümmern... ich hoffe es gibt viel Fisch.“  
„Soviel und wann immer ihr wollt“ lachte Richard dunkel und rief nach seiner Frau:  
„Zeig ihnen die Zimmer, Engelchen. Irgendwie kriegen wir die ganze Bande schon unter, samt der beiden Kätzchen hier.“  
Er schlug sich fröhlich lachend gegen den Bauch und Harry lächelte zufrieden... nun fühlte er sich auch in Waldheim richtig wohl.


	33. Chapter 33

Harry legte eine der zartrosa Blüten auf die Barke, und nickte daraufhin ernst. Sofort kam Razum-Dar mit einer Fackel dazu, und zündete das Gebilde aus Holz und trockenem Gras an. Daraufhin wurde es mit einem Fischerboot auf das offene Meer gezogen. Ein kühler Wind wehte zum Hafen, Harry direkt in das Gesicht, Tsun meinte ein paar Stunden zuvor das diese Kälte von der Insel der Drachen käme...  
Ungefähr zweihundert Menschen und Senche, Dante und Zeus, erwiesen Cepheus die letzte Ehre und standen solange schweigend am Hafen bis die Barke am Horizont verschwunden war und das Fischerboot ohne diese zurückkehrte. Das nächste Mal wollte Harry unbedingt zu einem schöneren Anlass nach Waldheim kommen, vielleicht um dann einfach nur mit einem der Schiffe aufs Meer hinaus zu fahren.  
„Ich denke das wäre hiermit erledigt“ bestimmte der junge König ernst, er machte sich gerade auch mehr Gedanken darüber, wie viel Holz und Gras da auf dem Meer verbrannte. Zwar war Cepheus dies sicher wert gewesen, aber sonst jaulten die Grahtwalder doch auch schon bei jedem kleinen Zweig, der auch nur falsch hing.  
Und das war gerade kein Treibholz gewesen, für diese Barke hatte man einen Baum gefällt und Gras gemäht.  
Gras, welches an manchen Stellen so hoch wie der König selbst war und einfach geduldet wurde.  
Die Straßen und Wege durch Grahtwald stammten noch von den Elfen und wurden immer nur ausgebessert, Städte wie Waldheim und Caldera stammten ebenfalls von diesen früheren Bewohnern und wurden einfach nur wieder aufgebaut. War etwas kaputt, restaurierte man es, brauchte man mehr Platz, wartete man bis ein Stück Land aus irgendeinem Grund frei wurde.  
Und dann verbrannte man einen toten Körper mit viel Tamtam und einem frisch gefälltem Baum.  
Harry nahm sich vor das Gesetz für diese Zeremonie zu ändern und für sich hatte er ja sowieso schon etwas anderes geplant.  
Er wurde lieber Dünger als Asche.  
„Du siehst nicht begeistert aus“ stellte Tsun schmunzelnd fest:  
„Aber jetzt müssen wir auch nicht mehr daran denken, es gibt nicht mal einen Leichenschmaus.“  
„Schade, ich habe gerade ziemlichen Hunger“ nickte Harry leicht lächelnd. Es war schon wieder Zeit fürs Mittagessen.  
„Und das obwohl du heute Morgen fast ein ganzes Kilo Tunfisch, und einen halben geräucherten Aal, verdrückt hast. Ich glaube Lucius wird immer noch schlecht, wenn er an deine Fressorgie denkt. Teilweise hast du ja sogar den Teller abgeleckt.“  
„Es war einfach zu gut, da konnte ich nicht widerstehen“ strahlte der junge Mann und ließ sich sanft von Tsun drücken.  
„Ich glaube bei unserem Date bestelle ich keinen Fisch“ erklärte er und Harry wurde einmal wieder leicht rot:  
„Jedenfalls nicht beim ersten, beim zweiten könnten wir das schon machen... Es war wirklich sehr gut und mit schlechten Manieren hat mir noch keiner den Appetit verdorben.“  
„Dann müssten wir aber fürs zweite Date extra wieder nach Waldheim...“  
„Ich bestelle Fisch nach Eldenwurz“ Tsun gab dem jungen König einen Kuss auf die Stirn:  
„Du bist so süß, wenn du rot wirst. Und endlich kann ich mich auch darum kümmern, dass du bis zu deinem Lebensende nur wegen mir rot wirst.“  
Harry stutzte, Tsun war doch ein wenig älter als er und würde entsprechend eher sterben.  
Aber noch bevor er ihn dazu befragen konnte, war der Priester des Eldenbaums bei Ariadne und sprach ihr höflich sein Mitgefühl aus.  
Vielleicht war es ein Geheimnis über das sie noch nicht sprechen sollten, wobei Harry schon seit längerem einen Verdacht hatte und diesen ganz bewusst nicht aussprach.  
Wenn dann sollte Tsun mit ihm darüber reden, wenn er es für richtig hielt. Und es war sicher nichts, was ihre Beziehung irgendwie belasten würde.  
„Ich denke wir können nun zum Einkaufen übergehen“ überlegte Lucius ernsthaft, als auch er mit Ariadne noch einige Worte wechselte und diese sich dann auch die Rückfahrt organisieren wollte.  
Um Cepheus getrauert hatten sie alle lang genug, die Zeremonie war der Abschluss dafür gewesen.  
Sie wollten am Abend zurückfahren und dann am Morgen Eldenwurz erreichen. Etwas was eigentlich unüblich war, aber auch nicht unmöglich, Raz meinte nur, dass er und seine Leute sich vorher ein paar Stunden hinlegen mussten. Deswegen pochte er auch darauf, dass Lucius und Tsun sehr gut auf den König aufpassten, denn eigentlich war dies ja seine Aufgabe.  
Aber er, und seine Leute, mussten auch während der Fahrt auf alle Kutschen und deren Insassen achten. Und dafür sollten sie dann wirklich ausgeschlafen sein.  
„Ich habe Hunger, und wir sollten auch Aerin zum Einkaufen mitnehmen“ Harry deutete auf den jungen Mann, der bis zu diesem Moment noch kaum ein Wort gesagt hatte und während der Zeremonie nur schweigend an einer Hauswand stand.  
Nun, als Harry auf ihn zeigte, zuckte er kurz zusammen und der junge König runzelte ernst die Stirn. Eventuell passte er doch nicht zu Severus, aber das würde sich erst in Eldenwurz zeigen und bis dahin war Aerin hoffentlich auch etwas aufgetaut. Eine Anstellung bekam er auf jeden Fall, irgendetwas was ihn wieder auf die Beine brachte.  
„Der sieht nicht hungrig aus, eher danach als bräuchte er ein paar neue Klamotten“ nickte der eitle Malfoy ernst:  
„So kannst du ihn auch nicht deinem Vater vorstellen.“  
„Es kommt aber auch nicht immer auf die Kleidung an... aber du hast recht, wir kleiden ihn hier in Waldheim neu ein. Doch zuerst will ich jetzt zum Mittag essen... Fisch... was sagt ihr? Fisch?“  
Er wandte sich an Dante und Zeus, die sofort scheinbar kurz vor dem Verhungern standen und bettelnd gurrten.  
„Ja eindeutig, wir sind alle drei hungrig“ nickte Harry und so machten sie sich, mit Ariadne, Tsun, Emma und Aerin, auf den Weg zum Gasthaus zurück. So gab es wohl am Ende doch noch einen Leichenschmaus.  
„Ich habe eine Liste erstellt“ erklärte die Haushälterin unterwegs:  
„Mit den Dingen, die wir unbedingt kaufen sollten. Ich war schon lange nicht mehr in Waldheim, aber ich wette, die meisten Sachen gibt es hier noch. Besonders auf die Seife bin ich aus, sie machen sie hier aus irgendwas vom Fisch und sie riecht trotzdem gut. Und sie reinigt sehr gut.“  
„Vielleicht sollten wir uns später aufteilen, Ariadne geht mit Emma einen Teil einkaufen“ Lucius bekam die Liste hingehalten und sah sehr ernst darauf:  
„Und wir übernehmen den anderen Teil. Nein, wir machen es anders. Ariadne und Emma gehen alles einkaufen und die Händler sollen alles sofort nach Eldenwurz schicken. Wir brauchen die nun freie Kutsche für die lauffaulen Tiger hier... auch wenn eine Lieferung natürlich mehr kosten wird.“  
„Da ist Michael“ empfing Harry den Ohmnes-Priester, der bisher alles organisiert hatte und sich nun endlich frei machen konnte.  
„Ich habe noch einiges für die Rückfahrt zu regeln“ warf Ariadne ein:  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich Zeit finde noch einzukaufen. Auch wenn ich gerne ein kleines Mitbringsel für Lillian hätte.“  
„Das hier ist aber wichtig“ erklärte Lucius ernst:  
„Wir haben doch so viele Leute mitgebracht, da wird doch einer drunter sein, der sich statt dir um unsere Reise kümmern kann. Wer hätte es denn gemacht, wenn du Königin geworden wärst?“  
„Arthy vielleicht, oder einer der anderen Berater.“  
„Davon haben wir eindeutig zu wenige mitgebracht... Michael, bevor ich dich frage, was du uns da für ein Gasthaus ausgesucht hast...“  
„Das habe ich bewusst so ausgesucht“ nickte der Ohmnes-Priester lächelnd:  
„Denn als ich es das erste mal betrat, wurde der Junge dort gerade ordentlich zur Sau gemacht und empfing dann auch eine Ohrfeige von seinem „Chef“. Ich bin aber nur ein einfacher Priester und konnte deswegen nicht eingreifen, da dachte ich mir, ich überlasse es euch. Leider fand ich aber auf die Schnelle auch kein Ersatz-Gasthaus, welches ich euch dann hätte anbieten können, zum Glück habt ihr das aber selbst erledigen können.“  
„Du bist nicht nur klug, aufmerksam, sondern auch gerissen“ stellte Tsun lächelnd fest:  
„Kann einer deiner Leute die Abreise heute Abend organisieren?“  
„Er bekommt einen guten Lohn dafür“ fügte Harry sofort hinzu.  
„Ich werde jemanden darum bitten, macht euch keine Sorgen deswegen.“  
„Sehr schön, dann kann Ariadne mit Emma einkaufen gehen und alles sofort nach Eldenwurz schicken lassen“ bestimmte Lucius und sie betraten das Gasthaus:  
„Aber jetzt essen wir erstmal alle zusammen. Stärkt euch ordentlich, und Michael, wenn du das nächste mal so etwas siehst, dann sag es uns einfach vorher. Das hätte einiges sehr vereinfacht.“  
„Ich werde es mir merken“ schmunzelte der Ohmnes-Priester und setzte sich dann mit an einen großen Tisch.

„Bevor du gebissen wurdest, hast du irgendeinen Beruf gelernt“ fragte Harry neugierig, als sie den Markt von Waldheim erreicht hatten und Aerin endlich anfing mit ihnen zu reden. Anscheinend hatte besonders das Mittagessen ihn etwas auftauen lassen und Zeus wollte auch unbedingt von ihm gekrault werden. Dabei legte er sich, wie er es bei Harry gewohnt war, halb auf den jungen Mann und schnurrte glücklich. Etwas was Aerin das ein oder andere ehrliche Lächeln entlockte.  
„Ich habe für ihn gearbeitet seit ich achtzehn war, und eigentlich war er auch ein guter Chef. Erst als ich gebissen wurde, hat er sich so verändert.“  
„Ich frage mich ernsthaft, wie ein solcher Mensch all die Jahre ein ordentliches Leben führen konnte. Das keiner seinen Hass bemerkte...“ schnappte Lucius etwas ungehalten und hielt Aerin dann eine Robe hin, welche er für passend ansah:  
„Das könntest du mal anprobieren... nein, vergessen wir das anprobieren, wir zaubern sie dir später passend.“  
„Ich kann eigentlich auch zaubern, aber er hat mir meinen Zauberstab abgenommen und zerbrochen“ seufzte Aerin:  
„Ich war sehr gut darin, und ich konnte fliegen.“  
„Fliegen“ hakte Harry nach.  
„Ein alter mongolischer Zauber, der einen befähigt für kurze Zeit ohne Hilfsmittel zu fliegen. Etwas was sehr nützlich sein kann. Ich bin nicht in Grahtwald geboren, meine Eltern wanderten hierher aus, als ich sechzehn war. Aber nur zwei Jahre später zog ein großes Unwetter über den Grahtwald...“  
„Ich erinnere mich“ mischte Tsun sich ein:  
„Ein Wirbelsturm zog einmal quer über die Insel und traf besonders Waldheim, da er vom Meer kam. Die Zerstörungen waren verheerend und es gab viele Tote.“  
„Der Sturm traf das Haus meiner Eltern direkt und ich überlebte als Einziger, da ich im letzten Moment den Zauber fürs Fliegen anwendete und in das Auge des Sturms gelangte. Von dort aus konnte ich apparieren.  
Aber ich kam, mit dem Verlust klar, ich fand noch im selben Jahr die Arbeit und wurde gut bezahlt. Er wollte mich sogar zu seinem Nachfolger ausbilden. Doch kaum war ich gebissen, machte er mich zu seinem Sklaven, und da mein Beißer tot ist... ich konnte mich einfach nicht wehren.“  
„Du bekommst in Eldenwurz erstmal einen Betreuer“ bestimmte Harry sofort:  
„Raz ist auch mein Betreuer, mein Beißer ist ein Serienmörder, der nach draußen verbannt wurde.“  
„Jack“ stellte Aerin fest und Harry nickte zustimmend:  
„Das ist fast noch schlimmer als das, was ich erlebt habe.“  
„Dein Zauberstab“ warf Lucius ein und bezahlte die Robe:  
„Weißt du noch woraus er bestand? Die Beschaffenheit und Länge?“  
„Asiatisches Kirschholz, Schweifhaar eines Thestrals, biegsam, 11 Zoll.“  
„Ich denke das lässt sich beschaffen, schreib es mir in Eldenwurz noch einmal auf. Ich habe jemanden, der mir regelmäßig Sachen von „draußen“ bringt. Ein Zauberer sollte zaubern können, auch wenn er ein Senche ist. Harry zaubert ja auch noch, und das obwohl er sogar Grahteichen wachsen lassen kann.“  
„Ich zaubere immer weniger, aber ja, ich werde es wahrscheinlich bis zum Ende meiner Tage tun müssen. Kauf ihm auch ein paar dieser Hosen... die Roben sehen doch aus als wäre er unter die Priester gegangen. Schrecklich.“  
„Das werde ich mir merken“ schmunzelte Tsun und klopfte Aerin freundschaftlich auf die Schulter:  
„Von nun an geht es nur noch aufwärts, Junge, das kann ich dir hier und heute sogar schwören.“


	34. Chapter 34

„Harry, wach auf. Komm es ist wichtig“ Lucius rüttelte fordernd an dem jungen Mann, woraufhin dieser demonstrativ gähnte und dann die Augen mühsam öffnete. Es war dunkel, tiefste Nacht, und er befand sich in der Kutsche auf dem Weg nach Hause. Und eigentlich wollte er nicht geweckt werden.  
„Was los“ nuschelte er in sein kleines Kissen hinein, sie fuhren nicht mehr, hoffentlich aus einem guten Grund.  
„Warum auch immer, ist eine Grahteiche auf die Idee gekommen ihre Wurzeln mitten auf die Straße zu legen, wir kommen nicht weiter.“  
„Drum herum fahren?“  
„Büsche, Bäume und Blumen. Man diskutiert darüber, ob man dabei eventuell eine Pflanze töten würde und was wichtiger ist.“  
„Verdammt“ Harry riss die Tür auf und quälte sich förmlich aus der Kutsche raus. Der Mond stand voll am Himmel, eine klare Nacht und entsprechend kühl war es auch, sofort bekam er von Tsun einen Mantel umgelegt.  
„Ihr fällt ganze Bäume um sie auf dem Meer zu verbrennen, und da könnt ihr nicht mal einen Bogen um eine Wurzel machen“ regte Harry sich auf, sein Gesicht zeigte, dass er dem Ausrasten nahe war. Eindeutig, das erkannte Lucius sofort, fraß er den Ärger über den verbrannten Baum schon seit der Zeremonie in sich hinein.  
Und er hatte auch irgendwie recht damit.  
„Das ist etwas anderes“ bemerkte Raz und brachte so das Fass zum Überlaufen.  
„Das ist NICHTS anderes“ donnerte Harry und die versammelte Mannschaft zuckte erschrocken zusammen:  
„Das ist sogar noch schlimmer als einen Bogen um eine Wurzel zu machen! Ich schwöre euch, das erste was ich zuhause mache, ist das verdammte Gesetz ändern. Hier wird nie wieder ein Baum für eine Beerdigung gefällt. Und jetzt zu der Wurzel.“  
Er stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften und machte sich auf den Weg zur Spitze des Trupps, wo er dann auch von Dante und Zeus erwartet wurde.  
Die Wurzel war frisch, eindeutig hatte sich der Baum erst ein paar Stunden zuvor dorthin ausgebreitet und so hoch, dass man auch nicht drüber fahren konnte. Harry konnte sich sogar darunter hocken, seufzend lehnte er seinen Kopf gegen die Wurzel und gähnte herzhaft.  
„Manchmal frage ich mich, ob das Schicksal mich als König bestimmt hat, damit ich hier ein wenig Intelligenz ins Land bringe“ seufzte er müde, woraufhin Ariadne, in der Nähe, leise hüstelte.  
„Das sagt er jetzt nur weil er müde ist, geweckt wurde und deswegen gereizt ist“ murmelte Lucius leise:  
„Vor drei Wochen meinte er noch seine Mutter hätte unter Geschmacksverirrung gelitten, als sie sich mit seinem Vater einließ, und das nur weil Severus ihn zu früh weckte. Aber er meint es nicht so.“  
„Doch tue ich“ ließ Harry hören.  
„Tust du nicht“ beharrte Lucius auf seiner Meinung:  
„Kümmere dich um eine Lösung, dann kannst du weiterschlafen.“  
„Das mache ich gerade“ kam es von dem König, der seine Position noch nicht verändert hatte. Dann plötzlich gähnte er erneut und die Wurzel fing an sich zu bewegen, langsam drehte sie sich zur Seite und von der Straße weg. Den Anwesenden gingen die Münder auf, die Wurzel nahm eine Position neben der Straße ein und erstarrte dann wieder.  
„Beeindruckend“ stellte Ariadne fest.  
„Eher weniger, er will eine Gegenleistung. Irgendjemand muss jetzt da hoch und das alte Vogelnest heraus holen“ Harry deutete in den Wipfel der Grahteiche:  
„Es scheint wohl auch ein Vogel darin zu gestorben zu sein, er sagte es stinkt.“  
„Ich mache das“ bestimmte Tsun und eine Wurzel des Eldenbaums kam aus dem Boden, trug ihn hoch in den Wipfel der Grahteiche und dort entfernte er sorgfältig das alte Nest.  
„Du hast mit dem Baum gesprochen“ staunte Ariadne.  
„So in etwa, er kann mir seine Gedanken übermitteln und meine lesen. Und das ist etwas was auch dein Vater konnte, und du auch mit der Vereidigung gelernt hättest.“  
„Davon wusste ich nichts.“  
„Weil es ein Geheimnis war, aber das halte ich für Schwachsinn. Es ist harmlos, es muss kein Geheimnis bleiben. Geht eh auch nur bei Grahteichen, die sind etwas intelligenter als der Rest“ Harry gähnte wieder und stieg in die Kutsche, nahm aber Dante und Zeus mit.  
„Hey“ beschwerte Lucius sich sofort, aber da wurde ihm auch schon die Tür vor der Nase zugeschlagen:  
„Was soll das?“  
„Das meine ich jetzt wirklich so“ tönte es aus dem Inneren der Kutsche heraus und Dante knurrte demonstrativ:  
„Nehmt die andere Kutsche und lasst mich in Ruhe.“  
Lucius seufzte leise auf und sah durch das Fenster in die Kutsche hinein, Harry hatte sich zwischen Dante und Zeus gekuschelt, lang auf den Sitzen ausgestreckt. Da war nichts mehr zu machen, aber wenigstens mussten sie nicht laufen.  
Ernst wandte er sich Tsun und dem entfernten Nest zu.  
„Das stinkt wirklich“ stellte er fest und begab sich dann in die andere Kutsche.

Ein paar Stunden später erreichten sie dann Eldenwurz und Harry zeigte sich weniger zickig. Er war wirklich nur gereizt gewesen, weil man ihn weckte und nicht einfach um die Wurzel herum fuhr. Aber er wollte die Gesetze in Hinsicht auf die Pflanzen auch nicht ändern, auch wenn er manchmal ein gutes Brot vermisste.  
Es war richtig so, dass man die Pflanzen schützte, und die Tiere würden schon dafür sorgen, dass ihnen nicht irgendwann das Gras zum Fenster rein wuchs. Immerhin waren fast alle Vegetarier, nur die Cathay, und ein paar Vogelarten, nicht.  
„Hoffentlich geht es Dad, Pearl und Karliah gut“ erklärte er, als er aus der Kutsche stieg und sich erstmal streckte, dann kamen auch die beiden Cathay aus dem Gefährt.  
„Sie begrüßen uns jedenfalls nicht“ stellte Lucius fest:  
„Ich gehe rein und sehe nach ihnen.“ Er machte sich auf den Weg in den Eldenbaum hinein und nur wenig später folgte ihm Harry mit Zeus und Dante.  
Er fand seinen Vater, mit Pearl, am Esstisch vor, sie teilten sich gerade etwas Fleisch und ein paar Eier. Severus war wirklich kein großartiger Koch, sicher war er deswegen auch ein oder zweimal im Gasthaus gewesen.  
„Wie geht es euch“ wollte Harry sofort wissen und begrüßte Pearl ausgiebig kraulend.  
„Sehr gut, Karliah arbeitet noch an ihrem Nest“ er deutete auf ein Gebilde, bestehend aus Zweigen und Blättern, es befand sich auf der Fensterbank im Wohnzimmer.  
„Hat sie sich den Platz selbst ausgesucht“ staunte Lucius und besah sichd das Gebilde genauer:  
„Hoffentlich wird sie fertig, bevor das Ei raus will.“  
„Ich habe ihr Nistmaterial dazu gekauft“ kaute Severus:  
„Lief in Waldheim alles gut?“  
Emma, Tsun und Raz trafen in der Wohnung ein, und letzterer brachte auch Aerin mit. Dieser sah sich etwas schüchtern um, er fühlte sich gerade sicher nicht wohl.  
„Es war... durchwachsen“ erzählte Harry und holte den jungen Senche dann vor:  
„Das ist Aerin.“  
Alle sahen nun den Professor erwartungsvoll an, der hob neugierig eine Augenbraue, stand dann auf und begrüßte den jungen Mann höflich, stellte sich vor und setzte sich wieder hin.  
„Wo habt ihr ihn her, er sieht aus als hättet ihr ihm gesagt, ich würde ihn gleich auffressen“ fragte er dann.  
„Wir haben ihn gerettet, er braucht einen Betreuer und eine ordentliche Arbeit. Dann kommt er wieder auf die Beine. Und er braucht dringend einen neuen Zauberstab“ nickte Lucius ernst, das war dann wohl doch nicht so abgelaufen, wie es Harry sich gewünscht hatte.  
Aber das musste auch nichts bedeuten, zumindest war Severus schon einmal nett zu Aerin gewesen.  
„Aber hier einziehen soll er nicht, oder? Wir haben keinen Platz mehr.“  
Und sofort erstarrten sie alle, denn darüber hatte noch keiner von ihnen nachgedacht.  
„Also...“ Lucius atmete tief durch:  
„Tsun... könntest du...?“  
„Ich wohne meistens im Baumwipfel, irgendwo zwischen Blättern... nein. Nur für die Wintermonate suche ich mir was anderes.“  
„Raz?“  
„Meine Wohnung hat eine Küche, ein Bad und ein Wohnzimmer. Mehr nicht. Und meine Nachbarn wohnen so nah an mir dran, dass ich sie höre, wenn sie Nachwuchs produzieren. Sorry.“  
„Wieso wohnst du in so einem Loch“ staunte Harry.  
„Ich mag es. Ich fühle mich sicherer wenn es klein und eng ist. Nur das Grunzen der Nachbarn ist etwas unangenehm.“  
„Sie grunzen“ hakte der junge König grinsend nach.  
„Wie Wildschweine während der Brunftzeit“ grinste Razum-Dar zurück.  
„Wieso wohnt keiner im Palast“ fragte Aerin plötzlich.  
„Den habe ich abgeschafft“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab:  
„Er wird gerade zu einem neuen Wohnviertel ausgebaut, hauptsächlich erstmal für Menschen. Als Betreuer hatte ich mir tatsächlich Lillian für dich gedacht, wenn sie möchte, und es auch kann. Eventuell zusammen mit Ariadne, oder einem der Berater. Aber das Wohnproblem müssen wirklich lösen... zum Glück hat es noch nicht gefroren. Hebe mich einer bitte zur Decke hoch.“  
Und schon hatte Tsun Harry an den Hüften gepackt und hochgehoben, der König schloss sofort die Augen und schien sich zu konzentrieren, dann berührte er die Decke vorsichtig.  
Sofort fing das Holz an sich zu bewegen, neben dem Bad kam eine Treppe aus der Decke und als Severus dort hoch sah, konnte er beobachten wie sich gleich zwei Zimmer bildeten, samt der Türen und der Fensterlöcher zum Platz hin und nach draußen.  
„So das war das letzte was ich hier an der Wohnung verändert habe“ bestimmte Harry, als er fertig war und sich entsprechend erschöpft zeigte:  
„Wer hoch zieht, ist mir egal, ich jedenfalls bleibe mit den Cathay hier unten. Oh man, was für eine Reise... jetzt will ich erstmal nur ein kräftiges Frühstück haben und dann leg ich mich wahrscheinlich noch zwei Stunden hin.“  
„Sicher“ fragte Tsun grinsend:  
„Ich dachte du wolltest dich um ein paar Gesetze und Regeln kümmern.“  
Als Antwort kam ihm ein Sofakissen entgegen geflogen, da mussten wohl noch ein paar Änderungen warten bis der König von Grahtwald sich ausgeschlafen hatte.


	35. Chapter 35

Vollkommen lautlos öffnete sich die Wand neben Harrys Bett und eine verhüllte Gestalt betrat vorsichtig das Zimmer. Die Person sah sich kurz um, dann schloss sich hinter ihr die Wand wieder und alles sah aus als wäre nie etwas damit geschehen.  
Es war dunkel in dem Raum, der junge König lag schlafend in seinem Bett, Zeus und Dante im Nebenzimmer, keiner schien zu bemerken das sich nun noch jemand unter ihnen befand.  
Lautlos nahm die Gestalt den Umhang ab und trat an das Bett heran, um im nächsten Moment von einem Zauberstab bedroht zu werden. Tiefgrüne Augen sahen ihn finster an, Harry flüsterte ein Lumos und Licht erhellte den Raum... enthüllte die Identität des unangemeldeten Besuchers, es war Tsun.  
„Verdammt, was machst du hier“ zischte der König entsetzt und entzündete seine Nachttischlampe mit einem weiteren Zauber.  
Etwas was auch die Cathay auf den Plan rief, aber sie brummten nur müde, erkannten Tsun, und legten sich dann wieder hin.  
„Na ja, ich dachte du könntest etwas Gesellschaft gebrauchen“ überlegte der Priester des Eldenbaums mit einem leicht verschmitzten Lächeln:  
„Und vielleicht schaffe ich es ja auch zu verschwinden, bevor dein Vater mich hier erwischt.“  
„Er wird dich umbringen, wenn er dich hier erwischt“ nickte Harry heftig, machte dann aber doch platz für Tsun, der daraufhin seine Robe ablegte und sich neben dem jungen Mann ins Bett kuschelte:  
„Oder er wird es zumindest versuchen. Ich frage mich wie du auf ein Avada reagierst?“  
„Der Baum wird den Zauber für mich auffangen und er ist imun. Aber ja, dein Vater könnte eventuell unangenehm werden, wenn er mich hier erwischt.“  
Er legte seinen Arm um Harry, der sich daraufhin an Tsun kuschelte und seinen Kopf auf dessen Brust bettete.  
„Ich würde dich gerne etwas fragen“ murmelte er leise:  
„Aber ich weiß nicht...“  
„Die Antwort ist ja“ antwortete Tsun nur und wurde erstaunt angesehen:  
„Wann wurde es dir klar?“  
„Ich war mir nie ganz klar, aber bei der Vereidigung kam mir das erste mal der Gedanke. Hat dich nie einer der Herrscher darauf angesprochen?“  
„Nein. Vielleicht weil sie sich genauso unklar waren, wie du. Aber du bist jung und neugierig, etwas was für dich spricht, und es wäre nicht richtig dich dann auch noch anzulügen.“  
Harry atmete tief durch und legte sich dann wieder gemütlich hin.  
„Du hast mich bisher nicht angelogen, oder?“  
„Wenn ich es getan hätte, wäre ich dann hier um mit dir zu kuscheln? Nein, ich würde ein oder zwei Dates mit dir haben, vielleicht Sex, und dann wäre die Sache beendet. So etwas habe ich schon oft getan, aber ich habe auch schon die Kuschel-Version ein paar mal gehabt.“  
„Und wie lief das ab?“  
„Ich verliebte mich, wir hatten ein schönes Leben und ein paar Kinder...“  
Harry presste die Lippen fest zusammen und Tsun streichelte ihm sanft durchs Haar:  
„Ist es schlimm?“  
„Ich glaube nicht“ antwortete der junge König:  
„Und ich hatte den Verdacht ja schon, habe überlegt wie ich reagiere, wenn es wirklich so sein sollte... wissen die Cathay es?“  
„Wahrscheinlich. Ich kann nicht in ihren Kopf hinein sehen und selbst wenn ich es könnte, ich verstehe ihre Sprache nicht. Sie sind Tiere, anders als ein Gabelbock oder ein Hase, aber trotzdem Tiere. Ich kann mit einer Blume sprechen, aber nicht mit einem Papagei.“  
Etwas vorwitzig tippte er Harry auf die Nase und erhielt dafür ein leichtes Schnurren als Antwort.  
„Wieso gerade ich jetzt“ fragte der Junge dann.  
„Wieso nicht? Frag so etwas nicht, ich bin zu alt um zu erklären was in mir vorgeht, wenn ich mich jemanden verliebe.“  
Harry richtete sich auf und sah Tsun fragend an.  
„Du... du... du liebst mich“ stotterte er erstaunt.  
„War das nicht offensichtlich?“  
„Aber... aber... aber...“ stotterte Harry nur und legte sich dann wieder hin:  
„Ich bin sechzehn... nehmen wir mal an, das wird was... das ist noch keine Zusage...“  
„Du hast Angst weil ich älter bin als du? Darüber solltest du dir keine Sorgen machen. In deiner Funktion als König kannst du sicher dafür sorgen, dass man sich nicht allzu darüber wundert, wenn dein Ehemann etwas älter wird als der Durchschnitt.“  
„Also... wo ist...“  
„Du möchtest das nicht wirklich wissen, oder?“  
„Doch“ Harry setzte sich auf und auch Tsun tat es, strich sich langsam über den kahlen Kopf.  
„Die Frucht tötet“ erklärte er dann:  
„Und die, welche die Frucht essen, die wirklich sauer ist, wissen das vorher. Sie machen es aus freien Stücken, sonst klappt es auch nicht. Und dann übernehme ich nicht nur ihren Körper, sondern auch ihre gesamten Erinnerungen, ihre Eigenschaften... alles... deswegen hat zum Beispiel Raz auch nie einen Unterschied bemerkt. Es läuft ungefähr so ab: Der neue Priester wird darauf lange vorbereitet, dann isst er die Frucht und stirbt. Aber ich nehme nicht sofort seinen Körper, sondern gehe mit dem alten Priester erstmal weg. Denn ich will nicht, dass die Senche und Menschen glauben ich würde ihre Leute töten, das sollen sie nicht wissen. Ich bringe also den alten Priester weg und nehme dann den neuen Körper ein. Wenn jemand nach dem alten Priester fragt dann sage ich, er lebt glücklich und ist entsprechend alt geworden, gesehen wird er aber von niemandem mehr. In der Regel kann ich mit dem Körper machen was ich will, ich könnte ihn auch ewig jung halten und keinen neuen Priester mehr ausbilden, aber ich will auch nicht das die Leute vor mir auf die Knie fallen. Sie beten mich schon genügend an, als Priester kann ich das auch ein wenig im Zaum halten.“  
„Ich möchte das du das nicht mehr machst“ bestimmte Harry und Tsun sah ihn erstaunt an:  
„Du machst folgendes. Du sagst, der Eldenbaum hat beschlossen, dass du der beste Priester bist und hat dich deswegen unsterblich gemacht.“  
„Hältst du das für eine gute Idee?“  
„Denk drüber nach. Was ist wenn es irgendwann raus kommt und sie feststellen das du schon reihenweise Leute dahin gerafft hast. Sie werden dir eventuell ein ordentliches Feuerchen unter den Wurzeln machen... du spürst den Schmerz auch, oder?“  
„Nein. Die Nervenbahnen liegen alle im Holz, nur das Bewusstsein ist in diesem Körper. Aber ich habe trotzdem sehr gelitten als der Thronsaal brannte.  
Du hast wahrscheinlich recht. Ich habe das schon sehr lange getrieben... irgendwann kommt es eventuell raus und dann könnten sie ungehalten sein.“  
„So ist es. Auch wenn du nicht ehrlich sagen kannst, dass du der Eldenbaum bist, so kannst du dir doch damit eine Sorge nehmen... hast das auch schon bei den Elfen gemacht?“  
„Nein. Sie konnte ich auch als Baum erreichen. Elfen sind anders, sie könnten mit Pflanzen genauso sprechen wie mit Tieren. Die Senche und Menschen können nicht mit mir reden, wenn mein Bewusstsein im Holz steckt. Und ich habe Bedürfnisse, ich wollte sie irgendwie den neuen Bewohnern mitteilen.“  
„Und deswegen wirfst du auch die Früchte ins Meer, sie töten...“  
„So ist es, niemand darf sie essen, wenn ich nicht bereit bin danach ihren Körper zu übernehmen. Denn dann töten sie nur, und das sehr qualvoll... Und was ist jetzt, darf ich dich weiter lieben, auch wenn du weißt das ich der Eldenbaum bin und nicht nur ein Priester des Eldenbaums.“  
„Nur wenn du Tsun bleibst, auf ewig. Die Leute werden nicht vor einem Unsterblichen auf die Knie fallen, dafür sorge ich schon. Und mir ist es auch egal, wenn du nicht alterst, und ich schon... dann kannst du mir wenigstens später mein püriertes Fleisch reichen, wenn ich nicht mehr kauen kann.“  
„Bist du dir sicher?“  
„Ja bin ich“ Harry streckte sich vor und gab Tsun einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen:  
„Das ist noch keine endgültige Zusage, ich bin erst sechzehn und du ein uralter Baum.“  
„In einem jungen, knackigen, unsterblichen Körper.“  
„Also machst du es?“  
„Ja. Weil du recht hast. Ich habe schon zu viele Leute deswegen von den Früchten essen lassen. Und Tsun ist ein sehr guter Körper. Und vielleicht... in ein paar hundert Jahren, ganz wie die Bewohner von Grahtwald sich entwickeln, kann ich ihnen auch die Wahrheit sagen. Dann wenn ich sicher bin, dass sie sich nicht mehr vor mir in den Dreck werfen. Die Elfen haben mich so angebetet... manchmal war es ganz lustig...“ Tsun berührte Harry, der sich wieder auf seine Brust gelegt hatte kurz am Haar und erhielt keine Reaktion darauf, der Junge war eingeschlafen.  
Und der Eldenbaum lächelte.  
Er lächelte und schloss die Augen, träumte von all den Menschen und Senche die er schon liebte, erinnerte sich an die Küsse, an die Kinder...


	36. Chapter 36

„Ich habe es gewusst, ICH HABE ES GEWUSST“ es knallte so laut, dass fast die hölzernen Wände wackelten und dann ertönte ein lautes Jaulen. Daraufhin knallte es erneut und im nächsten Moment sah man Tsun aus dem Zimmer von Harry springen. Er trug nur Shorts, wurde von Knallzaubern und einem wütenden Severus Snape verfolgt, dabei jaulte er immer wieder auf. Teilweise klang es sogar so, als hätte man einem Tiger auf den Schwanz getreten... Harry verkniff sich ein leichtes Grinsen, zum Glück hatte man das bei Tsun gerade nicht gemacht...  
„Ich habe es gewusst“ donnerte der Professor erneut:  
„Irgendwann schleichst du dich zu meinem unschuldigen Sohn und... Jetzt gibt es die Strafe dafür, diesen Morgen wirst du NIE VERGESSEN! Lauf schneller, sonst fliegen dir gleich nicht nur die harmlosen Flüche um die Ohren.“  
Er jagte ihn mit seinen Knallzaubern raus aus der Wohnung und rauf auf den Platz, der schon voll belebt war, alle konnten nun sehen wie Tsun halbnackt vor dem Professor floh. Dabei trafen ihn immer wieder Knallzauber, der Gejagte jaulte voller Entsetzen und hielt sich den Hintern, wurde so einmal quer über den ganzen Platz gejagt.  
„Sieht lustig aus“ stellte Lucius fest, der erst kurz zuvor von seiner morgendlichen Runde kam und dann einen fremden Zauberstab hervor holte:  
„Hier Aerin, dein neuer Zauberstab. Ich habe ihn gerade bekommen, hoffentlich hat meine Lieferantin die Bestellung richtig umgesetzt.“  
Er gab dem jungen Mann das Objekt, welches sofort seinen neuen Besitzer mit einem freundlichen Aufleuchten annahm, und der daraufhin glücklich strahlte.  
Aerin lebte schon seit einigen Tagen bei ihnen und vertrug sich wirklich gut mit Severus und Lucius. Er liebte besonders Pearl, kuschelte ständig mit ihr, und auch Harry konnte sich immer gut mit ihm unterhalten.  
Aber die Reaktion die der König sich von seinem Vater wünschte, war bisher noch nicht eingetreten, wahrscheinlich wurde das nichts mehr. Es war aber auch nur ein Versuch gewesen, erzwingen durfte man nichts.  
Auf Dauer würde er deswegen Aerin einen Job verpassen, dann vielleicht eine eigene Wohnung, denn eine dauerhafte Lösung konnten die Zimmer im oberen Bereich auch nicht sein. Auch wenn... vielleicht mochte Emma statt Aerin dann dort drin wohnen. Darüber sollte man nachdenken, wenn der junge Mann wieder auf eigenen Beinen stand.  
Betreuerin war zumindest schon einmal Lillian geworden, wie Harry es sich gewünscht hatte.  
„Endlich“ freute Aerin sich und hob dann auch gleich ab, flog einmal durch das Wohnzimmer und dann durch die Tür auf den Platz hinaus. Tatsächlich aber konnte er es nur ein paar Minuten halten, dann betrat er ganz normal zu Fuß wieder die Wohnung, während Severus den armen Tsun immer noch über den Platz jagte.  
„Du kannst wirklich fliegen“ stellte Harry staunend fest.  
„Natürlich“ strahlte Aerin:  
„Aber ich verrate euch den Zauber sicher nicht. Er ist nicht einfach, selbst der beste Zauberer der Welt sollte ihn nicht ohne Training anwenden. Und ich habe keine Lust für den Tod des Königs verantwortlich zu sein.“  
„Ich gehöre auch mittlerweile wirklich auf den Boden, höchstens auf einen Baum, aber mehr auch nicht...“ wehrte Harry ab und ging ins Bad, als er wieder raus kam, kehrte Severus alleine zurück:  
„Tsun hat wirklich nichts gemacht, wir haben nur gekuschelt.“  
„Das ist mir egal, er hat sich nicht hier rein zu schleichen und dann noch mit dir im Bett zu schlafen. Du bist erst sechzehn“ motzte der Professor halbherzig, eigentlich war es ihm weitestgehend egal. Tsun war ein ehrlicher, liebevoller Senche, der nur gute Absichten hatte. Aber Severus war Harrys Vater und damit gehörte so etwas zu seinen Aufgaben. Es war schon fast eine Pflicht den Verehrer seines Sohnes halbnackt über den Platz zu jagen und damit seinen Standpunkt klar zu machen. Besonders wenn dieser Sohn noch so jung war.  
„Er wäre sicher gegangen, hätte ich ihn darum gebeten“ seufzte Harry und umarmte Severus dann einfach fest:  
„Ich weiß, du sorgst dich nur, aber ich kann dir versichern... er ist der beste Mann für mich. Und wir haben letzte Nacht nur gekuschelt, und ein wenig geredet. Sei doch froh, wäre ein Attentäter gekommen, hätte mich Tsun so sofort beschützen können.“  
„Das ist keine sonderlich gute Ausrede dafür“ maulte Severus und streichelte seinem Sohn sanft durchs Haar:  
„Du bist noch zu jung, auch wenn er wirklich der beste Mann sein sollte und du schon König bist, du bist immer noch zu jung. Du bist nicht mal volljährig, er könnte wenigstens bis nächstes Jahr warten, bevor er mit dir im Bett „kuschelt“. Ich schwöre dir, ich kastriere ihn, wenn ihr nicht wirklich nur gekuschelt habt.“  
„Wir haben wirklich nur gekuschelt. Gekuschelt und geredet.“  
„Pah... Ich hab mit deiner Mutter auch oft geredet, und gekuschelt, aber wie man an dir sieht, bleibt es manchmal nicht nur dabei.“  
„Ich habe wirklich nichts mit Harry gemacht, was darüber hinaus ging“ Tsun war zurück gekehrt und sah nicht sonderlich gut aus:  
„Ich will nur meine Klamotten holen. Und wir haben wirklich nur gekuschelt, verdammt, all meine Freunde haben mich gesehen. Inklusive Raz, Ariadne und Lillian. Es ist Montag, da kommen sie immer alle einkaufen... gerade heute.“  
„Das hast du verdient“ nickte der Professor ernst:  
„Und dafür das du nicht den Anstand hast noch zum Frühstück zu bleiben, erst recht.“  
„Wenn das Essen nicht vergiftet ist, bleibe ich“ klagte Tsun halbherzig und ging sich erstmal anziehen:  
„Verdammt, jeder Idiot auf dem Platz hat mich halbnackt gesehen. Ich werde mindestens bis Weihnachten deswegen noch ausgelacht.“  
„Das hast du dir selbst zuzuschreiben“ schimpfte Severus sofort und löste sich von seinem Sohn, ging Tsun nach ins Zimmer:  
„Und wenn du dich weiter beschwerst fliegst du das nächste mal vollkommen nackt über den Platz. Und zwar angetrieben von meinem Stiefel in deinem Hintern.“  
„Ich hab es ja verstanden“ maulte Harrys Verehrer und kam dann angezogen zurück in die Küche:  
„Du solltest mir lieber dankbar sein, ich habe die ganze Nacht auf Harry aufgepasst.“  
„SO WAR DAS ABER NICHT GEDACHT GEWESEN“ donnerte Severus und Tsun musste einem halben Rührei ausweichen:  
„Und jetzt halt die Klappe und iss. Was hast du heute vor, Harry?“  
„Ich will mit den Vorbereitungen für das Hauskatzen-Fest beginnen“ bestimmte der junge König:  
„Und dann muss ich mir noch die Fertigstellung der Arbeiten im neuen Viertel ansehen. Dann kann ich es auch gleich offiziell eröffnen, hoffentlich entscheiden sich bald ein paar Menschen dort hin zu ziehen... am Besten schicke ich Kuriere nach Caldera und Waldheim.“  
„Du wirst das schon richtig machen“ nickte Lucius:  
„Und um die Finanzierung kümmere ich mich dann. Achte nicht auf die Preise, für das Fest, sondern auf Qualität, aber übertreibe es auch nicht. Die Katzen haben sicher lieber gutes Fleisch, anstelle von Orangen, die man erst hierher liefern lassen muss. Fisch aus Waldheim solltest du aber trotzdem bestellen... nein, das mache ich besser. Ich kenne mich schon recht gut mit den Preisen dort aus.“  
Harry wollte etwas dazu sagen, da kam ein breit grinsender Hauptmann der Leibgarde in die Wohnung und Tsun wurde sofort knallrot.  
„Ariadne hatte zufällig ihre Kamera dabei, weil sie das neue Viertel später photographieren wollten... Sie hat ein paar hübsche Bilder von deiner Flucht über den Platz gemacht“ verkündete er und schon war Tsun draußen, wohl um die Veröffentlichung der Bilder zu verhindern:  
„Das war ein Ereignis das ich so schnell nicht wieder vergessen werde... ich habe heute eigentlich frei, aber ich werde Harry gerne begleiten, wenn er es will. Ich hab auch sonst nichts anderes zu tun, höchstens mich köstlich über Tsun zu amüsieren. Lasst mich raten, er hat die Nacht unerlaubt bei unserem Herrn König verbracht.“  
„Wir haben nur geredet...“ seufzte Harry, gerade wünschte er sich doch irgendwie mehr mit Tsun gemacht zu haben, dann müsste er sich wenigstens nicht ständig rechtfertigen:  
„Ich kann dich sicher gleich gut gebrauchen, Raz, wir eröffnen das Viertel offiziell und kümmern uns um die Feier für die Hauskatzen. Arthy werde ich am besten auch gleich mit einspannen.“  
„Komm her, setze dich und iss mit uns. Das wird sicherlich ein langer Tag, für uns alle... und wohl ganz besonders für Tsun... Ariadne wird ihm sicher die Fotos nicht freiwillig überlassen.“


	37. Chapter 37

„Es ist einfach toll geworden, genau so habe ich mir das vorgestellt“ Harry, Ariadne, Lillian, Arthy, Raz, Dante, Zeus und Pearl befanden sich im neuen Viertel von Eldenwurz und bewunderten gerade den kleinen Baum, den man in der Mitte eingepflanzt hatte. Es war eine junge Grahteiche, die Harry aus einem alten, abgeworfenem Ast schaffen konnte.  
Tsun hatte versprochen dafür zu sorgen, dass diese nicht zu groß wurde. Und nun wusste Harry auch genau wie der vermeintliche Priester dies machte, als Eldenbaum selbst konnte er die Grahteiche einfach darum bitten. Die Eiche selbst war sowieso recht glücklich darüber, dass sie aus dem Ast geschaffen wurde und freute sich über den Platz, den sie nun hatte.  
Tsun hatte sich für einige Stunden in den Wipfel verabschiedet, es ging wohl um etwas sehr sehr wichtiges und Harry hatte da auch schon eine Ahnung. Eventuell wollte der Eldenbaum nun für die Unsterblichkeit seines Senche-Körper sorgen.  
„Wir haben erstmal fünfzig Wohnungen“ erklärte Ariadne sachlich:  
„Aber natürlich können wir auch noch mehr schaffen. Außerdem ist genügend Platz für einen Heiler, einen menschlichen Priester und das Gasthaus.“  
„Die fünfzig werden erstmal reichen, wahrscheinlich werden sowieso nicht viele bereit sein...“ Harry unterbrach sich als er plötzlich bemerkte, dass die junge Grahteiche sich merkwürdig bewegte. Normalerweise machten diese Bäume es nur wenn irgendetwas sie beeinflusste, oder sie eine Wurzel ausbreiten wollten, aber diesmal schien es einen anderen Grund zu haben. Die jungen Blätter zitterten fast schon ängstlich, als würde eine Gefahr sie durchfahren...  
„Irgendetwas stimmt nicht“ stellte der junge König fest:  
„Dass sie hier gepflanzt wurde, sicher nicht, ich habe den Setzling ja selbst geschaffen und sie war auch einverstanden, ja sogar glücklich. Der Eldenbaum ebenso...“ Er berührte den Stamm für einige Sekunden und dabei wurde sein Gesicht immer blasser.  
„Was ist los“ fragte Raz besorgt, er war immer bereit alles und jeden zu beschützen, besonders aber den König, die königlichen Cathay und die Berater.  
„Ich... ich...“ stotterte Harry und dann knallte es plötzlich, so stark und laut, dass eine Welle durch den Boden ging, auf dem sie standen. Harry und Lillian wurden auf den Boden gerissen, Dante sprang urplötzlich hoch und legte sich auf den König. Im nächsten Moment schossen von allen Richtungen her scharfe Klingen auf die kleine Gruppe zu, Ariadne stürzte sich auf Lillian und Harry spürte, unter Dante, wie das Holz des Eldenbaums bebte. Von irgendwoher waren Schreie zu hören.  
Dante fiepte auf, hatte eine der Klingen ihn getroffen? Und dann wurde es plötzlich wieder still... Harry blickte auf dunkles Holz, eine der Klingen lag vor ihm auf dem Boden.  
„Dante, bist du okay“ keuchte er und versuchte sich aufzurappeln, sie waren fast ganz von dunklem Holz umgeben. Es sah so aus als wäre es aus dem Boden gekommen um sie zu schützen.  
Dante fiepte nur und zeigte dann seine rechte Vorderpfote, darin steckte eine der Klingen.  
„Versuche nicht sie raus zu ziehen“ warnte Harry sofort:  
„Dad wird dir das heilen, tritt nicht damit auf.“  
Es knallte wieder, von irgendwoher schrie jemand das es Feuer sei und dann stand schon der Holzschutz in Flammen. Blitzschnell holte Harry seinen Zauberstab hervor, löschte das Feuer und legte dann einen Schutzzauber auf sich und Dante.  
„Hier drunter sind wir sicher, nur schwarze, menschliche Magie kommt hier durch“ versprach er dem Cathay und zog ihn fest an sich, nun konnte er sehen wie sich Rauch im ehemaligen Thronsaal ausbreitete und von irgendwoher Wasser kam. Da schienen einige Leute zu löschen, Raz kam aus dem Rauch auf sie zugelaufen.  
„Seid ihr okay“ fragte er besorgt und Harry nickte vorsichtig.  
„Dante ist verletzt, ich habe einen Schutzzauber auf uns gelegt. Wie geht es den anderen?“  
„Lillian hat etwas abbekommen. Ariadne schafft sie gerade hier raus, Zeus begleitet die Beiden. Ich habe Pearl nicht gesehen, bleibt hier...“ Es knallte wieder, Raz sprang auf und lief in den Rauch zurück.  
Dante fiepte leise, die Pfote schmerzte und er widerstand der Versuchung immer wieder, die Klinge heraus zu ziehen. Harry wusste schon wieso er ihm das verbot.  
Mehrere Klingen schossen durch den Rauch auf den König zu, aber sie prallten alle an dem Schutzzauber ab.  
„Das ist ein Anschlag auf mich“ schimpfte der junge Mann und berührte mit einer Hand das Holz des Eldenbaums.  
„Ich bin bei dir“ flüsterte sofort die Stimme von Tsun in seinem Kopf, aber sie wirkte auch irgendwie anders, das war der Baum, der gerade direkt zu Harry sprach:  
„Ich kann nur gerade nicht im Körper zu dir kommen, da ich ihn verließ um ihn unsterblich zu machen. Er ist noch... in Arbeit. Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ich nicht bei dir bin und alles sehe. Ich sehe auch die Männer, welche die Klingen und Feuer auf dich werfen. Sie sitzen an den Fenstern.“  
„Kannst du sie vielleicht einfangen, nicht töten... nur festhalten“ fragte Harry im Gedanken zurück.  
„Nein, den Körper von Tsun unsterblich zu machen verbraucht viel Energie, deswegen sagte ich dir auch eben, dass ich ein paar Stunden nicht da bin. Ich kann mich kaum bewegen, auch der Holzschild gerade stammt nicht von mir. Das war eine Wurzel der jungen Grahteiche.“  
„Verdammt, sie werden fliehen und ich kann nicht selbst weg, wegen Dante....“ Harry zögerte, dann legte er einen extra Zauber über den verletzten Cathay und bettete ihn neben der Grahteiche:  
„Bewege dich nicht, der Zauber schützt dich. Und ziehe die Klinge nicht raus, du könntest sonst verbluten.“  
Dante knurrte leise, er wusste was Harry vor hatte, aber er machte es sicher noch schlimmer, wenn er dem Jungen nun folgen wollte.  
„Keine Sorge, ich passe auf mich auf“ und dann lief Harry los, durch den Rauch und die Geschosse, welche immer wieder durch die Flammen brachen, auf ihn zu flogen.  
„Sie rechnen nicht damit, dass ich mich immer noch mit der menschlichen Magie verteidigen kann“ stellte er fest und traf unterwegs auf Arthy, er lag am Boden und hatte eine der Klingen im rechten Arm stecken.  
„Kannst du laufen“ fragte Harry besorgt und untersuchte die Wunde des Beraters besorgt, die Klinge steckte bis zum Knochen im Arm, das war nicht gut... gar nicht gut...  
„Ich habe... die Schmerzen...“ wimmerte Arthy:  
„Der Baum. Der Baum muss gerettet werden...“  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen wegen dem Eldenbaum. Ich werde das löschen, aber erst muss ich mir diese Kerle schnappen und du musst in Sicherheit gebracht werden.“  
Harry presste die Lippen fest zusammen und rieb sich die brennenden, tränenden Augen, dann belegte er Arthy mit dem Schutzzauber, wollte ihn gerade hochheben... als Severus auf ihn zugelaufen kam.  
„Bist du okay, Harry“ fragte er seinen Sohn besorgt, auch er war mit einem Zauber belegt.  
„Ja, der Eldenbaum sieht die Attentäter auf den Fenstern sitzen, aber er kann sich gerade selbst nicht darum kümmern. Deswegen war ich auf dem Weg dorthin... Dante liegt verletzt an der jungen Grahteiche. Kannst du Arthy dorthin bringen?“  
Severus wollte antworten und es bestätigen, aber in diesem Moment knallte es erneut und ein Geräusch erklang als hätte man ein Buch mit bloßen Händen zerrissen.  
Harry legte seine Hand auf den Boden.  
„Was ist passiert“ fragte er den Eldenbaum im Gedanken.  
„Eine Explosion hat...“ antwortete dessen Stimme mühsam:  
„Eine der Wände aufgerissen. Es tut verdammt weh, und es brennt... Bitte, du musst die Wunde schließen... ich... gebe dir die Fähigkeit dazu... Wenn ich bei Tsun jetzt aufhöre, zerfällt er sofort zu Staub.“  
„Wo ist sie?“  
„Links von dir.“  
Harry presste die Lippen fest zusammen, dann sprang er auf und rannte zur der aufgerissenen Wand, der Riss war sicher zwei Meter hoch und ebenso breit. Er brannte und vergrößerte sich so noch mehr.  
„Ich hole Wasser aus dem Fluss“ bestimmte Harry und konzentrierte sich darauf, sofort kam ein großer Schwall angeflogen und löschte den Riss. Dann berührte der junge König die Wunde und wollte sie verschließen, aber er spürte nichts.  
„Was ist los“ fragte er den Eldenbaum.  
„Dein Schutzzauber stört dabei“ war die Antwort, Harry sah sich besorgt um und nahm dann den Zauber runter, es war ein Risiko, aber die Wunde musste verschlossen werden:  
„Zieh es zusammen, denk daran, es ist Holz, es ist verformbar.“  
Harry nickte nur und zog dann die Wunde langsam zu, zu langsam. Hinter sich hörte er es zischen und im letzten Moment konnte er den Klingen ausweichen, dann widmete er sich schnell wieder der Wunde.  
„Ich wünschte ich könnte dir beistehen, aber...“  
„Ich will Tsun nicht verlieren, mach weiter“ fauchte Harry im Gedanken:  
„Ich kümmere mich um das hier.“  
„Ich liebe dich“ flüsterte der Eldenbaum und der Junge verschloss den Riss endlich. Erschöpft sank er zu Boden, sah ein Feuergeschoss auf sich zukommen und war zu schwach um es aufzuhalten.  
„So nicht“ schimpfte die Stimme von Raz, er kam angesprungen und hielt das Geschoss mit ein wenig Telekinese auf:  
„Wie geht es dir?“  
„Die Attentäter... sie sitzen auf den Fenstern“ flüsterte Harry erschöpft und Raz legte ihn auf den Boden:  
„Ich kann nicht mehr, der Rauch... der Riss.“  
„Ich habe den Riss gesehen.“  
„Er tat dem Eldenbaum weh, ich habe... ihn... für ihn geschlossen. Es war so schwer...“  
„Ruh dich aus. Ich passe auf dich auf.“  
„Nein, du musst dir die Attentäter schnappen.“  
„Aber sie haben es auf dich abgesehen und keiner sonst ist hier, der dich schützen kann. Ich kann die Geschosse wenigstens aufhalten.“  
„Aber...“  
„Wir kriegen diese Leute schon. Meine Männer sind schon unterwegs, mach dir keine Gedanken“ Raz legte seine Hand sanft auf Harrys Wange und hielt ein paar Klingen auf:  
„Ich passe auf dich auf und du ruhst dich aus. Wenn ich bei dir bin, wird dir nichts passieren. Das verspreche ich dir.“

„Harry, Harry“ die Stimme von Tsun holte den jungen König aus seinem traumlosen Schlaf, sofort spürte er, dass er sich in einem Bett befand, die Luft klar und sauber war.  
„Tsun“ nuschelte der Junge und öffnete die Augen langsam, tatsächlich stand genau dieser Mann neben ihm am Bett... Harry befand sich in seinem Zimmer:  
„Ist alles wieder...“ Harry hustete: „...gut?“  
„Ja, alles ist wieder gut. Es gab keine weiteren Risse mehr und die Verletzten werden noch versorgt, teilweise von deinem Vater. Aerin spielt Krankenschwester und ist nur mit frischen Verbänden zu sehen, teilweise fliegend.“  
„Dante?“  
„Er hat eine verbundene Pfote und jault herum als wäre sie sein sicherer Tod, was Emma dazu bringt ihm immer mehr leckeres Fleisch ins Maul zu stecken“ Tsun schmunzelte und küsste Harry sanft auf die Stirn:  
„Ich bin dir so dankbar. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass heute...“  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen... hat es mit der Unsterblichkeit funktioniert?“  
„Ja. Tsun ist jetzt unverwundbar und kann nicht mehr krank werden, und er altert nicht mehr“ sie waren allein im Zimmer, deswegen konnten sie einigermaßen offen miteinander sprechen:  
„Ich dachte es wäre ein guter Zeitpunkt und es würde heute sowieso nichts mehr passieren. Aber auch ich kann nicht immer in die Zukunft sehen, eigentlich sogar nur wenn ich Früchte habe.“  
„Es ist auch nicht immer gut alles vorher zu wissen. Wie geht es Arthy?“  
„Er wird den Arm sehr lange nicht bewegen können, aber es wird heilen... die Klinge steckte sehr tief. Willst du aufstehen?“  
„Ja, ich habe auch Hunger, und vor allem Durst. Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?“  
„Nur zwei Stunden.“  
„Und die Schäden?“  
„Sind schon behoben. Es waren nur kleine Feuer.“  
„Und die Attentäter?“  
Tsun presste die Lippen zusammen und half dann Harry in seinen warmen Morgenmantel.  
„Ich habe sie gesehen, die ganze Zeit, sie saßen verhüllt auf den Fenstern und warfen alles auf dich, was dir hätte schaden können. Feuer, Klingen, Knallkörper... Und dann glaubten sie wohl, du seist tot, als du bewusstlos wurdest. Sie sprangen von den Fenstern und liefen durch das Chaos, welches sie hinterließen, verschwanden blitzschnell im Tor.“  
„Sie sind nach draußen gegangen... dann könnten sie von Jack kommen. Sehr wahrscheinlich sogar“ Harry knurrte leise und verließ dann das Zimmer, Dante lag im Wohnzimmer auf dem Sofa, Zeus und Pearl leisteten ihm Gesellschaft und Emma stand am Herd. Ansonsten war nur noch Karliah da, auch Severus und Lucius nicht.  
„Wie geht es dir, Junge“ fragte die Haushälterin sofort besorgt:  
„Dein Vater kümmert sich noch um die Verletzten, Lucius überwacht die Reparaturen.“  
„Ich bin okay“ seufzte Harry und ging erstmal zu Dante, kraulte ihn tröstend durch:  
„Das mit deiner Pfote wird schon wieder. Du bist heute mein Held, du, die junge Grahteiche und Raz.“  
„Du bist wach“ Severus betrat die Wohnung, sah sehr zerzaust und erschöpft aus:  
„Und da ist der Übeltäter, der sich in den Blättern aufgehalten hat, während wir etwas tiefer die Hölle erlebten.“  
„Ich musste oben sein“ schnaubte Tsun böse:  
„Und ich wäre auch lieber bei euch gewesen.“  
„Der Eldenbaum hat etwas mit Tsun gemacht, worum ich gebeten habe“ mischte Harry sich ein:  
„Er konnte nicht wissen, dass ich gerade in diesem Moment angegriffen werde. Mach weder ihn, noch den Baum, dafür verantwortlich... ich denke die Attentäter kamen von Jack und werden ihm jetzt berichten, dass ich tot bin.“  
„Er scheint aber Freunde hier in Eldenwurz zu haben, und damit ganz schnell erfahren, dass du doch noch lebst. Sein Hass muss unendlich groß sein... was war so wichtig?“  
„Der Eldenbaum hat mich unsterblich gemacht“ wehrte Tsun gelassen ab:  
„Es war Harrys Wunsch und der Eldenbaum ist der Meinung, dass ich der beste Priester überhaupt bin. Und ich bin bereit diese Arbeit für immer und ewig zu machen. Es wird also keinen neuen Priester des Eldenbaums mehr geben. Nur während dieser Sache waren weder ich, noch der Baum, sonderlich bewegungsfähig. Wir dachten Beide es wäre ein guter Moment dafür und konnten den Angriff nicht mal erahnen.“  
Severus klappte der Mund langsam auf, dann strich er sich leicht verzweifelt über das Gesicht.  
„Seid ihr euch sicher, dass es eine gute Idee war? Harry wird alt und klapprig, du nicht“ fragte er dann.  
„Darüber haben wir geredet“ nickte der König:  
„Es ist okay für mich. Mir ist nur wichtig, dass es dem Baum gut geht und Tsun kann sich am Besten um ihn kümmern... ich habe schrecklichen Durst und Hunger... und dann will ich hoch ins Viertel gehen und es dann hoffentlich endlich offiziell eröffnen können... und die junge Grahteiche bekommt die ganze nächste Woche nur klares Quellwasser. Das hat sie sich verdient.“


	38. Chapter 38

„Ich würde gerne ausziehen, ich weiß... es kommt plötzlich... aber...“ es war später Abend als Aerin ihnen diesen Wunsch vortrug und dafür teilweise recht großes Erstaunen erntete:  
„Lillian ist so verletzt worden, dass sie für einige Tage nichts im Haushalt tun kann. Außerdem hat sie es mir schon vorher vorgeschlagen, immerhin ist sie meine Betreuerin. Für Ariadne wäre das natürlich auch okay, sie würden sich freuen. Ich bin auch ein recht guter Koch, allein schon damit würde ich den Beiden wirklich sehr helfen.“  
„Mach was du möchtest“ wehrte Harry nur gelassen ab.  
„Ich bin natürlich dankbar, dass ihr mich da raus geholt habt und hierher gebracht...“  
„Und ich werde immer noch dafür sorgen, dass du zukünftig eine gute Arbeit bekommst. Vielleicht sogar was als Koch“ nickte der junge König:  
„Mach dir keine Gedanken deswegen, es war wahrscheinlich sowieso nur als Übergang gedacht.“  
„Und doch hast du extra ein paar Räume für mich geschaffen...“  
„Die kann ich zur Not immer noch wieder wegnehmen, aber erstmal lasse ich sie noch. Hier passiert soviel, am Ende sitzt Raz da drin, weil er eingesehen hat, dass seine Bude wesentlich kleiner ist.“  
„Ist sie nicht“ meldete sich der Hauptmann der Leibgarde, welcher gerade noch mit Lucius über neue Schwerter für seine Leute diskutierte. Der Malfoy wollte sich natürlich erst den Zustand der alten ansehen, bevor er dafür Geld investierte.  
„Aber es wäre wirklich nicht schlecht, wenn du das da oben beziehst“ überlegte Severus ernsthaft:  
„Nachdem was wir heute erlebten, könnte es demnächst noch schlimmer werden... ich neige dazu zu überlegen, ob ich nicht mal nach draußen gehe und sehe ob ich Jack persönlich finde.“  
Harry, und den anderen anwesenden, klappte der Mund auf, darüber hatten sie selbst jedenfalls noch nicht nachgedacht.  
„Ich kann Grahtwald nicht verlassen“ meldete sich Tsun ernst:  
„Ich konnte es schon vorher nur schwer und jetzt gar nicht mehr. Aber es wäre tatsächlich eine Option, die ihr euch überlegen könntet... du solltest jedenfalls nicht alleine gehen. Ich weiß aber auch nicht, ob Harry Grahtwald noch verlassen sollte.“  
„Vierundzwanzig Stunden hier sind draußen 2,4 Tage“ erinnerte sich der König nachdenklich:  
„Das bedeutet, du müsstest dich wirklich nur 2,4 Tage draußen aufhalten um keine zu großen Probleme zu bekommen. Und ich würde fast sagen, ich komme mit... dann wäre es aber auch das letzte mal, dass ich nach draußen gehe. Ich habe hier alles was ich brauche, eine Aufgabe, Freunde... was soll ich noch draußen? Ich bin ein Senche, kein Mensch mehr, ich will meinen Rücken an einer Grahteiche schrubben und nicht gegen fiese Magier kämpfen. Wahrscheinlich ist Voldemort auch schon tot, irgendjemand wird ihn schon vernichtet haben.“  
„Selbst wenn nicht, darum musst du dich wirklich nicht mehr sorgen. Du hast jetzt ein ganzes Land zu regieren und deswegen schon andere Probleme“ nickte Lucius ernst:  
„Ich werde mir Morgen erstmal die Schwerter der Leibgarde, und die der Wachen, ansehen und dann wahrscheinlich eine große Bestellung aufgeben müssen. Soll dir jemand beim Packen helfen, Aerin? Ich überlege ob ich mich und meine Arbeit nach Oben bringe, da habe ich dann auch wenigstens meine Ruhe.“  
„Das klingt nach einer guten Idee. Dann bekommt Pearl dein ehemaliges Zimmer und...“  
„Ich dachte ich dürfte hier einziehen“ unterbrach Tsun seinen geliebten König schmunzelnd und sofort wurde er von Severus förmlich angeknurrt:  
„Wieso knurrst du? Es wäre immer noch ein anderes Zimmer und ich tausche gern die Blätter gegen einen kleinen Raum in der Nähe von Harry.“  
Stille trat ein, Severus strich sich mehrmals über das Gesicht und nickte dann langsam. Etwas was in allen wirkliches Erstaunen hervor rief.  
„Ich kann doch eh nichts mehr dagegen machen“ seufzte der aufgebende Vater fast schon theatralisch:  
„Und Harry ist erwachsen genug um selbst zu bestimmen wie weit er in einer Beziehung gehen will.“  
„Und wenn Raz schon nicht hier wohnt, dann haben wir wenigstens Tsun als Aufpasser“ fügte Lucius hinzu und ging dann mit Aerin nach Oben, um dessen Sachen zusammen zu packen.  
„Ich nehme auch gerne Pearl mit in das Zimmer, es wird sicher groß genug sein“ nickte Tsun ernst und da bewegte sich auch schon der Baum, um sie herum, nur ein paar Sekunden später kam ein Stück Holz hervor und brachte ihm seine Tasche:  
„Hier sind auch schon all meine Sachen. Als Priester hat man ja nicht so viel.“  
„Das ging jetzt aber schnell, sicher das der Baum dich oben nicht rausgeworfen hat und du deswegen eine neue Bleibe suchst“ hakte Severus misstrauisch nach.  
„Nein, er spürt den Winter kommen“ lästerte Razum-Dar sofort und Tsun wurde leicht rot:  
„Letztes Jahr hat er sich für drei Monate bei mir eingenistet und weil er kein weiteres Zimmer machen konnte, hat er die ganze Zeit auf dem Sofa gehaust.“  
„Ein Schnorrer also“ schimpfte der Professor sofort und wollte sich Tsun schnappen, aber Harry war blitzschnell und hielt seinen Vater fest.  
„Lass ihn“ bat er besänftigend.  
„Ja, lass mich. Ich will hier für immer einziehen, nicht nur für die Winterzeit. Aber es bietet sich an, der Baum kann den ersten Frost schon förmlich riechen. Es ist zwar gerade erst Herbstanfang, aber auch dann kann es schon kühler werden. Auch wenn es nur Nachts immer wirklich kalt wird, immerhin sind wir hier in einem Dschungel.  
Und ihr habt jemanden, der auf die Wohnung achtet, wenn ihr wirklich raus gehen solltet, um diesen Jack zu schnappen. Und auf Harry, falls ihr ihn nicht mitnehmen könnt. Ich bin ja sehr unsicher deswegen, der Baum mag Harry, eventuell hat er ihn schon zu sehr an sich gebunden.“  
„Wieso sollte er das tun?“  
„Um sein Leben zu schützen. Unsterblich kann er ihn nicht machen, aber er kann ihn vor Krankheiten und Unfällen bewahren, und das bis zu seinem Lebensende.“  
„Ich lasse aber Dad und Lucius auch nicht allein raus gehen“ seufzte Harry:  
„Aber wenn es nicht geht, bleibe ich auch hier drin. Es gibt nichts mehr was mich draußen reizt, das ist mein altes Leben, es ist vorbei. Nur Remus vermisse ich manchmal. Ich frage mich ob er noch lebt und ob er okay ist.“  
„Wer ist dieser Remus“ wollte Tsun besorgt wissen, natürlich lag es ihm fern Harry irgendwie unglücklich zu sehen.  
„Ein Werwolf“ nickte Severus ernst:  
„Auch ich mache mir manchmal Gedanken wegen ihm.“  
„Ein Werwolf würde es hier sehr schwer haben“ stellte Raz ernst fest:  
„Aber es wäre auch nicht unmöglich. Er müsste sich nur an gewisse Regeln halten und dürfte an Neumond nicht seine Wohnung, oder sein Haus, verlassen. Und er hätte definitiv nie ein Rudel.“  
„Also müsste er weiterhin den Wolfsbanntrank nehmen“ murmelte Harry nachdenklich:  
„Wir könnten ihm aber zumindest erstmal schreiben. Unsere Händlerin nimmt den Brief mit und schickt ihm den. Und so bekommen wir dann auch die Antwort. Karliah können wir nicht schicken, selbst wenn sie nicht gerade Eier bekäme, wegen dem Zeitunterschied.“ Die Krähendame saß in ihrem Nest und schlief, die nächste Zeit würde für sie sehr anstrengend werden und auch Emma hatte schon versprochen sie dann während der Brutzeit mit zu füttern.  
„Das sollten wir tatsächlich einmal machen, eventuell beruhigt er uns in seiner Antwort schon... es ist draußen fast schon ein halbes Jahr vergangen, wenn nicht sogar ein ganzes“ überlegte Lucius, der mit Aerin runter kam und diesen dann auch verabschiedete. Natürlich durfte Aerin jederzeit wieder zu Besuch kommen, auch zum Essen, er war ein Freund und das blieb auch so.  
„Wenn wir Jack nach Eldenwurz zurück locken könnten“ Harry legte sich aufs Sofa und sofort kam Zeus angesprungen, kuschelte sich dazu:  
„Ich würde ihn gerne einfangen und zu den Attentaten befragen... mmh, wie wäre es wenn ich ein Kopfgeld auf Jack aussetze?“  
„Ein Kopfgeld“ staunten sofort alle.  
„Ja, ein Kopfgeld. Tausend... nein, zehntausend Galleonen für den, der mir Jack lebendig bringt. Bei einem toten Jack gibt es nichts.“  
„Ich weiß nicht ob das so eine gute Idee ist“ runzelte Raz die Stirn:  
„Aber es ist klüger, als ihn hierher zu locken oder selbst zu gehen. Ihr seid die Königsfamilie, auch Lucius und Emma, ihr solltet euch nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen. Und alle Senche kennen Jack, mindestens wissen sie was er getan hat, sie können also gut einschätzen ob sie mit ihm klar kommen... mmh... ja, das Kopfgeld ist wirklich keine schlechte Idee.“  
„Können wir uns das leisten, Lucius“ fragte Harry nach, Aerin ging und der Malfoy schien kurz darüber nachzudenken.  
„Ich glaube zehntausend Galleonen können wir dafür entbehren. Dann aber bitte keine Feste mehr für dieses Jahr erfinden, die Senche zahlen nur einmal im Jahr Steuern und die sind bis jetzt noch nicht angekommen. Das Hauskatzen-Fest frisst schon ordentlich was an Geld.“  
„Weil wir die Steuer erst Ende Januar abgeben müssen“ nickte Raz:  
„Soll ich das Schreiben für das Kopfgeld aufsetzen?“  
„Lass es Lucius machen, dann setzen du und ich unsere Unterschrift darunter... vielleicht noch der Hauptmann der Wachen“ bestimmte Harry und stand dann auf:  
„Ich gehe ins Bett. Ohne Tsun, aber mit Zeus und Dante, und vielleicht Pearl, wenn sie mag. Die drei werden schon gut auf mich aufpassen... gute Nacht.“  
Kaum war Harry weg, sah Severus sehr ernst zu seinem wohl zukünftigen Schwiegersohn, der sich daraufhin recht ertappt fühlte.  
„Du schleichst diese Nacht nicht zu ihm“ fauchte der Professor ungehalten.  
„Nein mache ich nicht, er braucht seine Ruhe... und vielleicht schleicht er ja zu mir“ grinste Tsun breit und musste dann doch vor Severus fliehen.


	39. Chapter 39

„Remus hat zurück geschrieben“ Harry half gerade dabei einen der Stände, für das Hauskatzenfest, aufzubauen, als Lucius mit einem Brief zu ihm kam. Es war gerade einmal fünf Uhr am Morgen, und eigentlich müsste der König nicht helfen, aber statt das er sich ausschlief und seine Rede vorbereitete... holte er Stände aus dem Boden und nagelte Stoffmarkisen daran. Er konnte aber auch am Besten das Holz des Eldenbaums verformen und würde die Stände am Abend wohl auch selbst wieder verschwinden lassen.  
„Ja, und ich bin sehr... überrascht. Voldemort ist tot.“  
Der junge Mann hielt inne, ließ den Hammer sinken und setzte sich laut aufseufzend auf den Boden, woraufhin er verwirrt angesehen wurde.  
„Ich hatte bisher immer noch im Hinterkopf, dass ich vielleicht doch der Auserwählte bin. Das ich doch noch raus müsste um Voldemort zu töten... das die Prophezeiung nicht falsch war... Wie ist er gestorben?“  
„Erst einmal, du bist hier der König, du hättest deinen Wachen sagen können, dass sie mit dir nach draußen kommen sollen, und Voldemort rund machen. Du hast allein in Eldenwurz zweihundert Wachen und einhundert Leibgardisten, in Caldera, Waldheim und dieser dritten Stadt sind insgesamt fünfhundert Wachmänner im Einsatz. Voldemort hätte sich in die Hose gemacht, wenn du mit all denen bei ihm aufgelaufen wärst.  
Fenrir Greyback hat es aber statt deiner gemacht. Man fand den wahren Auserwählten nicht und wollte dich schon zurück holen, da hat er sich fünf Werwölfe geschnappt und Voldemort den Kopf vom Hals gerissen. Remus war dabei gewesen, er hat dafür gesorgt das auch alles von Voldemorts Seele vernichtet wurde. Du weißt, er hatte sich Horkruxe gemacht... du wusstest es nicht?“  
„Was sind Horkruxe...?“  
„Er hat Seelenteile in Gegenstände gesperrt, oder in Nagini, zum Beispiel. Wieso hat Dumbledore dir das nie erzählt... ach, ich will es gar nicht wissen. Das Tagebuch war auch ein Horkrux. Der alte Greyback ist jetzt ein Held, und seine Werwölfe auch, Remus eigentlich ebenfalls... aber er fühlt sich nicht wohl mit all dem. Er vermisst es auch eine Aufgabe zu haben, ich glaube fast, er ist jetzt unglücklicher als zuvor. Trotz dem Geld, welches er vom Ministerium bekommen hat.“  
Harry stand wieder auf und nahm den Hammer auf, befestigte die Markise an dem Stand und ging dann zum nächsten.  
„Schreib ihm, er soll herkommen“ bestimmte der König dann.  
„Meinst du er kommt mit den ganzen Katzen klar?“  
„Zur Not muss ihm Dad für immer den Wolfsbanntrank brauen, aber ich habe da eine Ahnung... eine die nach vielem Fauchen eintreten wird. Und ich finde hier schnell eine Aufgabe für ihn, zur Not als Lehrer in der Schule von Eldenwurz. Remus soll nicht unglücklich sein, ich kann ihn verstehen, nach Hogwarts kann er ja sicher auch nicht zurück.“  
„Er schreibt, es steht nicht mal zur Diskussion. Du kannst ihn aber auch nicht herholen, und dann feststellen, dass es doch nicht für ihn passt. Severus meinte, er würde es eventuell nicht verkraften.“  
„Dann warte kurz... ARTHY“ Harry brüllte über den ganzen Platz, woraufhin der Berater nur eine Sekunde später bei ihm war:  
„Arthy, nehmen wir an, ein Senche beißt einen Werwolf, was passiert dann?“  
„Er wird zum Senche“ war die knappe Antwort:  
„Die Gene der Senche sind dominant, deswegen können wir auch zu jeder Zeit im Monat einen Menschen beißen. Werwölfe können keine andere magischen Wesen zu Werwölfen beißen, sie sind nicht dominant... wir könnten sogar einen Elf zum Senche machen.“  
„Schreib das Remus“ nickte Harry Lucius zu:  
„Wenn er als Werwolf nicht klar kommt, werde ich jemanden finden, der ihn beißt. Schreib ihm auch wie harmlos es ist ein Senche zu sein, wie einfach die Verwandlung ist, und solche Sachen. Aber erstmal setzen wir voraus, dass der Wolfsbanntrank reicht um ihn in die Gesellschaft einzufügen. Und eine Aufgabe finde ich locker für ihn, ich kann auf alles zugreifen, Lehrer, Berater, Händler, Gärtner... was er will.“  
„Ich schreibe es ihm“ nickte der sehr erstaunte Lucius:  
„Kommst du ansonsten hier klar?“  
„Ganz wunderbar.“  
„Apropos Gärtner, der Bereich für die Blumen ist jetzt fertig“ meldete Arthy sich.  
„Sehr gut, ich komme sofort mit, nur noch dieser Stand hier“ freute Harry sich und war dann auch nur wenig später mit Arthy unterwegs.  
„König“ schnaubte Lucius amüsiert und sah dann auf Dante runter, der es sich gerade gemütlich gemacht hatte und nun nicht mehr mit Harry mit laufen wollte:  
„Kommst du mit nach Hause? Ich muss einen Brief schreiben und ich glaube ich esse dabei etwas Trockenfleisch, welches ich mit dir teilen würde. Und dann gehen wir gemeinsam auf das Fest.“  
Und schon hatte Lucius, für den Rest des Tages, eine schnurrende Gesellschaft.

„... Und deswegen werden wir von nun an, jedes Jahr an diesem Tag, das Hauskatzenfest feiern“ beendete Harry seine Rede und erntete tosenden Applaus von allen anwesenden Senche und Menschen.  
Das Fest war schon länger angekündigt worden, deswegen kamen auch Besucher aus den anderen Städten, besonders aber die, welche eine Hauskatze waren. Denn, so erfuhr es Harry an diesem Tag, sie sorgten nicht nur in Eldenwurz dafür, dass Mäuse und Ratten keinen Schaden anrichteten... nein, sie kümmerten sich auch in den Städten darum, selbst in denen, wo nur Menschen lebten. Dort bezahlte man sie ebenfalls und nicht nur Harry wusste wie wichtig diese Arbeit war.  
Und wie erwartet stürzte man sich gleich auf den Fisch, den es an vielen Ständen gab und ausnahmslos gratis war.  
Der kluge König hatte erlaubt, dass man für die Getränke Geld nahm, das Essen aber sollte gratis sein, und für kein Getränk durfte mehr als drei Galleonen verlangt werden.  
So verdienten die Standbetreiber ein bisschen was und trotzdem wurde es ein tolles Fest... und es war Werbung für viele Händler.  
„Herr... hier probieren Sie diesen Stockfisch“ wedelte einer der Standbetreiber ihm entgegen und schon kaute Harry glücklich.  
„Der ist großartig“ freute er sich.  
„Meine Fischer fahren bis fast an den anderen Kontinent ran, und je kälter es wird, umso fetter sind die Fische. Lachse, Heringe, Tunfisch...“  
Harry runzelte die Stirn.  
„Ich schicke Ihnen in der nächsten Zeit einen meiner Leute, denn ich überprüfe gerne die Händler bei denen ich für Eldenwurz, oder das Königshaus an sich, kaufe“ bestimmte er dann:  
„Ich hoffe das ist okay...“  
„Natürlich, und es wäre mir eine Ehre Sie zu beliefern. Probieren Sie noch hier von“ der Händler versorgte Harry mit einigem an Fisch und der war sicher nicht abgeneigt sich einmal quer durchs Sortiment zu futtern.  
„Nur Fisch“ Tsun trat von Hinten an Harry ran und reichte ihm einen kandierten Apfel:  
„Dabei gibt es hier so leckere Sachen... ich habe von Lucius gerade gehört, euer Werwolfsfreund hat zurück geschrieben?“  
„Ja, ich werde ihn wohl hierher holen. Wenn er möchte. Und zur Not muss ihn jemand beißen.“  
„Das ist bei einem Werwolf nicht unmöglich, aber der Beißer muss gut ausgesucht sein. Keiner wie Raz, eher ein großer, kräftiger Kerl, der auch bereit ist seinen Schützling an Vollmond zu trösten. Besonders in den ersten Monaten, in denen sich der Körper umstellt. Ich falle schon mal raus, das weißt du.“  
„Ich habe auch gar nicht an dich gedacht“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab und biss hungrig in den Apfel:  
„Das ist gut. Und das Metallstäbchen kann man aufheben.“  
„Raz hat eine ganze Sammlung davon“ lachte Tsun fröhlich und zog den jungen König sanft an sich ran, umarmte ihn liebevoll:  
„Du hast in den letzten Tagen soviel zu tun gehabt... keine Zeit für ein Date.“ Tsun schnurrte, das machte er nur, wenn er etwas von Harry wollte und zudem auf Kuscheln aus war. Seit er bei ihnen lebte, schlich er sich öfters mal nachts zu dem Jungen, einmal erwischte ihn Severus dabei und jagte ihn nachts, halbnackt aus der Wohnung raus...  
Was Harrys Vater wohl irgendwann sagte, wenn er erfuhr das Tsun der Eldenbaum war und nicht nur dessen Priester?  
Der König selbst wartete schon fast förmlich jede Nacht darauf, dass Tsun zu ihm kam, einmal rief er ihn sogar zu sich. Dafür musste er nur den Baum berühren und ihn im Gedanken darum bitten.  
„Du darfst mir jetzt noch ein Getränk ausgeben, das wäre doch schon mal ein Anfang, oder“ schnurrte Harry zurück und deutete auf den Stand mit Kokos-Cocktails.  
„Zumindest ein Anfang“ nickte Tsun lächelnd und sie gingen zu dem Stand, dort kaufte er den besten Cocktail für seinen Lieblingskönig.  
„Jetzt wird es sicher etwas ruhiger, ich warte nur noch auf Remus und den nächsten Neumond... und darauf, was das Kopfgeld ergibt. Ein paar haben sich ja schon auf den Weg nach draußen gemacht, und sie sahen alle kräftig aus.“  
„Ich habe das beobachtet, es waren alles Löwen und Tiger, die sind auch in menschlicher Gestalt immer etwas kräftiger. Außer Raz...“ Tsun grinste breit und durfte dann an Harrys Cocktail nippen.  
„Du bist gerade ganz schön über ihn am lästern, was hat er gemacht?“  
„Er hat gestern Abend im Gasthaus erzählt, ich würde ein Weichei sein und mich jeden Winter irgendwo einnisten. Kein Priester habe das vorher gemacht und jetzt wo ich unsterblich bin...“  
„Hat er dich bei den Eiern gepackt“ fragte Harry trocken:  
„Er wird nicht mehr lästern, wenn er sieht das du bei uns bleibst. Wobei ich schon länger überlege, ob nicht ein eigenes Heim klüger wäre. Besonders jetzt, wo wahrscheinlich Remus noch dazu kommt. Langsam wird es mir zu eng und zu stressig. Immer ist irgendjemand in meinem Zimmer, die Cathay stapeln sich und Dad schnarcht.“  
„So sehr, dass ich in einer Nacht dachte, er hat eine Säge ausgepackt“ lachte Tsun und wurde dann sehr ernst:  
„Und ich habe das Gefühl, er hat seine Augen auf Jemanden geworfen. Was ist, wenn er sich wirklich verliebt hat, oder noch verliebt... oder nicht er, sondern Lucius... Irgendwann werden sie diesen Jemand mit nach Hause bringen und dann stapeln sich am Ende nicht nur die Cathay, und es wird nicht mehr nur gesägt... du hättest den Thronsaal nicht aufgeben dürfen.“  
„Es war eine gute Idee, drei Familien haben es sich schon angesehen. Ich werde mir ein Haus hier unten schaffen, du kannst dann mit dort einziehen... wenn Dad nicht dagegen ist. Was glaubst du auf wen er seine Augen geworfen hat? Aerin war ja ein Fehlschlag, aber der ist gut bei Lillian und Ariadne aufgehoben.“  
„Keine Ahnung, aber es ist auch nur ein Gefühl. Wenn ich jemanden ganz schlecht einschätzen kann, dann ist es dein Vater“ schmunzelte Tsun:  
„Möchtest du noch etwas essen? Ich glaube ich habe dahinten einen Stand mit Nuss-Muffins gesehen, ich frage mich nur wie sie die ohne Mehl gebacken haben.“  
„Finden wir es heraus“ strahlte Harry glücklich und machte sich auf den Weg zum Muffin-Stand.  
„Es ist zumindest ein Anfang“ lächelte Tsun sanft und folgte ihm dann.


	40. Chapter 40

„Kannst du nicht schlafen, Dad“ Harry kam auf nackten Füßen in den Wohnraum, es war mitten in der Nacht und Severus Snape betrachtete gerade sehr intensiv die schlafende Karliah, in ihrem Nest.  
„Das sollte ich dich eher fragen“ stellte der ehemalige Zaubertränkemeister fest und musste dann erstmal seinen Sohn in die Arme nehmen:  
„Hat sich Tsun zu dir geschlichen und dich dann aus dem Bett geworfen?“  
„Wenn er sich zu mir schleicht, kuscheln wir die ganze Nacht und haben entsprechend viel Platz im Bett“ schnurrte Harry leise und Severus streichelte ihm sanft durchs Haar:  
„Bist du gekommen um ihn zu holen?“  
„Nein, wenn ich will, dass er zu mir kommt, dann rufe ich ihn anders. Kannst du ein Geheimnis bewahren, auch vor Lucius? Ich finde du solltest das wissen, auch für die Zukunft.“  
Harry kuschelte sich auf das Sofa, sein Vater setzte sich zu ihm und nickte zustimmend.  
„Außer es ist etwas schlimmes“ fügte er dann aber auch hinzu.  
„Es ist nichts schlimmes. Tsun ist der Eldenbaum. Also das Bewusstsein des Eldenbaums steckt im Körper von Tsun, das macht er schon seit tausenden von Jahren. Er tötete die Anwärter durch seine Früchte, aber sie wussten es, und dann übernahm er ihren Körper. Mit allen Erinnerungen und Eigenschaften. Deswegen wollte ich, dass er diesen Körper unsterblich macht, damit er nicht mehr reihenweise Priester dahin rafft.“  
„Das bedeutet, der Baum ist in dich verliebt?“  
„Ja, aber da bin ich auch nicht der Erste. Er hatte auch schon Kinder...“  
„Stört es dich? Stört dich irgendwas daran?“  
„Nein. Nur vielleicht der Gedanke, dass er noch in tausenden von Jahren hier ist, und ich dann schon lange Dünger bin.“  
„Ich empfinde das als sehr gut“ überlegte der Professor ernsthaft:  
„Denk doch einmal darüber nach, er ist ein Baum. Bäume vergessen bekanntlich nie und die Muggel sagen da ganz klug: „Man stirbt erst wirklich, wenn man vergessen wird.“ Der Eldenbaum wird dich sicher nie vergessen und du bist wahrscheinlich auch der Erste, der sich auf eine Beziehung mit einem Baum einlässt. Keiner seiner anderen Beziehungen wusste es, sie dachten alle, er ist ein einfacher Priester. Wie hast du es heraus gefunden?“  
„Es ist eine Vermutung, die mit der Vereidigung kam und wohl jeder Herrscher vorher schon hatte. Aber ich war der erste, der sie ausgesprochen hat. Sag es niemandem, sie würden ihm wahrscheinlich ein Feuerchen unter den Wurzeln machen, wenn sie wüssten wie viele Leute er schon dahin gerafft hat. Aber er sah auch keine andere Möglichkeit seine Wünsche an die Senche weiter zu geben, mit den Elfen konnte er direkt sprechen. Er meinte, sie haben ihn angebetet und er wolle nicht, dass sich die Leute wieder vor ihm in den Dreck werfen.“  
„Wenigstens ist er ein bescheidener Baum. Aber darauf solltest du nicht achten, wenn du eine Beziehung mit ihm möchtest, immerhin präsentiert er sich dir in einem ordentlichen, menschlichen Körper... war es das, was dich nicht schlafen lässt?“  
„Nein. Tsun meinte, du hättest vielleicht deine Augen auf jemanden geworfen. Das mit Aerin hat ja nicht geklappt...“  
„Was sollte mit Aerin klappen?“  
„Ich dachte er gefällt dir vielleicht.“  
„Er sieht gut aus, aber nein...“ Severus kräuselte die Lippen und schüttelte dann lächelnd den Kopf:  
„Du wolltest mich verkuppeln.“  
„Nicht zwingend, sonst hätte ich ihn sicher nicht ausziehen lassen. Mit wem möchtest du zusammen sein?“  
„Wieso glaubst du, dass ich mit jemandem zusammen sein möchte? Nur weil dir der Baum es gesagt hat?“  
„Weil der Baum alles sieht. Na ja, er beobachtet nur gerne, ihn interessiert sicher nicht, was du in deinem Zimmer machst... Er mag das Zwischenmenschliche, das interessiert ihn.“  
„Kein Wunder, dass er sich verlieben kann, er hat es ja oft genug gesehen und ist ein denkendes, fühlendes Wesen. Ich sage es dir nicht, denn dann wirst du dich einmischen.“  
„Ich mische mich nicht ein, ich fange in ein paar Stunden an ein Haus zu bauen, da werde ich mit Tsun und den Cathay einziehen. Dann ist es mir egal was du hier machst... wenn ich nicht gerade da bin und mich bei euch durch futtere.“  
„Du musst auf jeden Fall das Haus fertig haben, bevor der Frost kommt“ nickte Severus und wurde ernst angesehen, er wollte das Thema wechseln und Harry nicht:  
„Es ist Raz.“  
„Raz? Der Razum-Dar“ staunte der junge König sofort und Severus nickte seufzend.  
„Ich weiß auch nicht, was ich an ihm finde.“  
„Er sieht gut aus“ überlegte Harry ernsthaft:  
„Mir hat er anfangs auch gefallen, aber er ist tatsächlich nicht der wirklich dominante Typ. Ich brauche einen ruhigen Fels, jemanden der nur lächelt, wenn ich mal ausflippe. Nicht jemanden, der mit mir ausflippt.  
Und ich glaube Raz braucht auch so jemanden, deswegen würdest du gut zu ihm passen. Aber das ist wirklich nichts, wo ich mich einmischen will... er mag das Trockenfleisch mit Chili besonders gerne. Und Haselnüsse liebt er.“  
„Das wusste ich noch nicht, ich werde es mir merken“ nickte Severus ernst und drückte seinen Sohn fest an sich:  
„Du bist erst sechzehn und willst ausziehen.“  
„Ich ziehe nicht weit, meine Vorstellung von einem Haus ist auf jeden Fall hier unten platziert. Aber ich brauche auch einen gewissen Abstand... Tsun hat mir alle Freiheiten dafür gegeben, er weiß das ich anständig mit dem Holz umgehe. Und er wird sich selbst auch ein Zimmer einrichten.“  
„Dann muss er nachts nicht mehr zu dir schleichen“ presste Severus etwas ungehalten hervor.  
„Wir haben doch schon fast eine Beziehung, nur geküsst haben wir uns noch nicht, und mit dem Sex will ich definitiv noch warten... wenn du mit Raz zusammen bist, werde ich mich freuen ausgezogen zu sein. Dann muss sich nämlich nur noch Lucius das anhören, was du dann mit Raz im Schlafzimmer machst. Vielleicht grunzt du dann so wie die jetzigen Nachbarn meines Betreuers...“ Harry quietschte fröhlich auf, als sein Vater ihn schnappen wollte und so in das Zimmer zurück jagte.  
„Geh schlafen“ forderte Severus seinen Sohn auf:  
„Du solltest morgen fit sein, wenn du ein Haus bauen willst. Das wird sicher nicht einfach sein.“  
„Ach, ich mach mir da gar keine Gedanken drüber“ Harry legte sich hin und wurde noch von Severus ordentlich zugedeckt:  
„Nur das es eventuell doch zu kalt wird, bevor ich fertig bin. Als ich eben kurz mein Zimmer lüften wollte, hab sogar ich schon den Frost gerochen.“  
„Du könntest auch noch bis zum Frühling hier bleiben... wohl nur im Notfall, ich sehe schon, du willst deine Ruhe. Aber es ist auch immer noch deine Wohnung, du hast sie gekauft.“  
„Ganz Grahtwald gehört irgendwie mir und dem Baum, und der Baum gehört auch irgendwie mir. Und das Geld, welches ich für die Wohnung ausgegeben habe, ging in die Finanzen des Königshauses. Ich habe es also schon längst wieder zurück. Und außerdem werde ich hier weiterhin zum Essen kommen, Emma kocht einfach zu gut.“  
Severus schmunzelte und streichelte Harry noch einmal durch das Haar, dann nickte er ernst und verließ das Zimmer langsam.  
„Er ist zu schnell erwachsen geworden“ seufzte der Professor leise und gesellte sich dann wieder zu Karliah und dem Ei, welches sie eine Stunde zuvor gelegt hatte.

„Und, wo möchtest du unser Liebesnest hin bauen“ Tsun grinste breit und wurde daraufhin sehr ernst von Harry angesehen, der dachte noch nicht mal im Traum daran ein Liebesnest zu schaffen. Der junge König von Grahtwald wollte ein Haus, und seine Ruhe, aber die fand er sicherlich in seinem neuen Heim. Trotz der Tatsache, dass ein gewisser, verliebter Tsun mit ihm in dem Haus leben würde.  
„Ich hänge es unter die Decke“ bestimmte er und erntete sehr großes Erstaunen, nicht nur von dem vermeintlichen Priester, sondern auch von Ariadne, Arthy und Lucius.  
Die beiden Berater wollten ihm helfen, Lucius hingegen war nur dabei um zu sehen ob er etwas für den König kaufen musste. Er verwaltete ja nicht nur die Finanzen des Königshauses, sondern auch das Privatvermögen von Harry und Severus. Zwar beschwerte er sich immer mal wieder, aber er machte es gerne und es war einfach die beste Aufgabe für ihn.  
„Das wird sehr gut, und die Decke ist hoch genug... vor allem aber auch stabil genug, immerhin steht das Senche-Viertel darauf. Ich hänge das Haus unter die Decke und jeder der zu mir hoch will, muss eine Treppe...“  
„Das kannst du nicht machen“ mischte sich Ariadne sofort ein:  
„Alte Senche könnten etwas von dir wollen, oder schlimmer... alte Cathay. Die können eine Treppe dann nicht mehr bewältigen.“  
„Dann sollen sie sich anmelden“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab:  
„Ich komme zu ihnen runter und wir reden unten. Aber das mit den Cathay ist tatsächlich ein Punkt, den ich noch nicht bedacht habe. Dante ist schon im mittleren Alter, in zehn Jahren gehört er zu den Senioren und sollte keine Stufen mehr laufen müssen. Ah... ich habe eine sehr gute Idee. Wir machen eine Wendeltreppe zum Haus hoch und diese Treppe wickelt sich um einen Schacht, mit einem Aufzug für die Cathay.“  
„Und was ist, wenn du selbst alt wirst?“  
„Dann sorge ich dafür, dass er den Aufzug ebenfalls benutzen kann“ bestimmte Tsun:  
„Er hat recht. Er sollte schwer in seinem privaten Heim zu erreichen sein. Dann überlegen es sich die Leute dreimal, ob sie da rauf klettern wollen, oder nicht, und er wird nur wegen Wichtigem in seiner Privatsphäre gestört. Was mich aber stört ist, dass dieser Aufzug sicher genauso mit menschlicher Magie betrieben wird, wie der öffentliche jetzt. Was ist, wenn dieser Zauber ausfällt und keiner mehr da ist um das zu reparieren.“  
„Ich habe sicher noch vor Kinder in die Welt zu setzen“ nickte Lucius, der in letzter Zeit schon ein paar Dates hatte:  
„Und wie Severus es gelesen hat, gibt es keine geborenen Senche. Die Chance ist sehr groß, dass es sich um eine Hexe oder einen Zauberer handeln wird, egal wie die Mutter aussieht. Und einem solchen Kind kann man so etwas gut beibringen. Und Harry muss sich ja auch um den Erhalt der Königsfamilie kümmern, egal wie er das anstellen will.“  
„Ich denke eine Leihmutter wird das Problem schon regeln, oder eine Adoption“ nickte der König ernst:  
„Also, eine Wendeltreppe mit Aufzug und dann das Haus hängend, unter der Decke. Ich brauche zwei Zimmer für die Cathay, eines für die Männer, eines für die Frauen. Ein Schlafzimmer für mich, eines für Tsun...“  
„Ich dachte ich...“  
„Noch nicht“ unterbrach Harry ihn gleich und widmete sich dann wieder seiner Planung:  
„Ein Wohnzimmer... dann noch ein Arbeitszimmer und das Bad. Küche spare ich mir, ich habe keine Lust und Zeit kochen zu lernen und einer Haushälterin kann ich den Aufstieg jeden Tag auch nicht antun. Tsun kann auch nur Chili kochen. Aber selbst wenn Emma nicht mehr ist, wir werden sicher nicht verhungern.“  
„Wenn du doch Probleme bekommen solltest, kannst du im Frühling immer noch eine Küche hinzufügen“ nickte Lucius und Harry atmete tief durch, dann holte er langsam die Treppe aus dem Boden. Der Schacht für den Aufzug war auch schon dabei und am Ende war sie mehrere Meter hoch.  
„Das sieht schon sehr gut aus“ nickte Tsun ernst:  
„Darauf kann man aufbauen... oder anbauen, ganz wie du möchtest. Aber streng dich nicht zu sehr an, du musst das heute nicht unbedingt fertig bekommen.“  
„Ich fühle mich sehr gut und letzte Nacht war es schon recht kalt“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab und stieg dann die Treppe hoch:  
„Das wird ein perfektes Haus und ich wette, auch meine Nachfolger werden sehr gerne hier drin wohnen.“


	41. Chapter 41

„Endlich allein, wir können jetzt uneingeschränkt unanständig sein“ Tsun schnappte sich Harry und zog ihn eng an sich, wollte ihn küssen, aber der junge König drehte entschieden den Kopf weg:  
„Wo ist das Problem? Das Haus ist fertig, alles ist eingerichtet und unsere Sachen sind hier. Die Cathay sind in ihren neuen Zimmern...“  
„Das ist aber keine Einladung für dich“ wies Harry seinen Verehrer entschieden in die Schranken:  
„Ich bin immer noch erst sechzehn und deswegen solltest du erstmal anständig fragen, bevor du mich küssen darfst. Und nur küssen, alles andere „unanständige“ bleibt verboten.“  
„Darf ich dich küssen“ schnurrte Tsun sofort und Harry bekam leicht rote Wangen, bevor er dann nickte:  
„Endlich.“  
Tsun küsste seinen geliebten König sanft und dieser erwiderte den Kuss ebenso.  
„Ich bin müde“ seufzte Harry daraufhin und richtete noch die Sofakissen, er hatte sie alle mitgenommen und Lucius würde wohl neue bestellen müssen. Außerdem hatte der Herrscher vom Grahtwald teuer einen Teppich neu gekauft, nachdem Severus den alten nicht abgeben wollte.  
„Dann sollten wir ins Bett gehen, oder möchtest du noch etwas ess...“ Tsun unterbrach sich und stürzte sich dann plötzlich auf Harry, riss ihn zu Boden und legte sich halb auf ihn. Im nächsten Moment knallte es und etwas flog durch eines der Fenster in das Wohnzimmer. Es wurde still, Tsun sah auf und atmete dann tief durch. In dem Zimmer lag ein Stein, eingewickelt in ein Papier.  
„Ich habe gesehen wie jemand durch das Tor kam, etwas warf. Aber ich habe nicht gesehen, was es war“ erklärte er und suchte Harry kurz ab:  
„Du bist okay, oder? Ich konnte ihn wieder nicht aufhalten, er war zu schnell im Tor zurück.“  
„Er hat es wohl mithilfe von Magie geworfen, so nah wohnen wir nicht am Tor.“ Harry zog den Zauberstab und untersuchte magisch das Geschoss, dann nahm er es auf und löste das Papier ab... es war eine Nachricht.  
„Mit dem Kopfgeld hast du dein Urteil für einen besonders qualvollen Tod unterschrieben“ las Harry vor:  
„Es ist also wirklich Jack, damit hat er sich verraten. Ich frage mich nur, was ich ihm getan habe. Er hat mich doch gebissen.“  
„Aber er konnte dich nicht töten, das muss einen Grund haben und deswegen hasst er dich so sehr. Und eindeutig hat er jemanden, der ihn mit Informationen versorgt. Immerhin haben wir das Haus erst seit zwei Stunden fertig und er weiß jetzt schon, dass du hier drin wohnst.“  
„Ich hoffe es ist keiner meiner Berater.“  
„Es ist keiner deiner Berater“ wehrte Tsun gelassen ab:  
„Die kenne ich alle schon seit Jahren und solange beobachte ich sie auch schon. Besonders Arthy ist absolut treu und loyal, dem würde ich sogar die Eldenkrone zur Aufbewahrung geben. Und dabei ist er ein schrecklicher Chaot, seine ganze Wohnung ist voller Papiere und Kram. Er würde die Krone wahrscheinlich einer Küchenschublade aufbewahren, aber selbst da wäre sie sicher.“  
„Was hat es mit der Krone auf sich?“  
„Sie ist mein Herz. Sagen wir... Jack will den Baum abfackeln und das Holz ist nicht mehr zu retten, dann kann man die Krone einpflanzen und daraus wächst dann ein neuer Eldenbaum.“  
„Aber du stirbst nicht?“  
„Mir wird es nur sehr schlecht gehen, denn mein richtiger Körper ist ja verbrannt. Solange bis ein neuer Setzling gewachsen ist, dann kann ich da rein mein Bewusstsein stecken, und das dauert sicherlich einige Monate. Aber ich würde es überleben. Das ist auch ein Grund, wieso ich es irgendwann als gut empfand einen menschlichen Körper zu benutzen, mein Bewusstsein ist in Tsun drin. Der größte Teil meiner Seele.“  
„Und wenn man die Eldenkrone jetzt pflanzen würde?“  
„Dann stirbt dieser Eldenbaum ab und das ist sicher auch sehr unangenehm. Vor tausenden von Jahren gab es eine Menge Eldenbäume, aber dann kamen die Drachen und sie führten Krieg gegen die Bewohner dieser Welt. Es war noch vor den Elfen und meine Art hieß auch nicht Eldenbaum. Wir nannten uns Hist und ich war noch ein kleiner Setzling. Ich sah viele meiner Art unter den Feuern der Drachen verbrennen. Sie sind eigentlich friedlich, aber die ursprünglichen Bewohner wollten sie nicht als Nachbarn haben. Sie warfen den ersten Stein, sie dachten sie könnten die Drachen wieder vertreiben.“  
„Die Drachen hatten keine Wahl?“  
„Sie sind intelligent, zu intelligent. Sie lebten eigentlich bei den Menschen, sahen aber das ihre Anwesenheit dort nur schadete, auch in Hinsicht auf die weniger intelligenten Drachenarten. Deswegen kamen sie hierher, draußen war kein Platz mehr für sie.  
Der Krieg dauerte ewig, ich überlebte nur, weil mir ein Kind irgendwann eine Schüssel aus hartem Bernstein überstülpte. Ich bekam genügend Sonne und meine Wurzeln ausreichend Wasser. Und ich wusste, ich durfte nicht wachsen solange es nicht sicher war.  
Ich sah all die anderen Hist sterben, hörte ihre Schreie, spürte ihre Schmerzen in den Wurzeln. Und dann war es vorbei, die Drachen hatten die Bevölkerung ausgelöscht, die Hist getötet und ich war als einziges übrig. Ich fing an zu wachsen und die Schüssel fiel ab.  
Als ich mehrere Meter hoch war kam einer der Drachen und sah mich, sofort hatte ich Angst, aber er war friedlich und entschuldigte sich. Er bat um Vergebung für das, was die Generation vor ihm getan hatte.  
Ich vergab ihm, denn es war nicht seine schuld.  
Trotzdem brachten mir die Drachen gutes Wasser und fruchtbare Erde, damit es mir gut ging, bis die Elfen hierher kamen und mich fanden. Ich erlaubte ihnen in mir zu wohnen, denn mein Stamm war sowieso schon innen hohl. Sie vergrößerten alles und richteten sich ein, verehrten mich und erfüllten meine Wünsche. Die Drachen blieben auf ihrem Kontinent und mieden den Kontakt zu Grahtwald. Die Elfen nannten mich Eldenbaum und ich gab ihnen mein Herz, meine Versicherung.  
Doch irgendwann gingen sie und ich war wieder allein, solange bis der erste Senche das Tor öffnete.“  
Harry sah still auf den Zettel in seiner Hand, dann zauberte er diesen und den Stein weg.  
„Wo hast du das hingezaubert“ wollte Tsun wissen.  
„Zu Dad“ nickte der junge Mann und ließ sich fest von seinem Liebsten umarmen:  
„Was ist mit den Grahteichen?“  
„Was soll mit ihnen sein?“  
„Gab es sie früher auch schon, neben den Hist?“  
„Nein. Nur ich und die Cathay, wir sind die einzigen die schon immer da waren. Die Samen der Grahteichen wurden von den Elfen mitgebracht. Aber ich habe nichts gegen sie, man kann sich manchmal recht gut mit ihnen unterhalten. Und außerdem produzieren sie auch fruchtbare Erde, von der ich profitiere.  
Im Gegensatz zu denen die im Krieg damals starben, bin ich ein Jungbaum und natürlich kann ich auch noch wachsen, wenn ich will. Doch ich habe auch eine Verantwortung, wenn ich jetzt noch höher gehe, zerstöre ich die halbe Stadt.“  
„Solltest du doch einmal das Bedürfnis haben zu wachsen, dann sag mir bescheid und ich evakuiere vorher alle. Um die Häuser und Wohnungen musst du dir keine Gedanken machen, es muss dir gut gehen“ Harry runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn:  
„Du hast viel mitgemacht...“  
„Und ich schätze den jetzigen Frieden sehr, hoffe das er für immer anhält. Deswegen wähle ich auch die Herrscher sehr gut aus, Ariadne wäre gut gewesen, du aber bist besser.“  
„Du hast mich doch nur gewählt, weil du in mich verliebt bist“ grinste Harry und stürzte sich auf Tsun, rollte mit ihm über den Teppich.  
„Nein, ich habe dich gewählt, weil du der beste Herrscher für Grahtwald bist. Stell dir vor ich hätte dich allein aus Liebe gewählt und am Ende magst du mich nicht mehr, oder hast mich nie gemocht, und schon schade ich mir selbst. So eine Entscheidung darf man nicht vom Herzen aus fällen, sondern nur vom Verstand aus.“  
Es klopfte und die Beiden standen auf, ließen Harrys Vater rein, und der sah sehr besorgt aus.  
„Der Kerl weiß jetzt schon wo du wohnst“ knurrte er etwas ungehalten:  
„Ich nehme an, es hat jemand durch ein Fenster geworfen?“  
„Und war so schnell wieder weg, dass ich ihn nicht festhalten konnte“ seufzte Tsun und Severus setzte sich an den kleinen Esstisch. Harry hatte zwar keine Küche, aber so ein Tisch wurde immer mal wieder gebraucht und wenn es nur für einen Kakao am Morgen war.  
„Du solltest an deiner Schnelligkeit arbeiten“ bestimmte der Professor ernst:  
„Aber wenigstens kannst du Harry beschützen... ich frage mich, was Jack glaubt, dass wir ihm angetan haben...“  
„Er muss mich wirklich abgrundtief hassen“ seufzte der junge König:  
„Gehst du mit ins Gasthaus, Dad? Ich habe jetzt Hunger bekommen... und Durst auf Wein...“


	42. Chapter 42

„Du solltest nicht alleine herum laufen“ Raz kam zu Harry, der gerade mit den drei Cathay auf dem Markt war und dort massenhaft Trockenfleisch kaufte. Neumond deutete sich schon wieder langsam an und deswegen war der Hauptmann der Leibgarde sich sehr sicher, dass der König in diesem Fall auch an seinen eigenen Magen dachte.  
Und das trotz der Tatsache, dass er dreimal täglich bei seinem Vater aufschlug und sich dort durch futterte.  
Eine Woche lebte Harry nun schon mit Tsun in dem neuen Haus und bisher war nichts mehr passiert. Aber sie waren sich alle sicher, dass Jack etwas größeres plante und allein schon deswegen sollte dessen Opfer nicht allein unterwegs sein.  
„Ich bin nicht alleine“ kam von dem jungen Mann und schon landete ein Teil des Einkaufs in den gierigen Mäulern von Dante, Zeus und Pearl.  
Raz kräuselte die Lippen und strich sich dann über das Gesicht, er wusste ja auch auch, dass zumindest Dante und Zeus den Jungen mit ihrem Leben verteidigen würden.  
„Wenn ich Jack zeige, dass ich Angst vor ihm habe, dann wird er das sicher ausnutzen wollen“ erklärte Harry ernst und zauberte dann seine Einkäufe nach Hause:  
„Komm, ich will mich mit jemanden draußen treffen. Es ist etwas was mir schon länger im Kopf herum geistert und ich jetzt fest planen will.“  
„Und dafür triffst du dich mit jemanden draußen“ staunte der sehr besorgte Senche, woraufhin Harry nur nickte und sich dann mit ihm und den Cathay nach draußen begab.  
Sie verließen den Eldenbaum recht selten, deswegen wunderte sich Razum-Dar auch so darüber... Harry wirkte oft so, als würde er sich nur innerhalb des mächtigen Baumes wirklich sicher fühlen.  
„Es ist etwas was das Leben der Senche und Menschen entscheidend verändern könnte“ erklärte der König ernst und deutete auf den Weg nach Caldera:  
„Damit wir Ruhe, während des Gesprächs, haben, bestellte ich sie zu Bens Farm. Sie ist ja nicht weit entfernt und wir bekommen frische Walnussmilch.“  
„Sie?“  
„Ja“ war die knappe Antwort, Harry wollte eindeutig noch nicht darüber reden und wie es aussah war es auch etwas was ihn sehr beschäftigte. So gingen sie schweigend zu der Walnussfarm und wurden dort auch sofort mit der Milch sehr herzlich begrüßt.  
„Sie ist noch nicht da“ nickte Madga sanft:  
„Aber wir haben den Tisch schon vorbereitet.“  
„Sehr gut“ freute Harry sich und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck, den Tisch vorzubereiten war wohl gewesen, ihn vollkommen leer zu räumen:  
„Ich bin dankbar, dass ihr uns den Platz überlasst. Hier haben wir unsere Ruhe und Raz musste ich nur mitbringen, weil immer noch die Gefahr eines Angriffs auf mich besteht.“  
„Du wärst doch allein hierher gegangen, wäre ich nicht eben zu dir gekommen“ klagte Harrys Beschützer, aber es war mehr amüsiert als ernst gemeint:  
„Worum geht es denn?“  
„Ein Projekt. Es ist teuer und kompliziert, aber wenn es funktioniert, werden die Bewohner von Grahtwald es lieben.“  
„Und wenn es nicht funktioniert?“  
„Dann werde ich nicht mehr so beliebt sein, wie jetzt.“  
„Das glaube ich nicht“ schnaubte Ben, der auch schon mehr zu wissen schien. Aber er richtete dieses Treffen ja auch aus, sicher hatte Harry ihn deswegen schon eingeweiht.  
„Der Meinung bin ich auch“ nickte Magda ernst:  
„Wenn es nicht funktioniert, ist der Schaden ja nicht allzu groß...“  
„Das weiß ich noch nicht. Ich werde wahrscheinlich etliche Äste und Wurzeln entfernen oder verschieben müssen. Und wie es aussieht sogar eine Grahteiche umsetzen. Da ist eine zwischen Caldera und Waldheim, die genau auf der Strecke steht, die ich mir überlegt habe.“  
„Grahteichen zu versetzen ist sehr anstrengend, vielleicht sogar für dich unmöglich“ mischte Raz sich sehr ernst ein:  
„Du bist immer noch ein kleiner, dünner, sechzehnjähriger.“  
„Aber ich kann zumindest etwas Energie vom Eldenbaum beziehen“ wehrte Harry gelassen ab:  
„Wahrscheinlich liege ich danach nur zwei Wochen unbeweglich im Bett. Und das ist mir die Sache wert.“  
Es klopfte bevor Raz antworten konnte und Ben öffnete einer jungen Senche, mit langen blonden Locken und tiefblauen Augen. Sie war eine Gepardin und damit nicht nur verwandelt eine der schnellsten Läuferinnen von Grahtwald. Optisch war sie ungefähr fünfundzwanzig Jahre alt und sehr schlank, fast schon unnatürlich wirkend dünn.  
Auf ihrem Hals befanden sich die typischen Flecken und auch Schnurrhaare trug sie schon sichtbar im Gesicht. Eindeutig hatte man sie schon als Kind gebissen, und damit wurde sie in Grahtwald geboren.  
„Hallo“ begrüßte Harry sie höflich und gab ihr kurz die Hand:  
„Sie müssen Mary sein. Nennen Sie mich ruhig Harry, König und Herrscher zu sein ist nur ein Titel, und der ist hier und jetzt nicht wichtig.“  
Mary brachte mehrere große Rollen Papiere mit und begrüßte mit glockenheller Stimme alle anwesenden... Raz wunderte ich darüber, dass er die Dame nicht kannte.  
„Ich wohne in Parateng“ verkündete sie und ihm klappte der Mund langsam auf:  
„Und nein, wir leben dort nicht auf Bäumen. Jedenfalls die meisten von uns nicht.“  
„Parateng ist eine Künstler- und Architektenstadt“ erzählte Harry:  
„Das herauszufinden war wirklich sehr schwierig, ich musste mithilfe der Wurzeln des Eldenbaums dorthin schauen. Und Tsun war sehr unwillig mich das machen zu lassen. Mary ist die beste Architektin von ganz Grahtwald, und besonders bei meinem Projekt wird sie mir sehr gut helfen können.“  
„Das hoffe ich doch sehr, auch mich wird diese Sache unsterblich machen. Ich habe schon einige Pläne mitgebracht“ sie breitete die Rollen auf dem Tisch aus und sofort wurde Raz neugierig, kam dazu und verstand nur Bahnhof... und das wortwörtlich. Es waren Pläne für Bahnhöfe, Gleise und eine Eisenbahn, die wohl über den ganzen Kontinent fahren sollte.  
„Ich will Caldera, Waldheim und Parateng miteinander verbinden“ verkündete Harry:  
„Und das mit einer Eisenbahnlinie. Es soll nur ein Zug sein. Laut meinen Berechnungen braucht er zwölf Stunden für die Strecke, alle Haltestellen, das Tanken und eventuelle Probleme mit eingerechnet. Er fängt hier in Eldenwurz an, hält in Caldera, Waldheim und Parateng, und fährt dann von dort wieder zurück. Tagsüber hin und nachts zurück. Ein Lokführer ist nur zur Überwachung notwendig.“  
„Wie wird der Zug betrieben?“  
„Wasserdampf und Magie. In Waldheim muss er Treibstoff aufladen, bei jeder Fahrt, Meerwasser geht auch. Deswegen habe ich für Waldheim einen Halt von einer Stunde eingeplant. Das gibt aber auch den Leuten die Chance bei der Nachtfahrt dort Waren für Eldenwurz, und Caldera, aufzuladen, oder bei der Tagesfahrt etwas für Parateng. Einmal im Monat muss der Zauber überprüft werden, Aerin beherrscht ihn auch und deswegen werde ich das zu seiner Hauptaufgabe machen. Ich habe schon mit ihm darüber gesprochen, er wird sich auch Menschen dafür ausbilden. Es wird dann eine Bahnaufsicht geben und die ist ihm unterstellt... aber erst wenn die Gleise liegen und der Zug da ist.“  
„Wo willst du ihn hernehmen?“  
„Wir kaufen ihn draußen. Es geht nicht anders, soviel Metall können wir niemals herstellen. Es reicht gerade einmal für die Gleise. Die Bahnhöfe werden aus Stein sein.“  
„Für so eine lange Strecke braucht man wirklich sehr viel Metall und wir haben nur eine kleine Industrie dafür“ nickte Raz:  
„Aber aus irgendeinem Grund empfinde ich es trotzdem als eine sehr gute Idee. Es würde die Städte mehr verbinden und dann glaubt auch sicher keiner mehr, dass die Leute in Parateng in den Bäumen hausen.“  
„Daran habe ich auch gedacht und daran die Pferde zumindest zu entlasten“ nickte Harry:  
„Mary wird sich um die Gleise und Bahnhöfe kümmern. Die Arbeiter anheuern und alles beaufsichtigen.“  
„Ich habe zwar noch nie ein so großes Projekt gehabt, aber mein Großvater entwarf und baute den neuen Hafen von Waldheim. Mein Vater baute die meisten Häuser in Caldera... es liegt uns im Blut und ich weiß, dass ich die Arbeit bewältigen kann. Sorgen machen mir nur die Pflanzen, welche auf der Strecke sind, sie müssen erst versetzt werden, selbst das Gras.“  
„Für das Gras habe ich mir etwas überlegt, es wäre sonst zu mühsam“ nickte Harry:  
„Es gibt einen Schafsfarmer im Norden. Er hat fast tausend Tiere und ich habe ihn auch schon angeschrieben. Er wird einen Teil seiner Herde hierher bringen und sie die Strecke frei fressen lassen. Das kann er auch im Winter machen, in dem es hier zwar nicht kalt ist, aber der Boden manchmal gefroren. Doch laut Arthy fressen die Tiere auch im Winter das Gras. Senche und Menschen dürfen den Pflanzen zwar kein Leid zufügen, für Schafe aber gilt das nicht und ich sagte ja, dass ich keine Gesetze ändern will. Und sie auch nicht brechen. Im Winter gehen die Schafe über die Strecke, die wir vorher markieren, und kaum gefriert der Boden nicht mehr, kommen die Gleisverleger. Das was die Schafe übrig gelassen haben, oder im Winter doch neu gewachsen ist, kann man umsetzen. Die Pläne sehen super aus, nur die Nähe zu Bens Farm gefällt mir nicht. Es könnte den Bäumen schaden, wenn sie den Dampf abbekommen.“  
„Leider stehen aber dort gleich zwei Jahrhunderte-alte Grahteichen“ nickte Mary ernst:  
„Wenn sie nicht da wären, könnte ich die Gleise weiter von der Farm entfernt verlegen.“  
„Gehen wir zu den Bäumen, ich will mit ihnen reden“ bestimmte Harry und wickelte die Pläne wieder ein:  
„Aber ich glaube ich sehe da schwarz. Eventuell müssen wir die Walnussbäume umsetzen... nein, das geht auch nicht, die gehen doch alle ein und genügend Platz ist auch nicht.“  
Sie gingen raus, nur die drei Cathay blieben drinnen, denn Magda fing gerade an sie mit frischem Gabelbock-Fleisch zu verwöhnen.  
Der Gabelbock war eine Antilopenart die in Massen Grahtwald bevölkerte. Sie waren so viele, dass sie bei Regen sogar manchmal nach Eldenwurz rein kamen, um sich unter zu stellen. Und einige Senche begrüßten das auch, machten sich gleich daran ein paar der Tiere zu erlegen.  
Aber die Gabelböcke schienen auch zu wissen, dass sie viele waren, denn sie störten sich scheinbar nicht daran und kamen immer wieder.  
„Hier sind die Beiden“ nickte Mary ernst, als sie die gigantischen Grahteichen erreichten, Harry legte seine Hände auf die Stämme und schloss die Augen.  
„Er kann wirklich mit den Bäumen sprechen“ flüsterte Ben leise.  
„Nur mit den Grahteichen und dem Eldenbaum“ flüsterte Raz zurück:  
„Und besonders der Eldenbaum scheint ihm sehr nahe zu sein. Erst gestern habe ich Harry hundert Meter hoch auf einem Ast sitzend gesehen und der Baum wiegte ihn wie ein Baby.“  
„Ich hatte eine schlechte Nacht“ brummte Harry und nahm die Hände wieder weg:  
„Der Baum dachte es würde mich entspannen. Die Grahteichen würden sich rein theoretisch versetzen lassen, aber sie sind schon sehr alt, sie wissen selbst nicht wie sie damit klar kommen würden. Ich will mir die Umgebung ansehen... die Gleise kommen von dort, oder?“  
„So ist es“ Mary markierte einen Punkt, indem sie dort mehrere Farne wachsen ließ:  
„Hier kommen die Gleise, und dort sollen sie weitergehen.“ Sie ließ auch an der anderen Stelle Farne wachsen, dazwischen waren fast zweihundert Meter Strecke. Auf der einen Seite der Fluss, auf der anderen die Farm von Ben.  
„Dann gehen wir an den Grahteichen vorbei und über den Fluss“ bestimmte Harry:  
„Es geht nicht anders, der Zug geht kurz nach Eldenwurz über eine Brücke und dann auf der anderen Seite am Fluss entlang, kurz vor Caldera über eine Brücke zurück. Das wird nur teurer, Lucius wird mir die Ohren bis zur Nordküste lang ziehen. Die jüngere Grahteiche zwischen Waldheim und Caldera wird versetzt, und wenn ich es persönlich machen muss. Wir werden sie schon besänftigt bekommen, mit gutem Quellwasser und zur Not auch mit jemanden, der ihr ein Jahr lang den Stamm poliert. Gehen wir zurück und planen den Rest, dann bist du gerne zum Essen eingeladen, Mary. Du solltest unbedingt Lucius und meinen Vater kennenlernen.“  
„Ich werde wahrscheinlich für die Bauzeit nach Eldenwurz ziehen müssen, aber ich habe keine Familie und bin deswegen ungebunden.“  
„Dann überlasse ich dir eine Wohnung mietfrei“ nickte Harry und sie machten sich auf den Weg zurück zur Farm.  
Es war still auf dem ganzen Weg, zu still, und dann zuckten die Schnurrhaare von Raz plötzlich, blitzschnell fuhr er herum und stürzte sich auf Harry. Aber er war doch etwas zu langsam, von irgendwoher kam ein Pfeil, schoss auf die Beiden zu und bohrte sich in den Rücken von Raz, der sofort vor Schmerzen aufschrie.  
„Was zum...“ polterte Ben erschrocken.  
„Raz“ kreischte Harry entsetzt und fing sich im nächsten Moment wieder:  
„Der Kerl muss gefangen werden.“ Alle sahen in die Richtung, aus der der Pfeil kam, und dann schoss Mary plötzlich los, mit einer unsagbaren Geschwindigkeit rannte sie in den Wald hinein. Harry bettete Raz auf dem Boden und Ben lief schnell ins Haus um Hilfe zu holen.  
„Keine wichtigen Organe getroffen“ stellte Harry schnell magisch fest, sein Beschützer war der Ohnmacht nahe und sofort berührte der König den Boden, woraufhin ein wenig Holz hervorkam. Das war ein Teil der Wurzel des Eldenbaums.  
„Ich brauche meinen Vater, so schnell wie möglich. Mit seiner Tasche“ befahl Harry förmlich, woraufhin die Wurzel verschwand und Raz stöhnend bewusstlos wurde.  
Das kannte Harry schon von den Senche, nicht nur dadurch das er sich einmal eingehend mit einem der Heiler unterhielt. Diese Ohnmacht war reiner Selbstschutz, wahrscheinlich war der Pfeil so tief drin, dass der Körper lieber alles ausschaltete was gerade nicht notwendig war. Und eine Klinge im Arm war auch nicht so schlimm, wie ein Pfeil tief im Rücken.  
„Das kriegen wir wieder hin“ versprach Harry leise, Magda, Ben und die drei Cathay kamen aus dem Haus und kümmerten sich sofort um Raz... Mary kehrte mit einer Leiche zurück.  
„Verdammt, was ist passiert“ schimpfte der König entsetzt.  
„Ich bekam ihn lebendig, da nimmt der Kerl Gift und tötet sich selbst“ beklagte sie sich:  
„Ich habe damit nicht gerechnet und konnte ihn deswegen nicht aufhalten, so schnell hatte er das Zeug geschluckt. Vorher hat er noch gesagt, das Jack seine Rache bekommen wird.“  
„Rache... für was verdammt? Er hat mich gebissen und wollte mich töten, ich habe ihm nichts getan, außer das ich nicht gestorben bin.... verdammt“ Harry stöhnte laut auf, da kam sein Vater bei ihnen an, er wurde von einer Wurzel des Eldenbaums getragen und war damit doppelt so schnell wie auf einem Pferd.  
„Das war gerade nicht sehr bequem“ schimpfte er und untersuchte Raz ernst:  
„Ich muss den Pfeil raus operieren, wenn ich ihn raus ziehe verletze ich Muskeln und seine Wirbelsäule. Bringen wir ihn nach Eldenwurz, in dem Zustand gerade wird er weder verbluten noch irgendwelche Schmerzen erleiden. Ist das der Attentäter?“  
„Er hat sich selbst mit Gift getötet“ erzählte Mary noch einmal:  
„Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid.“  
„Du bist nicht schuld, du hast sogar hervorragend gehandelt. Es hätte keiner damit gerechnet, dass der sich selbst umbringt“ wehrte Harry ab, sah aber immer noch verzweifelt aus:  
„Noch nie habe ich jemanden so schnell laufen sehen. Packen wir alles ein und... ich bitte den Eldenbaum Raz zu transportieren, so sanft wie möglich... ich dachte er stirbt.“  
„So schnell stirbt er nicht“ beruhigte Severus seinen Sohn:  
„Und mit einem Heiler zusammen wird der Pfeil auch schnell aus ihm raus sein... ob noch Zeit für einen Schluck Walnussmilch ist? Und was zum Teufel habt ihr hier gemacht?“


	43. Chapter 43

„Ein Werwolf“ Remus John Lupin wurde fauchend und leicht knurrend aufgehalten, als er durch das Tor die Stadt Eldenwurz betrat. Aber anstatt, dass er sich erst einmal vorstellte und eventuell seine Anwesenheit rechtfertigte, sah er nur nach oben und war fast schon überwältigt von der Schönheit, welche er zu sehen bekam.  
Sie mussten sich in einem Baum befinden, überall war Holz und durch die Fenster aus Bernstein schien das sanfte Licht der Sonne hinein.  
Es gab einen Aufzug, ein paar Pflanzen und kleinere Bäume wuchsen auf dem Platz, und unter der Decke hing ein Haus, welches über eine Wendeltreppe zu erreichen war.  
„Remus Lupin“ stellte sich der Werwolf ernst vor und sah seinen Gegenüber neugierig an:  
„Ich wurde eingeladen ein Leben hier einmal zu versuchen, Harry Potter ist mein Freund.“  
„Der König“ staunte der Mann, dem zu den katzenförmigen Augen auch noch Schnurrhaare aus den Wangen wuchsen:  
„Das müssen Sie erstmal beweisen, so einfach lasse ich Sie bestimmt nicht zu ihm. Immerhin gab es in letzter Zeit Attentate auf unseren Herrn.“  
„König“ echote Remus verwirrt, da wurde ihm in den Briefen wohl einiges verschwiegen.  
„Also sind Sie doch nicht sein Freund. Sonst wüssten Sie, dass er seit einiger Zeit über Grahtwald herrscht.“  
„Ich hatte nur brieflichen Kontakt zu Severus und Lucius. Und die haben mir eindeutig nicht alles geschrieben“ Remus holte einen der Briefe hervor und gab ihn dem Mann, er schien eine Wache zu sein und überprüfte jeden der eintraf. Wohl auch wegen der Attentate auf Harry.  
Der Wachmann las den Brief ernst und gab ihn dann zurück.  
„Es sind nur noch ein paar Tage bis zum Neumond, eine Zeit in der Sie am Ruhigsten sind und wir am Wildesten. Achten Sie darauf, dass niemand sie anknabbert, außer Sie wollen es. Aber in der Regel sucht man sich seinen Beißer bewusst aus. Also aufpassen.“  
„Erstmal werde ich schauen, ob ich hier ohne einen Biss klar komme, und mit dem Wolfsbanntrank. Danke“ Remus steckte den Brief wieder ein und nahm seine Tasche, sah dabei noch einmal nach oben:  
„Das Haus gehört Harry, oder?“  
„Ja, ihm und dem Priester des Eldenbaums. Der Vater des Königs aber wohnt dort hinten“ nickte die Wache ernst, deutete in die entsprechende Richtung, und empfing dann den nächsten Reisenden.  
Remus atmete tief durch und machte sich dann auf den Weg über den Platz, und natürlich fiel er all den Senche dabei auf. Einige kamen näher, beschnupperten ihn knurrend, fauchten derweil, aber sie ließen ihn in Ruhe. Lucius hatte ja geschrieben, dass die Senche nicht allzu wild seien, ihr Biss aber dominant. Remus würde dann ab dem ersten Neumond kein Werwolf mehr sein und all die Senche... er blieb mitten auf dem Platz stehen, sah sich um und ein jüngerer Senche nahm dies tatsächlich zum Anlass sich an ihn heran zu trauen.  
„Du riechst merkwürdig“ stellte er fest und schnupperte:  
„Irgendwie bedrohlich.“  
„Ich bin aber harmlos“ versuchte Remus ihn zu beruhigen und streichelte dem jungen Mann sanft durchs Haar. Das waren alles Katzen, der Wolfsbanntrank verhinderte das er selbst auf sie losging, doch sie unterdrückten ihre Instinkte nicht.  
Wahrscheinlich würde er noch bis Neumond von ihnen belagert werden, außer er ließ sich beißen und wurde dann selbst zum Senche.  
Der Senche wurde von jemanden gerufen und ging weg, Remus setzte sich wieder in Bewegung und erreichte die Tür, welche ihm gezeigt wurde. Er nahm stark an, dass Harry sich dort auch befand und nur zum Schlafen, oder für die Arbeit, in das andere Haus ging. Dann wahrscheinlich, wenn er seine Ruhe wollte.  
Was aber dieser „Priester des Eldenbaums“ damit zu tun hatte, wusste Remus auch nicht. Lucius hatte ihm ja auch kaum etwas geschrieben.  
Höflich, aber entschieden, klopfte er an, woraufhin ihm ein großer, kahlköpfiger Mann mit Tigerstreifen auf der Haut, öffnete.  
Er trug nur eine braune Robe und seine Schnurr- und Tasthaare, wirkte aber auch irgendwie besonders und autoritär.  
„Entschuldigung, ich glaube ich...“ Remus sah sich um, es gab keine andere Tür mehr auf dieser Seite.  
„Nein, nein, du bist schon richtig“ lachte der große Kerl fröhlich:  
„Ich bin Tsun, Lucius und Severus wohnen hier, keine Sorge. Aber wir haben zur Zeit jemanden hier, der besondere Aufmerksamkeit braucht. Komm rein, du bist ja eindeutig dieser Remus.“  
„Woher wissen Sie das“ fragte der Werwolf neugierig und Tsun zeigte auf den Koffer, mit den Initialen seines Besitzers, woraufhin Remus die Wohnung betrat.  
Dort arbeitete eine ältere Dame am Herd, in der Küche, und Lucius stand gerade vom Sofa auf, begrüßte Remus doch recht herzlich.  
„Wir hatten heute Morgen ein Attentat auf Harry“ erzählte er:  
„Er wurde nicht verletzt, aber der Hauptmann der Leibgarde, der zudem ein sehr guter Freund ist.“  
„Hauptmann der Leibgarde... also stimmt es was dieser Wachmann draußen gesagt hat, Harry ist hier der König.“  
„Und ein sehr guter sogar“ nickte Tsun:  
„Bevor du aber überhaupt daran denkst dich hier niederzulassen, oder auch nur eine Woche zu bleiben, solltest du die wichtigste Regel hier erfahren. Sie gilt für ganz Grahtwald: Es werden keine Pflanzen getötet, nicht mal Gras.“  
„Wie wichtig ist diese Regel“ staunte Remus.  
„Wenn du bestimmte Bäume fällst, erwartet dich das Todesurteil“ antwortete Harry, der gerade aus einem Zimmer kam:  
„Raz schläft. Dad bleibt noch bei ihm. Es gibt hier auch nichts zu essen, bei dem die Pflanze stirbt. Nicht einmal Mais, weil sie es nie geschafft haben die Pflanze nach der Ernte am Leben zu erhalten. Aber wir haben uns damit arrangiert und leben sehr gut.“ Harry ließ sich fest von Remus umarmen.  
„Und dieses Gesetz gilt für jeden?“  
„Für jeden. Und das schon seit Jahrtausenden. Tiere sind ausgenommen, es gibt hier Schafs- und Rinderhaltung, zum Beispiel. Hattest du eine angenehme Reise gehabt? Willst du dich ausruhen, hier gibt es fantastischen Kakao, Emma macht dir gerne einen.“  
„Mmh“ Remus setzte sich an den Esstisch und musste dabei feststellen, dass alles mit dem Boden verbunden war.  
„Ich habe sie nur aus dem Holz gezogen“ lächelte Harry sanft und zeigte es kurz, mit Leichtigkeit zog er einen ganzen Schrank aus dem Boden und ließ ihn auch so wieder verschwinden:  
„Holz ist Mangelware, aber Senche können es verformen, deswegen habe ich alle Möbel aus dem Baum gezogen.“  
„Harry ist aber dazu noch ein Talent darin, er hat auch so sein Haus gebaut“ nickte Lucius:  
„Man kann sich sehr gut damit arrangieren und wir mussten auch unsere Ernährung nur wenig umstellen. Um genau zu sein kommen wir nur nicht an alles was aus Mehl besteht. Aber selbst Nudeln konnten wir zuletzt machen.“  
„Kein Mehl“ Remus hob eine Augenbraue, dann öffnete er seine Tasche und holte drei verpackte Sandwiches hervor:  
„Dann habt ihr sicher lange kein Brot mehr gegessen. Brot mit Putenfleisch, Salat und Gurken. Salat und Gurken gibt es hier sicher auch nicht...“  
Sofort hatte er einen schnurrenden Harry am Hals und gerade als er diesen abwehren konnte, kamen drei große Tiger in die Wohnung, sofort erstarrte der Werwolf voller Entsetzen. Der Albino trug sogar eine junge Antilope im Maul mit sich.  
„Ihr wart erfolgreich bei der Jagd“ freute Harry sich und begrüßte die drei mit Streicheleinheiten, lobte sie solange bis sie ebenfalls schnurrten.  
„Das sind Dante, Zeus und Pearl. Sie gehören zur Familie, und nein, sie sind keine normalen Tiger. Die Art nennt man Cathay“ erklärte Lucius und Emma servierte Remus einen heißen Kakao:  
„Du wirst bald sehen, dass hier einiges anders läuft als du es dir je hättest vorstellen können. Aber es ist trotz allem ein Paradies, besonders für so geschundene Seelen wie wir sie mit uns trugen. Wie läuft es draußen?“  
„Sie haben Greyback einen Ministerposten vorgeschlagen, er überlegt ob er seinen neu gewonnenen Einfluss nutzen könnte um das Leben der Werwölfe zu verbessern. Trotzdem, er denkt zwar auch an mich, aber ich fühle mich nicht wohl damit. Auf Dauer müsste ich einen Entzug vom Wolfsbanntrank machen und das würde mein Körper wahrscheinlich nicht aushalten. Ich nehme das Zeug seit zwanzig Jahren und bin auch nicht mehr der Jüngste...“  
„Ein Senche-Biss würde dich stark dafür machen“ nickte Emma heftig:  
„Zwar ist das Zeug dann nicht sofort aus deinem Blut raus, aber alles was Werwolf war. Ich kenne mich ein bisschen damit aus, mein Mann war ja ein Mensch, und dazu auch Heiler. Ich koche jetzt erstmal eine Suppe für Raz, er wird sie lieben, wenn er aufwacht.“  
„Also wie ich das sehe, geht nichts an einem Biss vorbei“ wollte Remus wissen und wurde wieder, von Harry, wegen den Sandwiches angeschnurrt:  
„Ich gebe sie bestimmt nicht einfach so ab, du bist der König, du kannst sicher was für mich organisieren. Ich bin gewillt hier zu bleiben, und mich zur Not auch beißen zu lassen. Draußen hält mich nichts mehr.“  
„Ich kann dir eine Wohnung und einen Job besorgen, aber ich wette du willst erstmal bei Dad und Lucius wohnen.“  
„Du weißt es also schon, also, dass er dein Vater ist“ nickte Remus ernst.  
„Ja. Woher weißt du es eigentlich?“  
„Ich habe es von Lily selbst erfahren und ich wusste, dass diese Information dich eines Tages einmal retten würde. Deswegen habe ich sie für mich behalten, und es hat dir auch nicht geschadet zu denken James wäre dein Vater. Er glaubte ja selbst du seist sein Sohn, da du ihm anfangs auch recht ähnlich sahst. Aber mit den Jahren hat man schon gesehen, dass da eigentlich jemand anderes seine Finger mit im Spiel hatte... beziehungsweise etwas anderes. Ist dieser Hauptmann schwer verletzt?“  
„Nein, gar nicht. Aber Dad mag ihn und pflegt ihn deswegen besonders intensiv“ grinste Harry breit:  
„Gib mir eines der Sandwiches zumindest, immerhin bin ich auch bald dein König, solltest du dich wirklich in Grahtwald niederlassen. Du musst mir gehorchen und dafür sorgen, dass es mir gut geht.“  
„Normalerweise muss ihm keiner gehorchen“ wehrte Lucius lachend ab:  
„Das sagt er jetzt nur, weil er eines der Brote will. Ich sehe jetzt mal nach Raz und sage Severus, dass unser neuer Mitbewohner angekommen ist. Und dann verhandeln wir über eines der Sandwiches, ich glaube du kannst einiges an Geld hier gebrauchen.“  
„Ganz sicher“ freute Remus sich und musterte Tsun dann nachdenklich, irgendwas war an ihm merkwürdig und es lag nicht nur daran, dass er Harrys Hinterteil gerade sehr interessiert musterte.

„Ich kann dir überall eine Wohnung besorgen, oben, in der Mitte und auch hier unten“ Harry und Remus waren zwei Stunden später in Eldenwurz unterwegs und der König zeigte seinem Gast alle Viertel und Einrichtungen:  
„Und vor dem Frost auch noch eine machen lassen. Sobald es zu kalt wird, darf der Eldenbaum nicht mehr bewegt werden.“  
„Diese ganze Stadt ist tatsächlich in dem Baum“ stellte der Werwolf fest:  
„Und dieser steht auf einem Dschungelkontinent.“  
„Es ist eher ein gemischter Wald, mit Dschungelpflanzen. Das Klima ist immer warm, aber es gibt auch Frost und Kälte, die befällt aber meistens nur den Boden ein wenig. Deswegen haben wir hier auch alle Jahreszeiten. Ich bin zur Zeit eine Eisenbahnlinie am Planen, im Winter können wir keine Gleise verlegen, aber die Schafe das Gras auf der Strecke abfressen. Auch ich muss mich an die Regeln halten.“  
„Was würde passieren, wenn man dieses Gesetze aufheben würde.“  
„Also wenn man den Leuten erlauben würde die Pflanzen zu töten... als erstes stirbt der Eldenbaum, und dann alle die direkt mit ihm verbunden sind. Tsun, ich, das Königshaus, die Berater, Priester und Cathay, dann die restlichen Senche. Nur die Menschen könnten weiter leben, aber sicher ist es auch nicht. Der Eldenbaum ist überall auf diesem Kontinent, seine Wurzeln sind im ganzen Boden und er ist mit jeder Pflanze verbunden. Deswegen beherrschen die Senche auch einen Zauber, der es ihnen erlaubt Wurzeln wachsen zu lassen. Zum Beispiel an einer gepflückten Blume. Ich als König kann zudem noch ganze Bäume aus Holzstücken wachsen lassen, aber das kostet auch mich sehr viel Energie. Und bevor du fragst, der Eldenbaum hat mich als König ausgesucht, er ist ein weises, denkendes und fühlendes Wesen. Er kann zu bestimmten Zeiten in die Zukunft sehen und ich kann auch mit ihm sprechen, mit ihm und den Grahteichen.“ Sie traten nach draußen und Harry deutete auf einen dieser Bäume.  
„Sie sind sehr wichtig, und fast ebenso intelligent wie der Eldenbaum. Eine Grahteiche wachsen zu lassen ist anstrengend, aber nicht unmöglich, einmal musste ich es schon machen. Und deswegen steht auch die Todesstrafe darauf einen solchen Baum zu fällen. Für die meisten anderen Sachen wird man verbannt... es wäre wirklich besser, wenn du ein Senche wirst. Dann verstehst du das alles auch besser.“  
„Wer beißt mich dann, Tsun vielleicht? Er sieht kräftig...“  
„Tsun darf niemanden mehr beißen, seit der Baum ihn unsterblich gemacht hat. Aber wir würden sicher wen gleichwertiges finden, der dich dann auch eventuell mit in seine Gruppe nimmt... außer er ist ein Einzelgänger, dann bleibt er aber mindestens ein Jahr bei dir und bildet dich aus. Auch was die Magie angeht. Raz macht das bei mir, er hat mich zwar nicht gebissen, aber der alte König hat ihn gebeten mein Betreuer zu sein und diese Arbeit macht er sehr gut... ich bin froh das du gekommen bist.“  
„Ich habe dich auch vermisst“ schmunzelte Remus und drückte Harry noch einmal fest an sich:  
„Komm gehen wir wieder rein und ich sehe mal, ob ich das dritte Sandwich noch teuer an deinen Vater verkauft bekomme.“


	44. Chapter 44

„Dein Vater hat diesen Razum-Dar ja schon gut wieder zusammen geflickt“ Remus und Harry verließen am nächsten Morgen gleich nach dem Frühstück die Wohnung von Severus und Lucius, in die der Werwolf nun auch erstmal eingezogen war.  
„Er hatte nur einen Pfeil im Rücken, nichts...“  
„Das habe ich nicht gemeint“ grinste Remus recht amüsiert:  
„Ich meinte das Stöhnen, welches letzte Nacht aus dem Zimmer kam. Erst kreischte der vermeintliche Patient erschrocken, dann wurde es still und wenig später musste ich feststellen, dass dein Vater wohl alle Schallschutzzauber verlernt hat.“  
„Deswegen hat Lucius gerade so ernst geschaut“ stellte Harry erstaunt fest und trat mit Remus nach draußen:  
„Ich wusste schon länger, dass Dad Raz mag, aber das er die Situation ausnutzt um die Sache klar zu machen... wobei, ich hätte es wahrscheinlich genauso gemacht.“  
„Mit einem Mädchen?“  
„Ich bin schwul“ wehrte der junge König ab und erntete Entsetzen:  
„Was mich aber natürlich nicht daran hindern wird hier eine neue Königsfamilie entstehen zu lassen. Aber darüber muss ich jetzt noch nicht nachdenken.... beizeiten wird sich bestimmt eine Leihmutter finden.“ Sie verließen Eldenwurz und dort gesellten sich auch Zeus und Dante zu ihnen, sie waren mit Pearl auf der Jagd gewesen, die Dame wollte sie aber nicht begleiten und trug stattdessen das junge Wildschwein nach Hause.  
„Das war jetzt nicht mein erster Gedanke, eher der das du mit diesem Tsun zusammen wohnst. Ihr seid ein Paar?“  
„Fast“ schmunzelte Harry:  
„Er darf mich küssen, wenn ich es erlaube. Mehr erlaube ich aber auch noch nicht, ich bin ja nicht mal volljährig und es fühlt sich einfach noch nicht richtig an. Tsun fühlt sich schon richtig an, er ist der Beste für mich, aber eine Beziehung zu haben fühlt sich noch nicht gut genug an.“  
Remus wurde nachdenklich, als sie einen Weg einschlugen der noch tiefer in den Wald führte. Harry war eindeutig erwachsen geworden, das bewirkte aber nicht nur seine Aufgabe als König. Es war sein Umfeld, seine Bestimmung als Guard und dieses Land... die Senche...  
„Du wirst das schon richtig machen und er scheint mir ganz ordentlich zu sein“ bestimmte er und sah zum Eldenbaum zurück:  
„Wohin gehen wir?“  
„Ich will mir die Entwicklung im ehemaligen Tempel der Cathay ansehen. Nachdem ich den Orden auflöste, wird die Fütterung der alten und glücklosen vom Königshaus aus geregelt. Nicht alle sind so erfolgreich wie mein kleines Rudel hier und einige sind auch einfach zu alt dafür. Es gehört nicht zu meinen Aufgaben als Guard, oder König, aber ich habe schon vor meiner Vereidigung versprochen ein Auge darauf zu haben. Zwar sagen mir meine Berater immer, dass alles gut läuft, aber ich schaue es mir trotzdem einmal an. Und du lernst auch gleich ein paar wilde Cathay kennen.“  
„Und du brauchst einen Beschützer“ nickte Remus ernst, sie hatten ihm am Vortag alles erzählt und es schien wirklich sehr ernst zu sein. Egal wieso dieser Jack den König von Grahtwald hasste, er war zu allem bereit... und seine Anhänger wohl auch.  
„Ja. Das sehe ich selbst auch ein. Solange Jack nicht geschnappt wurde, bin ich in ständiger Gefahr. Aber ich bin sowieso auch in ständiger Überwachung. Der Eldenbaum hat immer ein Auge auf mich“ Harry lächelte sanft und Remus kannte den Jungen lang genug um zu wissen, dass dieser etwas verbarg. Aber das tat er nicht nur vor ihm, sondern auch vor allen anderen, es war also etwas großes... aber auch nichts schlimmes.  
Sonst würde Harry deswegen ja auch nicht so lächeln.  
„Aber er scheint auch nicht schnell genug zu sein, sonst würde Raz nicht seinen verletzten Rücken auskurieren müssen... wenn auch sehr lautstark mit deinem Vater zusammen. Ich fasse es immer noch nicht, irgendwann nach zwei Stunden bin ich dann aufgestanden und habe selbst einen Zauber auf das Zimmer gelegt. Aber es ist ja nicht so, als würde ich ihm nicht sein Glück gönnen.“  
„Vielleicht findest du selbst noch jemanden. Etwas was wesentlich einfacher wäre, wenn du ein Senche bist. Ich werde mich auf die Suche nach einem Beißer für dich machen, auch wenn ich zur Zeit viel anderes um die Ohren habe... ich bestimme das Tempo, das habe ich von Anfang an gemacht, und wenn mir etwas nicht passt, dann wird es geändert. Da ist der ehemalige Tempel“ Harry zeigte auf das Gebäude und Remus bemerkte, dass dies wohl eine der Grahteichen ist:  
„Ja, sie wurde so verschoben, dass man darin wohnen und arbeiten kann. Und diese Fenster einbauen. Aber sie lebt weiter und muss wirklich sehr alt sein, sonst kann man es nicht machen. Dummerweise kann man so alte Grahteichen nicht mehr versetzen, ich muss wegen Zweien allein schon die Eisenbahnlinie umleiten und damit habe ich dann auch mehr Kosten. Ich liebe diese Bäume sehr, aber manchmal ist es auch sehr schwer mit ihnen.“  
„Je älter, je schwieriger, oder?“  
„Ja“ lachte Harry:  
„So kann man es sagen.“ Ein Mann kam aus dem ehemaligen Tempel und schlug auf eine Trommel, solange bis die ersten Cathay aus dem Wald kamen und schnurrend in das Gebäude liefen.  
Harry, Remus, Dante und Zeus traten ebenfalls ein und beobachteten die Fütterung, wie sich die Pfoten der Alten angesehen wurden und der Heiler in ein Maul schaute.  
„Es läuft sehr gut“ stellte Remus fest:  
„Und ich sehe, dass es dir wichtig ist. Wieso übergibst du mir nicht die Sache hier, ich gehe jeden Morgen zur Fütterung und habe dein Auge darauf.“  
„Das wäre keine schlechte Idee, aber ich kann es nicht tun, solange du nicht zumindest gebissen wurdest“ so war Remus nun mal, sobald er sich irgendwo niederließ wollte er auch schon eine Aufgabe haben. Und deswegen war er ja auch nach Grahtwald gekommen, um endlich wieder etwas zu tun zu bekommen.  
„Das hier ist eine Sache, wo du mit Cathay und Senche zusammen arbeiten musst... was ist wenn der Vollmond ansteht? Oder in ein paar Tagen der Neumond, was sogar noch schlimmer wäre. Du musst dann jeden Morgen hierher kommen... das ist einfach nichts für einen Werwolf.“  
Remus schwieg, dann aber nickte er zustimmend. Harry hatte recht, und mit vielen anderen Jobs würde es genauso laufen, es gab sicher kaum etwas, was er ganz alleine machen konnte.  
„In ein paar Tagen ist Neumond, oder“ fragte er dann und hockte sich hin, hob ein Junges auf seinen Arm und wurde lautstark angeschnurrt. Die Mutter war gerade beim Heiler, er säuberte ihr ein paar Kratzer, das Junge fühlte sich eindeutig bei Remus wesentlich wohler.  
„Ja. Zumindest die Cathay mögen dich so wie du bist... ich weiß nicht ob ich bis zu diesem Neumond schon einen Beißer für dich gefunden habe...“ Harry runzelte die Stirn und ging gedanklich alle seine Freunde durch:  
„Es müsste jemand sein, der dir körperlich zumindest gleichwertig ist. Besser aber überlegen, weil ich nicht weiß was dein innerer Werwolf dann an Vollmond sagt. Er sollte immer bei dir sein können... ich weiß jemanden.“ Harry quietschte fröhlich auf, trieb Dante und Zeus an, er wollte sofort wieder zurück.  
„Dir ist jemand eingefallen“ staunte Remus, setzte das Junge wieder ab, und so ging es dann eilig zurück nach Eldenwurz.  
„Ja. Ich habe ihn erst vor Kurzem kennengelernt, aber er ist perfekt für dich“ freute Harry sich:  
„Und er hat die meiste Zeit nicht wirklich etwas zu tun, obwohl sein Job sehr wichtig ist.“  
„Bist du dir sicher, dass er nicht viel zu tun hat oder will er eher nicht viel machen?“  
„Er hat nicht viel zu tun“ sie erreichten den Eldenbaum und betraten die Stadt, wo sie auf dem Platz auch gleich Severus trafen.  
„Ich bin froh, dass ich ausgezogen bin“ rief ihm Harry im Vorbeilaufen zu, dann war er mit Remus schon im Aufzug und bedeutete den Cathay nach Hause zu gehen:  
„Wir kommen später.“  
Der Aufzug brachte sie in den mittleren Bereich und dort liefen sie auf ein ganz bestimmtes Haus zu, es war klein, stand am Rand des Parks und wirkte so unscheinbar... man konnte es sicher einfach so übersehen.  
„Wer wohnt darin“ fragte Remus neugierig, als sie vor dem Haus stehen blieben.  
„Er wohnt und arbeitet darin, der Hauptmann der Wachen.“  
„Raz?“  
„Nein, der ist der Hauptmann der Leibgarde. Die Wachen schützen die Senche überall. Er macht meistens Papierkram und hat viele Leute, die für ihn die Laufarbeit erledigen. Aber das ist auch gut so, immerhin unterstehen ihm alle Wachen, in allen Städten. Er ist perfekt für dich.“  
Harry klopfte an und sofort wurden sie hinein gebeten.  
„Und er ist sicher nicht faul“ fügte der junge König hinzu:  
„Denn er ist immer erreichbar, selbst mitten in der Nacht. Deswegen ist er auch nicht gebunden, seit vierzig Jahren gehört seine Zeit nur den Wachen.“  
Sie traten ein und dort stellte Remus erst fest wie klein das Haus wirklich war. Der untere Teil nahm ein Büro ganz ein, der obere war nur durch eine Leiter zu erreichen. Dort befand sich wohl die Wohnung und wahrscheinlich bestand diese nur aus einem Schlafzimmer... kein Wunder also, dass es eine Kochecke im Büro gab.  
An dem großen Schreibtisch saß ein grober, bärtiger Kerl mit langen, grauen Haaren und tiefbraunen Augen. So braun, dass sie fast schon schwarz wirkten, aber das war Remus ja schon von Severus lange gewöhnt. Aus dem Bart heraus wuchsen die üblichen Schnurr- und Tasthaare, einige Narben befanden sich auf der Stirn.  
„Herr“ der Hauptmann der Wachen stand langsam auf und wurde dabei immer größer, immer kräftiger, Remus ging langsam der Mund auf.  
„Ach, Luke“ winkte der König gelassen ab:  
„Ich hab doch letztes mal schon gesagt, du sollst mich einfach nur Harry nennen. Aber setze dich nicht gleich wieder, ich möchte dir Remus vorstellen.“  
„Der nach nassem Hund stinkt“ polterte Luke und kam hinter seinem Schreibtisch hervor:  
„Weder Senche noch Mensch. Bist du etwa ein Werwolf, Kleiner.“ Remus wollte sich erst beschweren, aber ein 2,50m großer, muskulöser Kerl durfte ihn ruhig „Kleiner“ nennen.  
„Ja ist er“ schmunzelte Harry und wurde dann ernst:  
„Und er möchte gebissen werden... von dir.“  
„Was...“ schnappte Remus nach Luft.  
„Luke ist ein Liger. Durch ihn erfuhr ich, dass Mischlinge möglich sind, aber extrem selten. Luke ist der einzige Liger in Grahtwald, seit zweihundert Jahren. Und seine Eltern waren tatsächlich Löwe und Tiger, auch wenn das keine Voraussetzung sein muss. Aber egal was er ist, er ist genau der richtige Beißer für dich, Remus.“  
„Ich hab noch nie einen gebissen“ Luke strich sich langsam mit der rechten Hand über den Bart, mit der linken über den Bauch... Hände so groß wie der gute Rinderbraten von Emma.  
„Umso besser. Du kannst ihm alles beibringen und damit auch etwas von dir vermitteln“ strahlte Harry glücklich:  
„Ich lass euch mal alleine, redet miteinander. Wenn es doch nicht passen sollte, dann erzwingt nichts, aber versucht es doch erst einmal. Ich hab da so ein Bauchgefühl, dass ihr perfekt zusammen passt. Findet es heraus.“ Und schon war Harry aus der Tür raus, atmete tief durch... normalerweise irrte sich ja sein Bauchgefühl nicht und auch in diesem Fall würde er sogar die Eldenkrone darauf verwetten, dass Remus sehr bald von Luke gebissen wurde.

„Remus“ Lucius, Severus, Harry und Tsun deckten gerade den Tisch fürs Mittagessen, als der neue Bewohner von Eldenwurz die Wohnung betrat... und braune Augen hatte. Aber das war noch nicht alles, auch alle Narben waren weg und irgendwie wirkte der ehemalige Lehrer auch kräftiger....  
„Er wurde gebissen“ freute Emma sich und stellte den großen Topf auf den Tisch:  
„Er ist kein Werwolf mehr, ich spüre es schon.“  
„Ich auch“ staunte Harry:  
„Die ganze Zeit habe ich so ein ungutes Gefühl gehabt, aber das ist jetzt weg. Hat Luke dich gleich gebissen?“  
„Wir haben geredet und ja, dann hat er mich gleich gebissen. Er hat gesagt, ich kann immer zu ihm kommen, Tag und Nacht. Und er wird den Vollmond mit mir verbringen, auch wenn ich mich nicht mehr verwandele, er meint er wisse ja nicht was mein Körper dann mit mir macht. Und an den Entzug müssen wir auch denken.“  
„Luke“ überlegte Tsun ernsthaft:  
„Es gibt eine zehnprozentige Chance, dass du auch ein Liger wirst. So wie es bei allen Senche diese Chance gibt. Nur die alte Königsfamilie hatte zu hundert Prozent Tiger. Das ist auch nicht verschwunden, sollte Ariadne ein Kind austragen, wird es wieder ein Tiger sein. Aber egal was du an Neumond sein wirst, Luke ist die beste Wahl.“  
„Harry hat ihn mir sehr gut ausgesucht“ freute Remus, der ehemalige Werwolf, sich:  
„Und jetzt kümmere ich mich gern um diesen großartig, duftenden Eintopf.“


	45. Chapter 45

„Emma“ schnurrte Remus John Lupin und hängte sich an die Haushälterin:  
„Gib mir essen. Fleisch. Schnell. Ich sterbe sonst sicherlich.“  
„Warst du nicht noch gestern fast vierzig Jahre alt und wolltest dich auf keinen Fall so gehen lassen, wie Harry“ lachte Emma fröhlich und versorgte den ehemaligen Werwolf mit dem Bratenfleisch vom Vortag.  
Sofort als er es hatte, rollte er damit davon und war glücklich, wurde aber auch von Pearl beschnuppert, welche die letzte Nacht in der Wohnung verbracht hatte. Das machte sie öfters, besonders dann wenn ihr Dante und Zeus auf die Nerven gingen, Severus, Remus und Lucius störten sich sicher nicht daran und auch Emma hatte immer etwas für sie übrig. Mindestens Fleisch und Streicheleinheiten... ob es nicht besser wäre, wenn Pearl ganz bei ihnen wohnte?  
Dann hätte sie auf jeden Fall durchgehend ihre Ruhe.  
Nun aber hoffte die Haushälterin erstmal, dass Tsun den jungen König mit genügend Fleisch versorgte, denn es war nur noch der Frühstücksspeck da und der sollte eigentlich an alle gehen.  
Und schon war der Junge in der väterlichen Wohnung und bettelte schnurrend bei Emma, während Dante und Zeus den kauenden Remus beschnupperten. Dabei gurrten die drei Cathay als hätten sie noch nie etwas zu fressen bekommen, oder dieses Bratenfleisch wäre ihre Henkersmahlzeit.  
„Ich habe nichts mehr da, Remus hat gerade das letzte Bratenfleisch bekommen. Und wo, bei allen Neumondgöttern, steckt Raz schon wieder? Er ist doch wieder fit und deswegen hat er sich um dich zu kümmern.“  
„Ich habe ihn mit Ariadne und Aerin losgeschickt, sie holen die versprochene Katzenminze in Caldera ab“ schnurrte Harry, die gab es diesmal als Belohnung für die Hauskatzen und wurde an der Südküste angebaut:  
„Ich hoffe nur sie ist gut verpackt, sonst kommen die Drei hier heute nicht mehr an.“  
Katzenminze wurde eigentlich nur zur Heilung eingesetzt, aber Harry war der Meinung es müsse sie auch als Belohnung für besondere Leistung geben und entsprechend wollte er noch vor der Rückverwandlung die Hauskatzen schnurrend sehen.  
Sie sollten ihre Arbeit erledigen und durften sich dann die Minze bei Severus und Lucius abholen. Die wurde übrigens auch von Menschen angebaut, sonst ginge es ja auch nicht, die Bauern würden sich ständig nur benommen in ihrer Ernte wälzen.  
Aus dem Wohnzimmerbereich ertönte Fauchen, Remus wollte nichts mehr von dem Fleisch abgeben und die drei Cathay waren damit nicht einverstanden, gleichzeitig aber klopfte es und Emma ließ Luke rein. Seine Schritte waren so schwer, wie man es von ihm erwartete, und während er die kleine Wohnung betrat, strich er sich mehrmals über den grauen Bart.  
Außerdem wuchs ihm schon ein Teil seiner, etwas weniger imposanten Mähne, und auch ein paar Streifen konnte man schon erkennen.  
Liger waren Mischlinge aus Löwe und Tiger, sie hatten von Beidem was, und das konnte zu einem recht großen Konflikt kommen. Zum Beispiel dann, wenn die Mutter ein Tiger war und ihr Junges nicht schwimmen gehen wollte.  
„Wollte meinen Schützling abholen“ brummte Luke gemütlich und wedelte mit einem Beutel herum, aus dem es lecker nach Fleisch roch. Etwas was Remus entging, weil er sich noch wegen dem Bratenfleisch stritt, Harry aber hing nur einen Moment später schnurrend an dem Hauptmann der Wachen.  
„Wo ist dein fauler Betreuer“ schnaubte Luke ungehalten, zum Glück traf nun auch Severus in der Küche ein und holte sich seinen Sohn in die Arme.  
„Raz holt mit Ariadne und Aerin was in Caldera“ schnurrte Harry im Arm seines Vaters herum:  
„Er wird schon rechtzeitig hierher kommen. Und Tsun ist sicher auch gleich da. Gib mir von dem Fleisch.“  
„Das ist für Remus und mich... aber andererseits... mmh er hat gerade Bratenfleisch. Komm hier, da hast du ein Stück“ er griff in den Beutel und holte ein rohes Steak hervor, während Severus sich mit Harry auf dem Arm hinsetzte. Dort verschlang der junge König das Steak dann auch gierig und kuschelte dann weiter mit dem Professor.  
„Hatten wir dir nicht eigentlich frei gegeben, Emma“ wollte Severus neugierig wissen, aber die Haushälterin winkte nur lächelnd ab und verteilte dann das Frühstück.  
„Ich kann euch unmöglich jetzt alleine lassen, Tsun ist ja nicht mal hier um sein merkwürdiges Chili zu kochen.“  
„Er kommt gleich“ nuschelte Harry in das Hemd seines Vaters:  
„Geh ruhig.“  
„Ja geh“ polterte Luke:  
„Und dann werde ich mich gleich an den Herd stellen, dann kriegen die hier mal was besseres an Neumond, als nur so ein merkwürdiges Chili. Dem Priester traue ich sowieso nicht viel zu, der hat mir früher, zusammen mit Raz, Kokosnussschalen ins Haus fliegen lassen, gefüllt mit stinkender Gülle.“  
„Wir waren fünfzehn“ Tsun betrat die Wohnung, für die er mittlerweile auch einen Schlüssel hatte, und sofort hielt er Harry im Arm, versorgte ihn mit Trockenfleisch und liebevollen Streicheleinheiten:  
„Und du hast es verdient, nachdem wir eine Nacht in deiner Zelle verbringen durften.“  
„Ihr wart betrunken gewesen und solltet euch der Konsequenzen bewusst werden, das geht am Besten in der Zelle“ polterte Luke und lachte dann laut auf, daraufhin verschlang er das Frühstück mit zwei Bissen und stand auf:  
„Los Emma, ab mit dir. Lass mich da an den Ofen, Remus kriege ich hier gerade sowieso nicht weg. Ihr müsst wirklich mal die Decke erhöhen, hier kriegt man ja Platzangst.“  
„Da oben wohnt Lucius“ wehrte Severus ab und deutete auf die Treppe, die in die beiden Zimmer führte:  
„Ich glaube deswegen geht es nicht mehr.“  
„Pah, es geht alles.“  
„Aber wir sind ja auch nicht fast drei Meter hoch.“  
„Ihr seid ja auch keine Liger, nach der Verwandlung bin ich fast vier Meter lang.“  
„Wächst Remus auch noch, wenn er ein Liger werden sollte“ fragte Harry neugierig, mittlerweile war das Bratenfleisch gegessen und der ehemalige Werwolf setzte sich brav an den Esstisch. Aber auch dort schnurrte er noch herum, und so servierte ihm Luke ein weiteres Steak. Emma nahm sich ihren Korb, und das Tuch, und verabschiedete sich dann.  
„Nein, ich wurde mit fünf Jahren gebissen, mein Körper hat sich meiner Gestalt angepasst. Glaube auch nicht, dass er ein Liger wird... wäre sicher ein Wunder... Aber er könnte ein Mischling werden, irgendwas anderes, gab schon mal einen Puma-Leopard, aber das ist sicher auch schon dreihundert Jahre her. Alle Mischlinge sind jedenfalls in einem Verzeichnis registriert, seit der erste Senche hier gebissen wurde. So... heute gibt es kein Chili, sondern einen ordentlichen Schweinebraten, der wird euch schmecken.“

„Luke's Schweinebraten war wirklich großartig“ Harry, Raz, Tsun und die drei Cathay waren wieder auf ihrer Lichtung und warteten dort auf die Verwandlung, während der junge König sich immer noch über die Lippen leckte:  
„Und er hat versprochen mit Remus gleich hier vorbei zu kommen, damit wir sehen können, was er geworden ist.“  
„Verwandelt“ ächzten Raz und Tsun gleichzeitig:  
„Als Liger!“  
„Ihr habt Angst vor ihm“ stellte Harry sofort trocken fest und die Beiden schüttelten heftig den Kopf:  
„Doch habt ihr. Ihr macht euch in die Klamotten, weil er so groß ist... da hab ich mir ja Freunde angelacht. Ich dachte Raz, du wolltest mich beschützen... und du Tsun, ob ich mit dir zusammen mal ein Kind großziehen will, werde ich mir jetzt noch stark überlegen müssen. Wie willst du unseren Nachwuchs beschützen? Feiglinge.“ Harry stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften, die daraufhin langsam zu Pfoten wurden.  
„Schämt euch was...“ er verwandelte sich mit einem „Plop“ in einen Schneeleoparden, was ihn aber nicht daran hinderte den Satz zu beenden:  
„Ihr seid Tiger und Löwe, und dann habt ihr Angst vor eurer eigenen Brut.“  
„Er ist nicht unser Kind“ bemerkte der verwandelte Tsun, aber mittlerweile fand er die Situation doch recht amüsant. Besonders weil Harry sich wohl schon so sehr an die Verwandlung gewöhnt hatte, dass er sie einfach hinnahm. Was aber nicht bedeutete, er bräuchte seinen Betreuer nicht mehr, es ging immer noch um die Magie und das Verhalten als Senche. Die Telekinese beherrschte der junge König zum Beispiel noch gar nicht, er war einfach noch nicht dazu gekommen sie zu üben.  
„Aber er könnte euer Kind sein, mindestens dann, wenn einer von euch eine Frau gewesen wäre“ maulte Harry und leckte sich eine Pfote ab:  
„Ich habe jedenfalls keine Angst vor ihm, ich freue mich Remus zu sehen und ich will auch wissen ob es Beiden gut geht...“ Schmerzerfülltes Jaulen war von irgendwoher zu hören und Harry erstarrte förmlich in seinem Tun:  
„Das war die Stimme von Remus.“  
„Er sollte keine Schmerzen, bei der Verwandlung, haben. Sehen wir nach“ bestimmte Raz und sie machten sich auf den Weg in die Richtung, aus der das Jaulen kam, welches langsam zu einem klagenden Miauen wurde.  
Ein leises Miauen, sie erreichten einen bemoosten Platz zwischen zwei Grahteichen, dort lag der riesige Liger gemütlich und leckte einer pechschwarzen Hauskatze sanft das Fell.  
„Er ist eine Hauskatze“ staunte Tsun und beschnupperte Remus neugierig, woraufhin er sich einen Schlag mit dessen Pfote einfing:  
„Und sehr kratzbürstig. Wieso hatte er Schmerzen?“  
„Der Wolfsbanntrank hat sich noch ein bisschen gewehrt“ brummte Luke gemütlich und beschnupperte dann Harry neugierig:  
„Erst wollte er sich gar nicht verwandeln, dann kamen Wolfsohren und zum Schluss hat dann doch der Senche in ihm gesiegt. Nächsten Neumond wird es hier schon weniger schmerzhaft zugehen. Lasst mir meinen Kleinen in Ruhe, der muss sich jetzt erstmal erholen.“  
Remus hatte sich mittlerweile auf den Rücken gelegt und Luke leckte ihm einmal über den Bauch.  
„Eine Hauskatze“ stellte Raz ernst fest.  
„Und schon habe ich einen Job für ihn“ freute Harry sich:  
„Ich gebe ihm die anderen Hauskatzen als Angestellte, und mache eine feste Arbeit aus der Mäusejagd im Eldenbaum. Es gibt jeden Neumond ein festes Gehalt und Remus kriegt zudem einen Beraterposten. Er muss dann auch die Jagd organisieren, und so weiter. Das ist perfekt für ihn und es eilt nicht, wenn er noch ein paar Neumonde nicht bereit dafür ist, dann ist das vollkommen okay und es geht solange weiter wie bisher.“  
„Ich dachte Hauskatzen haben einen schlechten Stand“ schnurrte Remus leise.  
„Das ändere ich zur Zeit, sie sind sehr wichtig für den Eldenbaum und das muss einfach gewürdigt werden. Du hast die beste Gestalt bekommen, die du hättest kriegen können und nimmst mir damit nicht nur ein paar Sorgen weg. Du kannst das Hauskatzenfest dann auch immer organisieren. Kommt Jungs, gehen wir für die Beiden auf die Jagd, sie ruhen sich aus und wir holen mindestens drei Gabelböcke, davon kriegen sie dann auch was ab.“  
„Ich fresse einen ganzen alleine“ lachte Luke und erhob sich langsam, und wie in seinem Büro wurde er dabei immer größer. Sogar Tsun, der einer der größten Tiger war, überragte er einen ganzen Kopf und seine Länge maß mindestens 3,50m, wenn nicht sogar etwas mehr.  
„Wir kommen mit“ bestimmte er und packte Remus mit dem Maul, hob ihn sich auf den Rücken:  
„Die Jagd kann ich ihm nicht beibringen, dafür ist er zu klein, aber über ein Stück Fleisch wird er sich bestimmt freuen. So ein süßer Kleiner.“  
Luke gurrte glücklich, etwas was wie das Grollen von Donner klang, und trug dann seinen schnurrenden Remus der Jagd entgegen.


	46. Chapter 46

„Du kannst dir natürlich auch Angestellte holen, die dir beim Organisieren helfen“ erklärte Harry ernst, als sie am Morgen sich auf den Rückweg zum Eldenbaum machten:  
„Lucius hat auch zwei Sekretärinnen. Ich dachte erst, er will sie anmachen, aber vor zwei Tagen war er mit Mary aus und sie verstehen sich wirklich sehr gut. Er kam jedenfalls sehr glücklich von dem Date zurück.“  
„Ich denke sie würden gut zusammen passen“ überlegte Tsun ernsthaft:  
„Aber ob sie für ihn ihre Hütte in Parateng aufgibt... diese Architekten und Künstler sind Freigeister, sie hassen es in Städten zu leben. In der Natur können sie sich einfach besser entfalten.“  
„Ein weiterer Grund für die Eisenbahn. Wenn Lucius mit ihr in die Hütte ziehen will, kann er trotzdem hier noch seine Arbeit erledigen. Natürlich könnte er auch apparieren, aber das machen wir kaum noch. Eigentlich zaubert nicht einmal mehr Dad sonderlich, es ist einfach unnötig geworden.“  
„Ich brenne schon darauf die Magie der Senche zu lernen“ nickte Remus ernst:  
„Eventuell bekomme ich dann von dir einen Platz, wo ich mein eigenes kleines Häuschen bauen kann... oder eine Wohnung anlegen.“  
„Es ist eigentlich alles voll, vielleicht im Menschenviertel. Ich muss mal schauen, du solltest auf jeden Fall in der Stadt bleiben“ Harry blieb stehen und tippte sich gegen die Lippen, doch noch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, hörte er ein merkwürdiges Pfeifen.  
Und dann wurde er plötzlich gepackt, Luke hatte ihn geschnappt und weggeworfen, ein Geschoss erreichte den Platz, auf dem Harry zuvor stand und explodierte dort. Dante, Zeus und Pearl stürzten sich auf Harry und begruben ihn unter sich, von irgendwoher war das Schreien von Remus zu hören.  
„Diesmal kriege ich ihn“ brüllte Tsun und der Boden bebte, durch eine kleine Lücke sah Harry wie überall die Wurzeln des Eldenbaums aus dem Boden schossen und in den Wald rasten. Es explodierte erneut etwas und dann sah Harry nur noch Rauch.  
„Damit kannst du mich nicht aufhalten“ schimpfte Tsun:  
„Ich sehe dich überall.“ Die Erde bebte stärker, Harry hörte Raz und Luke husten... hoffentlich ging es Remus gut. Er war gerade etwas schwach, aufgrund der ungewohnten Verwandlung...  
„Ich hab ihn“ triumphierte Tsun von irgendwo her:  
„Los Raz, schnapp ihn dir, bevor er sich umbringt. Die Wurzeln zeigen dir den Weg.“  
„Bin unterwegs“ hustete der Hauptmann der Leibgarde und Harry konnte seine eiligen Schritte hören.  
„Ihr werdet langsam schwer“ meldete Harry sich leise, woraufhin Pearl von ihm runter stieg, sofort drang Rauch zu ihm durch und er bedeckte seinen Mund mit dem Ärmel. Pearl beschnupperte ihn und leckte über seinen Kopf.  
„Brennt es irgendwo, mir geht es gut“ wollte Harry wissen und auch die anderen beiden Cathay stiegen von ihm runter, woraufhin er erstmal aufstand und sich umsah... alles war voller Rauch, aber nichts roch verbrannt:  
„Remus?“  
„Remus ist verletzt“ schimpfte Luke und der Junge ging der Stimme nach, dort saß der große Hauptmann der Wachen zusammen mit dem verletzten und bewusstlosen Remus im Gras:  
„Das war eine Splitterbombe, im Innern befanden sich scharfe Metallstücke. Hätten dich umgebracht, Harry.“  
„Dank dir ist das nicht geschehen, du bist auch verletzt...“  
„Halb so wild, nur ein paar Stücke in meiner Haut. Remus muss zu einem Heiler, er ist sofort ohnmächtig geworden und blutet stark.“  
Harry berührte den Boden, aber es kam keine Reaktion vom Eldenbaum, wohl weil Tsun gerade sehr beschäftigt war.  
„Zeus“ rief er sofort und hustete schwer:  
„Du musst Dad holen. Schnell.“  
Der Cathay miaute zustimmend und lief dann los, Harry zog den Zauberstab und wollte den Rauch entfernen, aber es funktionierte nicht.  
„Zuviel Senche-Magie, hab schon vor längerem gemerkt, dass ich da nicht durch komme“ schimpfte er und kroch zu einer Grahteiche, berührte ihren Stamm. Sofort senkte sie ihre Äste und Wurzeln kamen aus dem Boden, damit umgab sie Luke und Remus, schützte die Beiden etwas.  
„Bleibt da drunter“ hustete Harry und zog sich auf Dantes Rücken:  
„Ich will die Quelle von diesem Rauch finden. Pearl, bleib hier.“  
Sie ritten in den Rauch hinein, wo sie auf Tsun trafen. Er stand starr in auf einer Stelle und seine Beine waren vollkommen von den Wurzeln des Baums umwickelt, seine Augen zeigten sich schneeweiß und die Streifen leuchteten immer wieder auf.  
So wie damals, als er die Eldenkrone zur Vereidigung brachte, Harry nahm deswegen an, das der Eldenbaum gerade mehr mit dem Holz als mit dem Körper verbunden war.  
„Ich hoffe du bist okay“ Harry berührte das Holz kurz und fragte im Gedanken nach dem Befinden seines Freundes.  
„Ich habe den Kerl gefangen und übergebe ihn gerade an Raz, nichts brennt“ war die Antwort:  
„Aber ich finde auch die Quelle dieses Rauchs nicht. Ansonsten bin ich okay.“  
„Ich kümmere mich um den Rauch“ antwortete Harry und machte sich mit Dante wieder auf den Weg:  
„Verdammt... irgendwo her muss er doch kommen. Da was ist das?“  
Sie erreichten ein Päckchen, aus dem es stark heraus rauchte, außerdem roch er scharf nach verbrannten Kräutern. Da hatte eindeutig jemand keine Achtung vor den Pflanzen des Grahtwaldes, aber das erwartete der junge König auch nicht mehr von den Attentätern. Immerhin war Jack ja sogar der Eldenbaum egal... und auch seinen Kumpanen.  
Harry zog erneut den Zauberstab und wollte das Päckchen zumindest schweben lassen, aber da war nichts zu machen.  
„Es scheint nicht gefährlich zu sein“ überlegte er ernsthaft und wollte es vergraben, doch Dante hielt ihn auf, nahm das Päckchen ins Maul und trug es schnell zum nahen Fluss... um es dort zu versenken.  
Augenblicklich lichtete sich der Rauch und Harry sah sich sofort das Maul von Dante an, es war nichts passiert, gleichzeitig traf Severus ein. Er ritt auf Zeus direkt zu Remus und Luke. Dort hatte auch Pearl gewartet, auf die Beiden aufgepasst... Harry kehrte mit Dante zu Tsun zurück, der sich langsam von den Wurzeln löste und auch wieder eine normale Augenfarbe zeigte.  
„Raz bringt ihn her“ erklärte er ruhig:  
„Wir werden ihn ausquetschen, bis er uns ein schönes Liedchen singt.“  
„Das wird nicht lange dauern... ich übernehme das, du bist zu wütend“ bestimmte Harry ernst und ging mit Tsun dann zu den beiden Verletzten:  
„Wie sieht es aus?“  
„Schlecht“ murmelte Severus:  
„Du bist nicht verletzt, oder?“  
„Nein, dank Luke, er hat mich gerettet, und dank den Cathay, sie haben mich geschützt. Wie schlecht sieht es mit Remus aus?“  
„Er ist bewusstlos, weil einige der Splitter die Lunge angekratzt haben. Er muss sofort zum Heiler, und zwar so, dass er kaum bewegt wird. Ich kann sonst nicht verhindern, dass die Splitter in die Lunge eindringen. Aber wenn wir gut ankommen, dann kann ich Remus auch heilen.“  
„Dann gibt es einen Krankentransport“ Tsun streckte die Hand zum Boden aus, mehrere Wurzeln kamen heraus und formten sich zu einem Käfig:  
„Rein da mit euch Beiden. Der Käfig wird euch gleitend in die Stadt bringen.“ Wurzeln packten Remus von unten und trugen ihn sanft in den Käfig, Severus kletterte hinterher und dann ging es auch schon los.  
Fast schon schwebend trugen die Wurzeln die Beiden weg, Luke verband sich seine letzte Wunde.  
„Dein Vater hat die Splitter einfach raus gezaubert“ brummte er:  
„Den Rest hat er mir überlassen. Bin ja nicht so schlimm dran wie Remus.“  
„Zum Glück. Ich bin dir so dankbar“ Harry umarmte den großen Kerl kurz und sah dabei, dass Raz mit einem maskierten Mann ankam. Er hatte ihm die Hände gefesselt, wohl weil der Attentäter sich nicht selbst umbringen sollte, und schubste diesen sehr unsanft vor sich her.  
„Das war meine Pflicht“ nickte Luke leicht verlegen:  
„Der Schutz des Königs sollte die erste Pflicht aller Senche sein, denn ohne dich sind wir nichts. Lasst uns jetzt sehen, wen wir hier haben.“ Er ging zu dem Attentäter und riss ihm die Maske ab...  
„Arthy“ quietschte Harry entsetzt auf... damit hatte nun wirklich keiner gerechnet.


	47. Chapter 47

„Arthy, wieso?“  
Der Berater des Königs, dem alle so sehr vertrauten, schwieg und Harry atmete tief durch.  
Dieser Mann war wirklich der letzte, von dem er so etwas erwartete.  
„Also gut, bringen wir ihn nach Eldenwurz und dann sehen wir weiter. Nein nicht so. Pack ihn an den Beinen, Luke, und zieh ihn hinter dir her.“  
„Dürfte wehtun“ überlegte der Hauptmann der Wachen gemütlich brummend und packte Arthy dann an den Fußgelenken, zog ihn so bis zum Eldenbaum. Den ganzen Weg über schwiegen sie nachdenklich, auch Arthy gab keinen Ton von sich, in der Stadt angekommen rief Luke erstmal ein paar seiner Leute herbei. Sie sollten auf den Attentäter aufpassen, Ariadne und Lucius gesellten sich neugierig zu der Gruppe.  
„Arthy“ staunte die ehemalige Prinzessin betroffen:  
„Ich meine, er hat mich mit aufgezogen... ich... Vater hat ihm immer vollkommen vertraut. Besteht denn eine Verbindung zu Jack?“  
„Das würde ich auch gerne wissen, also los, rede, Arthy. Was soll das“ Harry tippte den Senche, welcher am Boden hockte, mit dem Fuß an und wurde dafür angespuckt. Im nächsten Moment hatte der ehemalige Berater daraufhin den Stiefel des Königs im Gesicht und stöhnte voller Schmerzen auf.  
„Das du es überhaupt noch wagst“ donnerte Harry wütend:  
„Los rede oder ich breche dir jeden Knochen einzeln.“  
„Etwas was wir dann doch im Gefängnis machen sollten“ bemerkte Raz:  
„Die Leute gucken schon.“  
„Ich will das er vor den Leuten redet“ fauchte Harry:  
„Los! Ich will alles wissen. Gibt es eine Verbindung zu Jack, und wenn ja, welche? Ist er es, der die Attentäter... ach Schwachsinn, das weiß ich schon... hat er dich beauftragt?“  
„Nein“ kam unter dem Stiefel hervor.  
„Wieso willst du mich dann umbringen?“  
„Weil die anderen... zu unfähig waren.“  
„Also arbeitest du doch in seinem Auftrag. Lüge mich nicht an“ Harry packte Arthy am Kragen und wollte ihn ordentlich auseinander nehmen, aber Tsun ging dazwischen.  
„Das ist keine Arbeit für dich, lass mich das machen.“  
„Nein, du mischst dich da nicht ein. Du vertrittst den Baum, das hier ist nichts was ihn angeht“ wehrte Harry ab, beruhigte sich dann aber auch wieder:  
„Doch du hast recht, ich sollte mir wirklich nicht die Hände schmutzig machen... ich darf doch?“  
„Natürlich.“  
Harry ließ Arthy fallen und holte dann Holz aus dem Boden, umwickelte den Attentäter damit, bis nur noch dessen Kopf zu sehen war.  
„Wie du sicher merkst, drückt einer der Äste auf deinen Brustkorb, einer auf deinen Hals. Ich mag es sauber, deswegen wirst du einfach langsam ersticken, solltest du mir nicht sagen was ich hören will. Also... in welcher Verbindung stehst du zu Jack?“  
Arthy schwieg, Harry atmete tief durch und im nächsten Moment schrie der Gefangene vor Schmerzen. Ein Raunen ging durch die anwesenden Senche, aber sie sagten nichts.  
Es war der Morgen nach Neumond, eine Zeit in der man noch an die Jagden, den Blutrausch und das Töten dachte. Eine Zeit in der sich viele Senche nicht wirklich von denen unterschieden, die einst die Tore zum Eldenbaum das erste mal öffneten.  
Es wurde wieder still.  
„Beantworte meine Frage“ forderte Harry ernst.  
„Er ist mein Bruder“ zischte Arthy daraufhin und in seinen Augen war purer Hass zu sehen:  
„Und er wird seine Rache dafür bekommen, was du ihm angetan hast.“  
„Ich habe ihm nichts getan“ brüllte der junge König:  
„Ich habe geschlafen, er hat mich gebissen!“  
„Du hast geschlafen, weil er einen Zauber auf euch Menschen legte, aber dein verdammter Vogel nicht!“  
„Vogel“ fragte Harry verwirrt.  
„Karliah“ bemerkte Lucius sofort:  
„Sie ist eine magische Krähe, wahrscheinlich hat der Zauber bei ihr nicht funktioniert.“  
„Sie ist aufgewacht und hat Jack gestört...“ kombinierte Harry:  
„Aber ich verstehe den Grund für die Rache immer noch nicht.“  
„Weil du das Hirn eines Gabelbocks hast“ brüllte Arthy:  
„Du wirst sterben, für das was du ihm angetan hast, und wenn ich es nicht tue, dann der nächste. Dein Kopfgeld wird dir gar nichts nützen.“  
„Auf jeden Fall hat es ihn schon so gereizt, dass er seinen eigenen Bruder ins Verderben schickt. Ich verstehe das nicht, Arthy, du warst der höchste Berater des Königs, unser Vertrauter, der von Cepheus, Ariadne und mir. Selbst der Eldenbaum sprach davon, dir sogar die Eldenkrone sofort in die Obhut zu übergeben, sollte es notwendig sein... und dann das...“  
„Was habt ihr aus den Senche gemacht“ schrie Arthy:  
„Ein Volk von Weicheiern und Blümchenstreichlern. Wir sind Jäger, die Menschen waren unsere Beute, und so sollte es auch wieder sein.“  
Tatsächlich war dies ein Grund wieso die Senche die Welt der Menschen verließen, ihre Lust auf ihr Blut und Fleisch. Doch der damalige Herrscher sah, dass sie so nicht weitermachen konnten, wusste aber auch, dass er sein Volk nicht untergehen lassen durfte. Deswegen verließen sie die Menschen und siedelten sich friedlich in Grahtwald an. Erst nach vielen hundert Jahren ließen sie wieder den Kontakt zu den Menschen zu, eben weil sie wirklich friedlich geworden waren.  
„Was für ein Schwachsinn“ stellte Harry gelassen fest und runzelte dann ernst die Stirn:  
„Was hat Karliah getan?“  
„Pah“ spuckte Arthy auf den Boden, woraufhin sich der Ast um seinen Hals langsam zuzog:  
„Sie hat ihm ein Auge ausgehackt und es gefressen!“  
Stille trat ein.  
„Na ja, sie ist eine Krähe“ überlegte Ariadne ernsthaft:  
„Unsere Raben machen so etwas auch, wenn man an Neumond Hunger auf sie bekommt. Da wird man ziemlich schnell selbst zur Beute.“  
„Da war am Morgen nirgends Blut“ erinnerte Harry sich.  
„Wenn ich ein Mörder bin und mein Opfer nicht mehr töten kann, würde ich auch keine Spuren hinterlassen wollen“ nickte Lucius:  
„Selbst dann wenn gerade eines meiner Augen gefressen wurde. Jack wollte verhindern, dass wir ihm aus irgendeinem Grund folgen, er hat ja auch unser Geld genommen... wahrscheinlich bevor er dich biss. Ich kann mir das alles sehr gut vorstellen. Er beißt dich, Karliah wacht auf, sieht das, greift ihn an und holt sich sein Auge im Kampf. Er schreit, aber wir wachen wegen dem Zauber nicht auf, Karliah bewacht dich, während er sich vor Schmerzen krümmt. Er sieht das er sein Werk nicht beenden kann, wahrscheinlich weil sie dich beschützt, zaubert schnell alles zusammen und flieht. Und weil er ein Auge verloren hat, und er sowieso schon vor Wut auf die Senche kocht, beschließt er dich zu töten. Und alles ist ihm dabei egal, selbst der Eldenbaum. Zudem kann er Leute für seine Sache gewinnen, oder hat dies schon vorher, solche die so loyal sind, dass sie sich sogar für ihn umbringen. Sicher solche Senche, die auch lieber Menschen, als Gabelböcke, auf dem Teller hätten. Was machen wir jetzt mit Arthy? Er könnte uns sagen, wo Jack steckt.“  
„Sperren wir ihn erstmal ein“ nickte Harry ernst und ließ das Holz verschwinden:  
„Die Zellen sind aus Metall, oder?“  
„Natürlich“ schnaubte Luke:  
„Aber für was willst du ihn behalten? Er hat Remus verletzt, wir sollten ihn ausquetschen und dann als Dünger verwenden.“  
„Ich kann nicht einfach ein Urteil über ihn fällen, er sollte vor ein Gericht...“ Harry hielt inne, im Grunde würde er dann ja auch das Urteil fällen:  
„Also gut... sperrt ihn erstmal ein, ich will noch mit Remus darüber reden. Und dann werden wir sehen wie es weitergeht. Er bekommt nichts zu essen und nur alle zwei Stunden ein halbes Glas Wasser. Nicht mehr. Und jetzt bringt ihn weg.“  
Luke nickte ernst und seine Leute packten Arthy, schleiften ihn zum Gefängnis.  
„Ich werde im Laufe der Jahre ein Rechtssystem für Grahtwald aufbauen müssen. Eines ohne sinnlose Verbannungen, das aber trotzdem nicht die Autorität des Herrschers untergräbt...“ der junge König atmete tief durch und strich sich dann über die Stirn, rieb sich die Augen:  
„Gerade Arthy... wieso hat den eigentlich nie jemand überprüft? Ich will mir später seine Wohnung ansehen.“  
„Wir haben ihm alle vertraut, wir dachten nicht mal im Traum daran, dass er zu so etwas im Stande ist“ seufzte Ariadne traurig:  
„Er hat mich mit aufgezogen, nachdem meine Mutter starb.“  
Harry, der eigentlich gerade gehen wollte um nach Remus zu sehen, hielt inne und lächelte leicht, blickte dann zu Ariadne.  
„Kurz bevor damals feststand, dass ich fliehen musste, sagte Remus zu mir: „Egal was kommt, egal wer in der nächsten Zeit von gut zu böse, oder böse zu gut, wird... die Erinnerungen kann dir niemand nehmen. In deinen Erinnerungen wird sich nie etwas ändern, nicht einmal die Gefühle die du damit verbindest.“ Und in deinen Erinnerungen, Ariadne, wird Arthy immer der sein, der er für dich war, mit all den Emotionen die du empfunden hast. Und jetzt... sehen wir nach Remus, ich hoffe Dad konnte alle Splitterstücke entfernen.“

„Remus wird die Sache überleben, aber er muss sich jetzt sicher zwei Wochen lang schonen und eine davon im Bett bleiben“ Severus war sehr ernst, als sie wenig später in der Küche am Tisch saßen und Harry nachdenklich kleine Rosen aus dem Holz zog:  
„Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass gerade Arthy...“  
„Ich habe einen Plan“ bestimmte Harry plötzlich, sie waren schon in der Wohnung gewesen und hatten natürlich nichts gefunden:  
„Ich weiß wie wir den Aufenthaltsort von Jack heraus bekommen.“  
„Ach tatsächlich“ staunte Tsun, der schon überlegte wie man den Gefangenen denn nun entsprechend foltern könnte.  
„Wir lassen ihn drei Tage in der Zelle, und zwar genau so wie ich es angeordnet habe. Zusätzlich werde ich befehlen, dass wenn er schläft, er jede Stunde einmal geweckt werden soll. Dadurch wird sein Verstand mürbe gemacht und es schwächt ihn allein schon die Tatsache, dass er nichts isst. Außerdem braucht auch ein Senche guten Schlaf, um sich zu erholen.  
Und dann werden wir schauspielern, wir lassen ihn wissen, dass wir einen Hinweis darauf bekommen haben, wo Jack ist und ich am nächsten Tag ein Killerkommando hin schicke. Am Besten machen das zwei Wachen, die sich zufällig in der Nähe darüber unterhalten, dass sie gerne mitgehen würden. Das wird Panik in ihm aufkommen lassen, immerhin sind sie Brüder, und dann wird sich Aerin zu ihm schleichen. Er sagt er will ihm helfen und Jack warnen, er soll eine Nachricht schreiben und ihm sagen wo er ist. Damit er die Nachricht hinbringen kann. So erfährt Aerin wo Jack steckt und ich kann Wachen hinschicken um ihn zu holen. Dann werde ich hier in Eldenwurz das Urteil über Beide fällen, die Todesstrafe ist Jack schon sicher, bei Arthy weiß ich es noch nicht.“  
„Das ist ein sehr guter Plan“ bestimmte Luke, der gerade aus dem Zimmer von Remus gekommen war:  
„Ich werde alles genau so veranlassen, wie du es gesagt hast. Die fehlende Nahrung und das wenige Wasser werden Arthy mürbe machen, ihm den Verstand verblenden, aber nicht töten. Ich vertraue meinen Leuten, nur die besten werden die Wache dort übernehmen und dann dieses kleine Spielchen treiben. Kannst du diesem Aerin vertrauen? Ansonsten übernimmt es einer von meinen Leuten.“  
„Er ist uns noch was... nein, wir nehmen jemand anderes, jemanden den Arthy besser kennt. Lillian.“  
„Wieso Lillian“ brachte Ariadne erschrocken hervor, sie wollte natürlich ihre Verlobte in jeglicher Hinsicht schützen.  
„Aus zwei Gründen, sie hat eine Vergangenheit die dazu führen kann so zu denken wie Arthy und Jack, und zum Zweiten kommt sie an den Wachen vorbei. So wird er nicht misstrauisch, Aerin ist nicht mal Berater, er müsste sich an Lukes Leuten vorbei schleichen. Lillian wird das schaffen, ich weiß es. Sie ist stark genug dafür.“  
„Ich werde mit ihr reden“ bestimmte Ariadne sofort und ging zur Tür:  
„Dein Plan ist sehr gut und das ist wohl auch ein Grund wieso du der bessere Herrscher bist. Ich habe es in dem Moment erkannt, als du den Thronsaal zum Menschenviertel ernanntest, damals, so kurz nach der Vereidigung. Ich wusste, dass du Grahtwald in eine neue Zeit führen wirst und es zu einem wirklichen Paradies machst, für Menschen und Senche.“  
Sie ging eilig fort und Harry legte seinen Kopf auf dem Tisch einfach ab.  
„Jetzt brauche ich einen Kaffee mit Schuss“ bestimmte er leise und schloss einfach die Augen... während Emma den Schnaps hervor holte.


	48. Chapter 48

„Wie sieht es hier denn aus“ Harry betrat am nächsten Morgen das Krankenzimmer von Remus und wurde fast von einem Schinken erschlagen, der genau neben der Tür an der Decke hing. Und das war nicht das einzige Fleisch in dem Raum, überall lag Trockenfleisch, Bratenfleisch, Wurst und Schinken, es sah fast so aus wie in einer Metzgerei. Und Remus war eingewickelt in seine Bettdecke, wie ein Würstchen im Schlafmantel.  
„Luke muss heute viel arbeiten, er meinte wohl das Fleisch würde mich über seine Abwesenheit hinwegtrösten... eventuell hat er ein bisschen recht damit“ kam es aus dem Bett heraus und Harry spitzte leicht amüsiert die Lippen, dann kam Zeus ebenfalls im Zimmer und versuchte sofort den Schinken von der Decke zu holen.  
„Nein, der gehört Remus“ wehrte Harry entschieden ab, woraufhin der weiße Cathay sich zu dem ehemaligen Werwolf aufs Bett gesellte und ihn neugierig beschnupperte.  
„Sei vorsichtig, Zeus“ warnte Harry und betrachtete dann mit sehr amüsiertem Gesichtsausdruck das Fleisch:  
„Luke mag dich eindeutig... sehr sogar.“  
„Ich weiß“ kam es aus den Kissen, Zeus kuschelte sich neben Remus und leckte ihm sanft über das Haar:  
„Und jedes mal wenn ich etwas dagegen sage, brummt er nur ungemütlich. Aber das war ich schon von dem alten Greyback gewohnt, in dieser Hinsicht sind die Beiden gleich. Wie sieht es mit diesem Arthy aus?“  
„Er hat die ganze Nacht in seiner Zelle gejault, und zwar immer dann wenn die Wachen ihn weckten. Er wird jetzt schon mürbe und wird sicher in zwei Tagen etwas weniger jaulen, dafür aber mehr leiden. Und das wird mir in die Hände spielen, Lillian hat schon zugesagt es zu machen.“  
„Ich hoffe nur es funktioniert, dein Plan ist gut, bringt aber nichts wenn Arthy trotzdem schweigt.“  
„Dann lassen wir ihn noch ein paar Tage schmoren und quetschen es dann etwas bestimmter aus ihm heraus. Der Mensch kann drei Wochen nur mit Wasser überleben, ein Senche fast zwei Monate. Nur der geistige Zustand lässt irgendwann zu wünschen übrig.“  
„Der Schlafverlust wird sein übriges tun“ nickte Remus:  
„Du bist richtig böse...“  
„Nein, ich bin es nur leid dauernd um mein Leben fürchten zu müssen. Wenn die Sache erledigt ist, kommt der liebe Harry wieder heraus und ich kümmere mich erstmal um die Eisenbahnlinie. Wie geht es dir?“  
Der junge König untersuchte mit einem Zauber die Wunden seines ehemaligen Lehrers.  
„Man pflegt mich sehr gut“ seufzte Remus und streichelte Zeus liebevoll:  
„Severus mit seinen Bandagen und Tränken, der Heiler mit noch mehr Tränken, Emma mit Suppen und Luke mit seiner fleischlastigen Abwesenheit.“  
„Und Lucius?“  
„Er hat mir was zu lesen gebracht. Den Tagespropheten von gestern.“  
Er deutete auf die Zeitung und Harry hob sie hoch, Fenrir Greyback verkündete darin, dass er seinen Welpen, Remus, nicht mehr spüre. Er glaube deswegen, dieser sei tot.“  
„Unsere geistige Verbindung wurde mit dem Biss getrennt“ murmelte der ehemalige Werwolf:  
„Irgendwie tut mir der alte Wolf leid.“  
„Schreib ihm, schreib ihm einfach das es dir gut geht und das du kein Werwolf mehr bist. Ich glaube mindestens das bist du ihm doch schuldig, oder?“  
„Er hat mich gegen meinen Willen gebissen.“  
„Und...“  
Stille trat ein, Remus schien wirklich darüber nachzudenken.  
„Du hast recht“ seufzte er dann:  
„Ich schreibe ihm und gebe es Lucius' Händlerin mit, damit sie den Brief an eine Eule binden kann. In all den Jahren habe ich nie erkannt, was mir Fenrir mit dem Biss gegeben hat, erst als wir zusammen Voldemort besuchten... da sah ich es. Und jetzt bei Luke, ich will es besser machen. Auch wenn ich „nur“ eine Hauskatze geworden bin.“  
„Das „nur“ will ich gar nicht hören, du bist bald die wichtigste Hauskatze von ganz Eldenwurz. So ich muss jetzt wieder, Mary wartet draußen auf mich, wir wollen uns darüber unterhalten wieso in der letzten Nacht der Boden schon leicht angefroren ist.  
Als wir damals hier angekommen sind, meinte man, es würde nie kälter als zwanzig Grad werden... eindeutig waren damit nur die Tage gemeint, nicht die Nächte.“  
„Und das bedeutet ab jetzt darf das Holz nicht mehr verschoben werden?“  
„Ich durfte eben noch meine Rosen von gestern wegmachen, aber danach war auch Schluss. Und das war wirklich nur mit Aufsicht von Tsun zu tun. Ich glaube du kriegst dein eigenes Heim erst im Frühling.“  
„Oder ich ziehe bei Luke ein.“  
„Er wohnt sehr eng...“  
„Wenn ich bei ihm einziehe, werde ich es mögen.“  
Harry öffnete langsam dem Mund, dann aber schien er zu verstehen und quietschte leise, drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und verließ sehr steif das Zimmer. Zeus folgte ihm, Harry drehte sich im Gang um und entdeckte am Ende dessen wie sein Vater gerade Raz um den Verstand küsste.  
Harry quietschte erneut und ging eilig in die Küche, wo zum Glück nur Emma und Lucius waren, nicht knutschend und nur Kaffee trinkend.  
„Du siehst blass aus“ stellte der Malfoy sachlich fest:  
„Was hältst du eigentlich von einem Weihnachtsmarkt?“  
„Weihnachtsmarkt“ echote Harry:  
„Da hinten knutschen gerade Dad und Raz und Remus will zu Luke in seine enge Bude ziehen.“  
„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht“ nickte Emma lächelnd:  
„Als Luke eben mit dem Fleisch ankam... mein Mann hat mir damit auch den Hof gemacht. Das ist bei Senche so üblich, hat dir Tsun noch kein Fleisch geschenkt?“  
„Nein“ quietschte Harry entsetzt auf:  
„Jedenfalls nicht solche Massen...“ er schwieg für einen Moment:  
„Tsun ist so romantisch wie ein frisch erlegter Gabelbock.“  
Er verzog das Gesicht und atmete tief durch.  
„Mary wartet auf mich“ bestimmte er und verließ mit Zeus die Wohnung, wo er auch auf Pearl und Dante traf, mit den drei Cathay ging er dann raus und traf die Architektin am vereinbarten Platz.  
„Kein Aufpasser heute“ fragte sie neugierig und das Kleid, welches sie trug, war eindeutig neu und entsprach dem Geschmack von Lucius Malfoy. Selbst der war romantischer als Tsun.  
„Ich hab drei schnurrende Aufpasser, die reichen erstmal. Die anderen haben genügend zu tun und Raz habe ich für heute freigegeben...“ wehrte Harry nachdenklich ab und hockte sich dann mit Mary auf den Boden, die Erde war tatsächlich leicht angefroren:  
„Findest du Lucius romantisch?“  
„Wieso fragst du mich das jetzt“ fragte Mary sofort, mit roten Wangen, zurück:  
„Ja, er ist sehr romantisch. Er hat mir vor ein paar Tagen den teuersten Schinken von ganz Grahtwald geschenkt. Das Fleisch wurde mit Haselnüssen ummantelt... das fand ich sehr romantisch. Er ist ein Mensch und weiß trotzdem wie man einer Senche den Hof macht.“  
„Tsun ist gar nicht romantisch“ klagte Harry nun.  
„Er macht dir den Hof?“  
„Jedenfalls wollte er das“ maulte der junge König und vergaß dabei ganz, dass der Eldenbaum ihn überall sehen und hören konnte:  
„Aber was verlange ich überhaupt. Der kennt nur Holz und Blätter. Wie streng er allein heute Morgen geschaut hat, als ich noch schnell die Holzrosen wegmachte. Damit ich auch ja nicht eine Faser mehr als notwendig verschiebe... verdammt dieser Boden ist steinhart. Ich schicke einen Kurier zu dem Schafsfarmer, er soll seine Herde bereit machen.“  
„Deswegen habe ich einen kleineren Streckenplan angefertigt, damit er weiß wo die Tiere genau grasen müssen“ Mary erhob sich und holte das Papier hervor:  
„Und mit dem Bau der Brücken fange ich schon nächste Woche an. Die Steine dafür sind bis dahin sicher auch geliefert.“  
„Das ist wenigstens etwas. Es kommen ja auch den ganzen Winter durch Feiertage, Lucius hat gerade noch von einem Weihnachtsmarkt gesprochen und ich glaube, ich halte das für eine gute Idee. Ach, am Liebsten hätte ich die Eisenbahn schon Heute fertig, statt Morgen, ich würde selbst auch gerne mal nach Parateng fahren.“  
„Dafür gäbe es ja noch die Kutschen und man würde sich bestimmt dort über einen Besuch des Königs freuen.“  
„Ja wahrscheinlich. Du hast recht und der Winter bietet sich förmlich für eine solche Reise an. Aber erst wenn Arthy ausgequetscht ist und ich das Gröbste hier erledigt habe. Vielleicht finde ich dort auch jemanden, der mir ein hübsches Bild malt, meine Wände sind so kahl. Nur Holz und Bernsteinfenster.“  
„Du warst eindeutig zu lang ein Mensch, die Senche mögen Holz und Bernsteinfenster“ lachte Mary fröhlich und sie gingen zusammen in die Stadt zurück:  
„Weißt du wie man in Grahtwald Weihnachten feiert?“  
„Nein. Gibt es Geschenke?“  
„Natürlich. Aber keinen Tannenbaum, was verständlich ist. Ganz Eldenwurz wird mit Lichtern geschmückt, Lampen aus Bernstein und Magie. Und die Bäume auf den Plätzen werden geschmückt. Und in der Nacht zum fünfundzwanzigsten Dezember lassen alle Senche, in ganz Grahtwald, Lichter in den Himmel fliegen, während der Eldenbaum sanft seine Krone dazu wiegt und die Lichter so aufs Meer hinaus treibt. Wir nennen das die Nacht der leuchtenden Seelen, damit ehren wir die Lieben, welche von uns gingen. Und mit dem Weihnachtsfest an sich ehren wir die Menschen, von denen jeder Senche abstammt. Wir sind fast genau wie die Werwölfe, irgendwann wurden wir erschaffen, aus einem Menschen und dem Biss eines Tigers. Und wir haben unsere Herkunft nicht vergessen... und auch nicht wie wir einst waren, wie wir die Menschen zu unserer Beute machten. Jack, Arthy und all diese anderen haben es nicht verstanden... wir haben uns weiter entwickelt. Und was ist besser: Gut geboren zu werden und einfach damit dahin zu leben, oder das Schlechte in sich in einem harten Kampf mit sich selbst zu überwinden? Ist nicht derjenige mehr zu ehren, der sich für den rechten Weg entscheidet und sogar sein Leben aufs Spiel setzt, um irgendwann als gute Seele in die ewigen Jagdgründe eingehen zu können.  
Es hat uns stark gemacht, der Kampf gegen unsere blutrünstige Natur, und jetzt ernten wir mit dem Frieden die Früchte dieser harten Arbeit.“  
Mary lächelte sanft und gab dem jungen König dann die Unterlagen für den Farmer.  
„In dem Fall bin ich gerne ein Blümchenstreichler“ bestimmte Harry ernst und steckte alles ein:  
„Danke. Ich denke ich muss jetzt erstmal mit Tsun reden und dann schicke ich gleich den Kurier zur Schafsfarm.“  
Harry atmete tief durch und ging zur Wendeltreppe, die Cathay wollten den Aufzug benutzen, aber er funktionierte nicht.  
„Ich sehe oben nach, was nicht stimmt“ erklärte der junge Mann ernst und lief die Treppe hoch, betrat das Haus und wurde von einem reich gedeckten Tisch, mit magischen Lichtern und Topfpflanzen begrüßt.  
„Ein romantisches Essen“ begrüßte Tsun ihn:  
„Ich habe gekocht, und es gibt kein Chili. Und keine Cathay, die können unten bleiben.“  
Harry hob neugierig eine Augenbraue, es roch wie etwas was Emma schnell gezaubert hatte und von Tsun nur abgeholt wurde... aber dann lächelte der junge König und legte die Unterlagen zur Seite.


	49. Chapter 49

Lillian trug nicht mehr als ein weißes Kleid, aus der üblichen Baumwolle, und schwarze Lederstiefel, als sie Harry endlich fand. Ihr langes Haar lag offen auf ihren Schultern und in der rechten Hand hielt sie eine kleine Notiz, nachdenklich sah sie an der Außenrinde des Eldenbaumes hoch. Dort hing der junge König, gehalten von mehreren Ästen, in etwa zwanzig Metern höhe und schien sich etwas sehr genau anzusehen, was genau es war, konnte Lillian aber nicht erkennen.  
Mittlerweile wusste fast ganz Grahtwald, dass Harry eine besondere Beziehung zum Eldenbaum pflegte, inniger und stärker als es je ein Herrscher zuvor getan hatte.  
Vielleicht hing es mit Tsun zusammen, immerhin waren die Beiden nun auch offiziell ein Paar, aber auf jeden Fall vertraute der Eldenbaum Harry vollkommen. Und der König dem Baum ebenso.  
„Harry“ rief Lillian hoch, seit der Junge der Herrscher vom Grahtwald war, hatte sich viel geändert... und das nur zum Guten. Selbst in ihrer Beziehung zu Ariadne tat sich einiges, sie hatten nun mehr Zeit für einander und lebten zusammen mit Aerin in einer wirklich gemütlichen Wohnung. Aerin konnte wunderbar kochen, sie waren wie eine Familie geworden und Lillian gab sich größte Mühe in ihrer Aufgabe als Betreuerin.  
Harry sah runter, dann nickte er und aus dem Boden kam eine Wurzel, welche Lillian sanft zum König hoch trug. Hatte er das getan, oder der Eldenbaum? War es auf seine Anweisung hin gewesen, oder wusste der Baum einfach was sich Harry wünschte?  
Die Beziehung der Beiden war innig, aber auch geheimnisvoll, es war als würden sie Beide etwas vor allen Bewohnern des Grahtwaldes verbergen.  
Nun hing Lillian neben Harry und konnte erkennen, was sich der junge Mann angesehen hatte... ein Loch in der Rinde und er schien es mit einem großen, grünen Blatt auszustopfen.  
„Du kannst es nicht zuschieben, oder“ fragte Lillian neugierig, mittlerweile fror es jede Nacht und keiner durfte mehr irgendwas am Holz des Eldenbaums bewegen.  
„Nein, aber ich habe ein Blatt von ihm bekommen, es ist ein sehr frisches Loch und der Saft des Blattes wird bei der Heilung helfen. Ein wirklicher Idiot hat letzte Nacht betrunken einen kleinen Sprengzauber gewirkt, und der flog hier hoch. Der Idiot kuriert gerade seinen Kater dabei aus, die großen Fenster im ehemaligen Thronsaal zu putzen, er wird definitiv nie wieder einen über den Durst trinken.“  
„Und du hast ein Blatt des Eldenbaums bekommen, es ist sehr... klein...“  
„Es ist ein junges Blatt, es kam zu spät und hätte den Herbst eh nicht überlebt. So erfüllt es wenigstens einen Zweck und wenn das Loch im Frühling noch da ist, werde ich es, oder Tsun, verschließen. Aber ich denke, es wird durch das Blatt natürlich verheilen.“  
Stille trat ein, Harry drückte das Blatt fest in die „Wunde“ und stopfte dann ein wenig Laub nach.  
„Ich war bei Arthy“ erklärte Lillian plötzlich und Harry sah neugierig zu ihr, kein Lächeln, eine angehobene Augenbraue... wie sie sein Vater manchmal zeigte... einfach nur ein neugieriger Blick. So kannte sie es schon von ihm, manchmal zeigte Harry seine Emotionen mit vollster Leidenschaft, aber wenn es um etwas ernstes ging, dann konnte er auch so kalt wie ein Stein sein. Ja, Harry war im Grunde noch ein Jugendlicher, aber er war sich auch seiner Pflichten und Aufgaben vollkommen bewusst.  
Als Herrscher von Grahtwald durfte man kein Kind mehr sein.  
„Er hat gewimmert und gewinselt, sein Gesicht ist eingefallen und bleich“ erzählte Lillian:  
„Ich sagte ihm, dass ich die Menschen hasse, für all das was sie mir antaten. Das ich ihm helfen will, seinen Bruder warnen und diesen dann hier auch an die Macht bringen. Ich sagte zudem, Jack sei der bessere König und ich brenne darauf mich besonders an meinem Vater zu rächen. Er hat es mir alles abgenommen.“  
„Darauf habe ich gehofft, deswegen wählte ich dich auch aus. Du bist einfach glaubwürdiger, was so etwas angeht“ Harry schloss für einen Moment die Augen, woraufhin sie Beide sanft zum Boden gebracht wurden. Dort hielt Lillian ihm die Notiz hin.  
„Es ist ein mongolisches Dorf“ erklärte sie ernst:  
„Nicht weit von dem Tor entfernt, ein Muggeldorf. Er hat sich dort eine kleine Hütte gemietet und niemand stört ihn, von dort aus organisiert er die Attentate und kommuniziert mit seinen Verbündeten.“  
„Die werde ich noch aus ihm herausquetschen, bevor er hingerichtet wird“ bestimmte Harry mit schneidender, eisiger Stimme und nahm die Notiz, darauf stand alles was er wissen musste... oder eher Raz, der sicher schon bald seine Leute dorthin schickte:  
„Du hast dir einen Bonus verdient, wenn du einen Wunsch hast, dann sag es ruhig. Ich sehe was ich machen kann.“  
„Es gibt da schon etwas...“  
„Was? Sag es ruhig“ sie gingen in die Stadt zurück und Harry sah nachdenklich zu seinem kleinen, hängenden Haus hoch.  
„Ariadne... also, wir wünschen uns immer noch ein Kind. Aber seit Tsun und du... also... er will nicht mehr, wegen dir. Er denkt du bist dagegen, wenn er mit Ariadne...“  
Harry runzelte die Stirn nachdenklich und musterte Lillian von oben bis unten, dann lächelte er sanft.  
„Ich bin tatsächlich dagegen, dass er mit Ariadne ein Kind in die Welt setzt“ erklärte der junge König daraufhin:  
„Ich habe erst vor ein paar Stunden darüber mit ihm gesprochen, denn ich will selbst eine neue Königsfamilie gründen... Dafür wird sich in vielleicht zehn Jahren eine Leihmutter, oder ähnliches, finden. Da kann ich kein Kind der alten Königsfamilie gebrauchen... es mag irrsinnig klingen, aber ich möchte sicher sein. Auch darin, dass mein Nachwuchs eines Tages auf den Thron kommt, und sonst niemand darauf Anspruch erhebt. Aber ich habe sicher nichts dagegen, wenn er mit dir ein Kind zeugt. Ich werde es ihm später sagen und ich denke es ist euch egal, wer von euch Beiden das Kind austrägt, oder?“  
„Natürlich, ich bin auch jederzeit dazu bereit“ strahlte Lillian, wurde dann aber auch sehr ernst:  
„Es macht dir nichts aus, wenn er ein Kind mit einer anderen Frau hat.“  
„Eine Frau die in einer festen Beziehung ist, und das mit einer anderen Frau. Ich denke nicht, dass du darauf aus bist mir meinen Mann zu wegzunehmen.  
Und er ist jetzt unsterblich, er wird noch viele Kinder haben, nach mir, wenn ich schon lange unter der Erde liege. Ich bin mir zudem seiner Liebe vollkommen sicher.  
Redet mit meinem Vater darüber, er kennt einen Trank der eine Schwangerschaft schon bei der ersten Zeugung garantiert. Der dürfte auch auf Senche wirken und dann müsst ihr es nicht fünfzig mal probieren. Ich bringe das hier jetzt zu Raz, er wird sicher gleich ein paar Leute dahin schicken und vielleicht haben wir schon heute Abend Jack hier... ich wünschte manchmal, ich könnte selbst noch einmal raus. Ein letztes mal Schnee sehen, eine Tanne, einen großen See... Hogwarts, die Winkelgasse und Hogsmeade... eine Blume pflücken und Kürbis essen.  
Oder nur ein Stück frisches Brot.  
Aber ich bin schon zu sehr mit dem Eldenbaum verbunden und für all das was ich verloren habe, habe ich ja auch viel gewonnen, oder nicht? Und wenn Jack aus der Welt geschafft ist, habe ich auch meinen Frieden. Die Verbündeten werde ich mir dann erstmal notieren und eventuell überwachen lassen, sollten sie sich verdächtig verhalten, kommen sie ein wenig in die Zellen, mal sehen wie sie das finden.“  
„Und Arthy?“  
„Ach der“ Harrys Gesichtsausdruck wurde nun recht wütend, er fühlte sich hintergangen und betrogen von dem ehemaligen Berater. Das war sogar noch schlimmer, als bedroht zu werden, immer wieder Attentäter geschickt zu bekommen, jedoch trotzdem zu wissen wer dahinter steckt.  
Arthy war ein Freund gewesen, jemand dem man vollkommen vertraute und dann stellte er sich als ein Teil der Bedrohung heraus.  
„Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht“ überlegte der junge König:  
„Wahrscheinlich zu lange, er ist es im Grunde gar nicht wert und ich will mich doch lieber um die Eisenbahn kümmern, oder den Baum, oder die Cathay... ich habe soviel zu tun. Deswegen will ich auch ein einfaches Rechtssystem aufbauen, am Besten mit einem ordentlichen Richter und Anwälten. Aber bis das noch nicht da ist, muss ich wohl selbst ein Urteil fällen. Ich werde Luke sagen, er soll die Behandlung so beibehalten.“  
„Das wird Arthy umbringen.“  
„Ja, wahrscheinlich sehr bald sogar. Und wenn er erfährt, dass Jack hingerichtet wurde, wird er auch keine Hoffnung mehr haben, nichts mehr was ihn noch unnötig am Leben erhält. Hast du Mitleid mit ihm?“  
Lillian schwieg für einige Momente, dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.  
„Er zeigte vorhin keinerlei Reue, erkannte keine Fehler in seinem Tun und war immer noch der Meinung, dass sein Bruder richtig handelt. Er hat nicht mehr, oder weniger, verdient, als den Tod. Er wird sehr viel nachdenken, bevor er stirbt, und vielleicht findet er ja zumindest in seinen letzten Minuten Einsicht... wenn nicht, dann hat er nicht einmal verdient als Dünger verwendet zu werden.“  
„So ist es. Die Leiche von Jack werde ich wahrscheinlich auch nur ins Meer werfen lassen, so etwas verdorbenes kann ich dem Eldenbaum auch nicht antun“ nickte Harry und lächelte dann wieder, ganz sanft und fast schon zufrieden. So betrat er auch die Wohnung von Severus und Lucius, Lillian folgte ihm nicht, Emma stand wie immer am Herd und es duftete lecker von dort.  
„Ist Raz hier“ wollte Harry neugierig wissen und Emma nickte schmunzelnd, also befand dieser sich mit dem königlichen Vater in dessen Zimmer:  
„Nun, dann warte ich... und überlege ob ich bald eine Hochzeit für die Beiden ausrichten lassen muss.“


	50. Chapter 50

„Was meinst du, wir könnten doch heute Abend...“ Tsun schnurrte wie ein ganzer Haufen junger Cathay und grinste dabei sehr frech, Harry wurde augenblicklich rot und nickte dann nur langsam. Er wusste natürlich was sein Liebster meinte und hatte nichts dagegen, nicht nachdem der vermeintliche Priester ihm immer mal wieder zeigte wie romantisch er doch sein konnte.  
Raz und seine Leute waren nun schon etliche Stunden unterwegs, gleich am frühen Morgen hatten sie sich auf den Weg gemacht. Er wollte das selbst regeln, Jack persönlich und nur zusammen mit seinen besten Leuten abholen.  
Seit dem warteten sie auf ihn und den Verbrecher, hoffentlich passierte Raz nichts. Severus lief jedenfalls schon seit einer Stunde im Wohnzimmer auf und ab, lehnte sich immer wieder an die Vitrine, starrte auf den Inhalt aus Bernsteinglas und lief dann weiter durch den Raum.  
Remus und Emma kochten, eigentlich durfte der ehemalige Werwolf noch nicht aufstehen, aber Luke erlaubte es ihm und da konnte auch Harrys Vater nichts gegen sagen.  
Luke war ebenfalls anwesend, einmal um Jack mit zu empfangen und zum anderen wollte er auf Remus aufpassen. Harry ahnte schon, der ehemalige Lehrer musste sich nur einmal falsch bewegen und schon war Luke bei ihm, schickte ihn wieder ins Bett.  
Eindeutig war der Hauptmann der Wachen genau der richtige Mann für Remus, jemand der auf ihn aufpasste und beschützte... und Luke hatte endlich auch jemanden für sich und sein Herz gefunden.  
Alle waren glücklich, auch Lucius, der gerade mal wieder mit Mary unterwegs war. Er musste sowieso teilweise mit ihr zusammen arbeiten, denn immerhin finanzierte das Königshaus die Eisenbahn zum größten Teil, der Rest würde von den Steuern im Januar bezahlt werden. Und Harry war sich sicher, kein Bewohner des Grahtwaldes würde etwas dagegen haben.  
Immerhin war die Eisenbahn ja für sie, Harry würde nur damit fahren, wenn er nach Waldheim oder Parateng musste. Nach Caldera kam er schneller zu Fuß, beziehungsweise auf einem der Cathay reitend.  
Die Drei lagen gerade auf einem der Teppiche und Harry wusste, Pearl wurde bald rollig, für diese Zeit würde sie dann definitiv zu Severus, Lucius und Remus ziehen, denn sie hatte nicht vor in den nächsten Jahren Nachwuchs zu bekommen... erst recht nicht von Dante, der zu alt war, oder Zeus, der sich derweil selbst noch wie ein kleines Kätzchen benahm.  
Wenn dann suchte sie sich selbst jemanden aus, draußen wahrscheinlich und ihren Instinkten folgend.  
Karliah saß wie immer auf ihrem Ei, erst nahmen sie an es wäre gar nicht befruchtet, aber ein Zauber widerlegte dies, da wuchs tatsächlich eine kleine Rabenkrähe drin heran.  
Auf jeden Fall hatte sie frisches, zartes Gabelbock-Fleisch dafür bekommen, dass sie Harry vor Jack beschützte.  
Es klopfte, sofort waren alle auf den Beinen und an der Tür, Luke öffnete sie und ließ Raz rein, der sich sofort einen Kuss von Severus abholte. Er sah zerzaust und mitgenommen aus, aber nicht verletzt und allein deswegen nahm Harry an, es wäre alles gut gegangen.  
„Wie sieht es aus“ fragte er trotzdem und der Hauptmann der Leibgarde zeigte ernst nach draußen.  
„Wir haben ihn, er hat sich mit allem gewehrt was er hervorbringen konnte, aber wir haben ihn und er lebt. Meine Leute haben auch nur ein paar Kratzer abbekommen, einer wurde gelähmt, aber das konnten wir schnell wieder beheben“ erzählte Raz ernst:  
„Sie bewachen ihn, wir haben ihn zwar gefesselt und geknebelt, aber du weißt das wir ohne Sprüche zaubern, er könnte immer noch das Holz bewegen oder etwas schweben lassen.“  
Harry ging sofort raus, Tsun, Luke und alle, außer Emma, folgten ihm, hin zur Mitte des Platzes, wo sich schon eine Traube um den Verbrecher gebildet hatte.  
„Lasst mich durch“ schimpfte Harry und ihm wurde ein Weg geöffnet. In der Regel waren die Bewohner von Grahtwald keine Gaffer, und Spanner, sie hielten sich zurück und zeigten ihre Neugier anders... aber in diesem Fall war es doch etwas besonderes.  
Harry ging auf Jack zu, der auf dem Boden kniete und sein rechtes Auge fehlte tatsächlich, es war verbunden und entzündet... Harry holte aus und scheuerte dem Feind eine, so das sein Kopf zur Seite flog.  
Dann nahm er ihm den Knebel aus dem Mund, und wurde sofort angespuckt.  
„Abschaum“ presste Jack hervor, er hatte eindeutig Schmerzen, und das nicht nur vom Auge her, aber wieso sollte die Leibgarde sonderlich sanft mit ihm umgehen:  
„Dreckiger Abschaum! Siehst du nun, was du mir angetan hast?“  
Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge, Harry antwortete nicht, er wusste das alle um ihn herum die Antwort kannten.  
„Deine Verbündeten, alle Namen, sofort. Dann wirst du nicht so qualvoll sterben, wie ich es eigentlich vorgesehen hatte“ verkündete der junge König und wurde erneut angespuckt. Aber Harry reagierte darauf, er hatte schon fast mit einer solchen Reaktion gerechnet.  
„Brecht ihm beide Arme“ forderte Harry mit eiskalter Stimme, woraufhin Luke vortrat und den Befehl mit zwei gezielten Tritten ausführte. Jack schrie, Harry zeigte keinerlei Regung, dieser Senche war nur noch Dreck für ihn.  
„Die Namen deiner Verbündeten, sofort. Dann wird jemand dich mit dem Schwert töten, wenn du aber nicht redest, werden wir weiter damit fortfahren deine Knochen zu brechen.“  
„Einen Scheiß werde ich tun, Sohn einer dreckigen Hure“ krächzte Jack unter Schmerzen:  
„Denn ich weiß, wenn ich tot bin, werden sie mein Werk vollenden. Dann wirst du sterben, sie werden herrschen und in meinem Gedenken das zarte Fleisch der Menschen essen. So wie es ihnen von der Natur her bestimmt ist.“  
Wieder ging ein Raunen durch die anwesende Menge, Harry atmete tief durch und befahl dann Arthy zu holen.  
„Bringt seinen Bruder hierher. Ich habe keine Lust mehr mich länger damit zu befassen, sie werden reden und dann sterben, Beide.“  
Luke schickte zwei seiner Leute los, um Arthy zu holen, mittlerweile trafen auch Lillian und Ariadne bei ihnen ein... keiner von ihnen zeigte auch nur einen Hauch von Mitleid.  
Und Lillian hatte am Abend noch einen „Termin“ mit Tsun ausgemacht, wann sie das erste mal versuchen wollten ein Kind zu bekommen. Von Severus gab es den Trank, den er von draußen mitgebracht hatte, deswegen war Harry sich auch sicher, dass es bei diesem einen Termin bleiben würde.  
Aber er hatte auch wirklich nichts dagegen, er fühlte sich nicht ein bisschen unwohl dabei... nein, er freute sich sogar darauf, denn er war schon als Patenonkel fest eingeplant.  
Arthy wurde ran geschleift, er sah abgemagert und um Jahre gealtert aus, aber selbst für den ehemaligen Berater fehlte ihnen mittlerweile jegliches Mitleid.  
„Verräterisches Pack“ schimpfte er auf Lillian, aber sie lächelte nur unheilvoll, für einen solchen Abschaum hatte sie nicht mal mehr ein paar Worte übrig.  
„Los die Verbündeten“ forderte Harry, keiner der Beiden antwortete, woraufhin Luke auch die Arme von Arthy brach:  
„Ihr könnt euch immer noch einen qualvollen Tod ersparen... wie wäre das, Arthy, kein Hungern mehr... wie hätten dich bei Wasser und wenig Schlaf gelassen, bis du gestorben wärst. Und genau das wirst dich jetzt auch erwarten, wenn du nicht redest. Du kommst zurück in die Zelle, zu deinem Wasser, zu den Wachen die dich jede Stunde wecken... möchtest du das?“  
Harry war sehr nah an den ehemaligen Berater heran getreten, woraufhin dieser ihn anfauchte und sogar nach ihm biss.  
„Ich glaube es ist sinnlos“ stellte Raz fest:  
„Aber ich kann dir sicher auch so die Namen der Verbündeten besorgen, es dürfte nur etwas dauern.“  
„Darauf habe ich keine Lust, denk doch mal nach, was ist wenn die mir dann auch Attentäter schicken? Quetscht die Beiden aus, ich will die Namen, jetzt, ich habe keine Lust mehr dauernd mit irgendwelchen Beschützern herum zu laufen. Macht mit ihnen was ihr wollt, tötet sie aber noch nicht, ich will die Namen, und zwar alle.“  
Harry wandte sich ab und während die Brüder ordentlich durch die Mangel genommen wurden, selbst Severus beteiligte sich daran, ging der König mit Tsun, Ariadne und Lillian, zum Kokosmilch-Stand. Dort tranken sie etwas, Tsun konnte sehen, dass Harry dies alles doch sehr nahe ging.  
„Ich handle nicht zu hart, oder“ wollte er plötzlich von den Dreien wissen und sie schüttelten den Kopf.  
„Mein Vater hätte ihnen Löcher in die Schultern schießen lassen und sie dann vor den Toren aufgeknüpft, solange bis sie reden. Zu trinken gäbe es nur Schweineurin und wahrscheinlich hätte er sie auch so aufgehängt, dass sie in der prallen Sonne schmorten“ überlegte Ariadne ernsthaft:  
„Oder er wäre auf andere, unangenehme Ideen gekommen. Die Senche sind nun mal, tief in ihrem Innern, immer noch blutrünstig und eiskalt. Eines der besten Beispiele dafür sind ja gerade Jack und Arthy, nur tragen sie ihr Inneres nach Außen.“  
„Trotzdem will ich ein besseres Rechtssystem. Es wird Jahre dauern ein solches aufzubauen, aber ich habe ja Zeit genug dafür“ nickte Harry ernst und trank einen kräftigen Schluck. Die beiden Verbrecher schrien, wimmerten und winselten, aber sie schienen auch nicht reden zu wollen.  
„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie ihre Verbündeten freiwillig verraten werden“ bestimmte Tsun ernst und trank seine Kokosmilch aus:  
„Soll ich es aus ihnen heraus holen?“  
„Es war letzte Nacht minus zehn Grad“ wehrte Harry ab:  
„Lass es lieber, Luke, Raz und... zur Not rufe ich Lucius noch dazu, er kennt ein paar schwarzmagische Zauber, die bestimmt ihre Zunge lockern werden.“  
„Wieso lässt du das nicht die Zuschauer erledigen“ schlug Lillian vor, die Traube um Jack und Arthy herum hatte sich nicht aufgelöst, man gab sogar Ratschläge was man noch tun könnte um das Gewünschte zu erfahren.  
„Die friedlichen Bewohner von Grahtwald, sollten friedlich bleiben“ seufzte Harry leise auf.  
„Ich mache das jetzt“ bestimmte Tsun ernst, stellte sein Glas ab und ging zurück zu den Beiden:  
„Hört auf mit dem Mist hier, das bringt doch nichts, ich erledige das jetzt. In ein paar Minuten haben wir alles was wir wissen müssen und dann könnt ihr sie töten. Holt euch was zum mitschreiben.“  
Holz kam aus dem Boden, Luke und Raz hüstelten ernst, natürlich wagten sie es nicht dem Priester des Eldenbaums zu verbieten das Holz zu bewegen, aber gern gesehen war es trotzdem nicht.  
„Ich darf das“ wehrte Tsun ab.  
„Er darf es wirklich“ Harry kam dazu:  
„Und ich finde es ist ein guter Zeitpunkt um eine kleine Sache öffentlich zu machen. Tsun ist der Eldenbaum. Das Bewusstsein des Eldenbaums steckt in Tsuns Körper. Er ist kein Priester, er ist der Baum selbst. Seht mich nicht so erstaunt an, es gab doch immer genügend Anzeichnen dafür. Und deswegen wollte ich auch, dass Tsuns Körper unsterblich gemacht wird, denn vorher hat der Baum diese Sache anders geregelt. Verurteilt ihn nicht dafür, es gab keine andere Möglichkeit euch seine Bedürfnisse und Wünsche mitzuteilen.“  
„So ist es“ nickte Tsun ernst und das Holz drang durch die Ohren in die Köpfe der beiden Verbrecher, die nun schrien als würde man sie bei lebendigem Leib in kleine Stücke schneiden... mit einem Brotmesser:  
„Ich bin wirklich der Baum, die Priester waren immer nur die Hülle für mein Bewusstsein. Aber sie haben sich mir freiwillig gegeben, das Essen der Früchte tötete sie sofort und ich übernahm ihr ganzes Leben, auch ihre Erinnerungen und Eigenschaften. Aber das wird jetzt nicht mehr geschehen, ich bleibe in diesem Körper.“  
„Ich komme mir verarscht vor“ stellte Raz murmelnd fest, schmunzelte dann jedoch:  
„Aber ich verzeihe dir... wenn du mich demnächst ordentlich ins Gasthaus einlädst.“  
Sanfte, leuchtende Energie floss durch das Holz in die Köpfe von Arthy und Jack, woraufhin sie noch mehr schrien und Tsun langsam die Namen der Verbündeten aufsagte, Severus notierte schnell alles mit. Und dann war es vorbei, das Holz zog sich zurück und Tsun schwankte etwas.  
„Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst es nicht tun“ Harry zauberte eine Decke herbei und legte sie seinem Liebsten auf die Schultern:  
„Bringt die Beiden weg, sorgt dafür das sie bei Bewusstsein sind, wenn sie sterben. Den Rest überlasse ich euch, die Leichen werft ins Meer. Ich will sie nicht mehr hier haben.“  
„Einige von den Namen sind ehemalige Priester der Cathay“ stellte Raz ernst fest, als er die Liste bekam.  
„Sammele die ein und stecke sie für eine Woche ins Gefängnis. Sie sollen sehen was ihnen blüht, wenn sie sich nicht benehmen“ befahl Harry sofort:  
„Und dann sehen es auch die anderen auf der Liste. Bei den ehemaligen Priestern bin ich mir sicher, dass sie da nur aus Rachegründen mitgemacht haben, deswegen sind sie die Gefährlichsten und das will ich gleich im Keim ersticken.“  
„Du hast recht“ bestimmte Severus ernst:  
„Die Woche im Gefängnis wird ihnen nicht schaden und vielleicht die Augen öffnen... war das wirklich ein guter Zeitpunkt um öffentlich zu machen, dass Tsun der Baum ist?“  
„Noch haben sie ihn ja nicht mit Steinen beworfen oder Feuer unterm Hintern gemacht“ schmunzelte Harry, Tsun zitterte etwas und bemerkte leise, dass ein Feuer vielleicht gerade nicht schlecht wäre:  
„Ich habe dir gesagt, du sollst es nicht tun. Gehen wir rein und Emma macht dir einen heißen Kakao.“  
„Ich lasse dieses Pack hier wegbringen“ bestimmte Luke:  
„Und ihr passt mir solange auf mein Kätzchen auf.“ Er deutete auf Remus und dann sorgte er dafür, dass seine Leute den Platz aufräumten.  
„Du bist mit dem Eldenbaum zusammen“ stellte dieses „Kätzchen“ grinsend fest:  
„Da geht es wohl recht hölzern bei euch im Bett zu.“  
Und schon musste Remus vor dem verlegenen König, und seinem Liebsten, fliehen.  
„Da hat Lucius aber einiges heute verpasst“ schmunzelte Severus und folgte ihnen nach Hause.


	51. Epilog

„Heute vor einem Jahr“ es war wieder einmal fast Herbst in Grahtwald, als König Harry der Erste, irgendwo zwischen Caldera und Eldenwurz stand, und eine große Schere in der Hand hatte:  
„Genau heute vor einem Jahr betrat ich das erste Mal Eldenwurz. Mein Vater, Lucius und ich, wir traten aus dem Tor heraus und direkt in die Stadt hinein. Wir sahen hoch zu den Bernsteinfenstern, zur mittleren Decke des Baumes und über den Platz hinweg.  
Wir waren damals wirklich sehr beeindruckt, und manchmal bin ich es immer noch. Von der Liebe und Zuneigung, die ich hier erfahren durfte, von der Friedlichkeit die hier in Grahtwald herrscht und von der Schönheit, die mir jeden Tag begegnet.  
Ich bin der Guard, ich war es von dem Moment an, in dem ich gebissen wurde. Das Schicksal führte mich hierher, damit ich mich um die Cathay kümmere, und ich erfülle diese Aufgabe gerne. Im letzten Frühling wurden fünfzig junge Cathay geboren, dreimal mehr als im Jahr zuvor.  
Aber das Schicksal hatte noch mehr für mich vorgesehen, und nicht nur dies, sondern auch der Eldenbaum. Als Cepheus starb waren wir alle der festen Meinung, dass Ariadne die neue Königin sein würde, ich auch, aber ihr wisst... es kam anders. Und ich bin gerne König hier, ihr seid mir alle ans Herz gewachsen, egal ob Senche oder Mensch.  
Allein deswegen habt ihr euch das hier verdient“ er klopfte auf Eisen und Stahl, schmunzelte dabei und ließ seinen Blick über die anwesende Menge schweifen. Alle Bewohner von Eldenwurz waren anwesend, dazu viele aus Caldera, Waldheim und Parateng. Severus und Razum-Dar Snape, Lucius und Mary Malfoy, Ariadne und Lillian, zusammen mit ihrer kleinen Tochter Annabelle, Tsun, der Vater von Annabelle. Sie war noch klein, konnte nicht mal sprechen, aber es stand schon fest das Razum-Dar sie eines Tages beißen durfte. Harry brauchte ja auch seinen Betreuer nicht mehr.  
Tsun... der König von Grahtwald war gerade erst siebzehn geworden, heiraten würden sie aber erst im nächsten Jahr und mittlerweile wusste jeder das der vermeintliche Priester in Wirklichkeit der Baum war.  
Und keiner warf sich vor ihm in den Dreck.  
Remus, er hatte Luke nicht geheiratet, war aber zu ihm gezogen und angeblich wurde jeden Abend ein Schallschutzzauber auf das kleine Häuschen gelegt... und Luke war nachts nicht mehr zu erreichen. Remus leitete die Hauskatzen-Brigade, die in ganz Grahtwald dafür sorgte, dass Mäuse und Ratten keine Chance hatten...  
Und das nicht nur an Neumond.  
Außerdem pflegte Remus regen Kontakt zu Fenrir Greyback, und einmal war der Minister auch für einen Tag zu Besuch gekommen... sie sprachen über einen Handel, bekamen seit dem Mehl geliefert. Genügend Mehl für ganz Grahtwald, im Gegenzug bekam das magische Großbritannien den besten Kakao.  
„Hiermit“ Harry atmete tief durch und schnitt ein rotes Band durch:  
„Eröffne ich die erste königliche Eisenbahnlinie von Grahtwald, den Elden-Express.“  
Applaus flammte auf, alle klatschen und jubelten, der Lokführer ließ die Pfeife ertönen und dann stürmten die ersten Passagiere förmlich in die Waggons.  
Harry lächelte sanft und streichelte sanft über die Lok, dann trat er von seinem Podest runter, woraufhin es wieder im Boden verschwand.  
Der Zug dampfte, der Zauber funktioniert perfekt, Aerin war trotzdem noch mal da und überprüfte alles, bevor sich der ganze Zug dann in Bewegung setzte.  
Aerin wohnte immer noch bei Ariadne, Lillian und Annabelle, er war eine große Hilfe und hatte dort auch seine Ruhe, wenn er nicht gerade auf die Kleine aufpassen musste. Angeblich war Lillians Vater mittlerweile verstorben... es interessierte niemanden wirklich, erst recht nicht Lillian.  
Oft hatten aber auch Tsun und Harry die Kleine bei sich, dann sprachen sie manchmal über eigene Kinder und die Gründung einer Königsfamilie... aber dafür hatten sie wirklich noch genügend Zeit.  
„Was für ein Monstrum dieser Zug doch ist“ schnaubte Ben von irgendwoher, es gab eine kleine Feier für die Zurückgebliebenen und er verteilte Walnussmilch:  
„Freue mich schon auf meine erste Reise nach Parateng.“  
Harry blieb auf dem Bahnhof stehen und sah dem Zug lange nach, dann lächelte er sanft und nahm seinen Zauberstab in die Hand.  
„Ich glaube“ erklärte er leise:  
„Du kannst jetzt gehen.“ Mit diesen Worten legte er den Stab auf nahen Erdboden und ließ ihn magisch in den Boden einsinken, nur einen Moment später wuchs an der Stelle ein kleiner Setzling mit flammenroten Blättern. So tiefrot wie das Feuer des Drachen, mit dem der König im Winter sprach, nachdem er einen Brief dorthin schickte.  
Karliah hatte ihn geliefert, Severus bildete ihren Sohn gerade auch zum Postboten aus.  
„Harry“ rief Tsun ihn zu sich:  
„Wenn du jetzt nicht kommst, kann ich nicht garantieren, dass Emma noch ein Brötchen für dich übrig hat.“  
„Ich bin gleich da“ freute sich der König, mit knurrendem Magen, und machte sich dann schnell auf den Weg zu dem Stand.

Ende


End file.
